


【横雏】万里挑一（ABO）

by youkoyokoyama



Series: 关杰尼八之ABO世界的故事 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 168,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 国民偶像A横山裕（29）一般男性O村上信五（28）ABO大型狗血剧情 有私设 略OOC高契合度 标记 生子 虐 HE一切万恶源于我做的一个狗血大梦雷点x





	1. 第一章

村上信五从来没有想过自己平淡无奇的人生会因为一场演唱会而改变。

同所有上京的人一样，村上信五每天重复着两点一线的生活，东京的快节奏使他没有时间把精力放在谈恋爱上。社会与科技的飞速发展，抑制剂的副作用已经被改善到几乎忽略，所以很多大城市里打拼Omega都愿意选择用抑制剂来度过自己的发情期，也从而摆脱了一生要被Alpha绑定的命运。村上信五也如是，从18岁成年、高中毕业便从大阪上京打拼，这10年里几乎都是依靠的抑制剂，恋爱经验为0。  
村上信五的运气一向不错，从18岁刚上京那会儿，机缘巧合的就来到了现在这家星级酒店，当时的大堂经理因为他长相清秀，笑起来露出的小虎牙非常可爱，性格和蔼可亲，二话不说的就录用了当时只有高中毕业的他。村上信五也是个很有上进心的人，经理也有心栽培，这些年的滚打摸爬下，顺利的接替了现在大堂经理的位置。  
村上信五并不像大多数领导一样严厉难以亲近，相反的自己独有一套的酒店管理模式很受员工们的欢迎，所以他的手下基本都是跟他打成一片的。

夏天的东京热的吓人，走在路上即使穿了鞋子也能感觉到脚底发烫，呼吸的空气都是烫的。也是在这夏天里一个平常的日子，店里依旧无大事发生，夜11点，终于忙完一天工作的村上信五，把夜值班的事交代清楚后准备收拾回家，这时，他的下属一个beta女孩儿，急匆匆的过来，叫住了他：“经理，等一下！”  
村上信五回头，看到了她：“什么事？”  
“经理，这是我的请假单，十分抱歉，现在才给您，不过我的明天请假的交接工作都已经完成了！这点经理请放心！”说着女孩做了个90度弯腰的深鞠躬。  
村上信五扫了一眼请假单的内容：看演唱会。他知道这是个追星女孩儿，平时大大咧咧开朗活泼无时无刻不把她的爱豆挂在嘴边，工作却是十分认真细心，也就不想多难为她了，难得明天有一天假期，想早点回去睡个昏天黑地，“行，这次就饶了你吧，下次记得一定要提前请假。”  
“好！谢谢经理！”村上信五看着她开心的样子，自己也笑了，转身拜拜时，看见女孩儿接了个电话。  
此时已经走了有一段路的村上信五，听见后面有人在叫他，气喘吁吁的。回头一看又是那个女孩儿，村上信五有些疑惑问什么事？  
女孩儿喘了会儿，问：“经理，明天放假吗？”  
“是，怎么了？”  
“我被朋友放了鸽子，所以这里多了一张演唱会门票，我记得经理是住在巨蛋附近吧，既然方便的话，我可不可以邀请经理跟我一起去看？”  
“……”  
看着村上信五没有回答，似乎有些慌张：“唔，不需要经理出钱，这算是经理愿意饶我一次的报答！”  
不知怎么有些不好意思拒绝，虽然村上信五一向不愿意去人员密集的地方，不过他一直很好奇这女孩儿喜欢的爱豆到底魅力有多大，反正演唱会晚上才开始，不耽误他一觉睡到下午的计划，也就欣然答应了。

东京巨蛋，村上信五徒步15分钟就到了，平时在家也能天天看到巨蛋的身影。这几天的巨蛋附近就格外热闹，演唱会已经开了三天了，从开场的前一天粉丝们就纷纷排起长队购买周边，甚至还能在现场购买专辑。村上信五看的这一场，是东京的最后一场，据他这位下属同事女孩儿所说，这最后一场特别难抽，所以能抽到真的特别幸运，甚至开出的入口还是11gate，是开出arena座位率极高的一个门。进场前女孩儿一直唠唠叨叨的说着希望如愿是arena之类的话。  
人流开始慢慢移动，排到他们的时候，女孩儿把手机交给了村上信五：“经理，你运气一直很好，所以这个艰巨的任务就交给你了！”  
村上信五无奈的摇了摇头，把二维码交给staff扫，两张票打印出来的同时，staff交给了他一张抑制贴，村上信五有些疑惑的问：“这是？”  
Staff耐心解答：“这是短时效抑制贴，可以强力有效的阻隔您的信息素，从而保证在几万人的情况下演唱会的正常进行。”  
“时效大概多久？”  
“4个小时左右，客人请放心，这个是针对大型活动特别研制的，没有任何副作用，舞台上的所有演职人员也同样会使用这个抑制贴。”  
“哦，好谢谢。”  
村上信五和女孩儿走到空旷一点儿的地方，女孩儿期待的打开门票，同时发出了一声惊叫：“啊！！Arena！B区！12排！天哪，我要疯了！经理你这是什么运气？你是锦鲤投胎吗？”  
“？？？”  
“天哪，锦鲤，哦不，经理，我太爱你了！”  
“好了！别爱了，走吧！”  
“天，我太高兴了，我追了这么久，演唱会第一次神席QAQ，唔，经理以后演唱会我年年带你看！”  
“……谢谢。”

时间一点点过去，巨蛋内周围的灯光暗下，观众席发出小声的惊呼，村上信五抬眼看向周围，黑暗中无数人手握应援手灯，仿佛黑夜中的星空，闪闪发着光。近在眼前的舞台屏幕，播放着片头视频，画面和音响效果近的震撼人心，视频中跳出一张帅气迷人的脸，粉丝们欢呼惊叫。  
衔接视频，主角从舞台中央出现，那是今晚聚光灯下的主角——横山裕。  
美妙的旋律伴随着动人的歌声，横山裕的声音成熟中未脱稚气，显得声音特别可爱，却也能完美的hold住多样类型的歌曲，这是他的实力之处。白皙的肤色，英俊的长相，完美的身材比例也是他受到万人追捧的因素之一。  
聚光灯下尽情的挥洒汗水，卖力的演唱，横山裕享受着被万众瞩目的感觉，却也在这万人的演唱会现场，他闻到了一股让他更加兴奋的味道，那味道淡淡的，有一丝甜甜的感觉。按照道理，在场的所有Alpha与Omega都必须贴上短时效抑制贴，如果抑制贴都难以阻隔的话，那这契合度得高到什么程度？横山裕不敢想象，他特别好奇，这种只有可能在童话里出现的与自己高契合度的人究竟长什么样？  
几次舞台走位让他确认了那个味道的大概位置，就在舞台前方不远的地方。他走向此时开启的移动舞台，移动舞台可以让他拉进与粉丝的距离，他特意靠向那一方，不出意外，他在他身下向他努力挥动着应援灯与应援扇粉丝中，看到那个独特的个体。

村上信五毕竟不是粉丝，他不会有粉丝那样看见自己的爱豆朝向这边时的那种忘乎所以的兴奋。他很平静的看着那个台上一边唱歌一边向粉丝打招呼的横山裕，也没有想过横山裕会在人群中注意到他，所以当两人对视上时，冲他微微一笑，村上信五那一瞬间恍惚了：他看到我了？

那个独立的个体拥有一双清澈透亮的大眼睛，栗色的头发干净利落，没有像其他粉丝的精心打扮，很随意的便服就来了，却也是给人很清爽的感觉，看来并不是他的粉丝呢。横山裕这么想，冲着他微微一笑，对方也是有那么一瞬间的发愣，有点可爱。

演唱会的时间总是过得那么快，女孩儿感叹村上信五是什么人品，这次的演唱会，横山裕朝他们这个方向看了好多次。村上信五笑了笑：“这不是很好么？”  
“是，值得铭记一生！经理一起去吃个夜宵么？”  
“不了，有些累，可能老了，哈哈。”  
“经理不能这么说，你正值青年！多运动就好了！”  
“好，那我先回去了，你路上小心！再见！”  
“经理再见！”  
慢慢离开喧闹的人群，周围逐渐安静下来，村上信五撕下颈后的抑制贴，放在手里看了看，今天在场内若隐若现的一个味道，是信息素，特别清爽的特别耐人寻味，活了快三十年，村上信五还是第一次闻到一个让他不讨厌的信息素，甚至让他心跳加快，他有一个很大胆的想法，却也只是想一想罢了，毕竟不是一个世界的人。  
他并没有过多的思考，早就习惯了长久的独身，深吸一口气，很快就抛在了脑后，之后的日子又正常的进行着。

就这样又过了两个多月，气温渐渐的凉了下来，让人舒适很多，这天，村上信五接到了上级的通知，下周会有一个重要客户来店入住一周，需要村上信五提前布置一下。这样的任务平时也是有的，所以村上信五也就当是一个日常工作来做。直到一周后，他再次闻到了那一股让他心跳加速的味道。


	2. 第二章

演唱会结束后的休息室里，横山裕躺在沙发上小作休息，鼻子里那个甜美的味道挥之不去，脑海里全是那双清澈透亮的眼睛。小腹燥热难耐，加之一场演唱会后兴奋余热还在，横山裕的就这样躺在沙发上给自己解决了一发。  
完事之后的脑子终于稍稍冷静了下来，他静静地看着白色的天花板发呆，此时他的助理进来了，横山裕转念说：“帮我查个人。”  
接下来的两个月，他还有两个巨蛋的巡演日程，终于在期间横山裕拿到了他想要的东西。  
横山裕看着那几张资料嘴角微微一笑，拿起手机打了个电话：“喂，maru是我。”  
“哟，横山大少爷居然会想到跟我打电话？宝贝想我了？”  
“少废话！关于我巡演后的假期，我记得你家集团旗下有一家酒店不错，我想去那里放松放松，嗯东京的分店。”  
“OK，交给我吧。话说看你这几年在娱乐圈混的风生水起，也不看你家里催婚啊？”  
“丸山少爷也这么八卦的吗？”  
“这不是关心你么？”  
“你先关心一下你自己吧，你也不是不知道我这个等级Alpha伴侣有多么难找。”横山裕有些不耐烦的说。  
“是，你就不要显摆你的基因了。”  
横山裕跟电话那头絮絮叨叨了好一会儿才挂了电话。  
又过一个月，巡演终于结束，横山裕瘫坐在休息室的沙发上，助理进来问是否去庆功宴？被拒绝了，横山裕一向不太喜欢这样的场合，宁愿早点回家睡觉。  
助理走后，休息室又只剩他一个人了，掏出手机翻开相册找到那张前不久有人发给他的一张照片，两边嘴角微翘，终于要见面了。

11月的天气已经凉爽很多，村上信五早早在大堂门口等待着贵宾的到来。微风徐徐，吹的他头发微动。突然他心脏一顿，风中伴随着一股若隐若现那个让他心跳加快的熟悉气息。寻着味道看去，不远处一辆低调的保姆车停在门口，后车门自动打开，味道更加清晰。车里出来了一位身高与之差不多的男人，头戴墨镜与口罩，就是这个人身上的味道。？  
虽然气味让他心跳加快，但多年的职业本能让他没有因为这个而犯错，他礼貌的上前问候：“请问，是横山侯隆先生吗？”那人微微点头。  
“欢迎光临，请跟我来，我司已经为您准备好了接下来这段时间居住的房间。”  
那人转身示意他身后的助理为他办理入住手续，人则跟着村上信五进入了电梯，周围终于没有人了，他脱下墨镜与口罩，露出村上信五意料之中的面孔——横山裕。  
起初刚接到上级通知时，看到客户名字，村上信五并没有多想，国内姓横山的比比皆是，可就是这么凑巧，从上次演唱会就有些隐约的猜测，直到刚才发生的一切让他确定了，这个人就是横山裕。  
横山裕看着村上信五营业式的微笑没有任何变化，轻笑一声：“意料之中，果然那次演唱会你也闻到了我的信息素。”  
此时电梯已经到达楼层，村上信五镇定的微微颔首：“横山先生请。”刚刚在空间狭小的电梯里，横山裕故意释放出自己的信息素，味道浓郁带着诱惑，村上信五努力控制着自己保持清醒，即便这样，刚刚开口说话还是带着微微的颤抖，幸好电梯到了，不然下一秒自己很有可能就软倒在了横山裕面前。  
村上信五不明显的快步踏出电梯，抓紧了走廊里不多的新鲜空气。不敢回头多看一眼，只想着尽快把横山裕带往他的住处后离开。

房卡滴滴两声，门开了，映入眼帘的是这家酒店最好的客房，一室一厅一卫一厨，阳台上是现今最流行的无边式露天泳池，这家酒店位处东京都繁华地段，位于高层的这间房就能清晰的看见东京铁塔的身影，晚上的夜景更是称赞不绝。  
本想送到门口就准备快速离开的村上信五被横山裕叫住，让他为自己介绍一下。村上信五只能耐下性子一一为他介绍。然而让他介绍只是个借口，因为村上信五听到了背后关门的声音，他回头，横山裕背靠房门，眼睛被刘海遮住看不太清，露出邪魅的笑容，不得不说作为偶像真的太好看了。房门关上的瞬间，同时打破了村上信五一直伪装的冷静，他再也忍受不了，横山裕一路释放的信息素早就让他的身体蠢蠢欲动，只是在不能违背自己职业道德的前提下，一直强忍着。此时的他，扶着墙，一下子跪在了地上，满脸通红，鬓角早被汗水打湿，呼吸紊乱，下腹燥热难忍。  
“村上先生真能忍耐。”横山裕走上前，捏住村上信五的下巴让他抬起头来看着自己，前发因汗水紧紧贴着额头，眼角隐隐泛着泪光，微张着嘴不住喘气，这样的村上信五，让横山裕想都没想就凑前吻住了对方，舌头不费力的伸了进去，在对方的口腔里不停的探索挑逗。  
以为自己会独身一辈子的村上信五万万没想到自己居然就这么被人夺走了初吻，双手想要推开横山裕却奈何没有力气，只能无力的捶打着对方，这该死的Omega本能。  
终于吻够的横山裕离开对方的嘴唇，定定看着村上信五因为缺氧而大口喘气。转而望向对方的后颈，那里贴着抑制贴。村上信五上班的时候都会使用抑制贴，虽然公司没有强制性，但是为了不造成不必要的麻烦，还是一直使用着。相对于演唱会上一次性的，这种可以长时间贴着，但是贴久了对皮肤不太好，所以也只是上班时候贴着，下班或者节假日也就不会使用。  
横山裕看着那个抑制贴，虽然他们这一个契合度，不撕下来也能隐约闻到一点味道，只是不够清晰，所以他伸手，想要把它撕下来。这时，村上信五敏锐的察觉到了这家伙想要干吗，努力使上劲拍开横山裕想要伸过来的手，顺势用身体撞倒对方，跌跌撞撞的跑到房门口，开门逃走。  
横山裕有些惊讶，他第一次如此受挫，遇到被自己信息素包围的情况下，还如此矜持的Omega，何况是如此高的契合，换做其他小O，早就巴不得上杆子的往他身上爬了。越是这样，作为一个Alpha本能的征服欲望在此体现。横山裕缓缓开口：“来日方长。”

逃离房间的村上信五不敢停下脚步，求生欲让他一口气跑到了自己办公室，锁紧房门，倒在地上，难受的喘气，贪婪地吸食着周围干净没有一丝信息素的空气。他没想到横山裕居然会来找他，目的如此明显，如此迫不及待，想想有些可怕之后该怎么办，村上信五无从对策，这样躺在地上想着，下身燥热不按，呼出来的气依旧是热的，他再次厌恶这Omega的本能，难耐的伸手为自己解决后已经精疲力尽，倦意缓缓袭来，最后竟然就这样躺在冰冷的地板上睡着了。  
隐约听到急促的敲门声，意识慢慢回归大脑，敲门声越来越清晰，伴随着口袋里电话震动的声音，以及门外自己员工呼叫自己名字的声音。  
村上信五头疼欲裂，电话按下接听键，他喂了一声，发现自己嗓子巨疼，并且哑的发不出声音，电话那头也察觉到不对：“村上君？你没事吧？”来电是这家店原来的大堂经理，现在已经升职去了总公司了。  
“唔……”想说话，却因为嗓子的疼痛难多说一个音节。  
“嗯，生病的话就赶快回去休息养病吧，不要耽误了工作。”  
“是……万……分……抱歉。”  
“不要说话了，赶快去医院检查检查。”电话里关切的声音有些无奈，听到村上信五回复后就挂了电话。他努力的撑起身子，外面的敲门声已经停止了。他开门，外面是等待的员工，看见脸色苍白的村上信五担忧起来：“经理，这一下午都没有找到你人，原来是生病了，回家休息吧，酒店交给我们，没有问题。”  
村上信五微微点头，头疼让他不能思考更多，想着回去算了，也好暂时避一避那位麻烦人物，撑着这样虚弱的身子，一路回到了家里，一下子就躺倒在床上，又昏睡了过去。  
昏睡的期间，村上信五感觉房间进来了人，却潜意识的以为自己在做梦，不知道睡了多久，期间难受的睡不踏实，却又醒不过来，意识十分混乱，总感觉有一个人在他身边照顾他。等到他真正清醒过来，映入眼帘的却是横山裕那张帅气的脸，村上信五登时头皮发麻的从床上坐了起来，紧张的神经牵动大脑顿时一阵锐痛，眼前一阵发黑。他感觉横山裕温暖的双手撑住了他的脑袋，缓缓的给他按摩着太阳穴，关切的问：“好点了？”  
“你……怎么会在我家？”村上信五声音沙哑，喉咙倒是不疼了。  
“我要是不来你家，估计你死了都没人发现。”  
“……”


	3. 第三章

村上信五逃离房间后，横山裕本来想去追，可是好死不死的这时来了电话，一看来电显示，本来不爽的表情更加阴沉了，接通后的那一声“喂”不带一丝感情的冰冷。  
兴致已经被那个电话给打断了，横山裕就这样郁闷的度过了一天。  
第二天横山裕睡到自然醒，看看时间还早，于是叫了早餐，看到服务生进来的时候才想起昨天那张可怜楚楚的面孔。于是问：“你们经理呢？”  
“经理请了病假。”  
“生病了？”  
“是。您的早餐上好了先生，祝您用餐愉快。”说着服务生鞠了躬退出了房间。  
早饭后横山裕无所事事打开电视也不知道看什么，满脑子都是村上信五，想着昨天还好好的今天怎么就请病假了呢？难道是想躲着自己么？带着满脑子疑问的横山裕在自己包里找出了一份文件后，打了酒店前台电话帮忙叫了一辆计程车，说了一个文件上的地址就过去了。  
居民区不管什么时候都是很安静的，横山裕身处在一栋单身公寓楼下，打量了一下大概楼层感叹了一句一个经理怎么就住在这样的地方呢。是的，横山裕不打一声招呼就来找村上信五了，他很期待看到村上信五惊慌失措的表情。  
来到村上信五所住的楼层，往里数第三间，没错，姓名牌上是村上。按门铃等了许久没有人回应，不耐烦的又按了两下，不在家吗？横山裕试着按了一下把手，开了，门居然没有锁，屋里很安静，没有人活动的样子，出门了吗？可是玄关上的鞋子还在。横山裕进了屋像做贼一样小心翼翼的四周环顾，干净整洁的摆设没有一丝生活垃圾，看来这家主人很会收拾，将来一定是个贤惠的伴侣，就这样左看看右翻翻，横山裕已经想到将来他们要几个小孩的问题了，而且他并没有觉得哪里不对。  
身后突然出现轻微动向，横山裕紧张的回头，没有任何人，下一秒却被脚下毛茸茸的触感下了一跳，低头看，是一只猫正在他的脚上来回蹭，喉咙里还不断发出咕噜噜的声音，对于陌生人小家伙并不害怕。横山裕也是很喜欢小动物的，他蹲下来抚摸小猫的背问：“嘿小猫，你主人呢？”小猫喵了一下，也听不懂，就一个劲的蹭他。横山裕撸了一会儿村上信五的猫，并把它抱了起来，猫也愿意呆在他的怀里。  
横山裕客厅参观的差不多，就往卧室的方向看了，房门是虚掩着的，里面因为不透光的窗帘而黑漆漆的一片，真的生病了呀？横山裕小心翼翼的推开房门，映入眼帘的是村上信五还穿着西服，躺倒在床上，脸上绯红，难受的喘着气。  
横山裕放下猫快步走到村上信五身边，摸了一下额头，很烫，烧得厉害。他轻轻拍拍村上信五的脸，观察是否还有意识：“喂，醒醒，喂，村上信五！”  
村上信五似乎听到有人回应，微微睁开眼睛，眼神却是迷离的没有焦距，意识一点也不清醒，他定定的看着横山裕，慢慢抬头，凑近吻住了横山裕的嘴唇，这回轮到横山裕一脸震惊，发烧烧糊涂了吧！因为体温不正常的原因，村上信五的口腔滚烫，横山裕有点担忧，不敢与他深入下去，拉开让他躺好，然后想去冰箱看看有没有冰块先帮他敷一下，刚要起身，却被村上信五抓住了衣角，嘴里还喃喃道：“别走……”  
“你放手，我要去给你找降温的东西。”  
“你别走。”村上信五竟是带着哭腔，一点点爬到横山裕怀里抱紧对方，把头埋在横山裕腰间，急促的喘气，不愿意放开他。横山裕没法子了，此时怀里的这个人推不开，也走不了，只能拿起手机拨打了自己私人医生的电话。  
说是私人医生，但也是横山裕玩的很好的朋友，是个bate，发型乖乖巧巧，长着一张牲畜无害的脸，比横山裕还要小3岁，笑起来有一副不是很明显的兔牙，总之长得特别可爱像，但却是个医学天才，25岁就带领着自己的团队成功的研制出了最新的发情期避孕药，临床表现十分良好，解决了发情期无法有效避孕的问题，因此业内对其称赞不断。  
等了快一小时，期间横山裕就一直被村上信五这样抱着不肯松手，横山裕特别无措，愣是他风花雪月这么多年，也招架不住这么黏糊的，所以听到外面的动静仿佛等到了救星一般：“yasu！你终于来了！”  
当私人医生进屋看到这一场景时，是个人都会以为只是普通感冒的Omega在对着自己的Alpha撒娇，所以稍微有那么一丝尴尬：“喂，yoko，你怎么搞的，你们恩恩爱爱还要特地叫我来参观吗？欺负我单身狗么？”  
“别说了，快过来看，不是你想的那样的。”  
私人医生走上来，掰开黏在横山裕腰间的头，看了看已经昏睡的村上信五，给他量体温，在往他身下看，神情突然严肃起来，看向横山裕有些不确定：“你们……”  
“怎么？”  
“你们俩的契合度是多少？”  
“？？？”横山裕不明白他此时为什么要问这个问题。  
“你们居然还没测过契合度？”私人医生似乎对于这个结果有些惊讶。  
横山裕同样也不解：“你为什么要用居然，我跟他，严格意义上才认识三天啊！”  
“……”私人医生没有想到会是这么一个结果，于是从包里翻出来试纸：“来，给你们测一下大概的契合值。”说着用针分别刺破了横山裕和村上信五的无名指，滴了一滴血在试纸上，试纸的颜色与血色是一样的：“这是我最新研究出来的产品，契合值测试纸，可以不用去医院只需要两滴血，然后等上几分钟就能测出Alpha和Omega的大概契合度，不过只是个范围，精确数字还是需要去医院才能查。”  
在这几分钟里试纸上的颜色慢慢呈现灰色，且原色越来越黑，最后几乎成黑色。私人医生对此结果不出所料，拿出一张参照图，对横山裕解释：“你看，一共10个格子，从浅灰到黑色，每一格加10%，你跟你怀里那位目前看来是有90%以上的契合度。”  
虽然横山裕本来就是因为两人契合度高才有意接近村上信五的，但是当亲耳听到结果的时候，不免还是有些感叹的，他静静的看着怀里昏睡的人，摸了摸他柔软的头发：“所以呢？我让你来看病的，你怎么过来给我们测起了契合度？”  
“哎，我就是要确定你们的契合度才能确定他得了什么病。”私人医生推了推鼻头的眼镜，表情严肃起来：“我问你，你这两天是不是用信息素诱导他了？”  
“……对。”看着对方严肃的样子，不知道为什么有些心虚的横山裕：“这怎么了嘛？”  
“虽然我不知道你们之后因为什么原因而中断了之后性爱，但是为了这位Omega以后的健康，请不要再做出这样的事情了。”说着，私人医生看向村上信五的后颈，不出他所料果然贴着抑制贴，于是伸手，对着横山裕说：“我要撕掉他的抑制贴，你做好准备。”  
横山裕还在一头雾水，信息素诱导中断其实是一件很平常的事情，中断了Omega也会从中慢慢恢复，不会有什么事。所以对于私人医生的职责，横山裕有些不满，想说话反驳却因为空气中突然充满浓郁的Omega信息素而瞬间窒息：“唔！”他捂住口鼻，浓郁的信息素，这个味道，是村上信五的，清淡的甜味，非常自然的味道，却因为太浓而让横山裕招架不住，浑身发抖，冒冷汗，下腹燥热，下一秒就像把腰间的人给吃了。  
私人医生快步打开窗户，庆幸的是，今天风大，微凉的风吹进来的瞬间，屋内浓郁的信息素消散了很多。横山裕受不了了，掰开村上信五环抱着自己的双手，冲去窗边大口喘气：“到底怎么回事？”  
“是假性发情期。”  
“假性发情期？”  
“对，一种只有在高契合度Alpha和Omega之间才会出现的一种病症。现在因为人类的进化AO之间的契合度处于持续降低状态，现在能找到一对85%契合度的AO已经很难了，相信人类这样进化下去，很有可能到最后第二性征会完全消失，世界就只有第一性征之分了。”  
“说重点，谁关心这么久远的事。”  
“我也只是在书里见过，因为高契合度的作用，信息素诱导会让Omega有一定概率出现发情的症状，不过一般只要持续做完性爱，并不会有什么，只是因为中断后，Omega得不到后续的安抚，体内激素得不到有效的降低从而并变成假性发情期。轻者就像现在这样出现类似的发情期症状。”说着私人医生指着村上信五下体早就湿润的裤子，“重者会发情期提前。”  
“所以，我现在要怎么样？上他么？？”  
“当然不会让你这么丧心病狂的！只需要用你的信息素对他进行安抚，并且结合药物治疗，他这两天应该就会好的。”  
“信息素安抚？你是认真的？”听到这里，横山裕莫名的有些兴奋，信息素安抚这一词一出现也就等于另一个词出现，那就是——标记！


	4. 第四章

“喂！我说，yoko，把你脑子里乱七八糟的东西收一收扔掉，他现在是病人！！”看着躺在床上，脸色绯红的村上信五，私人医生叹了口气，知道横山裕此时在想什么，“你的常识呢？标记只有在真正的发情期才可以！”  
“我知道，放心吧，我有我自己的道德底线，不是真爱我不会去标记他的！这点你放心！”横山裕说的是实话，虽然这些年风流惯了，但是也只是为了正常的生理宣泄，平时工作压力大的时候免不了想找个小O干上一炮，他没有真正的谈过恋爱，没有陪过任何一个Omega 度过发情期。  
其实横山裕是个很富有少女心想法的男人，他一直觉得爱这种东西不关乎契合度，只要真心喜欢，多少契合度都无所谓，所以内心还是想要来一次正经的恋爱的，如果可以也希望可以拥有一个家庭，可是就目前的工作来说是不被允许的。对于村上信五，因为这是自己原因造成的，所以他有责任照顾他。  
“临时标记的话，你们大概需要一个月左右才能彻底消除。”  
“这么久？”  
“是的，你们契合度实在太高了。”私人医生开了药单交给横山裕：“这是他接下来一周的药。”  
满脑子都是一个月左右的临时标记，横山裕想的出神，导致他忘记接私人医生的药单子。  
“喂！”私人医生吼了一声，横山裕才回过神来，“想什么呢？单子，拿着。”  
“嗯……”  
“你先标记吧，信息素安抚是你们Alpha的本能，不需要教。”  
“嗯？现在就要么？”  
“是，得赶紧让他的体温退下来，不然会烧坏脑子的！”虽然假性发情期不像真正的发情期那么可怕，但是长时间高热的体温是个人也是受不住的，只有得到安抚后心率慢慢降低，Omega体内激素分泌得到缓解才能使体温降下来。  
私人医生看着横山裕为难的表情，不耐烦了：“赶紧的！”  
“那你能出去嘛？虽然是临时标记，但是你确定你要在这里观看嘛？”  
私人医生恍然大悟，专业的关系，让他忽略掉了正常人对于这种事的反应：“抱歉抱歉！那我出去等吧。”  
“嗯……这还差不多，外面有只猫，你可以撸一会儿！”  
“真的？”刚进来太着急，没有注意，此时才发现一只正趴在客厅沙发上的悠闲小憩的猫咪，这位私人医生对小动物一点防御力也没有，看到就想揉进怀里，于是满带慈爱的眼神就出去了。

私人医生一走，屋里又剩下横山裕与躺在床上有些躁动不安的村上信五。横山裕先把窗户与窗帘合上，走到床边缓缓坐下，嗅到熟悉的信息素，昏迷中的村上信五再次靠近横山裕蹭到了他的身上，没有了抑制贴的阻挡，村上信五的信息素不留余地的释放出来。原本已经冷静下来的横山裕一闻到这个味道，呼吸很快的急促起来，身体也变得同样燥热，却有些犹豫的不知道怎么下手。  
横山裕不是没有经验，在娱乐圈这样深的圈子里，横山裕不可能没有一点儿那方面的经验，然而他顾虑的是那长达一个月的临时标记时间，等村上信五醒了要怎么解释，他不喜欢拖拖拉拉的事情，做事果断利索，虽然有固定的床伴，但他从来不会想要去临时标记他们，在横山裕的三观里，只有他真正爱的人才有资格被他标记，即便是临时标记。  
可是眼下村上信五正在因为他的原因而生病，现在也只有他能帮助他，不能不管。一面是自己的原则，一面是做人的原则。横山裕一时有点进退两难。  
就在这时昏迷中村上信五，眼睛缓缓的睁开，没有清晰的意识，湿润的带着迷离的双眼看着横山裕，满眼说着想要。  
最终横山裕没有战胜本能，低头吻住了村上信五的双唇，口腔里依旧灼热滚烫，此刻的村上信五没有意识，完全是靠着自我的本能去迎合，两条舌头互相纠缠在一起，横山裕双手去解开村上信五早就皱的不能看的衬衫，半遮半掩的肌肤也因为体温的关系呈现出诱人的绯红色，两粒因为没有被人侵略过还是如此粉嫩的乳头就那样站立着，横山裕手捏上去的瞬间，村上信五就十分敏感的叫了出来。因为高烧的原因喉咙还是沙哑的，声音并不大却带着磁性，听在横山裕的耳朵里是这般动听。  
此刻横山裕也完全被欲望所占领，他一边啃咬一边另一手揉捏，两个乳头都不放过，村上信五爽的双手插进横山裕的头发里，身体微微弓起，发出难耐的声音。  
横山裕一点一点往下走，来到早就被下体液浸湿的西裤脱掉，私密处滑腻的液体连接内裤拉出零星透明丝线，画面如此色情。横山裕掰开村上信五的大腿，早就勃起发硬的阴茎也在流水，此刻的下体早就准备好了迎接横山裕的进入。  
空气中双方的信息素交融在一起，房间里充满了兴奋又色情的荷尔蒙，横山裕脱下裤子，扶起自己也早就硬挺的阴茎，优秀的Alpha基因造就了他完美的身材，因此他的阴茎也是屈指可数的完美，相比亚洲人都要粗都要长，笔挺的直线形，蘑菇头的颜色也恰到好处肉色，是真的人人来了都垂涎欲滴。  
横山裕扶着自己的阴茎，来到村上信五的穴口处，那里即使没有扩张，也因为假性发情期的问题，早就处于随着呼吸，一张一合的状态，看似特别容易进，然而在横山裕真进入的时候还是很吃力的，毕竟村上信五还是第一次，虽然在这种情况下但还是一个小花瓣，况且第一次就是横山裕这么大的！  
村上信五吃痛的皱眉，双手抱紧横山裕的脖子，全身都十分紧张。横山裕此刻也好不到哪里去，因为后穴的紧致，进入的部分被紧紧裹着无法继续而疼痛：“乖，放松，不要紧张，我进不去……”横山裕摸摸村上信五的脑袋，落下一吻在对方嘴唇上。用手挑逗着对方的乳头从而转移注意力慢慢使其放松下来。  
感觉阴茎终于不是被包的又紧又疼了，横山裕再次慢慢进入，好不容易进入大半后开始缓慢抽插，村上信五跟着律动，喉咙里发出沙哑又磁性的呜呜声，每次顶撞都十分温柔，被这样占满下体，让村上信五十分有满足与安全感。  
慢慢的后穴适应了横山裕的尺寸，觉得不再那么难进后，阴茎又深入了一个阶段，此时一看已经整根没了进去，村上信五被那突然的一下，顶的全身战栗，他不懂那个快感来源于哪里，只知道被顶到的那一刻他感觉到前所未有的体验。经验丰富的横山裕知道，这是顶到了对方的生殖腔，Omega的生殖腔是体内十分敏感的地方，往往只是被顶一下就能爽飞出去。  
横山裕就着这个，开始疯狂顶撞那里，因为并不是发情期的原因，生殖腔还是紧紧闭合的，横山裕的几次顶撞，几乎有想要破门而入的感觉。高契合度信息素的作用下，让他有些难以控制自己的本能，他咬牙努力使自己保持那一刻清醒，只是临时标记！  
快要到达高潮时，横山裕抱紧村上信五，头伸向对方后颈处，露出自己的犬牙，用力的咬了下去，唾液里的信息素侵入村上信五的腺体，濒临极限的快感让他大叫出声，精液同时迸射出来，完成临时标记，此刻横山裕快速退出，同时射精，射在了村上信五赤裸的身体上。  
横山裕吃力地趴在村上信五身上大口喘气，此刻的村上信五又再度陷入昏迷。看着对方紧闭的双目，横山裕忍不住的在对方的眼睛上留下来浅浅一吻。  
回味着刚刚所做的一切，第一次让他觉得有些控制不住，就算以前也都是在自己可控制范围，像这样几次差点没有控制住自己，横山裕有些后怕，更多却是新鲜与刺激感，他害怕以后会忘不掉这种感觉！  
“yoko，你们好了吗？”在听到房屋内一声隐隐约约的叫声后，私人医生估摸着差不多了，于是大步向前，毫无顾虑的打开房门，入目的就是赤裸的横山裕抱着赤裸的昏迷的村上信五的画面，横山裕满脸写着尴尬，脸就这么的红了，然而对于私人医生早就见怪不怪的来说，对于对方的尴尬他一点也没有察觉，于是下一秒就是被横山裕吼了出去：“安！田！章！大！！！！！”  
被甩了门，还有些委屈的私人医生被叫了全名，他低头看看一起站在他脚边的小猫，小猫对他喵了一声。医生职业病，不能怪他，这样安慰些自己，这次学乖了敲了敲门，就着门说到：“我去买药好了，临时标记完成的话，就可以开始信息素安抚了。今天暂时不需要了，明天等他体温上升后，就只需要做安抚即可。”  
说要私人医生就出门了。

两天后，村上信五醒了，一脸懵逼的看着对他满眼关切的横山裕，以及他一醒来就要面对大量的信息内容，让他崩溃得十分想一觉不醒！


	5. 第五章

私人医生临走前叮嘱横山裕病人需要24小时看护，因为不知道什么时候会再次发烧，所以横山裕只能在村上信五床边打地铺睡，毕竟一张单人床横山裕不想跟一个病人挤在一起，这还是他29年来头一回打地铺，一切还是他这个好友帮他弄的同时被吐槽：“大少爷下乡体验生活了。”  
就这样的两天后，就是以下这样的场景：  
“你……怎么会在我家？”村上信五声音沙哑，喉咙倒是不疼了。  
“我要是不来你家，估计你死了都没人发现。”  
“……”头疼慢慢缓解之后身体上异样的感觉也清楚了起来，起初是后穴处还在的隐隐的胀痛感，村上信五感觉不对劲，抬头看了看横山裕，横山裕眼中带着疑惑的眼神看着他，随后手下意识的摸了摸自己后颈处，当摸到那一块明显的伤口时，愤怒也随之而来：“你……对我做了什么？”每个字音都十分用力的像要把横山裕撕成碎片一般，因为愤怒而眼前再次发黑，体温也因为情绪而上升，村上信五下意识的收紧被单，忍受着痛苦。  
横山裕是想过村上信五醒来后的反应，料想之中的事，他冷静的握住对方抓进被单的手，缓缓释放自己的信息素，安抚对方体内因为激动的情绪而躁动不安的激素。等村上信五冷静下来后，又因为虚弱躺了下去。  
“你先休息一下，你刚醒，不能太激动，我打电话叫私人医生过来再给你看看。”横山裕为村上信五盖好被子，“至于这件事情，等你好一点再告诉你，放心，只是临时标记。你现在需要休息。”信息素的持续安抚使村上信五再度进入睡眠。  
再次醒来的时候隐约听到有对话的声音，其中一个声音村上信五知道，是那个可恶的变态，另外是一个陌生的声音，就在他床旁边，那个陌生声音的主人似乎正在给自己做检查：“啊，你醒了啊？”陌生声音的主人发现自己醒了，关切的问：“现在觉得身体怎么样？”  
“你是……谁？”  
“忘了介绍，抱歉，我叫安田章大，是yoko的好友兼私人医生。”  
“你好。”  
滴滴滴，滴滴滴，温度计时间到了，安田章大拿起村上信五腋下的温度计看了看：“恩，温度暂时正常，不过体内激素应该还没有趋于稳定，所以你这两天身体还会出现发热的状况，不过放心，yoko在这里，不会有什么大问题了。”  
“大概还要多久？”横山裕问道。  
“除去刚刚的意外，离他上一次发热到现在过去多久了？”  
“大概5小时左右。”  
“唔，照这样的话，大概还需要3天，然后再观察如果之后2天内再无发热现象就是痊愈了。”  
“还需要这么久？”虽然还不知道自己究竟怎么了，不过听说还要至少5天，他有些担心工作会因此耽误了。  
“你放心，你酒店大老板是我朋友，我已经帮你跟他请过假了。”说到这里横山裕不免又想起来，那天找丸山隆平那家伙给他这个小大堂经理请假后的一顿调侃：“哟~横山大少爷原来看中了我酒店的一个小经理呀？怎么样人听不听话？要不要我帮你……”嘟……嘟……嘟……“什么嘛？这就挂了，没意思。”  
“所以，我究竟怎么了？”  
“恩？Yoko，你还没给他解释吗？”  
“这不是一醒来就发火了吗？”无奈的横山裕摊手，眼神示意安田长大他来说比较有说服力。  
于是安田章大为他解释了这一切，说来罪魁祸首还是横山裕，要不是他招惹自己也不会得这奇奇怪怪的病。  
“那没什么事，我就先走了，5天天后我再过来看一次。”说完安田章大快步迈出大门，他已经察觉到屋内气氛不对了，所以多一分钟都不想待。  
安田章大走后，房间内彻底陷入诡异的气氛，两个人一个坐在床上，一个坐在旁边的地铺上，你不看我我不看你陷入沉默，此时没有关紧的房门被缓缓打开了一点，一只猫从外面钻了进来，两个人同时眼睛一亮：“千酱！”  
“小喵！”缓解尴尬气氛的来了，小猫一下跳到了村上信五的床上，钻到铲屎官的怀里，村上信五抱起它，小爪子努力的想要去碰铲屎官的嘴巴，奈何爪子太短，怎么也够不着，村上信五终于笑了，温柔的把小猫咪绑在怀里抚摸。  
横山裕在旁边看着这一切，他还是第一次看到村上信五真正的笑容，不是营业式的，是发自内心的，满眼带着溺宠的笑容，那一刻横山裕的心脏莫名的悸动了一下。  
村上信五察觉到对方目不转睛的注视，也把目光投了过来，横山裕反应过来：“啊，抱歉……”  
“……没关系。”  
“小喵叫千酱啊。”  
“是啊。”  
“……”  
“这是曼基康？”  
“恩……”  
“哎~很贵的，多少钱买的？”  
“不是买的，是我捡到的。”  
“捡的？哪里捡的？”似乎是个很好的话题，横山裕这样想着。  
“在我们酒店的厨房的后门。”村上信五目不转睛的撸着千酱，千酱喉咙里发出舒服的咕噜声，铲屎官好久没有伺候它，前两天居然敢躺在床上呼呼大睡两天两夜不理它，还好期间有两个愚蠢的人类过来邀宠，才稍稍有点宽慰，今天要好好让他伺候一把！  
“刚遇到它的时候，还一点点大，是一只可爱的小母猫，脏兮兮的，躲在厨房后门的垃圾箱旁边。”  
就千酱这个话题，两人不知不觉很自然的聊了很多，横山裕自己以前也因为工作关系接触过小猫咪，他很喜欢毛茸茸的小动物，他曾经在一个杂志的访谈里曾经说过，如果将来养了一只猫一定要叫它“虎之介”。  
也不知道是谁的肚子先发出的叫声，才反应过来不知不觉已经饭点了，横山裕站了起来说：“我去给你弄点吃的，你最近只能吃写清淡的东西。”  
“谢谢。”  
在床上坐了一会儿，村上信五就想起来走走，在床上待了这么久，骨头都僵掉了，他把千酱放到一边，一本满足后的千酱舒服的伸了个懒腰就着床上皱巴巴的被子睡下。  
村上信五刚下地的那一刻双脚是发软的，这个病消耗了他不少元气，整个人都需要扶着墙慢慢走，等走到餐厅时，已经有些冒虚汗了，自己也被这样的状态吓了一跳。  
“怎么就出来了？”  
“想出来透透气。”村上信五看见横山裕带着围兜，颇为娴熟的在厨房里做饭的样子有些惊讶：“你原来还会做饭？”在村上信五的观念里，像横山裕这样的人气偶像应该是家里请保姆的那种，怎么会自己做饭呢？  
“是呀，不做饭难道饿死吗？”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”  
横山裕当然知道他什么意思：“娱乐圈的偶像明星，并不是你所看到的那样光鲜亮丽的，在这背后往往都是你意想不到的事情。”说着嘴角得意的笑了笑。  
村上信五的晚饭很简单，一碗菜粥，这是生病人的标配。喝完粥，有了些力气，感觉不再那么虚，打算打个电话，问一问酒店里的情况，如果可以想接下来的几天可以在家里进行半工作半休息的状态，不能一直放着不管不顾的，而且天天跟横山裕大眼瞪小眼太尴尬了，想到这里村上信五突然想起自己的下属那个beta小姑娘，如果那姑娘知道他最爱的横山裕正和他在同一屋檐下睡同一个卧室，会是什么反应。  
一开始横山裕还想阻止他这样工作狂的行为说他应该好好养病，拖延病情也会麻烦到自己的，休假马上就要结束了，接下来不可能24小时看护了，反而是24小时消失的话。村上信五则坚持自己的，不会因为这个拖延病情，一定会适当合理的安排时间的。最终横山裕拗不过对方妥协了，毕竟自己也是个看重工作的人。  
接下来的三天，村上信五的发热症状明显的间隔时间越来越久，等到第四天的时候如安田章大当时所说有24小时没有发作了，村上信五此时已经恨不得马上回酒店工作了，奈何被横山裕牵制着，根本没法脱身，必须等到第五天，在真正不能妥协的时候，村上信五是一点办法也没有，临时标记的作用下让他下意识的服从自己的Alpha，他对这个标记是又无奈又无力。  
终于过了第五天了，无事发生的过完了最后一天，那天下午安田章大再次过来了，来给村上信五做最后的检查，当告知彻底痊愈后，村上信五如释负重，他终于可以正常上班了。  
横山裕却对此并没有那么开心，他反而知道麻烦的是接下来的一个月。他蹙着眉，让还在兴奋中的村上信五坐下来，跟他谈谈，由于长久的独身生活，村上信五其实对有些知识还是比较匮乏的，当被横山裕科普：被标记的Omega是不能长时间离开自己的Alpha，不然缺少Alpha信息素的Omega会神经衰弱这种事来说。  
两个人又再度陷入了沉思……  
“要不，约法三章吧。”横山裕说道。


	6. 第六章

“你想怎么约法三章？”村上信五莫名其妙。  
横山裕掏出手机，按下通话键，村上信五的手机就响了，看着一串陌生号码：“你的电话？”  
横山裕点点头，接着说道：“虽然是临时标记，也是挺麻烦的，你这一个月的生活环境必须时刻有我的信息素陪伴，所以接下来的这些日子，我还需要住在你家。”  
“……那我需要你出房租。”  
“……”  
“你与我这个关系是迫于无奈，去掉这个关系，其实我们就是陌生人，如果你需要住在我这里，等于咱们合租，出房租也是理所当然之内。”  
“你这家伙不要得了便宜还卖乖，我告诉你，此刻是你需要我，我不愿意可以随时随地撒手不管，我看你能不能正常的过完这一个月！”  
“你完全可以走，一个月而已，忍忍不就过去了吗？！”  
当时横山裕自己也搞不懂为什么不走，那种情况下完全可以一走了之，却没有。后来想起来，应该就是因为那跟村上信五那冥冥之中的红线吧。所以横山裕妥协了，不就是交房租么，他又不是付不起。  
这个说定之后，就是接下来横山裕所谓的约法三章了。最后两人讨论出来的结果是：第一、横山裕付房租，第二、横山裕只能睡客厅沙发，第三、村上信五有事随时可以联系横山裕，最后必要的时候横山裕也要帮忙照顾千酱。  
就这样，两个人开始了为期一个月的合租生活。

横山裕很快的结束了假期，又开始了忙碌的爱豆工作。刚刚结束演唱会，还是比较空闲的，最近只需要去录制一些定番综艺，加之目前这档子事，他没有什么心思去接其他新通告，反正也不缺钱。所以其状态跟休假没什么两样，经常可以目送村上信五上班，并且迎接他下班回家，并且作为一个喜欢自己下厨的人他承包了几乎一日三餐，仿佛全职太太的生活。  
本来这样安然无恙的一个月快要结束了，但是一件事让横山裕改变了离开的想法，因为他发现最近村上信五很不对劲。他发现村上信五最近的食量变小了很多，经常吃完饭还剩那么多，有那么几次横山裕直接不高兴了质问道：“我辛辛苦苦做的饭你就这么糟蹋了吗？”  
“不是，最近可能工作太累了，食欲不大，不好意思。如果困扰到你，之后可以不用做我的那一份。”  
虽然这么说，但是该做的还是要做，只是做的量会相对平时减少一些。  
有一天横山裕录完节目回来已经是第二天早上了，巧合的碰见了刚从厕所出来的村上信五，对方一手捂着肚子一手擦着嘴边的水渍，表情苍白，一脸难受。  
“你吐了？”  
“这都被你看出来了。”村上信五无奈的笑了笑。  
“自己的身体，自己要照顾好。”  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”  
本来横山裕对于村上信五这些健康问题关注点并不是很大，直到有那么一天他去参加节目录制的时候，聊起了婚后伴侣之间是否还如此恩爱的话题，一个已婚的Omega嘉宾满脸幸福的说道自己的丈夫在自己怀孕初期反应很大的时候一直陪在自己身边照顾自己。横山裕不知怎么的多嘴问了句：“怀孕初期都有什么反应呢？”  
“这个是因人而异的，大多数常见的是食欲不振，口味改变，伴随而来的还是晨吐一类的，有些人甚至还有可能嗜睡。横山桑这是为未来的伴侣做功课么？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”打个哈哈过去，横山裕心底却因此想起了村上信五最近的变化，食欲不振的确有，口味改变，的确看到他最近有买梅子回来吃，那次早上撞见的难道是晨吐？嗜睡，最近的确需要自己叫他起床才能醒。一样一样的对照下来，横山裕有些心神不安了，那次是唯一的一次，虽然没有射在里面，但是却也没有戴套，最后那几下都很用力的在顶着生殖腔，他对性知识这块还是很丰富的，知道分泌出的前列腺液也是带有少量精液的，残留在体内很容易增加怀孕几率，何况古往今来契合度越高怀孕的几率就越大。越想越觉得不对，导致他后面节目录制都已经心不在焉了。  
工作结束已经是深夜了，回到家里村上信五早就睡下了，横山裕开门进去，本以为屋内会漆黑一片，谁知玄关处，还开着一盏小灯，也不知道什么时候，村上信五有了给对方留灯的习惯。  
横山裕心里一阵温暖，这就是家的感觉吗？以前他一个人的时候，回家面对的总是那些冰冷的家具，和一个只有一张冷脸给他看的父亲，他恨他的父亲，恨他父亲没有任何人情味，恨他父亲在母亲临终前因为工作没有来甚至之后的葬礼也没有流一滴眼泪，他恨他这位冷面无情的父亲。他发誓他将来一定要对自己的伴侣百般呵护，绝对不能成为他父亲那样的人！所以他逃了出来，选择了娱乐圈，这个多姿多彩的地方，在这里他们遇见各式各样的人，但是却依旧难以真正的快乐。  
本来早就看透了这个世界，村上信五却出现了，他闯进了横山裕的生活，在自己毫无察觉的时候发现两个人其实早就紧密的连在了一起，想想嘴角就不自觉的翘了起来，村上信五的肚子里有一个让他们紧密相连的小家伙。  
心情变得极好，等到了第二天起床，横山裕发现村上信五依旧没有醒，让他更确定了这人嗜睡，他原来以前做完早饭都不见出来就会不耐烦的敲门叫起床，这次却没有，他轻轻的推开房门，轻声细语的叫着对方：“起来了，我早饭做完了，起来吃早饭了！”  
“唔……早……”  
横山裕笑的十分温柔：“起来了昂！”  
村上信五眼皮还在打架，这几天睡的太晚，睡眠质量又不好，总是睡不够，无奈还要上班。起床刷牙，发现卫生间的水台上，已经摆放好了挤着牙膏的牙刷和一杯子水，甚至挂在旁边的毛巾也变新的了。村上信五满脸问号，什么情况？  
早餐了颇为丰富，原本简单的西式早餐三明治鸡蛋什么的，都换成了正宗日式早餐，村上信五问横山裕怎么回事，横山裕就说：“身为日本人，还是应该吃我们自己的早餐。”  
村上信五依旧满脸问号，直到自己出门上班，横山裕都是一脸温柔的微笑，关切的询问是否有异样的东西。作为一个公认的帅哥，用这种微笑以及这样的态度让村上信五有些招架不住，脸红的滴血，匆忙出门，感觉这一切变化太诡异了！  
工作再忙，村上信五也记得自己的发情期快到了，虽然上次因为横山裕得了那个什么假性发情期，不过这也不算是发情期，只是一个类似发情期的病。不知道这个对自己发情期来的日子有没有什么影响，还有家里多了一只高契合度Alpha不知道也会不会有影响。不过先不管，总要预备着，这几天要去医院配抑制剂了。  
抽了个早下班的日子，村上信五去了医院，配了以往发情期的量，回了家。最近回家，总是能看到横山裕开心又温柔的笑脸，不知道最近什么事让他这么开心，估计又有心仪的小O了吧，想到这里，心里莫名的一股酸劲儿：“切，Alhpa。”  
算着时间，在发情期来的前两到三天注射抑制剂，之后就什么都不用管，生活可以完全不受影响的正常进行。  
横山裕知道村上信五的发情期，他让人查的那叠资料里都有。他没有告诉村上信五他怀孕的事情，是怕突然告诉他，让他难以接受，甚至要打掉这个孩子之类想法。他那天看到村上信五拎着一袋东西回来，透过半透明的塑料袋可以辨别出，那是抑制剂。他想着偷偷换点对方的抑制剂，因为本身怀孕期间也不会有发情期了，所以即使调包对方也发觉不了，之后再慢慢做思想工作吧！  
打下那支假抑制剂的三天后，又安然无恙的度过了一个礼拜！此时两方，一方更加确信了对方怀孕的事实，一方以为发情期安然度过了！  
横山裕开始认真思考应该怎么去给对方做思想工作了。

12月的天已经冷的缩脖子了，今天天空阴沉，按照以前应该到了下雪的时候了，可是这一天却嘀哩嗒啦的下起了小雨。  
今天村上信五难得的休息日，他哪里也不想去，横山裕也出去大阪拍广告了，少说两天才能回来，最近横山裕对他太好了，让他浑身不自在。终于可以不用面对对方，又难得的休息日，必须睡个昏天黑地！  
睡梦中，他居然梦到他跟横山裕全身赤裸的拥抱在一起，对方的手正在给自己打飞机，他感觉十分真切，下身燥热难耐，涨的难受，他甚至能感受到对方的巨物进去自己身体里填满的感觉，有一下没一下的动着，他在自己的低喘声中醒来……燥热的感觉更加真切，下身也是真的涨了起来，他以为只是普通的春梦，可是全身无力，信息素控制不住的散发出来，后面瘙痒无比，渴望着被进去。这种感觉既陌生又熟悉。他发情了。


	7. 第七章

为期一个月的时间到了，双方都能感觉到临时标记的消失，村上信五已经不再需要横山裕的信息素了，所以告诉他希望他可以搬走了，而且尽快。  
横山裕最近因为认为村上信五怀孕的事情恶补了很多关于怀孕到分娩到带宝宝的一切知识，知道了怀孕期间的孕夫是非常需要自己的Alpha 伴侣的信息素来安抚的。所以他以村上信五家出入方便（其实有车接送都是一样的），其次以出了房屋的正当理由厚脸皮的住了下来，之后还补充了一个理由：“千酱已经舍不得我，它也需要我的照顾是吧，千炭~”横山裕握了握千酱的小短抓，千酱不明所以的喵了一声，随后躺在了横山裕的怀里打盹。  
村上信五以为可以就此摆脱横山裕，结果人家在自己家里住习惯了，赖着不走了！但是想着有人给他平摊房租，也不是一件坏事。  
之后就到了12月，横山裕去了大阪拍摄广告，他总觉得心神不安，拍完广告那天，原计划可以在大阪休息一晚再回去，可能是因为家里还有个孕夫在，他总有点不放心，要是晚上他不在，村上信五起夜，没看清路摔倒怎么办，越发胡思乱想的横山裕于是乎连夜买了飞机票赶了回去！  
赶回家的那天夜里，东京还在下着连绵的小雨，他没有麻烦马内甲安排车子，下了飞机自己就打的回去了。  
当打开家门的一瞬间，横山裕没有防备的闻到了屋子里充斥着浓郁的信息素，靠在墙上缓了缓，怎么回事这么浓，村上信五一定出事了，庆幸自己回来的同时他听到客厅里，自己睡了一个月的沙发床上有动静伴随着还有难忍的呜咽声，他一步步走近客厅伴随着越加浓郁的信息素。  
横山裕看到一个蜷缩在他沙发床上的身体，正抱紧着自己的被子浑身发抖的村上信五，凌晨的气温只有几度，村上信五却衣衫不整，身下的睡裤连着内裤甚至已经退到了脚上，私密处流出的水湿漉漉的已经浸湿了床单，被子上甚至有星星点点未干的水渍，同时脸深深的埋在被子里，看不出表情。  
横山裕急忙抱起村上信五：“喂，你怎么了？”  
村上信五睁开湿润的双眼，看清眼前人，他闻到更加真切的属于横山裕的信息素，虽然味道很淡，但是比起被单上那残留气息来说，这个味道闻的让他舒心了很多。也不管这样的丑态被对方看见，只蜷缩进对方怀里，喘着粗气，越发紧的抱住对方。  
横山裕也是第一次看到这样的村上信五，相比之前的那次，这次的村上信五在他眼里显的越发楚楚动人，秀色可餐。他遏制住内心的冲动，又问了他一句：“你怎么了？我叫yasu来。”说着掏出手机要打电话。  
“别……”村上信五伸手拉住横山裕要打电话的手：“我……发情了……”  
“？？？怎么可能？”横山裕瞬间懵了，发情？他看着村上信五，脸色不正常的红晕，体温升高，下体的所有表现等现象都标明村上信五正在发情，可他不是怀孕了吗？怀孕也会发情？完了，难道是自己上次掉包了他的抑制剂的关系？  
“延期了……这次……时间不对没有准时来，所以抑制剂失效了……”村上信五以为的抑制剂失效了，其实那根本就是横山裕掉包的一支营养剂而已。  
原来是发情期延期，横山裕发现这一切都是一场乌龙的同时也暗自庆幸村上信五这样一来也不会发现自己把他抑制剂掉包的事情了。  
“唔……”村上信五在横山裕怀里越发难受，发情期如果不注射抑制剂或者依靠Alpha度过的话，是很危险的，Omega发情期如果没有及时控制的话，会导致脱水，严重的可能会有生命危险。  
“让我帮你吧。”  
“不用……”  
“不要强撑着了，你会死的！”不知道村上信五到底在固执什么，横山裕俯身吻住村上信五的嘴唇。  
村上信五强撑着最后的一丝理智，在品尝到横山裕唾液中的甜美的信息素后彻底崩溃。他太难受了，从18岁成人分化后那天起，他就严格的控制着自己的发情期，可以说他这么多年来，几乎没有怎么感受过发情期的威力。当发情期汹涌而至的时候，他第一次真切的感受到无法控制的东西。

当他从那个春梦中醒来，越发难受的身体本能的提醒着他这是发情期，这个身体现在急需一个Alpha的安慰。村上信五强撑着身子起床，他知道横山裕的信息素能让他躁动身体安静下来，于是他站起来却两腿发软，立刻就摔倒在地上。地面冰凉，村上信五却一点也不觉得冷，燥热的身体接触到地面反而舒服很多，他就匍匐的慢慢的爬到了客厅。  
横山裕的沙发床上，被子还是起床前的样子，他没有叠被子的习惯，有时候村上信五看不惯会帮他叠一下，甚至忍不住说上两嘴，这个人的习惯简直糟糕透了，村上信五这样想着，爬上沙发床，床上充斥着淡淡的，属于横山裕信息素的味道，虽然淡，但是至少是一种心理安慰，能让他好受些，可是生理上却得不到一点满足。  
阴茎越发硬挺，后穴瘙痒难耐，不断流出润滑的液体，那里急需有人进去帮他捅一捅。阴茎胀着难受，他本能的伸手去给自己寻求安慰。要说活这么久自己没有打过手枪是不可能的，只是自己摸硬与发情期影响硬起来的程度是不一样的，第一次摸到因为发情期硬起来的阴茎自己也有些惊讶，原来自己能硬到这个程度。前面暂时得以安慰，后穴的瘙痒却依旧难以忍受，他扭动着屁股想尽量缓解，只是无用功，反正家里也没人，他微微抬起双腿，另一只手伸向自己的后穴，因为分泌的大量肠液，手指很轻松的就进去了，他奋力的扣着肠壁，一根手指不够又伸进去一根，两根不够又一根，三根手指同时不停的进出这自己的后穴，得以安慰的后穴传来阵阵触电般的快感，村上信五忍不住的低声呻吟，甚至叫出了对方的名字：“唔……啊……yoko……”仿佛下面不是他的三根手指而是横山裕那根巨大的阴茎。  
手指终归只有那点长度，体内深处的瘙痒难以得到缓解，村上信五努力的蜷缩身体，使手更容易的伸进后穴，哪怕深入那么一点也是好的。他伸不进去，他伸不进去更里面了，那里已经是极限，再也无法深入让他痛苦的呻吟，生理性的泪水不断涌，模糊了视线，他想要，他想要更多。  
“额……啊……”  
在自慰的过程中，他隐约的想起了横山裕第一天闯进他家的场景，以及后来横山裕抱他，吻他，进入他的身体，犬牙咬进他腺体的感觉，一切的一切都在这过程中慢慢清晰起来，他想念那样的感觉，他想要他非常想要，意识濒临崩溃，达到高潮时，村上信五绷紧了身子，大叫出声：“啊……yo……”最后的ko字无声的念在嘴边。  
自慰后的身体好受了很多，他疲倦的蜷缩身体，体力消耗过后，意识慢慢模糊，半梦半醒间被门口的开门声惊醒。发情期的Omega从触觉到嗅觉再到听觉都是极为敏感的，所以即使横山裕刻意放轻了开门声，村上信五还是听到了。  
原本好一点的身体又开始难受起来，是因为身体本能的知道横山裕回来了吗？知道那个能满足自己的横山裕回来了吗？身体果然是最诚实的。  
一丝的理智与身体的本能对抗，他紧紧的把头埋在横山裕的被子里，妄图只依靠那点点的留香。横山裕还是把他抱了起来，刚奔波回来的身体还带着寒气与湿气。  
横山裕还贴着抑制贴，他们这个高契合度，抑制贴无法完全隔断信息素，村上信五闻到了那淡淡的更加真切的信息素，中间还混杂着雨水的味道，加之身体滚烫的接触到冰凉的身体，让他无法拒绝的靠近了许多。  
当横山裕把他压在身下，告诉他，他会帮他度过发情期的时候，内心溢满了说不出的情绪，害怕？安心？无措？他不知道。村上信五无力的手抵着横山裕靠近的身体，徒劳的想要推开。带着因为发情期，而止不住的哭腔说：“不行……发情期……不能……跟你……”  
“你在害怕我么？”  
“不是……真的……不用……”  
“不要强撑了，这样下去你会死的！”横山裕不在管村上信五愿不愿意，俯下身一下吻住了对方的嘴唇，唾液中甜美的信息素充斥在两人口中，舌头缠绕不愿意放过任何一丝角落，这个吻漫长温柔，横山裕没有因为发情期的村上信五失去理智，对方灼热的鼻息喷在他还冰冷的脸上很舒服。  
不知道过了多久，村上信五甚至快忘记如何呼吸了，横山裕终于有些不舍的离开对方，牵出的银线落在村上信五的嘴边，横山裕帮他擦去，眼神中带着不一样的温柔。  
“乖……如果你在顾虑当初，我十分抱歉，现在我只是不想让你难受。”  
“我……”村上信五有些惊讶横山裕会说出这样的话。  
“如果你实在害怕，没关系，我不伤害你，我会带你去医院。”说完横山裕这就起了身，准备去打电话叫救护车。


	8. 第八章

就在横山裕起身瞬间，村上信五快速的拉住他的衣角：“别走……不需要……去……医院……”村上信五对横山裕会说出那样的话有些惊讶，心突然漏跳了一拍的感觉，在原本村上信五的眼里，横山裕就是一个无赖，一个流氓，温柔帅气的爱豆形象都是假的。所以他想也没多想的抓住了对方的衣角让他别走，或许可以让他帮忙试一试。  
听着，横山裕又坐了回来，脸上难遮笑意：“那怎么办？”  
“……”村上信五原本就因为发情期发热的脸更烫了，他有些为难的，不知道应该怎么说出口，“就……”  
“就什么？”  
“……”村上信五突然想打人，如果他有力气的话，横山裕明明知道他的意思，却偏要自己说出来，太无赖了！“就……就你就可以……不需要去医院。”越说声音越小，村上信五实在说不出那样的话。  
横山裕一个转身，又跨坐回村上信五的身上，用力的吻住对方的嘴唇，有些激动有些迫切。  
“唔~~”村上信五嘴里发出呜咽声，双手主动的环住了横山裕的脖子，牢牢的扣住他，两人的下身抵在一处，都已经硬的发疼。  
横山裕草草的脱了裤子，坚硬如铁的阴茎抵在村上信五的后穴口摩擦：“我可以直接进来么？”  
“唔……快进来，难受。”  
之前自慰过的后穴早就饥渴难耐了，就等着横山裕的阴茎进入占满全部。横山裕下身一挺，阴茎轻松的一进到底，两人一起发出长长的叹息。  
横山裕抱紧身下的人，询问道：“我可以动么？”  
“恩……”每一个动作都需要得到身下人的同意，如果放在从前是绝对不可能的，只要横山裕愿意，小O们必须满足他的一切要求。但是对于身下这个人，想要给的都是不一样的，横山裕还不明白这是什么一个感情，只是按照Alpha天生的直觉去做事。  
“啊……啊……”横山裕有节奏的律动着，热的脱掉了身上的衣服，白皙的皮肤暴露在村上信五眼底，一时间眼睛竟挪不开，他知道横山裕很白，也不是没有见过，毕竟住在同一个屋檐下，但是今天横山裕在他眼里格外的好看，皮肤白里头着淡淡的红，腹肌一块块凸显分明的，他起身攀附上对方身上，如野兽嗅着自己的猎物，滚烫的舌头贪婪的舔过能触及的每一寸皮肤，留下自己的味道。  
“嘶……轻点。”村上信五在啃咬横山裕的乳头，发情期的作用下村上信五有些控制不住自己，横山裕的身体每一处都这么好吃，那两个凸点也如是。  
横山裕把村上信五翻了个身，不急着再进去，只是手指插了进去，在村上信五的前列腺处不停的抠，这个动作是硬挺的阴茎无法做到的。手指抠的动作速度之快，村上信五忍不住大叫：“啊啊啊啊——！！”难受，却又让人兴奋，想要他停下来，却又不想。阴茎越发硬胀，就要射出来了，“我不行了！！啊——yoko！”灼热的精液喷射而出，明明已经射过一次却还是那么多，身上，被子上到处都是，甚至能感受到几滴热乎乎的已经溅到了自己脸上，颓然倒在床上，横山裕欺身上去：“你刚刚叫我名字了？”  
村上信五没有说话，那股子劲还没缓过来，他俩从来没有当面叫过对方名字，只有“喂”、“你”这样的代名词。横山裕还是第一次听到村上信五叫自己的名字，他心里涌出一股兴奋劲，掰开对方的大腿，再次挺进。  
“啊——唔，太快了……”横山裕的速度快力道大的抽插，手同时握住村上信五的阴茎，按摩着龟头使其能快点再硬起来，村上信五双手抓住对方的手臂，寻找着支撑点，后穴不停的冲撞让他的呻吟都支离破碎。  
“刚刚，你叫我名字，再叫一遍！”横山裕喘着气，有些累，他把村上信五抱了起来，自己躺在床上，双手牵起对方双手，十指交叉，用着腰部力量继续顶撞，坚持的健身让他保持着很好的体力。  
“额……”村上信五紧闭双眼，说不出话。  
见上方的人没有回应，横山裕动作停了下来，村上信五一下子脱力倒在对方身上，大口喘气：“你……”  
横山裕抱紧村上信五，手轻轻抚摸对方的头：“我想听，你叫我的名字。”  
“……”村上信五的脸越发红了，这种事对于他来说有些羞耻，刚刚是实在受不了，控制不住的脱口而出，现在到底有些害羞了。  
“我想听，叫一声么。”  
村上信五别过头，难为情的说：“yo……yoko唔……唔……”刚说完，就被堵住嘴巴，体内的阴茎又动了起来，他趴在横山裕身上，被按着脑袋，堵着嘴巴，被压在一个人身上无法逃脱。  
“叫我kimi。”  
“……？”  
“横山侯隆是我的真名，叫我kimi……”说着，横山裕阴茎几乎推出，然后用力一顶贯彻深入。  
“啊……”那一下，村上信五被撞的浑身发抖。  
“叫。”这个语气更像是命令。  
“kimi……”语气中带着哭腔、为难还有一些娇嗔。  
这声仿佛春药一样的，横山裕更加兴奋了，他起身，抱紧村上信五，村上信五岔开腿坐在他身上，每一下都十分用力。阴茎更加深入，顶到了村上信五的生殖器，生殖器因为发情期的原因，微微张开着，阴茎只要再深入就能顶进去，横山裕仿佛亚当，前面就是拥有禁果的伊甸园，只要进去就能吃到美味的禁果。  
横山裕一开始有忍耐，可是欲望哪一次是受人控制的呢，如果可以就不会有那么多社会新闻了。  
横山裕的阴茎最终还是顶了进去，生殖器被阴茎顶开，出来的时候，生殖器的入口微微卡主了龟头的两侧，仿佛一个卡扣，出来的时候会被卡住一下，却又很容易的出来，龟头两侧因为这样的与生殖器的入口摩擦产生的快感，让横山裕爽到极致，也让村上信五爽到崩溃，一下又一下，只是想着这样的顶撞。  
“啊——啊——我不行了，不能——唔——”村上信五感觉到横山裕已经有些失去理智，他虽然也快不行了，但是潜意识还是让他留下一点清醒的意识，再这样下去横山裕会控制不住咬住他腺体在他体内成结射精的，到时候，就真的要被标记了！而且他们这个契合度，到时候即使是吃避孕药，避孕率也是极低的。绝对不能被标记了！  
“不行……yoko，yoko啊……快住手。”对于村上信五的叫唤横山裕充耳不闻，他只认为村上信五被他操的太爽了。  
“啊……”村上信五看着无法，用力一口咬住了对方的肩膀。  
“嘶啊……你干嘛！”横山裕终于回过头，停了下来，两人都喘的厉害。  
“不行……不能……标记。”  
关键词出来，横山裕一下清醒了很多，他庆幸村上信五还能保持理智，拉他一把，不然他们就要做错事了：“抱歉，我没控制住。”  
“没关系，不是你的错。”  
横山裕有些内疚，说不是他的错的确是Alpha天生本性所驱使，要说他也有错，要不是他当时那样无赖，村上信五也不会发情期延期了。  
“唔，那我可以继续吗？快射了……”  
“好……唔、啊~”最后的快速抽插，没有再进入那个伊甸园，而是在肠道里高频率的律动。  
“我要射了……”  
“啊——yoko……”  
“shingo……唔……”忍不住的最后还是叫了对方的名字，横山裕快速撤出，手继续撸着自己的阴茎，一股股灼热的精液射在了对方的身上，村上信五与此同时也射了。  
两人抱在一起喘的厉害，身上都是对方的精液，也不想去管，此刻村上信五终于好受了好多，身体不再那么热了，后穴也不再那么痒了，很快的就躺在横山裕身边睡着了。

横山裕抱着怀里的人，没有一丝睡意，安静的看着对方的睡颜。看看手表，已经5点多了，两人断断续续折腾了近3个小时，干脆不睡觉了，他起来用热毛巾给村上信五与自己简单的擦拭了一下，毛巾的纤维触碰到村上信五的皮肤，痒痒的难受，发情期皮肤敏感的他睡梦中忍不住发出几声呜咽。听在横山裕耳朵里也是如此撩人。  
擦干净之后，就去厨房做早饭了，虽然村上信五不会这么早醒来，至少醒来的时候可以马上吃到东西，接下来还有好几天的发情期，要随时准备着才行。  
横山裕先给自己的马内甲打电话，推掉之后一个无关紧要的宣传通告后，又给丸山隆平打了个电话，说要给村上信五请假，这一下丸山隆平又不免要调侃几句了。  
结束了这两个电话后，横山裕再次回到自己的沙发床上，躺下抱住村上信五，也不睡觉，东想西想的出神，慢慢的也抵不住困意上来，睡着了。


	9. 第九章

横山裕再次醒来是被身下的动静弄醒的，村上信五在睡梦中发情期又一次的发作了，于是两人又滚上了床单，两具裸体整整一礼拜没有穿衣服，客厅、厨房、卧室，能滚的地方都来了个遍，中间难免有几次没控制住的内射了，村上信五感觉体内那一股灼热喷射而出的时候，快感甚至抵达极致。  
期间，千酱有好几次因为两个人太忘我，而导致忘记给它喂食反抗，直接一跃跳上他们的身上捣乱。  
“诶！千酱，快下去。”横山裕抓狂道，“我跟你爸爸正在干正事呢！”  
“喵！！！”（朕的食物呢！？）  
“千酱的猫粮又忘记放了，你去给它放上，没事我等你一会儿再继续。”村上信五无奈道，他可不想在这种事的时候被自家“女儿”干扰。  
无奈横山裕只能停下来，给这位小祖宗放猫粮，得到猫粮的千酱心满意足的不理两个人类了，十分搞不懂，整天屁股贴着屁股在干嘛，果然人类都是愚蠢的东西。  
之后一直到村上信五发情期的结束。

结束后的一天，村上信五脱力的躺在床上起不来，横山裕有些不放心的叫来安田章大给他再检查检查是什么情况。  
安田章大告诉站在旁边看着的横山裕：“应该是那次假性发情期，激素受了影响，虽然假性发情期是治好了，可是激素紊乱还是存在的，并没有马上恢复正常，所以导致的这次发情期的推迟。”  
意料之中的答案，村上信五却还是有些欲言又止，想说什么又不知道应该怎么说出口，安田章大看着对方的表情，心领神会，从包里拿出来一盒药：“这是发情期后吃的避孕药，连续吃一礼拜，一天一片的量，只要你们没有射到生殖腔里，避孕率都是很高的。”  
“好，谢谢。”  
“那没什么事，我先走了。”  
“我送你。”横山裕说道。  
两人走到门口，横山裕疑惑了这么久的事终于有机会问出口了，于是他把发情之前的关于村上信五像早孕的症状告诉了安田章大寻求专业的解答。  
安田章大一本正经的回答道：“这种可能性有很多，有可能跟生活作息、饮食习惯有关系，也有可能跟这次激素紊乱有关系，当然也不排除怀孕，都会出现这些症状，这种情况你应该带他去医院做个血检啊。”  
“我也是怕他受刺激来着。哎，算了，不是就不是吧。”  
“我听着你这语气有些失望的口气啊。”说着手肘怼了怼横山裕。  
“没有的事！”  
“我八卦一下，你接下来准备怎么办？我看你看他的眼神，我都没见过。刚刚检查的时候我偷瞄了几眼，回回眼睛都盯在他身上。”  
“我有么？”  
“有！你这是陷进去了吗？”  
“这……我也不清楚。”  
安田章大拍了拍对方的肩膀，仿佛过来人的语气说道：“小伙子，早点弄明白，别这样不清不楚的到最后更加说不清了，再说横山先生那里……”  
“你别给我提他！”“横山先生”仿佛横山裕的逆鳞，无法触碰，看着安田章大的眼神都变得凶狠了。  
“……”安田章大没想到横山裕的反应这么大，“好好好，不提，我先走了，我去找maru玩，他最近对你的小对象好像很好奇。拜拜！”  
安田章大走后，横山裕又回到了村上信五的卧室，村上信五已经再次睡下了，他看到床头柜上开动的拿一小盒避孕药，心里说不出什么滋味，有那么一丝的难过，亦或者是松了口气，他到底在纠结什么。  
“还有什么事么？安田医生还说什么了吗？”横山裕进来的时候，村上信五还没有睡着，他听见开门声知道他进来了，以为是安田章大还有事要转达，结果横山裕就一直站在那里看着他睡觉，被盯久了，就不自在了。  
“啊，没事了，你注意休息就可以了。”  
“唔……那你可以出去了吗？我要睡觉了。”  
“……”横山裕开门准备走，又突然问：“你明天就去上班了吗？”  
“是呀，都请这么多天假，已经堆了很多事情了。”村上信五翻了个身，背对着横山裕睡觉，意思是：我不想跟你多说话，你快点走吧。  
“就不能过几天再去？”横山裕担心这几天发情期再加上马上又要去上班，怕他累出病来，所以想让村上信五在家休息几天。  
“不去上班，我就要没钱交房租，到时候就要露宿街头了。我可不是像你这样身价几个亿的明星偶像。”  
“……”

发情期作为生活的一个小插曲，就这么被翻了页，两个人又回到了生活的正轨上。接近圣诞节的村上信五越发忙碌，横山裕也是，之后接了一个连续剧的主演现在忙着到处做宣传，即使住在同一个屋檐下，两个人也快半个月没有见面了，村上信五仿佛又回到了当初一个人住的时候，出门回家都只看见自家“女儿”，有时候看见猫碗里新放的猫粮和猫猫饮水机新换的水证明了横山裕回来过。  
村上信五不明白心里为什么有那一份寂寞，明明以前也是一个人，现在却有些不习惯了，有些想念跟横山裕拌嘴的时候，有些想念横山裕身上的气味，白皙的皮肤，以及……怎么突然想这个，村上信五用力甩了甩头，抛开这莫名的想法，冲去浴室冲澡冷静了一下。

随着越来越浓的圣诞气氛，日子一天一天过得很快，终于又到了的圣诞节，12月24日，东京已经开始飘起了雪花，华灯初上，今天的东京街头比以往还要热闹几分，来来往往都是一对对满脸幸福的情侣。  
每逢节日，总是酒店最忙碌的日子，村上信五沉浸在工作中，接待好每一位来的客人，看着这些情侣满溢在脸上的笑容，他有些动容：谈恋爱到底是什么一种感觉？  
这是，正门大开，为首进来的一个男人，吸引住了周围大多的目光。这个男人身着黑色大衣，脖子里围着一条夸张的灰狐狸皮毛，长的十分帅气，眼神中带着不屑一顾的神情，微卷的头发已经长的有些遮住了耳朵，脚底的尖头皮鞋亮的反光，手上更是带着夸张的金戒指，这样一个仿佛黑社会的男人，就差身上纹个纹身了。后面跟着两个同样戴着墨镜面无表情的保镖。周围的员工、客人纷纷好奇这位来势汹汹的是什么来头，村上信五却一眼就认出来了这是他们大boss。准确的来说，这位是丸山集团的大少爷——丸山隆平。  
他怎么突然来了？先不管了，村上信五急忙上去迎接，丸山隆平见来人了，把大衣脱了直接扔给对方，也不管径直走到前台停下，调戏了几句前台的漂亮bate小姑娘才转过身面向村上信五：“你就是那个村上信五？”  
“是！”猝不及防的被点名，村上信五十分紧张的站直身体，“刚刚十分抱歉没有及时上前迎接您！”  
“没有的事。这里现在是你在管理？”丸山隆平上下打量着村上信五，眼神中带着明显的玩味。  
“是，我是这里的大堂经理。”村上信五被这个目光打量的十分不自在，他知道眼前这个人是个出了名的公子哥，平时花天酒地跟黑白两道都有着扯不清的关系，丸山集团旗下大大小小的企业有很多，这位公子哥从来都是两手不沾阳春水，怎么今天就突然带着人来视察了呢？  
“哦~可以可以，原来你长这么帅，怪不得！”丸山隆平搓搓下巴。  
“请问今天少爷来，是有什么事么？”  
丸山隆平突然笑起来一手勾向村上信五的脖子，把他一把拉进自己怀里，村上信五大惊失色，这是要干嘛？“我没事，我能有什么事，我是专程来找你的。”  
这场面一出，周围纷纷投来好奇的目光，有一旁的员工甚至窃窃私语起来：“经理这是什么情况？”“不知道……感觉要被潜了，看着挺像那么回事儿的。”  
“你们在瞎说什么呢？赶紧去工作！”来阻止的是上次那个带村上信五去看演唱会的bata女孩儿，对于上次经理给她抽到的位置，已经把经理放在了一个神圣的位置，怎么能有人在背后说经理小话！转头有些担忧的看着被丸山隆平箍在怀里的经理。  
“走走走，今天别工作了，小爷今天带你出去见见世面！”丸山隆平箍着村上信五就要走。  
“少……少爷！”村上信五用力挣脱开来，西装在挣扎的时候弄乱了，更显狼狈，“抱歉少爷，我还在工作，不能随意离开。”  
“嘿嘿？上班？小爷我带你出去就是批准你放假！”说着丸山隆平一个眼神给了他身后的两个保镖，两个保镖得到命令，一人一边架着村上信五就走。  
村上信五被推上一辆林肯加长，还不放弃的希望丸山隆平能放他回去。  
“你放心，不会没人管的，我之前叫家里的管家过来暂代管理了，你今天就跟着我出去浪吧！”  
“这是要带我去哪？”村上信五十分忐忑的问。  
此时的丸山隆平，已经倒好了两杯红酒，一杯递给了村上信五，一杯自己端在手里晃悠，一手又搭上对方的肩膀，靠近耳朵，用低沉的带有磁性的声线说道：“一个，让你后面爽翻的地方。”说着搭着肩膀的那只手缓缓的向下移，用力捏了捏村上信五的屁股。


	10. 第十章

村上信五惊慌失色，几乎是立刻起身，但是车就这么高，“咚！”的一声，那一下撞的不轻，又狼狈的跌回了座位，丸山隆平见此大笑出声。  
村上信五捂着头，不断的往后退，紧贴着车门缩在一角，尽可能的远离丸山隆平：“少爷！请不要这样！”  
“不要怎样？”丸山隆平又挪向村上信五，慢慢凑近，两张脸几乎就要贴到一起了，村上信五已经能感受到对方鼻息呼在自己脸上，近在咫尺的丸山隆平歪着头微闭双眼，预示着自己要亲上来，已经被逼到角落的无处可逃的村上信五认命的紧闭双眼。  
料想中的事情并未发生，只听一声轻笑，村上信五睁开眼睛，茫然的看着退向对面的人。  
丸山隆平眼神充满戏谑，靠在座位上，手上晃动着杯中的红酒，一口饮尽：“放心，我不会碰你的。”  
村上信五终于松了口气，心里却还是忐忑，不知道这个玩世不恭的大少爷接下来要带他去哪里，面前的这个两个保镖看着也不好惹。

一路无话，车最终停在了六本木的一家高级会所门口，这是一家综合性的会所，会员制度，所营业的项目丰富多彩，来这里的都是在日本实力雄厚的人物，里面无论是Alpha还是Omega都是一等一的级别，除了一般的陪酒之外，这里也有陪床服务，很多包厢里都设有十分有情调的小房间。  
丸山隆平带着村上信五进门，金碧辉煌的大堂有三层楼高，顶上是一个巨大的水晶吊顶灯，两侧的环形楼梯中间墙上是一副巨大的大卫裸体油画，大腿之间软趴趴垂着的阴茎清晰可见。大堂很安静，没有一个人，这里跟其他会所唯一的区别就是没有大厅公共场所，都是一个个的包厢。因为考虑到所服务的人群的社会地位以及特殊性，考虑到一些隐私及敏感话题。  
两人上楼进去才有人出来迎接，来这里的是一位极其美丽的女人，身着香槟色的礼服，突显出十分完美身材比例，淡雅的妆容衬托出了优雅的气质，从表面根本看不出来这个人的年龄：“啊啦~maru酱，今天什么风把你吹来啦？”  
“妈妈桑，好久不见啊，我这不带着朋友过来玩吗！”  
妈妈桑转头看向拘谨的村上信五，能在这里做妈妈桑的人，都是需要有一定手段且资历过硬。妈妈桑眼睛毒辣，光从村上信五的穿着打扮、衣着布料以及自身散发的气场上就能判断出来者的社会阶层，村上信五有些不自在的跟妈妈桑打了个招呼，妈妈桑看着虽然不是什么大人物，感觉却也十分讨人喜欢：“哎呀，小弟弟长的真可爱，maru酱这么可爱的小弟弟怎么不早点带过来呀！”  
“妈妈桑说笑了，我这不是忙么！”  
“你能忙什么？我还不知道你！好了好了，今天想要几个？”  
“老样子吧，哦对了，来安排两个小A吧，给他。”丸山隆平大拇指指了指后面的村上信五。  
“好嘞，跟我来吧。”  
妈妈桑拉着村上信五，亲切的问东问西：“第一次来不太了解吧，一会儿给你看看我们这里小A的照片，或者喜欢什么类型的跟妈妈说，妈妈保证这里都有。”村上信五尴尬的笑笑，内心充满了逃走的欲望。  
一路妈妈桑喋喋不休，她莫名的很喜欢这样的男孩子，来这里的人都是眼高手低，目无一切的人，只有村上信五让她有这一份亲切感。到了地方，妈妈桑把他们两个带到一个包厢里，里面很大，包厢里配备一个小吧台，一个调酒师，里面什么酒都有，傍边还有一套打碟机，沙发对面的墙上是一个巨大幕布，可供K歌，看电影一类的。一切设施都是电子可控，在里面想干嘛就干嘛，关上门就什么都听不到了。  
很快妈妈桑安排的人就上来了，清一色的都是男性Omega，一看是丸山隆平，一个劲儿的都往上凑：“丸山桑好久没来了呀，想死人家了！”  
“maru酱，你知道没有你我这日子有多无趣么？”  
一个个七嘴八舌的都在跟丸山隆平诉苦，丸山隆平这里亲一口，那里搂一个：“好好好，小爷我这不是忙么，今天特地抽空过来陪你们玩了开心吗？”  
“当然开心啦！”其中一个小O注意到了角落里不自在的村上信五：“咦？Maru桑，你朋友？”  
“嗯哼。”丸山隆平轻佻眉头。  
“是个Omega呢，怎么没个小A过来陪的？要不要我给他叫两个？”  
“已经叫妈妈桑去安排了，你还是关心关心我吧，这段时间可想死我了！”  
贫穷限制了想象，原来上流社会的公子哥是这样舒坦日子，然而像他这样还要为生活而努力工作，村上信五突然有点不服气，人比人气死人呐！  
很快的，妈妈桑安排的两个英俊的小A来了，干这个工作的都是吃的青春饭，个个不是年轻，就是保养的极好。两个小A很自然的坐到了村上信五的两侧，村上信五真想找个地缝钻进去躲起来，整个人不自然的紧绷着，放在膝盖上的手不停的磨蹭着。  
“大人不用紧张，您不愿意的话，我们不会对您动手动脚的。”其中一个性格比较沉稳的小A训练有素的说道。  
“谢……谢谢。”稍稍松了口气。  
“大人要不要先来点酒？喝了酒就不会这么紧张了。”另外一个性格比较活泼的小A又问道、  
“这……”  
“你在磨磨唧唧什么。”丸山隆平看旁边依旧没有动静，有些难受，“来，把这给他喝。”说着让一个小O把他手里的酒递过去。  
“大人，请。”小O微笑的说。  
村上信五尴尬，他犹豫的接过酒杯，丸山隆平正盯着他，看来不喝是不会罢休的，硬着头皮，村上信五一口干了。一口过猛，特别上头，村上信五难受的扶着额头等这一波劲头过去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，谁让你一下喝完的！”丸山隆平看着好笑，“来，咱们今天喝个尽兴。”又拿了一杯过去与村上信五碰杯。

圣诞夜这天，横山裕只有一个现场直播的大型音番的通告，之后就可以回家了，25号经纪人特地给他安排了一天假，不用赶通告。终于可以好好休息了，这半个月忙忙碌碌，等年后还要有剧要拍，中间穿插着宣传更要忙碌了。他忽然有些厌烦了爱豆这个工作，以前或许是为了逃避现实，独自沉浸并享受着忙碌及被万人追捧的感觉。现在呢？每天工作的时候总是没办法集中，至于为什么，横山裕没有仔细想过，也不想仔细去琢磨，他潜意识里其实一直在逃避着一些东西。  
横山裕的节目被安排在11点到12点这一个压轴档，当彻底结束已经快1点了，大家兴奋劲还没过，于是就被圈内好友邀请，去了六本木的会所。横山裕心想反正第二天休息，就答应了邀请一起去了。  
同样的地方，妈妈桑出来迎接：“啊啦，横山大少爷！好久不见！欢迎欢迎！”  
“哟，妈妈桑，好久不见！”来到这种地方，横山裕的眼神又变了味道，那是一个彻底公子哥模样。横山裕已经习惯了这种快速变换人设的生活，有时候自己都分不清到底哪个才是真实的他。  
“大少爷可是贵客，走，我们这里最近新来的几个小O特别不错，少爷肯定喜欢。”横山裕其实很少来这样的场所，他虽然也爱玩，但是不屑于和那些公子哥混在一起，第一他不太喜欢这样的交际场所，很难说玩着玩着就被别人套出点话来。第二大多数的会所里的人多少不干净，他的床伴基本就固定的几个，哪天想要了，打个电话就是了，不过这里因为层次在那里，倒不担心这一点。最近半个月忙碌的压力有些大，的确也需要释放一下了。  
横山裕被领进包厢，就坐下左拥右抱的喝了起来，他今天当然是想不醉不归了。

此时，另一边，同样刚进入高潮阶段的丸山隆平，跟几个小O玩的正嗨，中途又陆续进来几个朋友，人越来越多，越来越热闹，包厢内已经变成了一个小型迪厅现场，震耳欲聋音乐，吵的村上信五原本就因为醉酒昏沉的脑袋更加难受，终于忍受不住，跑去了包厢内的厕所吐了，厕所的隔音还是挺好的，这里稍微安静了些许，村上信五抱着马桶，身体靠在墙上稍稍缓和了一点。听着外面的声响，根本就不想出去，外面这么high，应该不会再注意到他了吧。  
现实总是残酷的，这个会所的厕所门是没有锁的，谁想进来就进来，村上信五没有发现这一点，所以当丸山隆平进来的时候，酒精作用下的脑子根本没法思考怎么回事。  
丸山隆平拉起摊在地上的村上信五，丸山隆平的酒量好，此时也就是舌头有些大，意识还是在的：“走，我青梅竹马来了，带你去见见，你一定会非——常喜欢的！”


	11. 第十一章

村上信五被丸山隆平拉着七拐八拐的，不知道走了多久，这里很大，走廊也很多，仿佛一个迷宫，不熟悉的人真的很容易迷路：“到了，就这个包厢！”  
丸山隆平毫不介意的推门而入：“哟~~~~~”相比自己那里，这里安静很多，两三波人分别坐在沙发一处，做什么的都有。  
“maru！你也在这里啊！嘶……宝贝，轻点，你牙齿搁到我了。”为首离门口近的一个人惊讶丸山隆平的到来，却一点也不介意被看见身下的小O给自己口的画面。村上信五一进门入眼的就是这样羞耻的行为，脸瞬间红的低头不敢看任何包厢里的任何地方，生怕再看到点什么不堪入目的画面。  
“你怎么在这里？”熟悉的声音响起，闻声望去不出所料的村上信五看到的正是横山裕，此时的他左右两边都有两个小O在他身上摸来摸去，两个人都很惊讶会在这里碰到。  
“哟~kimi，好巧啊！”丸山隆平假惺惺的打了个招呼，“你也在呀！”  
不是碰巧，横山裕看到丸山隆平就知道他一定是知道他在这里特地过来找他的，从小玩到大的，还不知道他这点小心思，意外的是，为什么村上信五会出现在他不该出现的地方？不用想，绝对是丸山隆平干的。  
“横山先生好兴致啊。”村上信五双手握拳，身体轻微的发着抖，极力的忍耐着自己的情绪。  
横山裕此时才想起来自己身边还有两个小O，之前喝了点酒睡意来了，小眯了一会儿就没有管身边的两个人，随他们去了。此刻被村上信五看到，不知道为什么会有种被捉奸在床的感觉。急忙推开身上的两个人脱口而出的说：“不是你想的那样的！”  
“哪样？横山先生好兴致，我就不打扰了。”说完村上信五转身就走了。  
横山裕急忙想追出去，却被丸山隆平拦住：“哎哎哎，别走别走，好久不见喝两杯再说！”  
横山裕挣脱那只抓住他的手，恶狠狠的指着丸山隆平说：“滚！等过后找你算账！说完气冲冲的走了。  
出了门，早就不见村上信五的身影，这里走廊太多，根本不知道他往哪个方向走的。横山裕最后选了右转这一个通常出门都顺手的方向。

村上信五头很晕，刚刚因为激动，酒精再次上头，走路有些不稳，扶着墙停了下来，揉了揉太阳穴，不记得原来的包厢在哪里了，也并不想回去那种地方，就靠在墙上，闭眼稍作休息。为什么自己看到横山裕那样会生气，他跟自己只不过是合租关系，无由来的生气对方估计还觉得自己很莫名其妙吧，村上信五自嘲，感觉自己就是个傻子。  
远处传来一个不紧不慢的脚步声，村上信五没有睁眼，只是闻到一股很强大的信息素，是个来头不小的Alpha，按照平常村上信五早就躲的远远的，不过酒精壮人胆，现在他根本就不想鸟那个人，自己头疼的厉害呢，不想动。  
那个人走到村上信五的身边停了下来，开口问：“请问，你是不是认识丸山隆平这个人？”这人声音低沉带有磁性却很年轻。村上信五终于睁开眼睛，这个人比自己高有小半个头，一身花色西装笔挺，梳着象征性的背头，双手插在口袋里，脸上没有任何表情的看着村上信五，村上信五估计是醉了，此时心里居然还能吐槽：长的可真帅，可是这个人脸上的痣怎么这么多。  
那个人没得到回答，微微皱眉，凑近村上信五身上，轻轻闻了闻，这一幕，正好被照过来的横山裕看到，横山裕一下就火冒了，以为有人要调戏村上信五，二话不说的就冲那人脸上打去，那人面无表情的轻松闪躲，双手始终插在口袋里，轻蔑的看了看横山裕。  
横山裕没打到，不肯放弃的再次出招，招招都被那人轻松避开，横山裕有些狼狈，见打不到，也就不继续下去，转身护住身后的村上信五，同时释放出信息素，压制对方：“老子的人，不许动！”  
“我没准备动你的人，我只是问个人罢了。”那人懒懒的说，完全不被横山裕的信息素所干扰，同样的自己释放的信息素横山裕也不受任何影响，反而后面的村上信五有些控制不住的腿软，两个人在等级上倒是实力相当。  
横山裕比村上信五差不多高，所以也需要抬头看那个人：“你问个人，凑那么近干什么？！”  
“因为他身上有那个人信息素的味道，我只是想确定一下。”说着又凑近了横山裕闻了闻，“你身上也有。”  
横山裕有些好奇了，他也闻了两下，并没有什么多余的味道。  
“丸山隆平，我在找这个人。”  
“maru？你在找他？你居然能闻到他的信息素的味道？”横山裕惊讶的问。  
“没错。”  
“你是大仓忠义？”  
大仓忠义点点头：“是我，你是横山侯隆吧，maru常常提起你。”  
“恩，没想到是你，我以为他要一辈子打光棍了，他就在前面的1126包厢。”  
大仓忠义点了点头，直径就走了。走廊里又剩下横山裕和村上信五两个人。  
大仓忠义走后，村上信五一下坐到了地上，大口喘气：“下次你们两个Alpha对峙的时候，能不能离我远一点，我差点被你们两个的信息素给弄死！”  
“抱歉抱歉，这也是为了保护你。”  
“谁需要你的保护？”村上信五扶着墙站起来，“让开。”  
“你去哪？”  
“回家。”  
“我跟你一起回去。”看着一左一右的晃着，路都走不稳的村上信五，横山裕实在不放心。  
“不需要，你不如回去继续跟你的那群小O们调情，我这里不需要你！”  
“你在吃醋吗？”  
听到这话，村上信五就恼了，回头指着横山裕就骂：“老子吃醋？老子跟你什么关系他妈的老子就吃醋了啊？你横山裕爱干嘛就干嘛，他妈的老子管不着！滚回你的温柔乡！”酒精可以把一个人的情绪放大化，所以平时村上信五不敢表现出来的情绪，今天都发泄出来了。  
横山裕第一次见到满嘴粗口的村上信五，平时文质彬彬，沉稳内敛的人，也有这样有趣的一面，横山裕觉得这样村上信五可爱极了。  
两个人还在原地僵持不休，后面又传来更加厉害的动响：“艹，大仓忠义，你放开老子，老子爱干嘛干吗，你他妈给我滚！”丸山隆平居然被大仓忠义整个人抗在肩头！横山裕和村上信五都惊呆了，横山裕想：居然有一天能找到一个制得住丸山隆平的人。  
大仓忠义路过他们两个人的时候，面无表情的说了句谢谢，然后扛着丸山隆平就走了，还在肩上骂骂咧咧的丸山隆平，看到横山裕和村上信五，突然表情又变成了笑脸说：“嘿，kimi，好巧又见面了！哦，村上君，今天玩得开心吗？下次再一起玩啊！”  
村上信五今天算是刷新世界观了，这上流社会的生活果然不是穷人能想象的。

在往后，村上信五就没有了记忆，简单易懂的说：断片了。后来发生了什么？自己怎么回来的，都记不起来了。刚醒来的时候只觉得头疼欲裂，以前虽然也有过宿醉，不过到底不是喝的洋酒，宿醉也没有这么厉害。  
敲门声响起，横山裕从外面推门进来：“醒了？头疼？来把这碗汤喝了，会好一点。”  
“谢谢。几点了？”  
“中午12点了。”  
“不好，上班！”村上信五作为大堂经理虽然没有准时的上班时间，但是平常大概11点的样子他就会去酒店了，上满8小时就可以走，不过敬业的他一般都会等到晚上10点以后再回去。  
“不用去了，maru说了，给你批了两天假，让你好好过节。”横山裕说道。  
“……”自从认识横山裕以后，他这个经理请假越发的任性了，“不行，还是得去，过节很忙的。”  
“maru那里把他家的管家叫过去了，他家的管家是经营酒店的老手，放心好了。”  
“哎，好吧。”片刻的沉默，村上信五看看横山裕想到昨天没有忘记的那些事，喝酒之后有些冲动，现在清醒了，都没有脸见人了，“那个……昨天的事，抱歉，我喝醉了，发疯呢，你别往心里去。”想想昨天就跟一个发现伴侣出轨的Omega一样，说不出的绝望与难受，现在尴尬的就想找个地缝钻，人家私生活，轮不到自己指手画脚啊！  
“不怪你，都是maru那笨蛋搞事情，他跟昨天在我包厢里的人商量好的，把我们都带到会所，就是为了看戏。”  
“……”这么一个心机深沉的公子哥？  
“不过maru心眼不坏，就是从小喜欢捣蛋。你不要介意，别看他那样耍流氓的样，其实他内心比谁都敏感脆弱，哎。”  
“……”看来这背后还有一个悲伤春秋的感人故事啊，村上信五内心吐槽。  
“感觉怎么样？好多了嘛？”  
的确好多了，村上信五点点头。  
“今天25号，圣诞节，左右无事，你请假我放假，难得都有时间，作为当了你这么久室友的我想邀请你出去玩玩，也当做给maru搞你的这件事做个赔罪，作为他的朋友。”  
一口气说了这么长的邀请理由，这是准备好了的吗？村上信五想，这么一来自己也不好意思拒绝了，于是就这样答应了横山裕的邀请。


	12. 第十二章

圣诞节，作为一个西方的传统节日，日本自从明治维新后，就开始有模有样的过起了这个节日。  
“我们去哪里呢？”村上信五下意识的问。  
圣诞节，东京的人流量真的多的可怕，这也是他不愿意这个节日出门的原因之一，对村上信五来说出去玩无非就是吃饭看电影，一个宅男也想不出什么更多的地方，横山裕作为一个公众人物也不合适在这个节日里出门。  
横山裕没有回答，于是乎村上信五被他神秘地一路带到了机场，坐上了一架私人飞机。飞机不大，内部设计不同于普通客机，最外面是两张常规的商务舱座椅，往里一侧有个小酒吧台，村上信五做酒店服务的看的出来，上面摆放着不少昂贵的酒，不禁咂舌横山裕虽然是个偶像，却这么有钱。  
“我们这是要去哪？”村上信五终于忍不住开口问道。  
“北海道，我请你去泡温泉，放松放松。”

12月末的北海道早已白雪皑皑，飞机降到云层下后，可以看见银装素裹的北海道，村上信五不禁感叹，第一次看到这样美丽的景色。  
下了飞机，已经有人在出口等着他们了。他们被安排进一辆低调的商务车里，开往目的地。  
因为雪天的问题，汽车开不快，到达这里的时候月亮已经高高挂起。  
这家温泉酒店开在一个半山腰里，周围只有这里灯火通明。村上信五看看四周，明明圣诞，周围却只停了除他们以外一辆车，看着价格不菲。  
“这里不对外开放，每年只固定的接待指定的几个客人。”横山裕解释道  
这家温泉酒店不高，只有两层，占地面积也不大，装修却十分高端精致。  
进屋迎面来的女人面容慈祥，头发已经有点灰白，脸上却没有什么皱纹，保养的特别好，穿着深色绣着仙鹤云的和服走着小碎步，来到横山裕面前，满脸笑容：“少爷，好久不见。”随后又转向村上信五：“尊贵的村上大人，欢迎光临。”  
“好久不见，奶奶。”横山裕同样也是满面笑容。  
“少爷吩咐的都已经安排好了，这里跟我来就是了。”  
“谢谢，这几年奶奶身体可还硬朗？”  
“谢谢少爷关心，老婆子健康的很。”  
“那就好，这些年多亏奶奶在这里打理。”  
“这是我为夫人应该做的事情。”  
走廊宽敞亮堂，墙壁上是画工十分精美的浮世绘，两人边说边走很快就到了地方。  
“到了，就是这里。”被横山裕唤做奶奶的人打开他们面前的一道移门。  
入目，房间很大，内部摆设充满了浓浓的江户气息，对面的的移门连接庭院走廊，而偌大的庭院里，就是这个房间的温泉池。  
“这里的每一个房间都是设有独立温泉池，房间不多，一共只有8间，一晚价格穷人无法想象，二楼没有住房，是休闲娱乐的地方。”女人对着初来的村上信五耐心的介绍道着，“今晚两位就住在这里，有什么事可以请随时叫我。”  
女人走后，村上信五好奇的左看看右看看，横山裕无奈一笑：“饿了吗？我们先吃饭吧。”  
一说吃饭，一直被各种刷新三观的村上信五才感觉到的确有点饿了。  
晚饭一道一道的上来，都是平时吃不到，价格昂贵的料理，菜品的新鲜度是无法想象的，那入口的鲜美是村上信五这辈子都品尝不到的。  
正餐过后，是甜点时间，村上信五以为是什么精致的和菓子，开门只见之前被横山裕唤做奶奶的女人，端上来两盘十分普通的焦糖布丁。村上信五有些诧异，横山裕却高兴坏了：“没想到奶奶还准备了布丁。”  
“知道少爷喜欢老婆子的手艺，特地做来的。”  
“谢谢奶奶！”横山裕此时开心的更像一个小孩子，转头对着村上信五说：“来，快尝尝，奶奶做的布丁特别好吃。”  
村上信五看着横山裕开心的样子，狐疑的尝了一口，心想一个布丁不都一样吗？能好吃到哪里去，然而那一口下去，村上信五就打脸了，他从来没吃过这么好吃的布丁，惊讶的看着横山裕，入口丝滑的口感，恰到好处的甜味中带着奶香，特别温柔。  
横山裕露出得意洋洋表情看着村上信五。  
茶余饭后，村上信五坐在走廊上，欣赏着院内的景色消食，热气腾腾的泉水与周围草丛上的积雪形成鲜明的对比。  
横山裕刚从外面回来，发现村上信五安静的坐在那里两手撑地、两脚离地荡荡悠悠的悠闲的背影，这样的画面让他心脏漏跳了一下，明明只是普通的背影在他眼里又如此的美好，“不去里面泡泡吗？”说着走了过去，坐在村上信五身边一起看外面的景色。  
听到声音的村上信五回头看他：“嗯，吃的太饱，坐一会儿再去吧。”  
“嗯，这里的温泉可以很好地放松心情，看你这一个月也忙忙碌碌的，一定很累吧。”  
“每年都这样，其实也习惯了。”村上信五说。  
“年假也不出去玩吗？”横山裕问道。  
“从我18岁那年上京后，就一直一个人，两点一线早就成了习惯，节假日的话更愿意待在家里休息。”  
“以后你不会是一个人了。”  
村上信五不明所以的看向横山裕，横山裕也同样看向他，眼神中是他从来没看到过的柔情。  
村上信五心跳有些加快，不明白横山裕是什么意思，也不明白自己为什么心跳会加速。撇过头，不敢再看对方的脸，不知道是不是被温泉的热气熏得，脸上有些发烫：“你是打算赖在我那里不走了吗？”  
“帮你分担房租不好吗？”横山裕笑道，“你那里很方便，虽然不比我自己房子大，但是离我日常工作的地方都很方便，嗯？你的脸怎么红了？”  
“没事！”村上信五无措的站起来，“我去泡温泉了！”说着快速的走到旁边的衣柜里拿浴巾去隔间洗澡，一盆冷水狠狠的从头浇到尾，自己到底在期待什么，心里为什么会认为横山裕那句话是在跟自己表白，但是那个柔情的眼神又是怎么回事？很烦躁，心里那一瞬间的悸动，但事实证明人家只是图他家地段方便而已。  
村上信五在洗澡间磨蹭了很久，把自己洗的干干净净，大腿间围着一条毛巾就出来了，他看到横山裕坐在一旁的榻榻米上，手里端着一本书，安静的看着。  
这里提供的是浴衣，横山裕穿着黑色暗网格的款式，一脚曲起，握书的手自然的架在上面，半撩起来的摆袖露出他白皙的手腕，握书的手指骨分明，侧脸借着灯光被完美的勾勒出来，眼睛被一副黑框眼镜挡住了，他第一次看到横山裕戴眼镜的样子，斯斯文文的更像一个文学者。  
发现投来的目光，横山裕抬头看见只围了一条毛巾的村上信五：“怎么愣在这里？当心着凉，快泡进去！”  
被提醒才发现自己不雅的行为，几大步快速走向温泉，坐了进去，喉咙里发出舒服的叹息声。  
“如何？”横山裕问。  
“恩，感觉不错。”  
“喜欢就好。”  
村上信五闭着眼睛享受着温泉，这么多年来自己都没有好好的放松过自己的身体，此刻身心疲惫仿佛都被温泉融化冲走了。他把整个身体浸入水中，没过头顶，感受着这温暖的水温。  
再次出水，从对面飘来一块木板，上面放着一壶酒与一个酒杯，他发现横山裕不知道什么时候已经进来了，正在美滋滋的端着酒杯小酌：“尝尝这个梅子酒，奶奶亲手酿制的。”  
村上信五端起酒杯，喝了一小口，在温泉里，冰凉温度入口很舒服，甜甜的且温柔的口感，鼻腔中甚至有一股梅子独有的清香，“很好喝。”  
“恩，奶奶的手艺一直都是我最喜欢的。”横山裕笑道。  
村上信五不知道那位女士与横山裕是什么关系，只清楚的发现横山裕来到这里后，与以往见到的样子不一样了，原来时刻紧绷的身子软了下来，身上透着一股惬意，对人也变得随和了很多，甚至一说起那位女士的事情，横山裕更是满脸的幸福。  
这样想着，不知不觉天上飘起了雪花，抬头望去，雪花飘到温泉里早就化成了雪水融入温泉之中。  
村上信五新奇的像个小孩子一样伸手去接雪花，不自觉的站起了身子，温泉池子有些滑，接雪花入迷他，脚下没注意，滑了一下，就要摔下去，“啊——”  
“小心！”横山裕眼疾手快的过去抱住村上信五，却因为对方的重量，加之脚底也有些滑，两人双双跌进了水里，溅起好大的水花。  
当水面再次归于平静，温泉的水雾气中，隐隐可以看到有两个抱在一起的身影，这两人赤身裸体，胯间原本系着的毛巾，也因为刚才的动作都脱落了下来，飘向温泉池子的另一方，所以此刻两个人的那里也正紧紧的贴在一起。


	13. 第十三章

两人胯间的小东西因为感知到了对方的存在而起了反应。  
村上信五立马推开横山裕站了起来，两人都满脸通红，不知道是被热气熏的还是尴尬所导致的，总之村上信五狼狈的拿走不远处的毛巾，遮住自己微翘的弟弟，匆匆的跑进了洗澡间，又一次冷水从头浇到尾，小腹的燥热依旧难以平静。  
在洗澡间待了好久，总算解决了生理问题的村上信五有些头晕。  
出来发现房间已经没有人了，温泉池里也空荡荡的只剩天空中飘落的雪花，横山裕不见了，不知道去了哪里。  
冬天的夜晚万籁俱寂，村上信五发了会儿呆，觉得头疼的实在难受，于是铺好床铺睡下了。

晚上没有睡好，梦里乱七八糟的不知道自己到底是梦是醒。  
滴滴滴，滴滴滴，隐约听到了类似闹铃的声音，自己应该没有设置闹铃才对。“嘛……39.5，村上大人体温这么高。”  
村上信五迷迷糊糊，他感觉有一只冰凉的手正摸着他的额头，勉强睁开沉重的眼睛，发现是那位奶奶，刚刚滴滴滴的声音应该就是她手里温度计的声音了。  
意识回到身体，发烧的不适感都涌了上来，头晕、喉咙疼的连带着耳朵疼，每咽一次口水都十分艰难，想说话也发现自己发不出声音。  
太难受了，村上信五这样想着。  
“村上大人先把这退烧药吃了，再好好休息，这里我会照顾您的。”说着，一条冰凉的毛巾盖上了村上信五的额头，凉的很舒服，瞬间好受了很多，“我拿外面的雪化的，会比直接用冰块舒服很多。”  
村上信五勉强的说了一句谢谢，吃了药再度闭上眼睛，退烧药有安眠的效果，这一觉他睡的踏实多了。  
一觉无梦，再醒来的外面的天已经昏昏沉沉的，太阳红红的挂在远处。自己竟然睡了一天，不过浑身倒是轻松了不少。  
外面开门声，下意识的以为是横山裕，进来的却是那位奶奶：“村上大人醒啦，感觉怎么样？”  
“好多了，谢谢。”  
“我给您做了点清淡的食物，您一定肚子饿了。”  
奶奶看着村上信五吃饭，忽然忍不住笑了起来。  
村上信五疑惑地看着对方：“怎么了？”  
“十分抱歉，只是想起今天早上少爷找我那焦急的样子就觉得好笑。”奶奶说，“这么多年您是第二个让少爷露出这种表情的人。”  
村上信五听着，这是他第一次了解横山裕的过去：“这里从前是夫人的产业，就是少爷的母亲，老爷工作忙，夫人经常带着少爷在这里常住。”

横山裕对自己的母亲印象永远的停留在了10岁，他只记得自己的母亲经常带着他住在这里，经常看见母亲泡在温泉池子里很久，小时候的横山裕不懂，只以为母亲十分喜爱泡澡，到后来，母亲去世，横山裕才知道自己的母亲身体一直不好，温泉只是起到缓解痛苦的效果。  
只怪他母亲把他保护的太好，在他面前从来只有温柔的笑容，一丝痛苦的表情都不敢展露在他的面前。  
只是再完美的伪装，也有露馅的时候，那天也是这样一个寒冷的冬季，小横山裕意外的醒的早，躺在床上左右无聊，想跑去跟母亲撒娇，于是下床赤着小脚，噔噔噔的跑去了他母亲那里。  
冬天天亮的晚，走廊里还是昏暗一片，母亲房间的门虚掩着，他隐约听到了母亲的声音，那从喉咙里发出的低吟十分痛苦，横山裕偷偷的透过门缝望去，发现他母亲紧闭双眼眉头皱紧，满头都是冷汗。  
横山裕被这样的母亲吓坏了，不敢进去，跑去到了当时的管家，也就是村上信五面前的这位奶奶——橘婆婆。  
小时候，除了母亲，横山裕最爱的就是橘婆婆了。只有这两个人会时刻关心他爱护他，而其他人甚至是他的父亲，对他永远只有冰冷相对。  
“当年少爷来找我的样子，和今天早上的样子一模一样，我以为少爷这辈子也不会有这样的表情了。”橘婆婆顿了顿说，“您一定是少爷很重要的人吧。”  
村上信五哑然，他真的会是横山裕很重要的人吗？为什么他会这么在意这个问题呢？许久才缓缓开口道：“我也……不知道。”  
他不知道横山裕对他什么想法，也不知道自己对横山裕是什么想法，有时候横山裕的一个眼神都能让他心跳加快，他甚至在意对方说的每一句话。  
正在胡思乱想间，门外传来一个熟悉的声音：“橘婆婆，可让我好找，今天的晚饭我想……咦？村上君！”来人正是昨天把他拐去会所的，他们的上级大少爷——丸山隆平！  
“少……少爷？”  
“哎？村上君你怎么在这里？咦，你怎么了，发烧了？天……需不需要我给你发发汗！”说着暧昧的眼神就飞了过来。  
“不……不需要了。”  
橘婆婆听了，捂着嘴巴笑：“丸山少爷还是这么喜欢嘴上占便宜，有了大仓少爷还是这样。”  
“哎，这跟有他没关系吧！”  
“是是是，没关系，哎呀我们少爷有村上大人了，连丸山少爷也有大仓少爷，老婆子我这个心也算放下来了。”  
突然把自己与横山裕配对，村上信五有些窘迫害羞。  
“好了好了，婆婆别说了，有人害羞了。”  
“恩，不说了，丸山少爷找我有什么事么？”  
“哦，对了关于一会儿的晚饭，我想让你帮忙可以安排一下了。”  
“好，我这就去吩咐。”橘婆婆说罢，起身便出去了。  
“村上君好好休息，我一会儿吃完饭过来看你！”

人都走后，房间又安静地只剩下他一个人了，他躺在床铺上，看着天花板，白天睡够了，现在也睡不着了，虽然感觉身体还有一些不舒服，不过比起早上要好多了。  
一个人总是会胡思乱想，昨天最后从洗澡间出来后，横山裕去哪里了呢？怕尴尬睡到别的房间去了吧？虽然第一性征都是男，但是AO有别，回避一下也是正常的吧。  
早上他一定是来这个房间找过他了，所以才会发现自己发烧的事，橘姨说他样子十分焦急，平时生活中好像的确没有见过他那样的表情，对人对事更多的是沉着冷静的样子。  
话说这一天横山裕去哪里了呢？一天都没有见着他了，在干吗呢？  
不对，我为什么满脑子都是他？才反应过来的村上信五，烦躁的把头埋在被子里，为什么？睁眼闭眼都是那个人？  
为了转移注意力，他决定拿出手机，刷刷网页看看新闻。却发现他的line有好多条信息，他这才想起来，正常的话，这天他应该是在上班，脑子烧的糊涂了，完全把这事儿给忘了！  
他一一给下属回复，在解决了该解决的问题，嘱咐了该嘱咐的事情之后，他总算松了一口气，回想起来，自从遇到横山裕后三天两头的请假已经成了常态，担心自己早晚有一天会卷铺盖走人。  
最后再翻了一翻line，看看有没有漏掉的信息，发现之前那个请他去看演唱会的那位喜欢横山裕的bate女孩儿有给他发信息，这样想想，自己会跟横山裕纠缠不清，这女孩功不可没。  
那女孩发了一条【经理，你没事吧？】的信息过来。  
【我没事，怎么了，工作上有什么事吗？】村上信五问道。  
【没有，有些担心经理那天被丸山少爷带走。】  
【唔，我没事，最近有些累，在休假。】  
【嗯，经理没事就好，还想说明年2月的演唱会想邀请您去参加呢。】  
村上信五嘴角瞬间抽搐了一下，心想：又来？  
回想被邀请去看演唱会那次，在台下，横山裕无数次的往这里看来，因为人太多了，所以并不是很确定是不是在看自己，不过现在想来，原来横山裕的确在那一次就注意到了自己。  
这样想着，村上信五突发奇想又给那女孩儿发了信息【问你个问题。】  
【经理请讲。】  
于是村上信五就把他最近那些奇怪的行为一一叙述给了女孩儿看，不过故事当事人当然是所谓的“我有一个朋友”系列啦。  
看完这些行为的女孩儿，很快的回复过来【经理，你那个朋友是喜欢上对方了吧。】  
【？】  
【没错啦，这是喜欢对方才会有的行为。】  
【……】  
【只有喜欢对方、在意对方，才会时刻想着对方的一举一动，在意对方的每一个表情、每一个动作、说的每一句话。】  
【……】  
【经理，你怎么了？】  
【我没事，谢谢你的解答，我休息了。】  
【好，经理再见。】  
放下手机，思绪更乱了，女孩儿说的不是没有道理，所以自己真的是喜欢上横山裕了吗？或许契合度高也是原因之一呢？  
胡思乱想间，房间门再次被打开，村上信五循声音望过去，横山裕一身寒气的站在门口，关切的问着他：“你怎么样了？”说着走进房间，蹲下身子靠近村上信五。  
拉着对方靠近自己，额头抵额头，村上信五脸瞬间就红了。


	14. 第十四章

“恩，不烫了，奶奶的药总是很管用，恩？你的脸怎么还这么红。”横山裕摸了摸对方的脸。  
“……”村上信五紧张的说不出话，心脏扑通扑通的快要跳出来了，横山裕温暖的大手就放在自己脸上，近在咫尺的脸眼看又要靠上来了。  
村上信五拍开横山裕的手，害羞的躲开：“没什么，可能烧还没完全退下吧，回来了啊。”  
……  
空气中弥漫着尴尬，昏暗的房间没有开灯，村上信五背对着横山裕不敢回头。  
横山裕似乎也意识到了什么。  
“呐，我刚刚回来碰到maru了，他说让我们去他那里一起吃饭，如果你愿意的话，换件衣服，我在外面等你。”说完转身出了房间，在外面站着。

刚刚他是脸红了吧，不是发烧的原因。这样一想，横山裕又想起了昨天晚上温泉池里尴尬的一幕。  
当时两人跌倒在一起，挣扎间，下面相互摩擦，不一会儿就都起来了，村上信五推开他踉跄的跑了，自己则因为这突然发生的一切而有些懵。  
就地解决一发，喘息之间，扶着自己的弟弟，觉得这样不行，虽然第一性征都是男性，但毕竟Alpha和Omega，还是高契合度，又发生了这么尴尬的事情，还是不要睡在一间屋子了，便搬去隔壁间睡了。  
因为第二天有工作，所以早早就起了床，不知为何有些担心村上信五的情绪，于是临走之前回了原来的房间看了一眼。  
真的庆幸回去了，才能发现村上信五生病了。这个傻子，昨天肯定是用冷水浇身子了。看着村上信五发烧发红的脸，昏睡间紧皱的眉头。  
横山裕忽然感觉束手无策。“喂，醒醒，喂……”叫了两声，没反应，摸了摸额头，烫的厉害。第一反应，叫yasu过来，可现在在北海道；叫救护车？可是山路积雪多，肯定要等很久，怎么办？看着村上信五这样难受的样子，他不知道为什么害怕极了。  
这个时候，眼睛余光在昏暗的房间里瞄到了桌上，昨天吃剩下的布丁盘子，因为太好吃，后来问奶奶多要了两个。对，奶奶，他可以去找奶奶。  
横山裕转身冲出房间，跑出去找橘婆婆。  
橘婆婆早就醒了，正在厨房盯着今天的早饭，看到她家少爷匆忙的跑过来，那焦急的表情似曾相识：“少爷这是怎么了？”  
“奶奶……呼……快去看看。”  
“发生了什么事吗？”橘婆婆眉头微皱。  
“跟我来。”横山裕拉着橘婆婆就走。  
因为照顾到橘婆婆上了年纪，横山裕没有跑，却也走的很快。到了房间，橘婆婆走近看到村上信五的样子，才松了一口气，还好只是着凉发烧，少爷也太大惊小怪了。  
看着少爷焦急的样子，橘婆婆笑了：“少爷放心吧，这里交给老婆子就行了，村上大人只是发烧，不打紧，吃了药，发了汗就没事了。”  
“我还是在这里陪着吧。”横山裕总觉得不放心。  
“少爷还有工作，不要耽误了，放心吧，等晚上少爷回来了，老婆子一定还你一个活蹦乱跳的村上大人。”橘婆婆好一阵劝说才把横山裕劝走。  
横山裕会把村上信五带来北海道也因为最近接的综艺外景在这里，来回也方便。  
被经纪人接走后，直到晚上结束，回到酒店外套也没脱，第一件事就是跑去村上信五的房间，悬了一天的心直到看到村上信五没有事，才放了下来：“你怎么样了？”  
横山裕矮下身子，额头很自然的抵上了对方的额头，的确没有再烧了，但是对方的脸却特别红：“你脸怎么这么红？”说着手下意识的摸上了对方的脸，却被村上信五拍开了，才发现自己行为似乎有点过。  
看着背对着自己的村上信五不知道接下来说些什么好，转念想起昨天看到了maru的车，便开口说了maru邀请他们吃饭的事。

等了些许时间，身后的门打开了，村上信五穿上了房间衣柜里的浴衣，是一身淡紫色带有祥云暗纹的浴衣，横山裕第一次看他穿浴衣的样子，传统的日本男子形象，很好看，眼睛都看直了。  
村上信五被横山裕这样盯着，脸都红了：“喂！不是说去吃饭吗？”  
横山裕被这么一叫才回过神：“唔，对对，你等等，我去隔壁也换一身衣服，很快的。”  
果然没等多久，横山裕就换好浴衣了，带着村上信五一起去丸山隆平那里。

“唔啊，kimi，村上君，你们怎么来了？”丸山隆平问道。  
村上信五：“？？？”  
“哟吼，你们这是在秀恩爱吗？穿的情侣装啊？”丸山隆平调侃道。  
“？？？！！”被这么一说村上信五瞬间脸红，才注意到他和横山裕穿的浴衣是相同的款式，再看看对面的丸山隆平和他旁边隐约记得应该是在会所见过一面的叫大仓忠义的男人，他跟丸山隆平也是同样款式浴衣，所以他们也是一对？  
等等，他为什么要说也，虽然他闻不到丸山隆平的信息素，应该是因为他的稀有的贵族基因才会这样，不过从那次去会所他点的都是小O和自身气场判断应该是个Alpha吧。嗯，大仓忠义的信息素他上次闻到过了，确定是个Alpha，所以他们两个，是……双A？是……同性恋？？  
在场的其他三位，都不会知道村上信五已经在脑海里脑补出了多么丰富多彩的狗血剧情。  
“不是你说请我们吃饭的？”说着，横山裕对丸山隆平使劲使眼色。  
丸山隆平也是一脸问号，完全没有get到横山裕的暗号，反而他旁边面无表情的大仓忠义会意到了，趁丸山隆平早一步说：“唔，对，maru脑子不好，不要见怪，来，坐吧。”  
两人坐下后，大仓忠义吩咐staff可以上菜了。  
丸山隆平依旧情况外的看着身边的大仓忠义：“喂！我什么时候脑子不好了啊？啊——！”  
大仓忠义踩了一脚丸山隆平，疼的丸山隆平大叫：“大！仓！忠！义！”  
大仓忠义冷漠的说道：“如果还想明天起的了床就给我老实一点。”  
丸山隆平：“草你大爷！”  
大仓忠义：“你有那本事，你去啊。”  
丸山隆平：“……”  
横山裕：“……”  
村上信五：“……”  
大仓忠义喝了一口茶：“见笑了。”

晚饭后，横山裕和村上信五留在这里继续打牌聊天，村上信五看着这样的场景，心里默默地想这样好像双情侣约会的感觉。  
看着丸山隆平有时候很自然的对大仓忠义做一些亲昵的小动作，自己又小心翼翼的偷看旁边的横山裕，横山裕察觉到视线回头看他，村上信五就会脸红的快速撇过头。  
村上信五不知道，他与横山裕的这一切，也都被丸山隆平看在眼里，流氓少爷又要开始动歪脑筋了。  
丸山隆平觉得村上信五这样不坦率的性格很有意思，忍不住就想捉弄一下。  
趁着横山裕去厕所的间隙，丸山隆平开口问：“村上君，第一次来这里？”  
“是。”  
“早上怎么生病了？是kimi昨天晚上艹你艹的太狠了吗？”  
“……”天，这个大少爷怎么能毫不脸红的说出这么露骨的话！看看旁边的大仓忠义，依旧面无表情的自己顾自己喝着茶，“不，不是的少爷……我跟他不是那个关系。”  
“啊……我看你们俩眉来眼去的，以为你们俩是一对呢。”丸山隆平故意把“一对”两字说的很重，“kimi以前可是从来不会带外人来这里的哦。”  
“……”丸山隆平说的村上信五脸越来越红：“那……这又能说明什么？少爷不要乱说了。”  
“说明啊。”丸山隆平凑近村上信五的耳朵，低沉磁性的声音近在耳边：“说明你在他心里很、特、别。”  
“够了，maru，适可而止些。”大仓忠义终于开口说话了。  
丸山隆平勾住村上信五的肩膀说道：“哎，我只是说出事实罢了。顺便帮我这可爱的小员工分析一下他的个人感情问题。”  
此时横山裕出来了：“你们在干什么？”  
村上信五实在待不下去了，一下站了起来：“抱歉，我有些不太舒服，可能又烧了，我回房间休息了。”说完，飞快的离开了这个是非之地。一眼都不敢看横山裕。  
横山裕知道又是丸山隆平在搞事情：“maru，你想干嘛？”语气有些不太好。  
“我想干嘛？帮帮你呗。”丸山隆平依旧一副吊儿郎当的样子。  
横山裕越看越生气，对着丸山隆平吼道：“我的事用不着你操心！管好你自己！”  
丸山隆平被这么一吼，情绪也上来了，指着横山裕就骂：“横山侯隆！你他妈算个什么东西，你以为我看不出来你，明明喜欢着对方又不说，这样钓着算什么？渣男，你们Alpha都一个逼样！”  
丸山隆平骂的难听，横山裕无法忍受，冲上去就要揍丸山隆平，在快要逼近对方的时候，拳头瞬间被大仓忠义拦截了下来，力气之大，完全挣不开。  
“冷静一点，不要因为这个伤了你们两个关系。”大仓忠义把丸山隆平护在身后说道。  
横山裕只得作罢，生气的摔门而出。


	15. 第十五章

村上信五回到房间，紧绷的身子一下子松懈下来，大口的喘气，靠在门上瘫坐下去。  
刚刚丸山隆平说的每一句话都让他喘不过气，丸山隆平说的是真的吗？横山裕真的在乎他吗？他真的喜欢横山裕吗？  
好烦，心烦意乱，在这里每一天都没能让他真正的放松下来。  
脑子里那些东西挥之不去，他此时此刻最想回去上班，忙碌的工作能让他抛开这些东西。  
他想离开这里，离开这个是非之地。  
于是他起身，去换衣服，幸好来的时候还是带了一套换洗衣服的。  
收拾好行李后，开门，现在夜深，四下已经没人了，外面还在飘着雪花。  
现在门口，村上信五一时间有些迷茫，嘴里哈出了雾气，这是在山里，下山的路应该很好走。  
一心想离开这里，想着最坏走到清晨总能下山了吧。离开的时候留了纸条，虽然这样一走了之不太好，不过他们应该会理解的吧！  
这样想着，村上信五慢慢消失在这漫天夜色中。

横山裕本是想去找村上信五的，可是好死不死的这个时候电话响了，他一看来电，脸色越发的阴沉。  
接通电话：“喂。”声音冷的可怕。  
“是我。”电话那头的声音中厚沉稳，却也一样冷的可怕。  
“干嘛？”  
“外面搞那些下九流的事情就可以这样跟你老子说话了？”  
没错，电话那头真是横山裕的父亲，横山集团的董事长。  
作为一个上流社会的人物，甚至在世界各地都有着知名度的横山爸爸十分看不惯自己的儿子去做娱乐圈这一行的，对他来说不过就是一些下九流低俗的行业。  
“你现在倒是管起我了啊！”  
横山爸爸沉默了一会儿，情绪毫无波澜的说，“我不管你现在在做什么，有多有名，对我来说都不值得一提。”  
“您是特地来贬低您儿子的？”  
“明年就30了，该回家了，传宗接代你是的责任，我已经帮你……”  
啪的一声重响，手机被横山裕狠狠的摔在地上，粉身碎骨。他不想继续听下去，他老子打电话来，无非就是让他乖乖的回去接受包办婚姻，继承家业，传宗接代。  
之前横山裕父亲的秘书已经三番五次的打电话过来劝他回去，最后被他拉进黑名单，没想到他老子这么快就亲自打电话过来了。  
横山裕怒火攻心，一瞬间的眩晕导致他站不稳，扶着墙缓了一会儿。  
他讨厌极了，他父亲的模样，他父亲的声音，甚至恨这体内流淌着的血液。当年母亲经历的痛苦他都历历在目，甚至在弥留之际，母亲还不忘告诉横山裕不要记恨自己的父亲，他也是不得已。  
可是她母亲越是这样，他越是恨，横山裕觉得，他母亲的死都是父亲一手造成的。从小与母亲相依为命，母亲去世后他便一个人孤独的生活在那栋巨大的房子里，周围只有冷漠的管家和仆人。对于这个父亲的印象少之又少，感情也越发淡薄。  
小时候不管他，长大后他更别想管！  
他一头栽在之前就铺好的床铺上，什么也不想管了，头埋在枕头里，不知不觉的便睡着了。不知道过了多久，匆匆的脚步声随之是急促的敲门声：“少爷！少爷！！”  
横山裕被吵醒了，隐约听到是橘婆婆的声音，没等他回应，橘婆婆就自己开门了，她很少有这么失态的时候，见她神情慌张，横山裕带着吵醒的不耐烦问：“怎么了？”  
“村上大人不见了！”  
“怎么不见了？”横山裕想应该是在酒店那里，这种时候也会去那里的吧。  
“不见了！到处都找遍了，最后发现他人跟他行李一起不见了！丸山少爷和大仓少爷已经出去找了！怎么办，今晚有大雪，夜里的山路本来就难走，更何况这样的天气！”橘婆婆着急的拍手。  
横山裕听到中间就已经清醒了，他终于意识到村上信五不见了！  
横山裕一下子从地上站起来，快速的站立加上着急的情绪，大脑供血不足导致他眼前一黑，又差点倒了下去，还好橘婆婆及时搀扶，缓过劲来后，横山裕迅速冲了出去，衣服也没有换。

深夜，外面的雪越下越大，村上信五失策，他一心想离开，却忘记了看今晚的天气预报。  
深山里的气温相比山外普遍偏低，大雪覆盖了地面，遮挡了视线，村上信五深一脚浅一脚的艰难的走在下坡路上，有几次差一点摔倒。他几次想打道回府，却发现面对黑夜中白茫茫的道路，不知道何去何从，大雪早就覆盖掉了他来时的脚印，现在下山是唯一的办法。  
越来越冷，呼吸越来越重，每一次吸入肺中的空气冻的肺部难受，他走不动了，靠在就近的大树下，不停的喘气。  
村上信五不知道现在几点，他摸出手机发现手机早就因为气温太低电池受不住冻而自动关机了，他连最后打电话求救的希望都没有了。  
他太缺乏常识了，他发誓如果今晚能平安度过，他平日里闲暇一定要多看看野外求生的书籍！到这里他还有心思自嘲。  
慢慢的困意袭来，村上信五蜷缩身体，尽量能保持体温，他至少知道在这样的情况下他不能睡，他很可能一觉睡下去就再也醒不过来了。  
努力的强撑着意识，横山裕应该会发现他不见的吧，他应该会来找我的吧？他怎么还不来找我啊，他这样胡思乱想，周围只有呼啸的风声，甚至连一点动物的声音也听不到，也是这么冷的天，大多都冬眠或者南飞了吧，哪有像他这样傻的，动物都比他聪明。  
“yoko，你怎么还不来？”村上信五自言自语，语气中带着一丝委屈，“他们不是说你在乎我么？”意识逐渐模糊，在意识消失的最后一刻，他冒出了他这一生可能就此结束的想法。

滴——滴——滴——  
期初是隐约听到电子音，慢慢的周围感知也跟着回来了，睁开眼睛，是白色的天花板，视线之内，他看见了吊水的瓶子，他没死，这是……医院？  
插针的那一只手被什么温暖的东西覆盖着，村上信五感觉到鼻孔里插着呼吸器，呼吸感回到身体的那一瞬间，肺部一阵刺痛传来：“额……”声音及其虚弱。  
这个声音引起了旁边人的反应：“你终于醒了！不要急，慢慢呼吸，你的肺部冻伤了，呼吸才会痛。”  
是横山裕，这声音再熟悉不过了，村上信五转头看去，横山裕神色憔悴的看着他，亲昵的摸了摸他的头！  
肺部的疼痛过去之后，村上信五稍微好受了一些。横山裕顺手按下呼叫铃，医生过来，看到村上信五终于醒了，也是松了一口气，做了一系列检查之后，告知已经无大碍，除了身上的冻伤还需要继续的治疗一阵外，其他的只是暂时不要说话，之后也需要注意肺部的保暖，不然很容易留下后遗症。  
横山裕那一颗悬着的心终于放下了，他推掉了今天的所有通告，打算好好的陪村上信五。  
村上信五此时才发现，横山裕还穿着戏服，那是他前段时间电视宣传的衣服，他见过，他是结束工作后就赶过来陪他了吗？内心忽然感到一阵暖意，嘴角不由的上翘。  
横山裕注意到了：“你笑什么？”看看自己，也没什么奇怪的地方吧。  
村上信五出事，电视剧开拍都凑到了一起。这几天横山裕除了拍戏，下戏后就是赶来医院陪着昏迷的村上信五。  
自在山里找到被发现时，他的已经被盖在白雪之下了，薄薄的一层，只能隐约看见下面的深色衣服。

那天横山裕甚至崩溃，在漆黑的深山，找一个人谈何容易，何况在这样的天气，他拼命的喊着村上信五的名字，可偌大的山中只有风声在回应他。。  
大仓忠义紧急出动了他家的搜救队寻找，村上信五已经失踪一段时间了，再这样下去会出人命的。  
“横山君，不要喊了，没用的，在这种天气，声音早就被雪吸收了，根本传不远。”大仓忠义说道。  
“那现在能怎么办？村上要是出了什么事，我该怎么办！？”  
“你别急，会有办法的！”一旁的丸山隆平安慰道。  
“你还有脸说！要不是你在他耳边扇风，他会不见吗？”横山裕暴怒，他把一切都推到了丸山隆平身上。  
丸山隆平没有想到横山裕会对他真的发火，他们是从小的伙伴亲密挚友，从小都是横山裕护着他，因为他特殊的身份，对他生气也从来不会超过三分钟。可是他这次却为了一个才认识了没多久的Omega对自己发火，甚至他感觉到横山裕那股可以杀人的气场。  
“好了，现在不是吵架的时候！”大仓终于说，“横山君，我记得你跟那个Omega是高度契合的吧。”  
“对，现在干嘛问这个？”  
“你知道只有高度契合的AO之间的一种独有的特性吗？”  
“什么？”横山裕问。  
“啊！你说的是那个？”丸山隆平一瞬间想起来了，“kimi，你还记得上次在会所，这家伙是怎么找到我的吗？”  
“信息素！其实Alpha和Omega的信息素是24小时散发的。”


	16. 第十六章

“？？？”横山裕内心吐槽：人类真奇妙。  
丸山隆平一本正经的开始科普：“这是yasu告诉我的，除了后颈的腺体会散发你们普通AO能闻到的信息素外，身体的每处毛孔也会自行释放信息素，这一类的信息素平常不可闻见的，是十分微量的存在。”  
“但高契合度不同。”大仓忠义接着说道，“集中精神，只要稍微注意一下，你就能闻到对方的信息素。”  
“所以那天，你是靠着信息素找到maru的？”横山裕不可置信。  
“你是否在平时，对方贴着抑制贴时，也能闻到他的信息素？”  
“是这样，难道不是因为高契合度太高，抑制贴无法很有效的阻隔么？”  
“的确如此，但是现在的抑制贴效果要比我们以为的好，我们对抑制贴的认识依旧停留在上世纪，更多的时候其实是他身上散发出来的味道，只是我们习惯性的认为是抑制贴不行罢了。”  
“对呀对呀，kimi，你仔细闻闻我的身上，是不是有村上君的味道？”  
横山裕将信将疑的凑到丸山隆平身上闻了闻，的确有一丝熟悉的味道，是村上信五的！  
“走！找村上君去！Okura家的搜救队已经找到了大概的位置，就在那附近，很快就能找到他了！”  
得到搜救队的位置，再加上横山裕与村上信五之间高契合度的特性，他们很快的找到了被掩盖在雪中的村上信五。  
村上信五蜷曲着身体，全身冰冷，昏迷不醒。  
横山裕把村上信五紧紧抱在怀中，手紧紧攥着对方的手，利用自己的身体给村上信五取暖。  
大仓忠义很快叫来直升飞机，把他们连夜送到了医院。

“你可终于醒了，你知道么，你昏迷了三天。”医生走后，横山裕把怎么找他的经过告诉了村上信五，当然中间跳掉了很多他的个人情绪，以及某些细节，只告诉他，他是在横山裕他们三个人的机智多谋下把他拯救出来的！  
听着虽然有些夸张，不过村上信五还是要感谢他们把他救出来，也非常抱歉给他们添麻烦了，如果不是因为他一时冲动的话。“唔……”  
“不要说话，好好休息，有什么事等过几天好了再说！我去给你倒点水，润润唇。”  
横山裕离开后，随之是左手上那温暖的体温也跟着消失了，村上信五这才发现，自己的左手因为打吊针而发冷，横山裕怕他手冷的受不了，手一直握着给他取暖，不知不觉间直到离开左手恢复冰凉才感觉到。  
这种细微的照顾最是触动人心，幸好村上信五没有插心电仪，不然此刻他的心率一定会招来一群医生的。  
经过这次劫难后，村上信五反而不再纠结自己的感情了，他确定自己的确喜欢横山裕，在山上无助绝望的那一刻，脑海里无时无刻不想着横山裕，多么希望他能来救自己。  
村上信五在老家的爷爷曾经就跟他说过：“只有在人最为难的时候，那一刻还能想着的人，才是真正那个放在心里的人。”  
当然那时少年懵懂的村上信五无法体会这句话，此次经历了人生危难时刻，他终于能理解当年他爷爷说的这句话了。  
胡思乱想间，横山裕带着一杯水、一根棉签回来了，他用棉签沾着水，一点一点涂在村上信五干涩的嘴唇上：“你现在刚醒，还不能吃东西，等会你再睡会儿，明天就能给你安排病号餐了”  
“唔……”村上信五现在只能发出一点简单的音节。  
躺在床上，看着给自己润唇的横山裕，专注的表情，虽然不是第一次这样仰躺着看着他，但是在清醒的状态下还是没有过的。  
横山裕脸上还带着演戏的妆，不近距离看的话，根本看不出来他化了妆，白皙的皮肤、丰润的红唇，十分有想吻上去的冲动，如果不是现在身子不方便的话！这是哪个化妆师给他化的，村上信五要给他加鸡腿！  
这样的距离，村上信五即使苍白无血色的脸，也泛起了一丝红晕，心脏扑通扑通的快要跳出来了！

村上信五醒来是半夜，此刻也没有什么事了，横山裕伸了一个懒腰，心松懈下来后，就开始犯困，更何况这几天根本睡不好：“你困了吗？你如果睡不着我可以陪你一会儿。”  
村上信五摇了摇头，看了看对面的床位，意思是：不用陪我早点睡觉吧，这里是VIP病房，内部设有客厅，洗手间，病房，病房隔壁是一个小房间，里面有床，是供亲属使用的。  
小房间与病房之间是折叠墙，可以打开。横山裕此刻就把墙都打开着，病房与小房间合在一起，方便随时查看村上信五的状况。  
横山裕会意，躺倒在床上，对村上信五说了一句晚安后很快便睡着了。  
村上信五刚醒，暂时没有困意，不能下床，不能翻身，不能说话，他只能侧头，借着外面月光照进来微弱的光芒，静静的看着横山裕的睡颜出神。  
横山裕今年多大了？似乎只比自己大一岁吧，可是这不符合年龄的脸是怎么回事，睡着后的表情更是逆回到了小时候的样子，可可爱爱的。  
虚弱的身体终归撑不了多久，在黑暗安静的环境下，村上信五很快支撑不住的睡了过去。直到第二天早上，被例行检查的一声给叫醒。  
旁边的床已经空荡荡的了，村上信五不意外，人家终归是明星偶像，业务繁忙也是正常，但心里莫名的总有些失落。  
就在他以为人家是去工作的时候，横山裕却从外面回来了：“你醒啦？”  
横山裕身上的衣服已经换成了自己的私服，脸上的装似乎也卸了，手里拎着一个塑料袋，看见村上信五的目光盯着，便举起来给他看：“我的早饭。”  
原来是去买早饭了，村上信五心情又好了。  
过了一会儿有护士小姐姐进来送村上信五的病号餐，以及今天份的吊水。  
一切安排妥当之后，横山裕看看时间，总有些难以开口和不舍：“我一会儿下午还要去拍戏，所以不能继续陪你了。”  
“没关系。”村上信五用口型对横山裕说。  
“一会儿我的助理回来照顾你，下午yasu也会来，我下戏就会马上回来的！”  
村上信五又摇了摇头，对他挥了挥手表示：快去吧，我没关系的。  
横山裕又犹豫了一会儿，终于在被经纪人电话飙来催人后离开了。

果真过了一会儿，来了一个陌生的男性bate，是横山裕的助理。  
“村上先生你好。”  
村上信五不能说话，只能跟他点点头，口型回了：你好。  
虽说是横山裕的助理，到底是陌生人，多少有些尴尬，有些事情也不好意思麻烦别人做。直到下午yasu来了之后，气氛总算好了很多。  
好久不见安田章大，他的发型越发时尚了，垂到耳边的小波浪卷，尾部染了一层红，耳朵上带着简单的小耳环，带着茶色镜片的眼镜，留着些许胡子，搭上他现在的这一身私服，十分非常帅气逼人。  
之前村上信五只见过他穿白大褂的样子，这次安田章大穿着私服来，整一个人的气质，你要是不说，不知道还以为是某个人气明星呢，穿搭品味如此的潮流。  
“嗨~村上君，好久不见啊！”安田章大抬手打招呼，手指上还有几枚十分好看的戒指。  
村上信五依旧点点头，回口型：你好。  
“村上君，你真是吓死我了，下次可不能这么乱来啊！”安田章大说。  
村上信五口型回：抱歉。  
安田章大正要继续跟村上信五聊天的时候，后面突然传来一声很大的声音：“哟！！！村上君！你终于醒啦！呀，yasu，你也来啦！”这吊儿郎当的腔调，一听就是丸山隆平。  
“你能不能小声点，这里是医院。”后面跟着的大仓忠义皱眉的说道。  
“哟，maru酱。”  
“嘛！嘛！我知道了！哎呀村上君，你可算没事了！”  
村上信五微微起身，想要给丸山隆平道歉，毕竟这是他的上司。  
丸山隆平赶忙扶着躺下：“好了好了，不需要啦！你现在是病人就要好好休息。”

这下热闹了病房里来了这么多人，特别是丸山隆平，特别能唠嗑讲笑话，几次都差点把村上信五逗笑，还好有安田章大在旁边，提醒他现在村上信五不能有大情绪。  
“对了，对了，你们知道嘛？那天找村上君那个雪夜。”丸山隆平说道。  
“怎么啦？”安田章大突然感兴趣，鼻子嗅到了八卦的味道。  
于是，丸山隆平把那天横山裕故意避开的细节全部在众人面前抖了出来，听的村上信五一阵脸红，安田章大一阵大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈，yoko居然会对你发火，太稀奇了！”  
“是啊，看来yoko是动真心了。”这句话一出，村上信五的心脏有莫名的紧张起来，“村上君，以后yoko欺负你，记得来找我，你是我最可爱的员工，我可不能由着他欺负我的人！”丸山隆平说。  
“你也可以找我，已经研究出了治那些Alpha的药了。”安田章大也跟着起哄。  
人多聊天，时间总是过的快，村上信五从横山裕这两个好友嘴里听到了不少关于他的有趣的事情。


	17. 第十七章

天渐渐暗了下来，一旁一下午都没太说话的大仓忠义提醒他家丸山隆平该回家了，不要打扰病人休息后，丸山隆平才不情不愿的回去了。  
安田章大：“那，我也回去了。”  
“yasu，一起去吃个饭吧。”丸山隆平勾住安田章大的肩膀说道。  
“好呀，好久没跟你吃饭了，还是以前那家吧！”  
“行呀，村上君，我们走咯，你好好休息，过了年我再来看你啊！再见！”  
“好，再见。”  
丸山隆平一行人走了。房间内又只剩下自己一个人了。横山裕的助理一直在客房里待命。  
原来已经快过年了，想想这个年底过的其实挺混乱的：“请问，今天几号了？”村上信五问了问外面的助理。  
助理说：“今天30号了，村上先生。”  
原来已经30了，明天就是除夕了，虽然往年也是一个人过，但是还是第一次在医院过。  
横山裕明天会上红白吗？记得他也连续上了好几年的红白了，以前也只是隔着电视机见过他，犹如两条平行线，永远不可能也有交集，但现实总是背道而驰，没想到今年年底就已经与他纠缠不清了。  
躺在床上，安静又昏暗的环境让他渐渐有了睡意，不知不觉的便睡着了。

潜意识总是想着横山裕什么时候回来，所以村上信五睡的并不好，睡的很浅，胡乱的做了似真似假的梦。  
也不知道是不是在做梦，村上信五听到外面的开门声，随后是房间外的谈话声，声音不大，时间也不长，没过多久就结束了，再之后便是自己病房的开门声，有人进来了。  
那熟悉的声音，是横山裕。他走到了自己身边坐下，村上信五总觉得自己能看到对方却不真切，身体沉重的动不了。果然还是在梦里吗？  
横山裕坐在他旁边良久后，慢慢的俯下身子，他的脸在村上信五眼前慢慢放大，离自己越来越近，下一刻嘴唇上传来温暖的温度，感觉好真切，梦里也这么真的吗？  
横山裕吻我了，他主动吻我了。是梦吧，好困眼睛睁不开……果然是梦，真正的他怎么会这么主动。这样想着，村上信五最终还是没有清醒，迷迷糊糊的睡了一晚上，第二天起来十分的累，浑身酸疼。  
医生例行来检查，今天是除夕，收到了医生护士的祝福外，病号餐也丰富了一点。  
今天白天横山裕在医院待着，村上信五问他：“没有工作吗？”  
“暂时没有，等到晚上要去红白。”  
“啊，你果然要去红白啊。”  
“是啊，开幕时的歌，但是要等到闭幕才能走。”横山裕说。  
听到横山裕是开幕时段的时候，内心有些小期待或许他会回来陪自己跨年，可是一听需要等到所有结束才能走的时候，突然就失落了。  
医院在北海道，红白在东京，结束都快12点了，过来肯定来不及了，今年依旧要自己一个人。本以为这次会不一样一点。  
村上信五低头的看着自己的手，横山裕回头正好看到他那个样子，脸上写满了委屈，横山裕心突然慌了一下，却不知道应该说些什么，也不知道他这是怎么了，也就没有说什么。

在温泉酒店的第一天晚上出了那档子尴尬的事情之后，横山裕并没有马上跑去隔壁的房间，而是去找橘婆婆了。  
小时候除了妈妈外，橘婆婆就是自己唯一的亲人了，他有好多好多事都愿意跟橘婆婆讲，因为橘婆婆是除了妈妈外会耐心倾听他话语的人。  
那晚上，横山裕又像回到了小时候，趴在橘婆婆的怀里，说着近段时间的烦恼，橘婆婆一言不发，只是静静地聆听，轻轻的抚摸着横山裕柔软的头发。  
直到横山裕讲完，橘婆婆才慢悠悠的说了句：“少爷，直面自己真正的感情，不要辜负任何人。老婆子我老了，不知道还能不能等到少爷真正开心幸福的那一天。”  
“奶奶……”  
“少爷，只要你幸福快乐，老婆子去了地下对夫人也有个交代了。”  
那晚的对话，横山裕历历在目。  
“直面自己的感情，不要辜负任何人。”  
昨天晚上回到这里，村上信五已经睡着了，横山裕坐在他旁边，看着对方的睡颜，可爱，不知道为什么，遇到村上信五后，横山裕的形容词就变的匮乏，他对村上信五的表述只有帅、可爱、好看这些词了。  
他慢慢凑近，心跳的极快，慢慢的、慢慢的，直到吻住村上信五的那一瞬间，横山裕感觉到自己的心脏快要跳出来了，这是之前从来没有过的感觉，紧张刺激，生怕对方下一秒就睁开了眼睛。还好狗血的剧情没有上演。  
那个吻其实只停留了几秒钟，横山裕就急忙起身了，嘴里轻轻的喘着气，不敢大声，生怕把对方吵醒，渐渐的平静下来，横山裕转身看着熟睡中的村上信五，嘴里喃喃道：“直面自己的感情啊。”

31号下午2点左右，横山裕走了，助理也跟着走了。病房里留下村上信五一个人格外的冷清，唯一幸运的是，病房里有一台电视机，晚上可以看红白了。  
晚上7点一刻，红白准时开始，不知道白组今年能不能赢呢？横山裕是第几个节目来着？  
很快的就轮到横山裕出场，村上信五注意力立刻就放在了对方的身上。  
摄影师很会拍，每一个镜头都能巧妙的捕捉到横山裕帅气逼人的样子，那个对着镜头打的wink仿佛是给自己的样子，看着横山裕在舞台上闪闪发光的样子，这个Alpha真的太好看了！  
两首歌拼成了一首歌的时间，5分钟很快就过去了，横山裕结束表演退场。村上信五仿佛又回到了现实，好想回放再看一遍。啊，刚刚忘记了，应该录像的，失策了。但是这里是医院，又不方便。  
后面的节目村上信五就不太感兴趣了，他时不时的能在外场听到横山裕的声音，但慢慢的随着夜深，也渐渐的困了起来，自己的身体还没有恢复好，以前随便熬夜到几点都没问题，可是现在体力不济，已经需要睡觉了，他就这样躺在床上，不知不觉中睡着了，手里还拿着遥控器。  
……  
砰、砰！  
两声巨响惊醒了村上信五，他朝窗外看去，原来是远处在放烟火。  
此刻时间已经11点半了，电视里红白也马上要结束了。  
村上信五并不想在最后一大堆人群中寻找横山裕的身影，反而突如其来想法，他想去楼顶看烟花，那里应该能看的多一点。  
目前自己还不能长时间站立，脚上还有冻伤没有好，还好病房里有现成的轮椅，他悄无声息的从病房里溜出去，庆幸的是，他病房对面就是电梯间，自己的离开不会被护士发现。  
来到顶楼，门没有上锁，太幸运了，村上信五暗自窃喜，这样偷偷摸摸干坏事的感觉还是上初高中那会儿了，  
砰、砰！此刻烟花放的正是密集的时候，天空被烟花的光芒映如白昼。  
果然楼顶是看烟花的最佳之地。  
砰、砰、砰！  
烟花绚丽、村上信五看的入迷。

这头横山裕结束表演后，在后场休息室里，一个要好的圈内人在一起聊天，横山裕很少插话，在那里翻看着手机，横山裕虽然没有社交账号，但是时不时的喜欢在推特里搜索自己的关键词，看看最近自己的粉丝都在说些什么。  
这个习惯养成要归功于丸山隆平，最开始就是他先喜欢在社交平台上搜横山的名字，搜到什么就会告诉横山裕，要横山裕一定要看，慢慢的，横山裕就自己养成了这个习惯。  
横山裕之前有一个小绯闻，因为自己好死不死的去撩了村上信五导致后来一系列的事情，临时换了住处，所以回去的路上，被某星期杂志拍到，并曝了出来，还引起了一阵小风波，横山裕出道这么久第一次被传地下情绯闻，当时心里还有点慌张，毕竟偶像这种贩卖梦想的职业是最忌讳恋爱的。  
不过粉丝的回复往往都是让他安心的又特别有意思，绝大部分的回复是：大家不要信，等官方消息；等蒸煮亲口承认，不然都是假的；事到如今不能不说了，那个人其实是我（并不简单.jpg；某星期杂志终于对我家老公下手了，瞒不住了，没错是我……  
所以横山裕会偷偷的建一个号爬上去看看。这边专心的沉迷网络，那里在专心的聊着育儿经，是的，他的几个娱乐圈好友都纷纷结婚了并且有了孩子。  
这里一个好友讲道：“哎，我家孩子这几年长大了，可爱极了，就是我每年红白不能陪他，明年看情况红白就不上了，在家里陪陪他吧。”  
“哎，我家也是，走之前还问我，我什么不能陪他跨年，那委屈的眼神，看的我啧啧……”  
这几句话钻进了横山裕的耳朵里，抓住几个关键词的横山裕就联想到了白天村上信五那忽然委屈巴巴的表情，腾的一下站了起来，忽然恍然大悟，把在座的两位好友吓了一跳。


	18. 第十八章

“天，横山君你不要突然吓我们啊！”  
“抱歉抱歉！”横山裕这头说着对不起，那头看着手机上的时间低声自言自语：“晚上8出头，算算时间路上去机场一小时，飞机去北海道两小时，再赶赶的话，应该可以，赶得上。”  
“横山君，你在念念叨叨什么呢？”  
横山裕不理，直接打起了电话：“喂，是我，准备一下私人飞机，我现在立刻马上要飞去札幌！”  
不光电话那头，这边的两个好友也惊呆了：“横山君，有什么急事吗？”  
“抱歉，我这里的确有点急事要走，非常抱歉，最后我就不出场了，先走了！”横山裕全力以速的飞奔出去，外面空荡荡的，因为太着急，没有敢跟经纪人商量，所以就直接跑出来了，此时此刻没有车，打车短时间内也不会来，怎么办？  
这时，远处过来一辆颜色十分夺目设计无比炫酷的小金人儿，副驾驶车窗拉下，露出了丸山隆平那张无赖脸：“哟，kimi真巧啊，就知道你要逃跑，上车吧！”  
横山裕一头钻进去，那头二话没说的就开了车。  
“感谢，我欠你一个人情，maru。”  
“咱俩谁跟谁啊，只要你以后对村上君好一点就行了。”  
“我会的……”  
“走吧，okura，展现你车技的时候到了！”  
旁边主驾驶面无表情的大仓忠义，微微点头，带上装逼墨镜，淡淡的说了句：“坐稳。”只听嗡的一声油门拉足，汽车嗖的一下就冲了出去。  
仅仅30分钟的时间，就到达了目的地，可见车速之快，车技之彪悍。饶是横山裕这样的人，也没有经住大仓忠义的车技，下车的时候跌跌撞撞的甚至走不稳。  
“代我向村上君问好哈！”丸山隆平说完，大仓忠义就一脚油门带着自己的Omega绝尘而去。

横山裕几乎是一路冲进飞机场的，私人飞机也很给力的一切准备就绪随时起飞。  
从东京到札幌，再从札幌坐车赶往村上信五所在的医院，到达的时候，时间离12点还有不到15分钟的时间了。  
横山裕又一路冲到病房门口，径直开门而入，内心满怀期待着村上信五看到他惊讶的表情，以及他接下来要对村上信五说的话。  
面对的却是空无一人的病房。是上厕所么？横山裕怀疑的摸了摸床铺，已经凉了！  
不好的预感在脑子里生起，村上信五又一次无声无息的选择离开吗？  
“村上！！”下意识的大喊出声，只是空空的病房里不会有人回应他。横山裕跑出病房，询问护士村上信五有无出院记录，在得到没有的回答时，横山裕放心了下来，还好，他没有跑。  
转念一想，那他会去哪里呢？  
“护士，那你知道他去哪里了吗？”  
“病人没有在房间么？”  
“没有……”  
护士听到这消息也是疑惑，走去病房查看的确没人，便吩咐人到处寻找一下，病人腿脚不方便，应该离不开太远才是。  
横山裕也不闲着，也跟着一个护士寻找。来到电梯间的时候，他看到其中一个电梯在顶楼，脑子里似乎想到了什么便问：“请问你们这里的顶楼是做什么的？”  
“晾衣服床单的地方。”  
“那请问会锁门么？”  
“会锁，但是那个门锁已经老旧了不太好，有时候会锁不上。”  
“好，我想上去找找。”横山裕说道。  
“可以，那我就先去别的地方找一下吧。”  
横山裕坐上电梯来到顶楼，顶楼的门果然虚掩着。他打开门望去，不远处有一个坐在轮椅上的背影。  
天空中烟火还在不停的绽放，明亮的光芒映照在那单薄的背影上，这一幅画面，横山裕永远的刻在了心里。他一步一步的走上前，慢慢靠近，天空慢慢下起小雪。

村上信五不知道自己在天台上呆了多久，只是看烟花忘了时间，直到天上突然下起小雪，雪花温柔的落在他的脸庞，冰凉的感觉让他醒了神。  
伸手去接，想着之前也是在这样的一个雪夜，与横山裕发生了那样尴尬的事情，想想就好笑。  
下雪了，差不多该回去了。村上信五正要转身回病房，随之而来说话声怔住了他：“这么好看的烟火，不再多看一会儿么？”  
这个声音，村上信五有些不敢相信的抬头，正对上横山裕那帅气的脸。  
横山裕就站在自己面前，穿着的还是红白上的演出西服，西服把横山裕的身材比例展现的无比完美，天空中烟花的光芒，照映在他身上闪闪发光。村上信五一瞬间看呆了眼忘记了说话。  
横山裕来到村上信无面前，蹲下身子，温柔的抚摸着对方的脸庞：“在这里待了多久了？脸都冰凉了？再感冒可就不好了。”  
村上信五脸上浮现害羞的红晕，磕磕绊绊的说：“你……你怎么回来了？”红白应该刚结束，他怎么已经在这里了？  
村上信五心脏跟打鼓了一样在跳动，他不知道的是横山裕也如是，只是故作镇定罢了，两颗炽热的心脏在这一晚同步的超频了。  
“回来陪你跨年。”  
“那……那红白呢？”  
“我爽了！”  
“为什么？这……这么重要的活动。”  
“再重要的活动，都没有你重要。”横山裕的声音很轻，但是村上信五听清楚了，他的心脏又加快了一个频率。他是什么意思？  
横山裕摸摸了已经呆掉的村上信五的头，站起来，拿出手机看了看时间：“23点59了，刚好赶上，一起倒计时吧！”  
“啊，唔……好。”  
对面高楼的电子屏上显示出了倒数十秒的字样，两个人一起看着屏幕跟着倒计时。  
“10、9、8、7、6、5……”  
屏幕上的数字还在跳动，横山裕停下倒数转身向着村上信五：“呐，村上。”  
砰……远处烟花响起。  
听到横山裕在叫自己，村上信五下意识抬头看他，却意料之外的被对方吻住了嘴唇。  
那一刻的高楼电子屏上跳出了数字“0”  
村上信五惊讶的睁大眼睛，温暖的温度传递过来，村上信五被横山裕抱在了怀里。  
横山裕吻的很专注，村上信五的紧张感被这个吻慢慢的融化，他感受到了对方同样紧张跳动的心脏，已经散发出来那温柔动人的信息素，身体彻底软了下来，他慢慢闭上眼睛，双手回抱住对方，专心回应对方。  
这个吻充满爱意，萦绕万千。当分开时，两人相视一笑，横山裕把村上信五满抱在怀里，此刻不需要多少语言，彼此心里都已经知晓。  
横山裕温柔的释放出信息素，村上信五也如是，两个人被包围里面，信息素相互碰撞出令人心动的味道。  
“呐，你愿意跟我在一起吗？”横山裕纠结了半天，终于说出了口。  
虽然彼此心里知晓感情，但是说出来又是另一份情意。  
“你愿意跟我交往吗？”横山裕又补充道。  
这句话仿佛是一枚证明身份的印章，只要村上信五愿意，那从此他就是横山裕的恋人了。  
“我……我……”一切仿佛做梦一样，就在半个小时前村上信五还在悲伤春秋的时候，谁也不会想到横山裕会抛下重要的活动，回来陪他，其实从回头看到他的那一刻，村上信五心里就已经知道横山裕是在乎他的，接着就是这一步一步的证明。  
横山裕不着急，他今晚有太多的时间陪伴自己的爱人，即使他不说，横山裕也早就从两人的信息素里感知到了。  
完全融合是一件非常幸福的事，高度契合下的完全融合则就是天生一对。他们两个就是上天赐予彼此的礼物。  
“啊啾！”所有美好，在村上信五的一声喷嚏中打断。横山裕这才晃过神来，他们还在天台，夜深了，风雪也大了起来，他把村上信五带回去，才想起来没有跟护士说一声已经找到人了。  
护士看到他们两个的时候，生气却也不能责怪，只能帮村上信五检查了一下，还好除了信息素指标上升之外并无大碍。护士看看他们两个样子也是明了，收拾完便走了。  
病房里，又剩下横山裕和村上信五两个人，村上信五躺在床上，横山裕给他倒了一杯热水，坐下来也不说话，就静静地看着村上信五喝水。  
村上信五被看的脸红，一时间也不知道说些啥：“你冷不冷？”  
“不冷。你冷吗？”  
村上信五身体还未恢复，在天台这么久的确有有些冷，便点了点头。  
说完，横山裕脱掉外衣起身，坐上村上信五的病床，掀开被子，村上信五也没有拦着，给他让了地方，横山裕就此钻进了村上信五的被窝。  
被窝里还没有完全捂暖，村上信五的双脚还是冰冷的，横山裕把对方抱进怀里，他的怀抱温暖，隐隐散发着信息素的味道，村上信五安心的窝在他的怀里。虽然夜深了，但是他没有任何睡意，他享受着这样安安静静的幸福感。  
“那个……刚刚……”村上信五小心翼翼地开口，“刚刚你问我愿不愿意跟你交往。”  
横山裕抱住村上信五的手紧了一紧，虽然内心知道答案，但是还是忐忑不已。  
“我的回答是……”村上信五说：“我愿意。”  
横山裕低下身，深深的吻住了怀里的爱人，浓浓的爱意，甜甜的味道。即使是病房，也迎来了春天的气息。

崭新的一年，一段天作之合的爱情，从北海道的某一个医院的病房中悄然开始。  
——万里挑一•卷一—— 完结


	19. 第十九章

一月一日的早晨天气放晴，多日来的阴雪天，难得看到晴朗明媚的天气，仿佛上天都在祝福着这美好的一对。  
村上信五是被透进来的阳光照醒的，横山裕的怀抱非常温暖，宽厚的手臂搭在他的腰间，另一只被自己枕在颈下。村上信五不敢动，生怕吵醒对方，因为他发现，横山裕的睡颜也极为的好看，红润饱满的嘴唇加上透白的皮肤，宛如睡美人一般。  
村上信五不自觉的凑近，小心翼翼的亲了一下。  
昨天犹如经历了一场梦境，现在想来也不觉得真实，但是这一切就是这么发生了，横山裕向他表白了，他们在一起了，明明是两个不同世界的人。  
村上信五笑了，笑的无比幸福，此刻只觉岁月静好。

新年后的三天，横山裕放假，左右没有什么事，于是三天都在医院待着，哪里也不去，他心情特别好，因为他谈恋爱了，虽然中间有经纪人打电话来，因为红白的事把他骂了一顿，不过并没有因为这事儿影响他整体的心情。  
热恋中的人，总想和自己的恋人24小时待在一块，所以当假期结束又要去赶通告的时候，横山裕是怎么都不舍得放下村上信五的，因为接下来有一个工作要连续一个礼拜都见不着面了。  
还是被村上信五好说歹说的劝走的，他没想到自从在一起后横山裕会这么的粘人，不过他很高兴，也或许是Omega天性的使然，他感觉到无比的满足与幸福。  
不过横山裕在临走前，医生告诉了他一个消息，村上信五现在情况稳定，恢复的很好，再过三天就能出院回去了。  
横山裕高兴又有些失落，高兴的是村上信五终于要出院了，难过的是，自己需要工作，没有办法来接他，于是他只能把这个事情拜托给了丸山隆平。  
三天后，接到任务的丸山隆平嘻嘻哈哈的就跑过来了，欢天喜地的就把村上信五接走了，又是私人飞机。村上信五自从认识横山裕之后，都快忘记民航长什么样子了。

这样想来自己已经离开家半个月了，甚至半个月都没有上班了，打开家门，还是出门前的样子，突然脑子一闪，完了，千酱！因为只以为出门2天就回来的，所以并没有多留食物。村上信五担忧地叫了两声他家猫咪。  
“喵~”轻轻的猫叫回应了他，千酱从窗台上下来，伸了个懒腰，听到自家主人叫它的声音，千酱短巧的四肢走着小碎步，噔噔噔的就跑来了村上信五脚下，撒娇的蹭着他的大腿，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。  
村上信五抱起它的猫，掂量了一下，没瘦，左看看右看看没有什么毛病，才松了一口气说道：“对不起啊，爸爸完全把你给忘记了，饿不饿呀？千酱”  
“喵~”  
村上信五只以为千酱答应了，去看猫食盆，却是有粮的，又疑惑的问：“咦？千酱，这几天你是怎么吃饭的？”  
“喵~”千酱作为一只猫，当然只能听懂主人叫自己的名字，至于村上信五在说啥，她也完全不关心。猫生就是这么简单，该吃吃该睡睡，必要的时候看着愚蠢的人类犯犯蠢。  
横山裕远在他乡赚钱养家（只有他是这么想的），这里村上信五因为还有些咳嗽没有完全恢复，虽然很想去上班，但是被自己的最高领导——丸山隆平勒令在家休养，直到完全康复才能上班，还是带薪休假。至于如何确定完全康复，就交给安田章大来决定了。  
于是村上信五开始了无聊的养病时光，以前并不觉得，现在一个人待在家里的确很无聊，横山裕那里忙着拍电视剧，line回消息特别慢，村上信五总是能盯着手机看很久，听到一个消息提示也会立马打开手机。  
丸山隆平这几天会过来陪村上信五，这也是横山裕拜托他的事之一，虽然横山裕不说，丸山隆平也回来了，他早就把村上信五当成自己最要好的朋友了。  
看着村上信五一些小举动，特别感慨：妈的，同样是初恋，为毛小爷我的就这么赤裸裸直奔主题。然后幻想一下自己一些少女般的小动作又直想吐。大仓忠义皱眉的看着他，都怀疑最近是不是没有做好避孕措施有了。  
回家后的第四天，不上班的第四天，村上信五从来没有在家待这么久过，他感觉他要发霉了，不能去工作，出去走走应该可以吧？于是为了避免吸入凉气，他把自己裹的严严实实的出门了。说实话来了这里这么久，他还是第一次正经的逛这里的商业街。来来往往的人，嘈杂的声音，琳琅满目的商品，还有各种各样的美食店。  
村上信五不紧不慢的走着，他路过一家音像店，店门口贴的一张海报让他挪不动脚步，那是一张等身海报，横山裕穿着一身黑色西装，双手插在口袋里，冷漠地站在暗色的背景前，这样的颜色搭配更加突显了白皙的皮肤以及红润的嘴唇，村上信五看的出神。音像店门口的电视机正在放着横山裕最新单曲的mv，动人心弦的声音，帅气迷人的身姿，村上信五突然想到了什么，快步走进了音像店。  
不久，村上信五提着一堆的碟片回了家。是了，村上信五把关于横山裕一切的影像作品，能买到的都买回了家，有电视剧、单曲、演唱会。  
这是一个人很好打发时间的事，既然看不到真人，比起日思夜想每天等line消息，不如直接看DVD来的实在。  
家里的DVD机已经好久没用了，对于那些按键，一下子有些陌生。  
看着买回来这么多的碟片，村上信五突然有些犯难，选择困难症犯了，先看哪个比较好呢？抓耳挠腮的时候，line来消息了，村上信五下意识的以为是横山裕，结果是那位横山裕的粉丝Beta姑娘。  
【经理，最近怎么样？听说你生病了？】  
【已经没什么大碍了，谢谢关心^—^】  
【那就好，经理不在我们上班都没劲儿了。】Beta姑娘随手发了一个横山裕的动图，是一个委委屈屈的表情。  
村上信五看着特别好笑，随手保存了一整个表情包。突然想到可以问问她，不过说的很委婉，生怕对方发现不对劲【最近有什么电视剧之类的可以看吗？休息在家也挺无聊的。】  
【经理有喜欢看的类型吗？】  
【这倒没有，哦对了，你喜欢的那个谁来着，有可以看的吗？】  
【哦哦哦！经理想看我老公吗？】  
看到这里，村上信五嘴角抽搐，莫名的酸，明明他才是正牌【对】  
【有啊有啊，有一部很好看，讲变态犯罪的，我老公虽然是二番，但是他冷酷警察的人设真的好适合他啊！他抽烟的样子，战损的样子！都好好看，还有冰冷表面下那颗柔软的内心，QAQQQQQQ啊，我爱他一辈子。】  
村上信五心想，这就是职业偶像的魅力吗？迷的这些小B小O神魂颠倒的，包括自己在内，虽然很不想承认。  
【哇，那一年他上的各期杂志上，也是神仙一般啊，QAQQQQQQ呜呜呜，经理你说怎么有这么好看的人呐，他是在云端之上的人呀。】Beta姑娘越说越激动，最后还发了好多自己拍的杂志照片，只听各种line的提醒把村上信五给淹没了。  
不得不承认，发过来的照片真的很好看，神仙气质，明明快30了，从脸到身材，哪一张都无不好看，默默长按，保存。  
村上信五听了Beta姑娘的，看了那一部电视剧。偏向恐怖恶心，都是变态的杀人方式，看的村上信五有些发憷，但是里面的横山裕的确好看的让他移不开眼睛，开头抽烟的样子，他是第一次看到横山裕抽烟，散发着慢慢的A独有的气质，看的不由的害羞起来。  
因为二番的原因，出场时间并没有女主多，于是村上信五便开始快进，进入横山裕cut模式。  
横山裕靠在门框上，衬衫随意的还没穿好，露出性感的锁骨，嘴里叼着牙刷，慵懒尚未消散。天哪，这个场景，看的村上信五直咽口水，身下不由的燥热起来。  
Cut很快看完，村上信五在碟片堆里翻了一翻，他想看更多的横山裕，感觉看不够呢，于是拿出一张演唱会的DVD出来，想着这里面应该全是他。  
不知不觉夜已经深了，千酱看着自己主人还在客厅里，对面的大铁盒子闪闪的发着光，走近一看，里面不断出现的人有些熟悉，它便走过来，趴在村上信五身上，跟着一起看了起来，啊，是之前一直住在他们家的那个人类，抱着主人不肯放的那个人类！

在外地拍摄的这一礼拜对于横山裕来说，是掰着手指头过的。当终于熬过这7天后，横山裕几乎是连夜赶了回来，他迫不及待的想要见到村上信五了。  
凌晨时分，居民区一片寂静，只有路灯照在湿滑的地面上，横山裕心想村上信五应该是睡觉了，于是悄悄的打开家门，却听到客厅里隐约传来熟悉的旋律。


	20. 第二十章

好像，是他的歌。走进客厅一看，果不其然的，是自己的某一年的演唱会，时间很早了，看着自己当年青涩的样子不由感慨也在这个圈子混了这么多年了。  
可是为什么家里会放着自己的演唱会，横山裕不解，对了村上信五呢？他下意识的走近沙发一看，沙发上，真躺着他这一周心心念念的人呢，以及怀里的那一团毛茸茸的东西。  
千酱听到动静就竖起耳朵了，直到横山裕靠近，它才抬头：“喵~”  
横山裕极小声的说：“嘿，千酱，好久不见啊。”  
千酱伸了个懒腰，又喵了一声，于是回到自己的窝里睡觉去了。  
村上信五没有醒，横山裕惊讶地发现，村上信五面前放着两个大塑料袋，里面满满的都是他的碟，横山裕顿时心里又好笑又幸福。  
横山裕轻轻的坐在沙发空余的地方，低头看着熟睡的村上信五，慢慢的吻了上去，毫不费力的撬开了对方的嘴巴，舌头伸了进去，挑逗对方的口腔，并散发出诱人的信息素。  
不久村上信五就有了回应，他睡着了，看着横山裕的DVD太专注，导致他什么时候睡着的都不记得了。他只感觉，睡梦中温热柔软的舌头在他的口腔里探索，熟悉的信息素使他身体燥热，不用睁眼，他知道横山裕回来了。  
他……在邀请他。  
村上信五伸手越过横山裕的脖子，轻轻环住了他，外衣还带着冰凉的寒气，皮肤也还是冰凉的，这让身体燥热的村上信五不由自主的勒紧，很舒服的温度。  
漫长的热吻，直到忘记呼吸，依旧念念不舍。  
横山裕压在村上信五身上，居高临下地看着他，村上信五伸手摸了摸他的脸，笑道：“欢迎回家（おかえり）。”  
横山裕也笑了：“我回来了（ただいま）”说完双方收紧手臂，相互的把对方抱紧在怀里，衣服的摩擦声，与村上信五喘息的声音，都是如此幸福温暖。  
如此真实，他此刻就在自己怀里，不管这一礼拜的工作有多累多疲倦，此刻都已烟消云散，怀里的这个人就是横山裕最好的归宿。  
冰凉的手伸进单薄的家居服里，极大的温差感使村上信五不由发出轻哼。  
横山裕冰凉的手游走在村上信五灼热的皮肤上，两颗乳头在拨弄下立了起来，战栗的快感不由的紧绷住身子。  
村上信五的呻吟在听在横山裕的耳朵里，那是美妙的声音，他掀开村上信五的衣服，俯身含住其中一边的乳头，啃咬挑逗，一手慢慢探入裤裆，握住那个已经半硬的阴茎。  
“唔……”全身因为这一系列动作在颤抖，村上信五主动伸手脱掉横山裕的衣服，他也想，也想品尝对方胸前的乳头，他想知道究竟是什么魔力让横山裕如此爱不释手。  
两人很配合的把衣服都脱了个干净，即便是这寒冷的冬天，他们也不觉着冷，两具火热的身体纠缠在一起难舍难分。  
村上信五翻身压在横山裕身上，反客为主的一口咬住了对方的乳头，横山裕还是第一次让人吃他的那个地方，以前小O只以为的操，解决生理问题，并不会有更多的情调在那里。  
乳头被挑逗是一种十分奇妙感觉，区别于阴茎带来的快感，这是一种仿佛触电一般的感觉。喉咙里发出长叹，伸手抚摸村上信五的头，五指揉进柔软的头发中。  
横山裕看着身下的人，越看越喜欢，捧起对方的脸，嘴唇贴了上去。  
村上信五双手攀附在横山裕身上，两人身下的阴茎互相膈着对方，身体不由自主的互相摩擦，横山裕把两人裤子脱掉，同时握住两根阴茎搓揉。  
背景电视还在放着横山裕的个人演唱会，一首柔情似水的情歌给此时此刻增添几分情意。  
横山裕伸手去背后，探入村上信五的后穴，那里早就湿润一片，一张一合的随时等着被打开，深入。手指毫不费力的就插了进去，里面滑腻温暖，异物的进入让村上信五惊叫出声，即便不是第一次了，时隔这么久再次被插入异物还是难免会受惊。  
手指在里面搅动，不停的刺激着敏感点，之前发情期的时候，横山裕早就摸透了村上信五体内的敏感点，所以即使只是用手指，村上信五也早就受不了的大叫出声，眼睛湿润得像只可爱的小动物一样可怜楚楚。  
横山裕含住村上信五的阴茎不停吞吐，马眼渗出咸咸的水仿佛是佐料，使口交的这根阴茎更加美味，在横山裕的前后攻势下，村上信五终于濒临到极限。整个人身体弓起，紧绷，从阴茎里射出白浊的精液，多的横山裕含不住全部，从嘴角处流出很多。  
横山裕想也没想的吞了进去，村上信五想要阻止早就晚了，只好苦笑道：“好吃吗？”  
“要尝尝不？”横山裕坏笑道，伸出舌头舔了舔留在嘴角的精液。  
“怎么尝？”村上信五疑惑道？  
“这样。”下一秒，横山裕上前一口吻住了村上信五，嘴里残留的腥咸的精液味道很快就沾满了村上信五的口腔。  
“唔！”这一声呻吟不是因为横山裕刚口交完就亲吻的关系，而是明明刚射完的阴茎有再次被横山裕的大手握住，不停的拨弄缩小些的龟头甚至马眼，每一个刺激都清晰的通过神经传递给大脑。刚射完精清新的大脑又再次昏沉。  
迷离的眼神，诱人的表情，甜美的信息素。横山裕再也忍不住，扶着自己的阴茎探到村上信五的后穴处，对准穴口，一插到底。  
瞬间被扩张填满的满足感，村上信五弓起身子往后仰，他进来了，好大，好胀，但是好舒服。  
“唔……动……动起来。”  
横山裕第一次听到这么主动的话，惊奇的同时也律动起来。节奏之快，持续之久。  
每一下都是顶到深处，快速撤出，再顶到深处，最普通的一个姿势，也是最令人沉迷的一个姿势。  
村上信五随着横山裕的律动节奏呻吟，一下又一下，叫的越来越不能自控。有时候甚至被自己居然能发出这样的声音而震惊。  
人一旦经历过性事后，就会在床上发现不一样的自己，平时可能只是一个普通的中规中矩的上班族，可是晚上脱了衣服，与自己契合的伴侣滚到床上，那又是另一个自己了。  
村上信五就如是，他享受这样的性事，他慢慢接受这样的自己，并乐在其中，于是更加大胆放肆起来。  
他开始迎合横山裕，会故意缩紧后穴，几次突然的收缩后的紧致让横山裕都差点猝不及防的射出来，还好他反应快，可不能因为这样而在自家伴侣面前丢人啊。  
横山裕坏笑：“你变坏了。”  
村上信五得意道：“无师自通，我厉害吧。”  
“当然，我家hina最厉害了！”说着横山裕用力抽插。  
“啊！啊……你！刚刚……啊……叫我什么？额啊！”横山裕刚刚叫他什么？这个称呼遥远而又陌生却又十分亲切，10多年没有听过了吧。  
“hina，我的hina，呼……”横山裕抱紧身下的人，缓慢温柔的律动，一下又一下。  
村上信五茫然的看着天花板：“你怎么知道的？嗯……”  
“你的所有事我都知道，你是我的爱人，你的一切我都知道。”说着横山裕亲了亲村上信五的唇。  
村上信五与横山裕对视上，对方温柔的眼神中告诉他这个人很爱他，虽然被调查了过去让他有些生气，可是对方的充满情意的眼神却让村上信五无条件的原谅的对方。总说恋爱中的人智商为0，这句话一点也没错。  
只要你足够爱他，总能无条件的原谅对方。  
体内的律动还未结束，更多快感占据大脑，使村上信五无法思考任何事情，横山裕抱起村上信五，坐在自己身上，紧抱着对方。  
“啊……唔……”村上信五的头紧埋在横山裕的肩头，这个姿势让横山裕清楚的看到了对方后颈的腺体，腺体因为性事而微肿发红，看的横山裕垂涎欲滴，下意识的一口含住了村上信五的腺体。  
Omega的腺体是极为敏感的，他就像是暴露在外的第二个性器官，敏感而脆弱，横山裕的唇贴上去的那一刻，村上信五就感觉到前所未有的冲击。  
“啊——不行，不要舔了！啊——”  
村上信五濒临崩溃，全身颤抖，这是怎样的一个感觉，腺体因刺激而散发出更多的信息素，它诱导着横山裕，诱导横山裕去咬他。  
“唔——啊——不要，我不行了！”村上信五整个人变得乱七八糟，呻吟声中已经带出了哭腔。  
横山裕也已经被信息素诱导的变得几乎是野兽一般的行为，尖尖的犬牙在脆弱敏感的腺体上磕出一个个小印子。随时随地都有可能咬下去的危险。  
“啊——yo，yoko！”村上信五此刻出现一个矛盾的心理，他想被身下这个人标记，却又害怕被标记，一时间不知道应该叫住手，还是继续。  
不知道这样持续了多久，当两人一前一后的射出体内精液后，都精疲力尽的躺倒在了沙发上，沙发上空间不大，两具身体被粘腻的汗水紧紧的贴在一起，后穴的阴茎还未拔出，两个人就这样的睡着了。


	21. 第二十一章

横山裕终究是做偶像事业的，体力比村上信五来的好，所以即便昨天如此精疲力尽，也醒的早。  
记得昨天两人是直接睡着了的，所以看了看身下，还好，自己的阴茎已经软下来从村上信五的后穴滑出来了，不过村上信五的后穴处却乱糟糟的湿了一片，得去洗个澡。  
于是横山裕支撑起身体，抱起还在熟睡的村上信五，走进了浴室，大冬天的两个人抱在一起裸睡了一晚上，还好家里开了空调不冷，不然两人绝对感冒，自己感冒道不要紧，可怕的是村上信五，之前的病都还没养好，就被自己这么折腾，现在想想昨天太冲动了，不自觉的有些后怕。  
横山裕帮村上信五洗完身体后，放了一缸热水，舒服的泡了进去，得把身体里的寒气逼出来。村上信五全程都没醒，可能昨天真的累着了。  
昨天吻上村上信五腺体的那一刻，横山裕就几乎失去了理智，他从来没有品尝过这么美味的腺体，即使之前给村上信五治病而不得不咬破腺体外，并没有觉得这个腺体有什么特别之处。  
后来横山裕才从安田章大那里得到科普，之前是因为假性发情期的激素不稳定，腺体不正常散发信息素，所以横山裕当然察觉不到什么，只有在正常稳定的激素下，在性事正常激发出信息素的情况下，才能感受到。  
横山裕只能庆幸昨天还仅存的一点理智让他忍住了咬破腺体的想法，也是因为要努力保持着一点理智而让他精疲力尽。  
看着静静的躺在怀里，与自己共在一个浴盆里的人，睡着的样子跟个小动物一样可爱无害，忍不住又凑前亲了亲对方的额头。  
村上信五是真的太累了，本来病去如抽丝，还没完全好透的身体加上昨晚激烈的性事，使他在直到被横山裕从浴室里抱出来，再次睡到床上，都没有醒来，那样安静的睡在横山裕的怀里。

难受，十分难受，村上信五在浑身难受中醒过来，他紧皱眉头，艰难的翻了一个身，浑身使不上什么劲，伴随着腰部隐隐的酸疼。  
看看床头的闹钟，已经是午后了，躺在床上有些茫然，昨天发生了什么，一时间失忆了，直到听到厨房里的动静吸引了他的注意力。  
一幕幕的场景瞬间回到了脑海里，横山裕昨天晚上回来了，两个人还做了，天呐，越想越脸红，这是他们确认关系后的第一次做爱，这比之前任何一次都要激烈。  
村上信五把头埋进被子里，害羞却又幸福。他感受得到横山裕对他浓浓的爱意，昨晚最后那一段真的太深刻了，人生第一次感受到那么奇妙的感觉，直到现在颈后的腺体还微微的有昨天横山裕牙齿啃咬的感觉。  
作为契合度如此高的一对，横山裕居然深深忍住了咬下去的冲动，他一定忍的很辛苦吧，村上信五这样想着，越想越觉得横山裕真的是个很负责任的伴侣，此刻身体再难受的感觉也被幸福冲刷的一干二净，这一切的一切都是横山裕对他的证明。  
在床上待了一会儿，村上信五起床去厨房。横山裕穿着一个围裙，正在做饭，看到他，微笑的说：“醒了？”  
“嗯。”村上信五主动上前，横山裕放下手头的事情与他拥抱并来了一个长吻，浓浓的充满了爱情的味道。  
“饿了吗？稍微等会儿，马上就好了。”  
“嗯。”两人又亲了一下才肯放手，村上信五走去饭桌上坐下，千酱此时小碎步嘚嘚嘚的走了过来，两只短小的脚往村上信五的裤腿上一搭，喵了一声。  
“千酱，怎么了呀？”村上信五抱起千酱放在大腿上，一下没一下的揉着千酱柔软的毛。千酱舒服的趴在村上信五的大腿上，喉咙里又发出咕噜噜的声音，“你啊，越来越会撒娇了。”  
“喵~”千酱舒服的翻了个身，把柔软的肚子翻给村上信五，意思是：这里我也要！  
横山裕做好饭菜端出来，看到这样的场景，村上信五脸上充满溺宠的笑容，心中说不出来的感觉，他似乎都有些嫉妒千酱，他此刻也想趴在村上信五怀里被他抚摸。不对，为什么要和一只猫争风吃醋？横山裕摇了摇头，自嘲：这是怎么了？

吃过饭后，村上信五想去洗碗，却被横山裕拦下了，说这些让他来就可以了。村上信五也不争，跑去客厅坐着了，现下无所事事，开电视不停地换频道，没有什么想看的，看着旁边两大袋子的碟，村上信五瞬间脸红了，想看却又因为正主在不好意思，想想他看到自己买了这么多关于他的相关是什么感觉，会不会被嘲笑？想着村上信五屈腿抱坐，把脸深深的埋在大腿里，脸都红到耳朵根了。  
“你怎么了？”横山裕收拾完过来，看到村上信五的样子不禁疑惑。  
“没……没怎么。”  
“你脸怎么这么红？”饶是高度契合，横山裕也不可能知道村上信五此刻内心在想什么。  
“啊，没什么呀。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
“好吧。”  
村上信五终于松了口气，再被追问下去，他会死的！  
横山裕坐到村上信五身边，把对方抱在怀里，也开了一圈电视，没什么好看的，随手开到一个频道正在放午间剧，是他圈内认识的关系还不错的演员的主演。  
村上信五：“诶？是他？”  
横山裕：“田中G呀，认识？”  
村上信五：“恩，最近很火的吧。”  
横山裕：“是呀。”  
村上信五：“跟你比呢？”  
横山裕失笑：“这不好比，我们虽然同处娱乐圈，但是职业还是有所区别的，我是偶像，他是演员。不好比。”  
村上信五：“原来如此，那在偶像里，你人气怎么样？”  
横山裕挑了挑眉：“嗯？你觉得你老公人气怎么样？”  
村上信五轻哼一声，不屑一顾：“谁知道呢？”  
横山裕翻身一下把村上信五压在身下，：“你在怀疑我的能力吗？嗯？”说完，横山裕的魔爪已经伸进了村上信五的衣服里，挠痒痒。  
“哈哈哈哈哈住手！嗯～哈哈哈哈”村上信五怕痒的在横山裕身下徒劳的躲避，两个人打闹的十分欢腾，最后又深情的吻到一起。  
身下两处火热的地方抵在一起相互摩擦，十分难耐。  
“做嘛？”横山裕哑声道。  
“嗯。”从鼻子里发出的气音十分诱人，横山裕再次吻住村上信五，手直奔主题的脱下两个人的裤子，简单开拓了一下就插了进去。  
同样是在沙发上，不同的是今天的的横山裕抱着身下的人，缓慢温柔的律动，仔细感受着自己的阴茎在村上信五体内摩擦的快感。  
村上信五喘息呼出的热气喷在横山裕的耳朵上，敏感的耳朵鲜红欲滴，十分诱人，村上信五忍不住亲上去，横山裕发出轻哼：“调皮。”声音低沉性感。  
两个人在沙发上缠绵，早就忘了时间，直到结束，天已经完全的黑了。一身乱糟糟的，却谁也不愿意放开对方，真想把这人融进自己的身体里，永远也不分开。  
最后一通电话把两个人拉回了现实，横山裕的经纪人好巧不巧的来了电话，关于工作上的事情聊了好久。  
村上信五无聊，看着横山裕坐在饭桌椅上，一身裸体，翘着二郎腿打电话，完美的身型尽收眼底，村上信五看的眼睛都绿了，这完完全全就是在诱惑他。  
横山裕感受到实现，看向村上信五，邪魅的勾勾手指示意他过来。村上信五听话的走了过去，横山裕放下大腿，他才发现横山裕的阴茎还很有精神的翘在那里，村上信五惊讶的看着横山裕。  
横山裕边讲电话，边示意村上信五靠近，在听电话的间息又接了个吻，并让村上信五自己跨坐上来。  
刚做过的后穴很好进去，村上信五一坐到底，巨大的阴茎一下顶到深处，要叫出来的声音被生生压在喉咙里，横山裕还在打电话，对方会听见的！村上信五抱紧横山裕，把头埋在他的肩头。尽量扼住想要发出的呻吟声。  
横山裕气息虽然有些乱，讲话时的语气却不受任何影响，正经严肃，完全听不出是一个正在做爱的人。  
村上信五很佩服他这个样子，却又不服，虽然这样做很刺激，但凭什么他在那里极力忍着呻吟，横山裕却像个没事儿人一样。  
这样想着，村上信五眼睛瞄到了横山裕的后劲，那里是属于Alpha的腺体，村上信五灵光一闪，一口附上去，果不其然，虽然动静不大，但是明显感觉出正在讲电话的横山裕呼吸一窒，动作都停了下来。  
横山裕转头看向村上信五，村上信五小人得志,一脸得意的看着对方，横山裕对着电话那头，平淡的说了句：“稍等，我一会儿打过来再聊。”说完，电话一挂。村上信五还来不及感受到那一股不寒而栗的气息，就已经淹没在了横山裕疯狂的抽插中了。  
“哈啊——”  
“以前怎么没发现你这么坏呢？”  
又是一场翻云覆雨，恋爱初期的人总是免不了尽力这样纠缠不休的新鲜阶段，同时也享受着这样的过程，两个人在家里没羞没臊的持续了将近一周。  
最后横山裕因为消失一周，经纪人亲自上门，摁着头把他给压走了。


	22. 第二十二章

横山裕走之前，叫了安田章大来给村上信五检查身体状况，毕竟持续一礼拜仿佛发情期的无节制的疯狂做爱也是很伤身体的，加上村上信五病体未愈，横山裕就更加不放心了。接下来他会很忙，毕竟是自己种下的因，导致他现在必须还的果就是更加忙碌的工作。  
横山裕的经纪人是一个很厉害的Alpha女人，对于横山裕这种，她从来都是很直白的骂说：“要不是看在你是个大少爷，不然最近这样的工作态度早就糊的一塌糊涂了！虽然公司没有明文规定偶像艺人不能谈恋爱，可是你也不能这样明目张胆的几乎罢工的状态吧！是这个世界上的Omega和女人都死光了吗？啊！！？”  
横山裕自认理亏，的确最近有点过了，面对对面还在喋喋不休、从头到脚可谓把他骂的狗血淋头，在这个世界上除了他亲爸外，也只有这个女人敢这样骂她了，不然也没有能力做横山裕经纪人了。  
经纪人骂的气喘吁吁，气鼓鼓的点了根烟平静一下心情，办公室一瞬间安静下来，横山裕自觉请缨认罪，口气比平时还要软三分：“Ali，我错了！我保证接下来的通告我会一个不落的完成。”  
Ali斜眼看了看横山裕，掐灭的手中的烟头：“行啊，接下来行程我早就给你安排好了，你接好了啊，你下周首播，这个暂且不说，给我认认真真拍完。接下来4月份专辑6月份蛋巡，马上还有一个你的新个人综艺，在加上其他那些常规番组，大大小小的广告，哦对了，春季还有一部剧邀请你去试镜呢。加油吧，年轻人！”  
横山裕：“……”

回头转回家里，村上信五送走横山裕后，虽然有些不舍，但也是松了一口气，毕竟要再这样折腾下去，他估计就要瘫死在床上了，虽然都不小了，不过还是精力旺盛的年纪，两个这样的人在一起，难免纵欲过度，他不知道横山裕怎么样，反正他是有些吃不消了，虽然过程是很享受，毕竟横山裕真的把他伺候的舒舒服服，饭来张口、衣来伸手。这样的日子是从前都不会想到的。  
第二天，安田章大来了，穿着一身白色大褂，带着一些便携仪器就来了。他认真的给村上信五做了一番检查，村上信五有些紧张的等待着结果，毕竟横山裕出去工作后，自己也想到了工作的事情。过年之后到现在都在家里，所谓的养病，其实自我感觉上班是完全没问题的了，但是之前丸山隆平也说了，没有完全康复禁止他去上班，所以这里只有安田章大能给他一丝希望。  
“啊，信酱这里没什么问题了，肺冻伤也痊愈了哦！”安田章大看着诊断的结果说道。  
“太好了！终于可以上班了！”村上信五高兴道。  
安田章大：“是啊，不过出门还是需要注意保暖，也不能过于劳累，病愈初期的抵抗力还是很差的。”  
村上信五：“恩，我会注意的，谢谢安田桑。”  
安田章大：“不用客气，叫我yasu就可以了！”  
村上信五：“唔，好。”  
“喵~”千酱发现久违的兔子先生来了，走过来蹭了蹭安田章大的大腿，安田章大顺手把他抱起来，与它鼻子对鼻子亲了一下说：“千酱，好久不见呀，你是不是胖了？”  
村上信五：“啊，是呀，yoko最近给它买的猫粮都是好货。”  
安田章大点点头，想着要不要也给千酱买点好吃的，毕竟村上信五家这只矮脚猫真的太可爱了，转头看看村上信五又开口道：“听说你跟yoko在一起了，真的太好了，我跟maru都为你感到高兴。”  
村上信五瞬间有些不好意思：“啊，谢谢，我也没想到我们两个会在一起。”  
安田章大：“嘛，以后有什么需要尽管找我好了，哦对了交换一下line和手机号吧，方便联系！。”  
村上信五：“啊，没问题。”  
交换完联系方式，两人都没事干，安田章大看到客厅里那两大袋的碟，有些好笑：“你给我一种追星大成功的感觉，哈哈哈哈。”  
村上信五满脸疑惑。  
安田章大：“yoko的粉丝要是知道自己的爱豆被你睡了，那简直要恨的牙痒痒。”  
村上信五急忙解释“哎，我只是跟他在一起之后才买的，并不能算他的饭吧。”  
“昂，没有没有，只是看到那些碟，有点像罢了，放心，他被八花边，你最多被称为一个一般男性Omega，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”安田章大笑的停不下来。  
“啊，yasu你就不要调侃我了，我只想安安稳稳地过日子。”  
“好啦好啦，不笑了。”安田章大随手，拿出一盘演唱会，“我还没看过这家伙的东西呢，反正我下午也没事干，一起看吗？”  
“哦，好呀。”  
演唱会从开始到结束大概三个多小时，安田章大选了去年的一场，真巧就是村上信五与横山裕邂逅的那一场，安田章大不禁感叹横山裕这几年的变化与进步。  
“我早年的时候有去看过这家伙的演唱会，那个时候可没有现在这么从容不迫，这家伙现在不仅唱功越来越好了，营业得也越来越好了啊。”  
“哎？这家伙为什么老往那一个方向看？是有什么吗？”细心的安田章大看到了横山裕在移动舞台那会儿的不对劲，村上信五看着这个画面，突然回想起了，这就是当时横山裕注意到自己信息素的时候啊。  
村上信五把这事儿跟安田章大说了，安田章大恍然大悟：“啊！原来你们是这个时候接触到的啊，我说横山裕怎么找到你的呢。”  
村上信五疑惑：“怎么说？”  
“你看啊。”于是安田章大发挥他的专业知识，一本正经的说道，“在这个社会中，公共场合的信息素鱼龙混杂，在这样的场合里，即使再高的契合度也因为混杂在人群中而难以辨别，最多只能在万千人群中辨别出我对你的信息素更感兴趣的程度，反之在这种大体积使用抑制贴的场合下，才能寻找到高度契合的那一位。”  
安田章大看着村上信五听得云里雾里的表情，他承认他表达能力的确不咋地，毕竟经常被吐槽是国语能力，于是他整理一下，极为简单的表达道：“人体大量的信息素是从颈后腺体散发的，但其实人的其他部位也会散发出微量信息素，但是在一般情况即使高契合度也闻不到的！因为他被颈后信息素直接给覆盖掉了，只有屏蔽掉腺体中的，身体中的才能被闻到。”结果发现自己好像又表达的复杂了点，不过看着村上信五的表情，貌似是懂了一点，“所以，当时你的腺体被抑制贴阻挡了信息素的散发，yoko是靠着你身体中散发出的那一点微量信息素找到你的！”  
“哦……”村上信五还在消化，头顶仿佛多了一个进度条，正在慢慢的增加进度，一直过了好一会儿，才慢悠悠的说道：“所以，那次在山上，他是靠这个找到我的？”  
“呼……是的，没错。”安田章大松了一口气，终于听懂了，“只有高度契合的人，才可以闻到对方身上散发出的微量信息素。”  
“哦……”  
“所以我说你们俩是天生的一对，这个只有高度契合才能享受的特权。人类的第二性征真的是一个很神奇的东西。”  
“涨知识了！”村上信五正在为自己与横山裕高度契合暗暗自喜，突然想到一件事，却也难以问出口，犹豫再三，还是结结巴巴的问了：“那个……yasu……关于，我跟yoko……”  
“啊？”  
“就……恩……”  
“你想说什么？”安田章大被村上信五这样吞吞吐吐的样子弄的摸不着头脑。  
“就……我们这几天……”  
“恩恩？”  
“我们这几天……”村上信五说话声越来越小，“那个的时候……”  
“没有做措施？”  
“……”被说出了答案，村上信五默默点了点头。  
“害！这事儿啊。”  
“是，我才想起来，这一个礼拜了，我们两个都没有做措施，意外的就……恩。虽然普通契合度的AO平时并不需要做措施也不怕意外。可我跟yoko毕竟契合度那么高，我就怕万一。”  
“恩恩，我能理解，之前maru也来问过我同样的问题哒！”安田章大说。  
“哦哦。”村上信五点点头，随之又惊讶道，“什么？Maru桑也？”  
“是啊，你不用加桑吧，听着你这么叫他我都不习惯！”  
“他，他不是Alpha吗？”  
“谁告诉你他是Alpha的？”安田章大一脸疑惑。  
“因为……”村上信五正在犹豫要不要告诉对方，之前他被调戏再看到丸山隆平在会所点了一堆小O的事。幸好此时安田章大想起来了什么，说：“maru啊，那是他家族的问题啦，yoko没有告诉过你吗？”  
村上信五摇摇头表示毫不知情，并对丸山隆平的第二性征产生了好奇：“我一直以为，他跟大仓桑是同X恋。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”只听一声十分尖锐的爆笑，把村上信五以及千酱都吓了一跳。


	23. 第二十三章

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”安田章大的小声比女人都要尖，村上信五揉了揉耳朵，安抚了一下受惊的千酱。  
缓过大笑后，安田章大说道：“maru是Omega啦！”  
“啥？”  
“maru是Omega，这个跟他家族也有关系。”  
“什么？”村上信五的八卦之心被安田章大点燃了。  
“maru的家族，是一个历代单传，只出生Alpha的家族，家族中只允许Alpha与Alpha结婚，所以他们家基本都是男女伴侣。不过轮到maru出生的时候出了点小意外。”  
“什么意外？”  
“基因突变，或者说基因链的不确定因素，本身科学中就不存在100%这种说法，所以就算Alpha与Alpha的结合所出生的婴儿为Alpha的可能性是无限接近100%的，但那毕竟不是真正的100%，maru就是那个0.00000000^1的可能性。”  
村上信五听的瞠目结舌，居然还有这样的事情，活久见了真的是。  
“哎，你说maru上辈子是造的孽还是造的福啊？让他这辈子来了一个这么惊天动地的事情，当时这件事还上了科学报纸呢！惊动了各国科学家。”安田章大说到自己的专业领域就开始喋喋不休：“我当年毕业论文就maru这个奇迹做了论题哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
村上信五在一旁听得也是一愣一愣的，最后安田章大都要就自己的这个论文开始长篇大论的时候，村上信五终于忍不住打断了他：“yasu！！咱们说回正题好吗？”  
越讲越兴奋的安田章大早就忘记当初的问题了：“什么？”  
村上信五：“……”又要自己再说一遍吗？村上信五内心咆哮。  
两人陷入尴尬的沉默对视，最后安田章大破笑打破了这尴尬的气氛，收敛一下笑容，正色道：“好啦好啦，我知道的。”  
村上信五松了一口气，抱着千酱撸了两下。  
“放心吧，刚刚已经给你检查过了，血值一切正常，没有怀孕的迹象啦。”  
“啊，那就好。那之后呢？”  
“之后啊，目前市面上的避孕药都是针对契合度90%以下的。”安田章大说，“因为90%以上的契合度真的是万中挑一了。哎……真羡慕你们两对。”  
村上信五心想你个beta为毛要羡慕我们，真奇怪，但是现在有求于人又不能表达出来。  
“我之前因为maru给他配制了专属他们两个人的避孕药，是长期服用无害的，因为区别于一般市面上的避孕药，它是降低你生殖腔中卵子的活性，使之处于休眠状态。”  
“恩？那市面上的避孕药是怎么个原理？”  
“从根源上，降低孕激素分泌，阻止卵子的排出，所以一般的市面上的避孕药对Omega身体并不好，这就是为什么要推广安全套的原因呀。”安田章大换了个姿势，伸手拿起水杯喝了口，说了这么多他终于意识到自己口渴了，“我的药呢，只是让卵子处于休眠状态，并不阻止排出，从而避孕。”  
“那为什么市面上不流通你这样的呢？”  
“因为成本问题呀，我手里这种是一般人用不起的。嘿嘿！”  
村上信五瞬间尴尬了，想想自己那一点存款够不够呢？  
安田章大看出村上信五在犹豫什么，拍了拍他的肩膀说：“放心，这些钱都算在yoko身上，这是他应该负责的！他每个月给我的就诊费足够了！”  
安田章大把药拿出来交给村上信五并告知了他服用方法。  
终于解决了这个至关重要的尴尬的问题后，两人又专心看起了电视屏幕里的横山裕。  
安田章大看的有些百无聊赖，毕竟是自己熟悉多年的朋友，熟知他的一切后，对于他在台前的样子就反而没有什么过多的兴趣了，这也是为什么娱乐公司要严格把控偶像与粉丝之间的距离，就因为太过了解从而失去更多美好的幻想。偶像，从始至终都是一个贩卖梦想的职业。  
安田章大看着他身边的这个人，他并不知道村上信五对横山裕的了解有多深，看着村上信五对着电视中的横山裕闪闪发光的眼神，他越发为他们两人的未来担忧，他太了解横山裕的家庭了，他那位可怕的父亲。他现在能做的只是尽自己所能帮横山裕保护他这位心爱的人。

就此，村上信五从安田章大这里得到了所谓的解禁令后，便一刻不拖的第二天就跑去上班了，这么多天没上班，意外地事情并没有想象中堆积的那么多，相反在丸山隆平的那位管家的打理下，酒店比之前更加的井井有条，村上信五暗叹不愧是厉害角色。  
村上信五十分虚心好学的问管家山田先生一些管理之道，山田先生很耐心的一一解答，他很喜欢好学上进的人，特别这位还是还是他家丸山少爷看中的人，一定有什么过人之处。  
工作之后注意力被转移，时间总是过得飞快，他与横山裕又回到了最初那样双双忙碌的生活，只是细微中有了那么一丝改变，横山裕很喜欢在一天忙碌之后，晚上回家静静的抱着村上信五睡觉，或者在两人精神还不错的情况下，稍微的亲热一会儿，村上信五也很满意这样的日子，他觉得这是他这快活了30年的生活中，最幸福的一段时光。  
这样的小日子一天一天的过。这一天忙下来，一看时间已经快晚上11点了，差不多收拾收拾回家了，昨晚横山裕告诉他今晚不回家，录制估计要通宵了，他知道横山裕最近在创作新专辑，还要兼顾电视剧的拍摄和日常的番组，十分辛苦，做艺人真的不容易啊。  
不知道现在横山裕现在在干嘛？是否在埋头创作，还是在录音棚中辛苦录制着？不知道怎么的，在这茫茫夜色中，那高高挂起的明月今晚没有星星作伴，心里格外的想着对方，今晚他要与这月亮一同孤单一人。  
村上信五用力甩了甩头，隔着厚厚的围巾拍拍通红的脸，这是干嘛呢？什么时候变的这么矫情了。  
此时已经离家不远了，在这个方向看去，可以看到自己家的窗户的位置，如果平时横山裕已经回家的话，那里的灯会亮着，而今天那幢大楼，他家的位置漆黑一片，什么也看不到，果然没有回家。  
手机振了一下，虽然只是推送广告，但是还是下意识的期待了一下，他应该在忙，应该不会有空看手机吧。犹豫着还是打开line给对方发了消息【我下班回家了，你注意休息啊，辛苦了。】  
本来并不抱希望，可是对方却很快回过来了【哎，老婆！】  
村上信五躲在围巾后面的嘴不由自主的往上翘了【不忙？】  
横山裕【嗯……写歌词呢，头大的很。】  
村上信五【不着急，慢慢来。】  
横山裕【到家了吗？】  
村上信五【还在路上。】  
横山裕【在路上回信息手不冷吗？】  
村上信五【还好啦。】说着还好，村上信五还是朝手哈了口气  
“这么冷的天，把手裸露在外面怎么可能不冷呢？”声音从正前方传来，这个熟悉的声音让村上信五一愣，停下脚步，心脏如打鼓一般，抬头看去，正是那个刚刚还在跟自己聊line的家伙。  
“你为什么？”村上信五十分疑惑，横山裕此时不应该在录音室吗？  
横山裕没有回答他的问题，捧起他的双手就往嘴边送，给村上信五冰冷的手边哈气边摩擦：“还说不冷，都冻成冰块了。”  
横山裕的手很暖和，他想把村上信五的手整个裹在里面，可是两人的手一般大小，根本做不到，于是他分开牵住两手，顺势用力一拉，村上信五猝不及防的跌进了横山裕的怀里，两手也已经被放进了横山裕大衣的两个口袋里。  
村上信五紧贴着横山裕的胸膛，两人凑的极近，横山裕只要稍微动一动头，就能轻而易举的吻上对方。  
村上信五躲在围巾后面，惊讶的看着对方，还没有从他突然出现这件事中出来。  
横山裕失笑：“怎么不说话了？”  
“你……怎么在这里？不是写歌词吗？”  
“歌词在哪里都能写，在刚才过来的路上我的确在想歌词呀。我没骗你。”  
“狡辩，明明又是想偷懒跑回家吧。”  
“你是银河中普普通通的一颗星星，我却能在这浩瀚星辰中一眼寻找到你。”  
“这是你写的歌词吗？”突然文艺起来，村上信五只以为横山裕是在证明他这一路的确是有在想歌词的。  
横山裕摇摇头：“不是，这是我想对你说的话。”  
村上信五紧紧盯着横山裕，不愿意放过他的任何一个表情，紧张且期待着他接下来会说些什么。  
“去年的演唱会，台下黑压压的只有手灯的星光，我根本看不清台下的观众，可是我唯独却看清了你，hina~”hina这个称呼已经成了横山裕情到深处时才会唤的名字，那一声hina甜腻腻的快要把村上信五融化在他怀里了。  
横山裕凑近村上信五，轻轻的在耳边说：“谢谢你在29年前的这一天来到这个世界，能让我有幸与你相遇，hina，生日快乐。”接着一个深深的吻把接下来所有的感情都无声的传递给了对方。


	24. 第二十四章

这个惊喜是意想不到的，来到东京后的忙碌日子让村上信五早就忘记了生日这种东西。365天，天天只有独自一人的两点一线，老家也只剩下爷爷一个人，父母早就逍遥自在得不见踪影，更不会有人记得在他生日的时候发个信息打个电话了，渐渐地也就忘记了自己的生日了。  
所以当横山裕说出那句生日快乐的时候，村上信五心里想着：原来我还有生日啊。他怔怔的看着横山裕，嘴唇上还遗留着对方的温度，害羞的说：”谢谢，我都不记得我生日了。”  
“对不起，我才想起来，最近工作太忙，想起来的时候已经晚了，所以急忙赶回家来找你，想着至少要送一个祝福，哪怕还有几分钟就要过12点了，也要在这之前跟你说一句生日快乐。”  
村上信五被说的都不敢去看横山裕的脸，害羞的低着头：“没……没关系啦，反正我也不记得自己生日，就当普通日子过也一样的。”  
“不会，以后就会有人记得了？”  
“谁？”  
“我，我会记得。”  
村上信五抬头看向对方，对方原来一直注视着自己，漆黑的眼睛里，他清晰的看到了自己的倒影，从何时开始，他发现他对横山裕不单单只是因为信息素的吸引而彼此相吸，他觉得如果此时抛开生理因素，他也会毫不犹豫的爱上对方。村上信五主动攀附上横山裕的脖子，主动的吻了上去，啃咬着对方柔软嘴唇，情到深处，信息素自主的释放出来乞求欢爱，横山裕把他抱得紧紧地，气喘吁吁的说：“回家。”  
被拉回家后，免不了又是一场翻云覆雨，一直折腾到后半夜才结束，结果第二天两个人都要早起，然后一个个都起不来，你推我让的又擦枪走火来了一炮。村上信五还好，作为经理没有固定的上班时间，只要一天内上满8小时就可以，不过横山裕就不一样了，中间做到一半电话就疯狂的响个不停，一开始助理电话不接，最后的最后经纪人电话就狂飙过来，电话接通对面就是狂轰乱炸的声音：“姓横山的，你是想弄死我吗？”  
“干什么啊？一大早的这么暴躁，对皮肤不好啊。”  
“你自己上网搜搜，现在铺天盖地都是你！你能不能让我省点心？”  
“什么？”横山裕不明所以的打开推特搜索自己的名字，不搜不要紧，一搜完蛋。  
目击：横山裕昨夜于某公寓楼下与人亲密拥抱，疑似之前会面男子。  
没有图，只有文字。横山裕刚松了一口气，外面的门乓乓乓的被敲响了，经纪人Ali气势汹汹的闯了进来，手里一叠照片啪的一下摔在了桌子上。  
村上信五还在穿衣服，就听到外面一个陌生的女人在那里骂：“横山裕，你是一天不惹事一天不自在吗？你看看你这些都是什么？”  
被摔在桌子上的，全是昨天晚上两人深情告白的照片，两人你侬我侬早就忘了周围的一切，全世界只有他两个人了。  
Ali：“幸好我及时的给你拦了下来，不然现在全国上下都要冲你这里来了！”  
横山裕：“没这么严重吧……”  
Ali：“没这么严重？你不是看了网上了吗？你就没想过后果吗？”  
横山裕还是一副无所谓的态度：“能有什么后果？”这是Alpha本能的要在自己另半面前强势的样子（大雾）。  
Ali被他气得一语顿塞，此时村上信五出来了：“抱歉，十分抱歉。”对着Ali90度鞠躬，“给您添麻烦了。”看着桌子上的照片，说实话，村上信五作为一个外行人，看着也觉得要是传出去的确会很可怕。  
Ali是第一次看到村上信五，她虽然一直知道这个人的存在，Ali一直认为能勾搭到横山裕的都应该是一些混迹风尘之中有些手段的人，没想到站在面前的居然是一个普普通通的上班族，正经的西服西裤笔挺，身材比例还是不错的，再看看那张脸，Ali瞬间眼前一亮，习惯性的就脱口而出：“帅哥？有兴趣考虑做偶像吗？”  
“？？？”  
“？？？，哎哎哎！Ali，你可别打他的主意啊！”  
“职业病，不好意思。”相比横山裕，Ali看村上信五的眼神要柔和多了，“没关系，不是你的错，不用跟我道歉，都是这个人的问题。”Ali本来也是想冲着村上信五发火的，毕竟在她的概念里，都是想贴横山裕的人。但是他在村上信五的身上看不出来这样的感觉，反而给她一个很舒服的感觉，气也消下去很多。Ali瞬间明白了，对横山裕说：“看你这回是认真的啊？”  
“我就不能认真一回？”  
“算了，这回放过你，不跟你翻脸了，下次给我注意点，你是个公众人物，能不能给我省点心？”  
“好好好，我知道了。”横山裕依旧很敷衍，村上信五看着Ali的脸色又要不好了，赶忙推了推横山裕说：“好好道歉，本来就是我们给Ali姐惹麻烦了！”  
“老婆，你这站在哪一边的啊？”  
当着别人的面被叫老婆，村上信五一下红了脸，啪的一声拍了横山裕的头：“赶紧道歉！”  
无奈，老婆最大，横山裕只能诚诚恳恳的给Ali道歉，Ali看着好笑说：“我是第一次见到你这样低声下气的样子，哈哈哈哈，没想到你横山裕也有被制的一天。”  
“你快闭嘴！”  
“yoko！太没礼貌了！”  
Ali是真的越来越憋不住了，跟横山裕相处了这么多年，第一次发现他这样的一面，原来他也是个妻管严，她曾经一度怀疑是不是这世界上没有人能镇得住横山裕，不过上天还是公平的，总算是能有个能管住他的人出现了，Ali内心感慨了一下，毕竟横山裕也是自己带出来的人，多少有种老母亲的心态。  
Ali拍了拍村上信五的肩：“谢谢你！”这句没由来的谢谢让村上信五有些不知所措，怎么就谢谢他了，明明犯错的是他们呀。  
“这家伙以后就拜托你了！不过你要记住，他是个公众人物，在外一定要小心谨慎以免被狗仔队发现。这次还好我拦下来了，网络上的风波不会很大，下次可就不一定这么幸运了。”Ali这样慎重的交代。要是被曝了出来，你们可能就真的要被分开了，这隐形之中有一双眼睛一直在时刻的盯着横山裕，Ali只能尽自己所能帮他最大限度的隐藏，能拖一刻是一刻吧，只为这两个人能多一刻在一起的时间罢了。Ali这样想着。  
“哦，好，我们下次会注意的。”村上信五回头看向刚刚自己打后，又不能发脾气，只能闷闷不乐的跑去找千酱求安慰的横山裕，看着他蹲在猫窝边，一脸委屈的揉着千酱的肚子，村上信五乐了，这小孩子性格也太可爱了。  
“恩，好，时间不早了，我也要走了。”Ali跟村上信五道别，顺手抓走了横山裕去录音棚，眼看发专辑日子没几个月了，这个时间不加班加点何时才能完成？  
“恩恩，好，我一会儿也去上班了。”  
“哦，好，拜拜，下次一起吃饭啊！”  
“好Ali姐拜拜。”  
目送两人上车后，村上信五也下楼上班去了。  
保姆车上，刚刚一直没有开口的横山裕终于开口了：“不好意思，给你添麻烦了。”  
“哎，你知道我是为你好就行了，你之后怎么打算？你时间可是不多了啊。”  
“恩，走一步看一步吧，本来是打算和他死磕到底的，可是hina出现后，我就……害怕了。”横山裕说。  
“这应该就是你的命运吧。”  
“或许吧，本来是想孑然一身就也没什么可怕的，我还有我妈的遗产他是不敢动的。可是现在……我就怕牵连他。”  
……  
“kimi你就认定他了吗？”Ali看着横山裕，脸色十分凝重。  
两人陷入沉默，不久横山裕缓缓的说：“是，是他。”  
Ali叹了口气，知道这回是真的陷进去了。回想当年，Ali同样也是刚接触这个行业，在她陷入低谷混迹在地下酒吧堕落自我的时候，他遇到了同样被他那个家庭所摧残而自甘堕落的横山裕。  
Ali当时喝高了，看到了帅哥，第一反应就是问横山裕：“帅哥？有兴趣考虑做偶像吗？”  
横山裕当时也新奇，见过搭讪的，没见过这样搭讪的，于是顺着问了下去：“做偶像赚钱吗？”  
Ali：“赚！”  
横山裕：“做偶像有出路吗？”  
Ali：“有！”  
横山裕：“除了这两个呢？说实话这一点也不吸引人。”  
Ali当时也是醉了，说话大胆忘我，她一步一步登上酒吧台上，居高临下的指着横山裕：“我！能让你成为万人瞩目的焦点，能让数以万计的人都追随你的脚步，让这个时代的所有人都为你而狂！”  
再后来，横山裕就机缘巧合的进入了娱乐圈。  
Ali自嘲道：“你得好好谢我啊！若不是当年在酒吧碰见，我那一番醉话。”  
横山裕：“什么乱七八糟的？”  
Ali：“要不是我，你会进娱乐圈？你会遇到他么？”  
横山裕：“你少给自己脸上贴金。”  
气氛缓和很多，两人又进入了平时工作互怼的模式。


	25. 第二十五章

短暂的小插曲，虽然网上狂躁了段时间不过很快的也就消下去了，毕竟真爱粉们都坚持着不官宣都是假消息的硬道理。  
转眼一晃到了3月份，横山裕终于堪堪搞定了他的专辑，就等着4月份的发布了，总算能喘口气的他瘫在椅子上十分疲惫，他拿起电话给村上信五打过去，对方很快接听了电话。  
“喂？”  
“是我，忙吗？”  
“不算忙，在办公室做表格呢，怎么了？”  
“想你了。”横山裕的疲惫的声音低沉带有磁性，那头听的脸冒热气。  
“你啊，别太累了，注意休息啊。”  
“嗯，专辑搞定了，可以稍微喘口气了。”  
“真的？”听到这里，村上信五一精神，这两个月，虽然住在一个屋檐下，但是往往深夜回去都疲惫的躺倒就睡，横山裕忙的时候甚至彻夜不归，导致就算两人睡在一张床上也跟两个月没见面一样，甚是想念。  
“是啊，不过接下来还要忙演唱会、综艺还有一个剧……”  
村上信五越听越多，瞬间有没劲儿了，电话这头也沉默不说话。  
“怎么？想我了吗？”  
一声轻哼表达了所有思绪，横山裕脸上的笑容洋溢。旁边默默收拾东西的小助理看着对电话不停傻笑的主儿都莫名发冷汗，这还是以前那个浑身散发着难以靠近的气息的人吗？  
横山裕看了看墙上的时钟，时间还早，反正今天横竖已经没事了，便问：“晚上空么？”  
“你说呢？”  
“没空啊？哎……”横山裕假惺惺的叹气。  
“也……不是没空吧……最近也……不是很忙的，7点下班应该没问题。”村上信五想见横山裕，强烈的，这是他第一次感受到这样迫切的心情甚至想抛开工作，从前一直以为自己是一个眼里只有工作的人，结果事事难预料，到最后最难摸透的居然是自己的内心。  
“行！那我定好位置告诉你。”  
“好。”

晚上7点，村上信五交代完事情就走了，员工们还是第一次看到经理这么早早的就下班了，都在好奇是不是有什么重要的私事，毕竟他们经理以前可是不到11点都不会下班的人呀。  
来到约定地点，是一家西餐厅，内里很安静，没有什么人，服务员把村上信五领到位置后坐下，横山裕还没有来，他们定的是一个靠窗的角落，这里位于高层，可以很好地眺望到夜里的东京，霓虹似锦、川流不息，繁华的东京到了晚上就仿佛另一个世界，白天死气沉沉匆匆来往的脚步都消失不见，取而代之的是形形色色放任自我各种逍遥自在的人们。  
村上信五很喜欢东京的夜色，他的办公室就位于高楼里，平时深夜工作到头发昏时，他就会停下来，眺望一下窗外，那些流动的灯光给他一种莫名的平静的感觉。他习惯性的往外看，久久的便看入迷了，就连横山裕什么时候来的他都没有注意到。  
横山裕来的时候稍微晚了一点，路上堵了一会儿，不比村上信五坐电车来的准时。他匆匆赶来，已经想好了道歉的话，却看到村上信五一手托腮，嘴角微扬，眼神十分享受的看着外面，横山裕忍不住拿起手机给拍了一张照片，并默默设成了手机桌面。  
“抱歉，久等了。”横山裕说。  
村上信五终于从自己的世界中出来了，看到横山裕又是一笑：“啊，没有，我其实也刚到没多久。”  
“刚在看什么？看你很入迷的样子。”  
“风景，我喜欢东京的夜景，很舒服。”  
“是么。”说罢，横山裕转头看向窗外，“的确很美。”  
“你喜欢什么样的景色呀？”村上信五好奇的问道。  
横山裕被这个问题问的一愣，他从来没有注意过这一点，小时候只要有妈妈在的地方他就喜欢，长大后的那一段时间的堕落，灰暗的世界让他看不到任何色彩，一直到踏入娱乐圈后，他的目的从来就是超越他的那位父亲，把他父亲狠狠的踩在脚底下。可是直到村上信五的出现，他才感觉这个世界稍微不那么难看了。  
想到这里，横山裕突然明白了，释然一笑说：“有你在的景色。”  
村上信五被突然的情话弄的害羞说：“说正经的！”  
“我说的是正经话，因为有你，我眼中的世界才变得好看。”  
横山裕真的随时随地都能说情话，不知道什么时候就突然来了，村上信五本来就脸皮薄，总是被他这样弄的猝不及防，虽然害羞，心里却是暖洋洋的幸福。  
“点菜吧，我饿了！”  
“好，想吃什么自己点。”说着横山裕一个响指把服务员叫了过来。  
昏暗的灯光中伴随着乐手悠扬的小提琴声，偶尔有碰酒杯的声音也不显得突兀，十分浪漫情调。  
吃过饭后，横山裕询问村上信五想去哪里走走不？村上信五也没有什么主意，自己平时除了上班就是宅在家，对于这种从来都没有任何想法。横山裕思考了一会儿看看时间也快10点了，两人无所事事地走在街上，也不知道去哪里。总觉得吃完饭不干点什么就直接回家亏了。  
正在思考的时候，横山裕发现跟在身边的村上信五不见了，回头一看，正站在不远处呢。横山裕走过去问在看什么？  
村上信五指了指墙上巨大的海报说：“这个……”  
横山裕转头一看，哦，是去年拍的一部电影，虽然不是主演，不过也是一个二番，听说是今年年初上映的，自己试映会也没去，只是听说后面票房买的不错，没想到到现在还没下档呢。  
横山裕问：“想看吗？”  
村上信五：“想。”因为也不知道要去哪里，碰巧看到了海报上的横山裕，就停了下来走不动脚了，那是一部古代的战争戏，横山裕在里面穿着和服束发的造型简直帅炸了。  
横山裕：“那走吧，说不定还有场次。”  
于是两个人就往电影院走了，走到自助售票机，还好，还有一场10点30分的，正好赶上。  
尽管小心翼翼带着口罩，横山裕还是在去买饮料爆米花的时候被收银的女孩儿给认出来了，女孩儿小声的惊讶了一下，横山裕立马比了一个噤声的手势，希望不要大声叫出来。女孩儿激动的有些发抖，收银的时候有些小出错，横山裕不急不恼耐心的等着，这让女孩儿对横山裕的好感又增加了。  
找零的时候女孩儿鼓起勇气的对横山裕说了一句：“很喜欢你，是你的饭。”  
虽然戴着口罩，但是眼睛里隐藏不住的笑意，看着女孩儿说：“谢谢一直以来的支持。”  
自火了以后带来的习惯，喜欢坐在靠角落的位置，加上黑暗的环境中这样不容易被发现，于是两人自然的坐在靠墙的一端，横山裕坐在里面，村上信五坐在外面，这样也有利于横山裕隐藏自己。  
来看电影的横山裕的粉丝还是不少的，可以明显的听到当横山裕帅气出场时，周围有小声的感叹声。  
这部电影讲述的是战国年代的一个小故事，横山裕一改之前的定位演了一个性格相对活泼的角色，本来对这个觉得没什么多大希望，结果发现粉丝对他这个角色反响还是很不错的，并且希望横山裕以后可以多接一点各种设定的角色，虽然不是职业演员，但是粉丝还是希望他能尝试一下更多的角色。  
村上信五看到横山裕出场的时候同样是两眼放光，横山裕好笑，正主就在身边却对着荧幕中的自己目不转睛，莫名的居然吃起了自己的醋来。  
横山裕趁着没有自己部分的时候，掰过村上信五的头就亲了上去，在电影院的情侣总是免不了看电影的时候接个吻之类的，毕竟这么黑这么暗难得能在公共场合这样是很刺激的，村上信五也懂这个道理，所以很自然的并没有反抗。  
这个吻结束后两个人都有点呼吸急促，久久盯着对方，都不看大银幕了，公共场合不好随便释放信息素，会很容易影响到周围的人，所以横山裕忍耐着不能太放肆了。  
电影播放到后半段后，村上信五已经自然的靠在了横山裕的身上，十分放松的一口没一口的吃着横山裕喂到嘴边的爆米花，喂到最后居然就这么喂完了，横山裕也没有把手放下，依旧放在村上信五的嘴边，慢慢的抚摸着他柔软的嘴唇，村上信五一口咬住，手指上还残留着爆米花的甜味，于是舌头出于本能的无意间的就舔了几下。  
这个反应让横山裕一下着了火，无意间的动作太过撩人了，再次掰过对方的头接了吻，这次因为被点燃了情欲，横山裕的咸猪手的摸进了村上信五的裤裆，正在接吻的村上信五呼吸一窒，推开横山裕，却发现自己已经被他牢牢的抱住了，推不开，裤裆里的手已经握住了他柔软的地方。


	26. 第二十六章

影片正播放到高潮，没人注意到角落里异常的动静，横山裕把自己的大衣盖在两个人身上掩盖一些不正常的动作。  
村上信五的阴茎已经被横山裕握在手里把玩，村上信五大气不敢出的僵直在那里，电影已经没有心思看了，双手紧紧抓握着横山裕那只手，试图把对方的手拿开，要命的地方被握着，村上信五根本使不出力气去反抗。  
横山裕玩弄阴茎的快感不断的传到自己的大脑里，村上信五只能忍住尽量不发出声音，咬住的下嘴唇发白，身体微微的颤抖。  
自己的阴茎在对方手里不断的变大变硬，很快宽松的裤裆已经容不下自己的阴茎和横山裕的大手了，撑的裤子紧绑绑的。都是男人，对男性器官都是最了解的。横山裕不停的在龟头处掰弄，刺激的马眼口流出水来，很快横山裕的手和村上信五的阴茎已经被湿润了特别的顺滑。  
村上信五本能的往横山裕身边靠，把头埋在他的肩上，尽量不让周边发现自己的异常。横山裕顺势把头歪向村上信五的后颈，隔着抑制贴用嘴轻轻啃咬腺体处。  
“啊！”忍不住小声叫出口，还好此时影片高潮声音盖过了村上信五的音量，双手拽着横山裕越来越紧，濒临释放的身体颤抖的越发明显。  
最后影片黑幕播放staff表的时候是最黑暗的时候，周围漆黑一片根本看不到周围只有银幕上的滚动条和播放的片尾曲的声音。村上信五终于忍不住在横山裕手里释放出来，忍不住叫出声的那一刻，横山裕时机刚好的吻住了他，把他的声音堵在了嘴里，手盖在龟头上，尽量不让射出来的精液占到裤子上。  
释放出来了，村上信五整个人瘫在了横山裕的怀里喘气，横山裕抱着他，拿出手绢小心翼翼的擦拭着他的裤裆和自己手。  
村上信五恶狠狠的盯着横山裕，横山裕只是坏笑的回应了他一下，并没有说什么。影片结束黑屏亮灯，周围的人纷纷站起来离场，横山裕带上口罩穿上大衣，擦过精液的手绢只是随手就放在了大衣口袋里。  
两人跟随大流出门，还能听到有人小声议论横山裕真的好帅，什么角色都能hold的住，这个人太优秀了太完美了这样的声音。村上信五看看他，联想到刚刚做的事情，根本不能把优秀完美这些词与他结合在一起，根本就是个大流氓。

走出电影院，已经夜深了，周围只剩下路灯还亮着，两个人走在路上，村上信五突然奇怪：“咦？这不是回去的方向啊？”  
横山裕：“谁说我们要回去的？”  
村上信五：“那我们去哪里？”  
横山裕停下脚步，指了指侧面说：“这里。”  
村上信五转头一看，入眼粉色灯光，大大的LOVEHOTEL几个大字清晰的摆在面前，村上信五不可置信的睁大眼睛：“什么？”  
横山裕隔着口罩凑近村上信五的耳朵，小声说：“刚刚满足了你，你不应该满足一下我吗？”说着把村上信五的手拉过来放在自己的裤裆上，那里不明显的已经鼓起一小块，里面可以摸到已近半硬的阴茎，“我这里早就迫不及待了。”  
“……”大变态，村上信五再次定义了横山裕，不过两人的确有2个月没有做了，刚刚帮自己打飞机，不得不承认自己是爽到了，可是同样的后面也隐隐的有些想要，Omega的本能就这样，没办法。所以他决定遵循一下本能，跟着横山裕进了酒店。  
情侣酒店是没有前台的，完全靠自助，所以这一点横山裕很放心的不怕被发现，他们在屏幕上挑选房间，这个情侣酒店的主题都很新颖，不单单有床，还有各种不一样的场景主题，比如教室、办公室、电车里等等，甚至还有那种四面都是镜子，只有中间一个垫子的房间，这是让你避无可避的节奏啊，只有你想不到，没有这家酒店做不到的。  
村上信五看的都脸红了，这些场景主题，横山裕还很淡定的挑选着。最后横山裕决定试一下场景主题，毕竟床这样的在家里也能干，出来玩就要玩的新颖一点才刺激，于是他们选择了电车。不算太过分，却也十分新鲜的一个尝试。  
电车房间空间很特别，为了打造电车内的环境，选择了一个长方形的空间，这个空间有两节车厢这么长，两头的墙设计成两面镜子，这样就可以使这个空间变的更加深远，达到真正的在电车里的效果。  
这里的一切都是仿真电车里的，座位，吊环，还有窗户，窗户外甚至还有广告，模仿的特别逼真，两边的门上甚至还有电子屏在滚动着下一站的名字，还有广播，一切过于真实。  
两个人都被这样过于真实的场景也惊讶到了，心想现在服务行业发展的真的是越来越好了。两人并排坐在那里，看看周围，因为太真实反而有些怯场了，真的生怕下一秒会开门上来一群人的。  
两人迟迟没有动作，村上信五脸皮薄，平时一向都是横山裕主动的多，村上信五突然有个大胆的想法，于是付出行动地把手伸向了对方的裤裆那里，隔着裤子，抚摸着横山裕的阴茎。  
横山裕对村上信五这个动作出乎意料，他看着村上信五，村上信五害羞地不敢看他，横山裕掰过他的头，迫使两人面对面，横山裕没有下一个动作，总觉得在期待着什么。事实证明期待是对的，因为下一刻村上信五慢慢的把脸凑了过来，主动地吻住了横山裕。  
今天的举动都是意外的惊喜，如此主动的村上信五也是这么可爱，横山裕这样想着，抱紧对方，啃咬对方的嘴唇，脖颈。解开对方的衣物扔到一边。车厢里有免费提供性趣味以及助性的东西，横山裕随手取了一瓶东西，是乳液。他看了一下说明，也不说是什么，便掰开村上信五的大腿，在手指上涂抹了一点，往村上信五的后穴里塞。  
第一次感觉到冰凉的异物感，抬头问：“你在弄什么？”  
横山裕：“待会你就知道了。”  
本以为横山裕是要直接开拓省略前戏进入的，结果并不如此。村上信五发现他居然很有耐心的玩起了自己的两粒乳头，虽然自己的乳头也很敏感，但是他不进入自己里面总觉得哪里不对。  
乳头被横山裕反复搓揉啃咬，甚至轻微的拉扯，即便这样也无法抵消掉下面慢慢传来一样的瘙痒。后穴里不知不觉便的奇痒无比，他下意识的夹紧大腿，后穴的因为瘙痒的作用下在不断的一张一合。  
“你……到底给我……用了什么？啊……”好痒，好难受，想伸进去挠，却被横山裕半路制止，两手被横山裕抓在一起，用单薄的内衣给捆住。  
“助性的药，怎么样是不是很不错。”  
“……”去你妹的很不错，老子快难受死了，村上信五在心里叫骂。  
“是不是十分想要老公的大肉棒？”  
村上信五艰难的点点头，生理性的泪水不断的往外流，难受的不断的扭动着屁股，试图这样缓解后穴内的瘙痒，不过都是徒劳罢了。  
“想要就说，我会给你的。”说着横山裕的手指在村上信五的后穴口轻轻的打转，一张一合的后穴更加的难受，“想不想？”  
村上信五：“想……”  
横山裕：“想要什么？”  
村上信五：“你……”  
横山裕故意捉弄：“我什么？”  
这家伙绝对是故意的！然而迫在眉睫的是后穴难耐的瘙痒，大脑已经十分混乱了，根本没办法说出一句完整的话，只想要……想要：“想要你的……”  
横山裕：“恩？叫老公！”  
村上信五快气绝：“……老公，想要老公的……大、大肉棒！”  
横山裕翻过村上信五，背对着自己，村上信五一脚跪坐在座位上，一手撑着玻璃窗，横山裕扶住自己的阴茎，直挺而入，贯彻到底，只听到村上信五大叫一声，还没来得及喘口气，后面已经开始了疯狂的律动。  
玻璃窗上隐约的照出两个人的身影，一前一后两具裸体结合在一起，碰撞出十分淫荡的声音。  
释放出信息素，横山裕习惯性的去舔村上信五的后脖颈的腺体，横山裕的有点就是自制力好，不会因为甜美的信息素而控制不了去咬对方。这是多次经历后村上信五得出的结论，所以他很放心的享受着这样的快感。  
村上信五很喜欢背入式，因为进的深，特别爽，每一下都撞的特别有力，横山裕也比较喜欢这个位置，同样的道理外还有一点就是比较省腰部的力量。  
横山裕让村上信五站起来，抬起对方的脚往自己肩膀上架好，村上信五双手拉住吊环，支撑自己。横山裕一边握住村上信五的阴茎，一边不停的抽插，里面的瘙痒终于缓解好多，这样的感觉真的前所未有的爽。或许下次可以买一瓶放在家里备用着，村上信五事后对当时这样想法的自己表示太可怕，怎么会冒出这样的想法，一定是自己被艹晕了，才会这样。  
“啊……唔……”太爽了，感谢上帝让人类拥有做爱的快感。  
两人在里面折腾了好久，玩了起码四五次的样子，精液射的车厢到处都是，充满了淫荡的味道，毕竟新鲜的地方总是很有动力。最后村上信五被艹的脱力倒在横山裕的怀里，横山裕换了个有床的房间，决定好好休息，顺便找丸山隆平给自己老婆请个假。


	27. 第二十七章

丸山隆平对于横山裕最近打电话来已经习以为常，绝对是为了他家那位请假来的，所以接起电话也不等对方说话，先开口：“这次几天？”  
“两天吧，我怕他又怪我随便给他请假。”  
“没问题，挂了啊。”说着丸山隆平就挂了电话。  
横山裕有些奇怪平时会调侃他的丸山隆平今天却异常的简单明了。让他摸不着头脑的丸山隆平最近的确有点烦恼。  
请完假后横山裕就抱着自己的心爱的村上信五睡大觉去了。  
一觉睡到黄昏后，横山裕带着心爱的人儿踱步回家，两人手牵手挨得很近，三月份的天已经渐渐回暖了，早樱也已经开了起来，黄昏下的樱花星星点点的开在树上，淡淡的粉色与黄昏的红橙色相呼应，景色别样的好。  
“给你请了两天假，明天怎么说？”横山裕问。  
“没什么想法，在家待一天也不错，想吃你做的饭了。”村上信五说。  
两人相视一笑，即使都带着口罩，也能通过对方的眼睛中看到深切的爱意，这是只有彼此两个人才能读懂的眼神。

眼看4月份的到来，横山裕的专辑已经发售了，销量不出所料的霸占第一，本是一件值得高兴的事，村上信五却感觉横山裕最近越来越不对劲。  
回家总是沉默不言，眉头紧锁一脸心事重重的样子，早上也是早早的一声不响就出门工作了。Omega敏感的直觉是天生的，村上信五开始只以为是最近工作太多压力太大导致的，偶尔晚上自己主动的时候，横山裕也会要，却也只是从背后紧紧的抱着他后入，后来他发现横山裕有些控制不住他自己了，几次甚至能感觉到想要咬入他的腺体。这让村上信五越发觉得不大对劲。  
那晚他睡的不踏实，第二天很早就起来了，横山裕已经在浴室洗澡了。他坐在餐桌前等着横山裕出来。  
横山裕洗完澡出来惊讶村上信五会起那么早：“这么早醒了？”说着走过去，来了一个早安吻。  
一切似乎又是这么的正常。村上信五还是开口问道：“你最近怎么了？”  
横山裕从冰箱里拿出牛奶：“我？”  
村上信五：“是不是有什么心事？”  
横山裕沉默了着给两个人到了牛奶，又过了好一会儿：“没什么，工作上的事。”  
村上信五越发觉得不对劲，为什么要沉默这么久，他在思考什么？“yoko，我以为我可以让你信任，我们身为伴侣，你有什么事一定要向我说，不要瞒着我。这样的你让我感觉到不安。”  
横山裕背对着他穿衣服，看不到他的表情，也没有再说一句话，临走时，才说：“对不起，让你担心了。”  
偌大的房子里，又只剩村上信五一个人，他突然发现自己其实并不了解横山裕，他不了解他的家庭，不了解他的过去，甚至摸不准他的脾气。村上信五越想越不安，无形中他感觉他根本抓不住横山裕。  
这天他连上班都受了影响，这样的不安感挥之不去，他坐在办公室，电脑里敲不出一个字来，一念转来，他突然想起来他唯一认识的，横山裕的两个朋友。于是他拨通手机，先给自己的上司丸山隆平打了个电话，想着青梅竹马，应该很了解横山裕，可是电话并没有接通，于是又给安田章大打了个电话。  
这回通了，对方接起手机：“哈喽，信酱~有事吗？”  
突然被叫的这么亲切，村上信五一时卡壳：“ya、yasu，你好。”  
安田章大：“哈哈哈哈，你好你好，不要这么正经嘛，我们都这么熟啦。”  
村上信五：“好。yasu，有空吗？”  
电话那头说：“恩，有哦，怎么啦？”  
村上信五：“那个，想跟你了解一下yoko的事情。”  
安田章大疑惑：“yoko怎么了？”  
村上信五：“只是想了解一下他的事情。”  
安田章大：“你们俩最近吵架了？”  
村上信五：“没有，只是最近觉得他心事重重的，不愿意跟我说，我很担心。”  
安田章大那头沉默了一会儿问：“今天几号了？”  
没头没尾的被问了时间，村上信五有些莫名其妙：“4月15了。”  
说完这句换来的却是对面更长久的沉默，时间长的甚至以为对方挂了电话：“喂？yasu？还在听嘛？”  
又过了一会儿，安田章大才开口：“信酱，有些事不知道会比较好，你相信yoko，他不会做出伤害你的事的。他不说一定有他的理由，相信他到了适合的时机会跟你说的。相信他。”  
这回换村上信五沉默不说话了，只听对面隐约传来说话声，不一会儿就听安田章大说：“抱歉，信酱，我这里来病人了，挂了，再见。”  
“再见。”一通电话没有解决村上信五的问题，反而引来了更深的心事，他现在仿佛是一个被孤立的人，伴侣不与他沟通，甚至对方的朋友也在刻意隐瞒着他，不让他知道更多的东西。他感到害怕，这种身处黑暗看不见道路的世界。

身心疲惫的回到家，躺倒在床上，千酱一如既往的喜欢在主人回来后跑到主人房间撒娇，猫咪果然是拥有治愈能力的生物，撸了一会儿千酱感觉心情舒畅了一点，不知不觉就睡着了。  
晚上卡嗒开门的声音，横山裕回来了，村上信五隐约醒了过来，千酱还在自己怀里睡着，听到另外一位主人回来了，抬头看了看，小声的喵了一声，跳下床，在横山裕的脚边蹭了一会儿，横山裕抱起千酱把它放回猫窝后，关上房门，上床，从背后抱住村上信五，头埋进对方的肩头。  
村上信五醒了，他感觉到横山裕的手伸进了他的裤裆，摸住了他柔软的地方，他知道对方又想要了。他翻了个身，面对横山裕，与他接吻，做爱。今天的横山裕十分用力，每一下都撞的村上信五紧皱眉头，在他身上留下的每一个印记都比以往要深上几分，村上信五在疼痛与欲望中来回挣扎，这一晚他被横山裕折腾的几乎失去意识，这是一场沉默的欢爱，没有往常拨弄欲望的情话，村上信五只在恍惚的意识中听到横山裕在他耳边不可闻见的说着“对不起，原谅我。”可是又不真切，直到最后两人同时释放而出，自己体力不支晕睡过去，他到底为什么要跟我说这些。  
第二天醒来，身边一片冰凉，只有床上凌乱的痕迹证明了横山裕昨晚回来了。再之后横山裕回来的次数越来越少，他们很多时间都只能在line上联络，回信息往往也需要等很久，每次回来都是半夜，每每紧锁眉头的一声不吭与自己做爱，直到把自己折腾的失去意识，村上信五甚至抓不到机会开口问为什么。  
这样的日子是漫长且无奈的，村上信五乱七八糟的想法开始生根发芽，他开始怀疑横山裕是不是已经对他厌倦了，只是把他当做自己众多固定炮友的其中一个，甚至认为对于之前的那些炮友也是用这样类似的方式骗到手的。  
直到有一天自己下班回家，在员工通道口，站着两个黑色西服的陌生男人，他看到村上信五走出来，便上前拦住他说：“村上先生，我们老爷有请。”他们并不打算让村上信五有任何反应的机会，压住他就往一辆黑色商务车里塞。  
“你们想干什么？放开我！”村上信五惊慌失措，他从来没见过这样的架势，可是任凭他怎么叫喊也没有任何人回答他，两旁的黑衣男人力气出奇的大，按着他的手根本无法挣扎。  
汽车开往陌生的地方，是一片偏远的海边，这里有一处不算大的别墅靠海而建，村上信五被押进别墅内，两个黑衣男子就走了。  
别墅里灯火通透，在客厅里坐着一个人，坚毅的背影、黑色的头发已经有丝丝白银，旁边站着一位似乎是管家模样的人，听到动静开口道：“来啦，这里坐。”  
村上信五警觉的问：“你们是谁？为什么把我带到这里来？你们这样是犯法的。”  
那人并不为所动，甚至有一味的嘲笑在内：“呵，犯法？这个世道，我才是法律。”  
第一次接触到口气如此之大的人，村上信五好奇的走过去，来到这个人的正面，此人端正的坐在那里，样子看上去不到50岁，空气中散发着及其强大的Alpha信息素，这样的压迫感让村上信五十分的喘不过气来。  
“坐。”此刻那人才慢慢睁开眼睛，却从不正视村上信五。  
“请问，您有什么事吗？”在这样的厉害的信息素的强压下，村上信五不自觉的使用起了敬语。  
“那我就直奔主题了，请你离开我的儿子。”那位人说。  
“您的儿子？”村上信五隐约猜到了什么，“不好意思，我……”  
“你不用说你听不懂，你明白的很。”所有的心思，都被这位人看的一清二楚，“我是横山侯隆的父亲，请你离开我的儿子。”


	28. 第二十八章

村上信五放在大腿上的手不自觉的紧握，强压镇定下问：“为什么？”  
横山裕的父亲不说话，旁边的管家从手里扔出一叠照片，都是自己与横山裕平时亲密的生活照，这样的角度，都是偷拍的。巨大的压力下，这些照片看的村上信五头皮发麻，与横山裕交往的这几个月里，在不为人知的地方，一直都有人在监视着他们的一举一动。  
接着，管家又打开了桌上早已放好的笔记本电脑，播放了里面一段影片，那是一个从上往下拍的角度，正对着一张熟悉的床，床上有两个赤裸的身体相拥在一起，那是他的房间，床上的就是他和横山裕。村上信五全身发抖的明显，那是从内心深处而来的恐惧，面前的这个男人，就是一个可怕的怪物。他已经害怕得说不出一句话，此刻仿佛一个任人摆布的布偶，随意玩捏随意蹂躏。  
“年轻人，学聪明点，不然你可能都不知道自己是怎么死的。”横山裕的父亲说出这句话，毫无任何感情，“我们横山家族不需要你们这些蝼蚁的基因。”字字都是一把冰冷无情的刀，深深且牢固的扎进村上信五的身体里。  
“他马上30了，我希望他能安定下来，结婚生子继承家业，而并不是在那下九流的圈子里自我满足，这让我感到丢人，希望你能明白我一个做父亲的想法。”在横山裕父亲的眼里，横山裕的成就根本一文不值。  
“该说的，我都说了，送客吧。”说着横山裕的父亲站起来，离开了客厅。村上信五呆坐在沙发上不停的发抖，无法从这些信息里出来。他是被两位黑衣男子抬出去的，一路送到自己的公寓楼下，剩下的只是靠身体的自我意识走到了家里，家门口开着，里面有灯光。屋内听到外面的动静快步走来，迎面撞上的是横山裕。  
横山裕今天总是心神不宁的，心躁的很，最近他不敢回家，因为他Alpha警觉发现他那位变态的父亲在跟踪他，甚至做出了更过分的事，为了避开他们，他甚至跟他们打起了游击战，今天异常地没有人跟踪，横山裕总觉得不对劲，他深夜回家村上信五却没有回来，打电话不接，横山裕预感到了不对，正当他要出去找的时候，村上信五却回来了。  
横山裕一下把村上信五拥入怀中，温暖的怀抱熟悉的气味让村上信五终于稍稍缓过神来，本来应该沉溺其中，却在下一秒，村上信五毫不犹豫的推开了对方，仿佛躲避一个怪物一样，惊恐地不敢看横山裕。  
“请……请你离开。”村上信五艰难的说出了这么久之后对横山裕说的第一句话。  
“什么？”横山裕很诧异。  
村上信五：“请你离开，这个月的房租也不需要你支付了，请你今晚就离开。”  
横山裕看到这样的村上信五，就知道他爸还是出手了：“那老不死的跟你说了什么？！”  
一听到横山裕的父亲，村上信五就不自觉的发抖，回想起刚刚发生的一切，可怕的控制不住音量，吼了出来：“拜托你离开这里！”  
横山裕按住村上信五的肩膀：“hina！控制一下自己！”  
村上信五挣开对方，跑进屋内，反锁大门，把横山裕拒之门外，任凭横山裕怎么敲门，怎么呼喊都没有用。考虑到再这样下去会招来管理或是警察，横山裕放弃了，今晚先回自己的房子吧，那个冰冷的地方。  
打开手机，想给村上信五发个line解释安慰的，却也不知道从哪里开始说，算了今晚还是大家都冷静一下吧。无意间瞥见手机上的时间，才发现最近因为被这些事情闹得，连这个日子都不记得了，自嘲道：“真他妈会赶时间，这估计是老子过的最差劲的一次生日了。”

村上信五关上房门后，瘫软在玄关处，他不知道横山裕的呼喊声是从什么时候停下来的，蜷曲的身子，尽量把自己缩的很小。  
“喵~”千酱来了，他听到了他主人的声音，等待了好久却不见他进来，就自己跑过来查看，发现蜷在门口的村上信五，动物的直觉告诉他村上信五很伤心，于是它跑过去，蹭蹭村上信五的大腿，柔软温暖的毛发加上萌软的喵叫声，它终于看到主人抬头了，眼睛里亮亮的闪着光，村上信五把他抱起来，短短的小腿努力够到了主人的脸庞流下来的泪珠上，轻轻摸了两下，擦掉了泪水。  
村上信五被千酱这样的举动所触动，再也忍不住的大声哭了出来，今晚的这一切发生的太突然，他一个Omega天生无法反抗Alpha，他只能任人摆布，他痛恨自己是个Omega，即使到了现代这样的社会里，也无法消除这个世界从古至今对Omega的偏见与歧视，他们从始至终只是一个生育工具而已。  
时间一点点过去，这个晚上村上信五就在玄关上睡着了，他不敢再进那个熟悉温暖的卧室了，里面有着可怕的监视器。第二天，手机闹钟声响，他睁开酸涩的眼睛，头疼欲裂，奈何还要上班，不能因为私人感情影响到工作。简单收拾了一下，拖着疲惫的身体来到了公司，同事们都发现了他不正常的状态，一个个面露担忧的表情，村上信五却安慰着他们说自己没事。  
刚进办公室没多久，门就被敲响了，进来的是那个beta女孩儿，她小心翼翼的问：“经理你没事吧？”  
村上信五揉了揉太阳穴说：“我没事，有什么事吗？”  
beta女孩儿：“啊，是这样的经理，我今天想请假早点走，去过生日。”  
村上信五：“是吗？今天是你生日？可以，去吧，生日快乐啊！”  
beta女孩儿摆摆手说：“不是我啦，是我家横山裕，今天生日，我们一群粉丝去聚会过个生日啦！”  
听到这三个字，村上信五仿佛被电击一般，僵直身体无法动弹，女孩儿担心的问：“经理，你真的没事吗？”  
“……”村上信五强压住颤抖的声音说：“没事……假准了，稍后请假单给你们主管就行，出去吧。”  
虽然准了假很开心，但是女孩儿还是很担心，毕竟村上信五平时对他们不错，他们也很喜欢这位没有任何架子的上司，于是又关切的问了一遍：“经理，要是不舒服就回家歇息吧，我看你满头汗的，脸色这么苍白。大家都很担心你。”  
村上信五：“……好，谢谢，我会保重自己的。”  
等女孩儿终于离开，村上信五终于忍不住再次流下眼泪，他现在内心十分矛盾、混乱，一会儿责怪横山裕闯进他的生活，搅乱他的生活节奏，一会儿责怪自己不是一个合格的恋人，最基本的生日都不记得，一会儿又责怪自己明明知道两个人并不属于一个世界的人却还是经不住诱惑。  
身体好热，头好晕，思考好混乱……  
叮铃铃，办公室内线电话响了，村上信五接起电话：“喂？”  
“经理，这里有份快递文件，需要您来签个字。”  
“好，我马上过去。”村上信五的声音已经十分沙哑了，喉咙也隐隐作疼。他支撑着身体刚一站起来，只觉得眼前天旋地转，下一刻眼前一黑，便没有知觉了。

陌生的白色天花板，左手传来熟悉的冰冰凉的感觉，鼻子里充斥着消毒水的味道，村上信五已经知道自己在哪里了——医院。  
“你醒啦？”刚巧来隔壁床换点滴的小护士看到了村上信五醒了，顺便上前查看了一下，“你也真是的，发烧到40度还坚持上班，真不知道像你这这样的人都怎么想的，身体累垮了都不知道。”  
“……”  
“我看看温度。”说着小护士拿起村上信五嘴里的温度计，“38.4度，退了很多了。”  
“请问，我睡了多久？”村上信五刚开口，喉咙就疼的厉害，说话十分艰难。  
小护士：“睡了一天了，现在4、5月份气温变化大，是病毒感冒的高发期，一定要注意保暖，知道嘛？”  
村上信五：“对不起，请问是谁送我来的？”  
小护士：“他说是你的同事，跟你差不多高带着黑圆框眼镜的。”  
村上信五心里想着跟自己差不多高，带着眼镜的同事，是有那么几个，等好了就去问问得感谢人家才行。  
睡了一觉精神好多了，晚上吃了医院准备的营养餐，独自一人躺在床上，旁边的是一位上了年纪的老爷爷，面容慈祥，村上信五心想同样是这个年纪的人，在不同的环境造就下差别就太大了。现在想到横山裕的父亲依旧觉得很恐怖，一个地位强大到可以忽视一切事物只为达到自己目的的人。  
村上信五突然明白那次电话里，安田章大跟他说的那些话是什么意思了，的确有时候不知道未尝不是一种幸福，有些事往往知道了背后的真相，那一切美好的梦就会就此破碎，从此坠入无边的黑暗，比如现在的自己。


	29. 第二十九章

脑子终于清醒了很多，不再晕晕乎乎的难受，但是村上信五不知道接下来该怎么办，眼前一片迷茫，是不是应该好好的跟横山裕讲清楚这一切，之后两人或许真的就此别过，从此再无交集。  
一切发生的太突然，他们两个交往时间甚至都没有满半年，就这样要结束了。村上信五突然觉得后悔，为什么不早几年认识他呢？或许早几年认识，恋爱久了感情就没有此刻这么热烈了，分手的时候，心也不会这么痛了。

横山裕那天晚上回到自己的公寓里后，反而无法冷静下来，第一次村上信五对他用那样的态度，他到底在那老不死的那里经历了什么。他觉得总是这样逃避不是办法，总要面对那个老不死的，不如早点面对说不定还有一丝转机。然而事实是他想的太乐观了。  
横山裕的父亲并不意外横山裕会打电话给他，一切都在意料之中，按下接听键，就听对方说：“你想怎么样？”  
“我并不想怎样，只要你乖乖回来，我不会动你家小宠物一根毫毛。”横山裕的父亲语气依旧冰冷。  
他那么重视的人，居然在那人口中轻易的被说成小宠物，横山裕不能忍：“他不是宠物！”  
横山裕父亲：“那是什么？你的爱人？Kimi你到底要幼稚到什么时候？”  
横山裕听到自己名字从那人口中说出就一阵恶寒：“不要这么叫我，让我觉得恶心！”  
横山裕父亲：“你如果不想他有什么事的话，我劝你最好乖乖的听我的话。”  
横山裕：“你想怎么做？”  
横山裕父亲：“回来结婚，这是作为横山家族所必须履行的义务。”  
横山裕：“我如果不呢？”  
横山裕父亲：“那就别怪我做出些什么。”  
“……”横山裕气得发抖，以前他没有软肋握在对方手里，所以可以死磕，可是偏偏这种时候，村上信五却成了他最大的软肋，而这个致命的弱点，真被他父亲捏的死死的。让他背叛，他做不到。  
“你现在根本就没有筹码跟我谈条件，乖乖的听话，都会相安无事的。”  
“我不！我绝对不会与你妥协的！”一个不能保护自己Omega的Alpha算什么真正的Alpha！横山裕这么想，“去他妈的狗屁家族，我横山裕誓死都不会为你这样的人留下一滴血脉！”说完啪的一声，手机又被他摔在了地上，摔了个粉碎。  
事实证明，冲动只是一时爽，但是背后的后果却是可怕的。  
后来横山裕想起这件事时非常后悔，如果当时没有给他父亲打电话，或许他和村上信五就不会有这么多的坎坷了。  
因为这一通电话激怒了横山裕的父亲，横山裕这一次冲动所承担的后果，横山裕的父亲全部发泄在了村上信五的身上，亦或者是间接性的惩罚了横山裕。  
本来横山裕那天之后是想去找村上信五的，可是赶巧不巧的想起来有一个需要自己去海外拍摄外景的工作，时间是一个星期，这个工作不好推脱，要是违约了，违约金非常巨大，Ali估计会杀了他，无奈之下，丸山隆平偏偏在这个时候打不通电话，他只能拜托安田章大帮他照顾一下村上信五。  
然而出了国的横山裕不知道的是，这一切都是他父亲所策划，安田章大也被他自己的父亲给拦住关在家中不让他搅是非，说：“我们虽然与横山家是世交，但毕竟他们家的事，你还是少掺和比较好。”  
当他一个礼拜回来后，一切都物是人非。

出院后的第二天村上信五照常上班，但是当他踏入酒店的时候，周围的同事都不敢再看他，纷纷回避，不想与他过多接触，村上信五纳闷这是怎么了？直到后来，村上信五刚坐进办公室，就被内线电话的上属领导给叫走了。总公司离酒店并不远，村上信五匆匆赶到时，周围的人都是十分好奇的看着他，有那么几个还在窃窃私语。  
“是他？”  
“对，就是他！”  
“啧啧啧，太不要脸了。”  
“是啊，外表看着一本正经。”  
村上信五来到领导办公室，那是他的前任门店经理，是他一手栽培的村上信五，可是看到村上信五进来，满脸写着失望：“村上君，你自己看吧。哎……”  
村上信五不好的预感袭来，当播放键点开时，他从自己领导的电脑里看到了那天晚上看到的那个视频，不同的时，这次的视频里，横山裕被打了马赛格，反而自己的脸被看的一清二楚。  
就这样被曝光了，他没有一丝心理准备，但是过度惊恐反而让他现在变得异常冷静，一个人往往到达一个情绪的临界点后作出的反应都是异常的。村上信五很冷静的问他的领导：“怎么来的？”  
领导：“昨天半夜有人往公司内部邮箱群发的，你没有收到？”  
村上信五这才想起查看手机，果然里面有一个新的邮件，是他这个视频的。他没有看，这两天他拒绝看一切信息，为的就是让自己好好冷静的思考一下接下来的事情。可是横山裕的父亲似乎并不给他这个机会，他做的很决绝，这就是横山裕那个可怕的父亲才会想出来的招数。  
村上信五看着邮件沉默了一会儿，说：“我会辞职的。对不起。”说着对着领导跪下，深深的做了一个土下座后，没有再多停留，出门走了。  
没有回公司，现在也没有脸回去了，回去干什么看人笑话自己吗？村上信五没有这么傻，他直接回了家，关上门，直径走到千酱的猫窝门前，千酱此时正在猫窝里躺着，太阳直直的照射进屋内，暖洋洋的，千酱正舒服的很。看到自己主人回来了，便顺口的喵了一下。村上信五蹲在千酱面前，摸了几把，千酱舒服的咕噜咕噜叫。  
“千酱，我们或许过几天就要搬家了哦。”村上信五说。  
“喵~”  
“千酱……我该怎么办呢。”

嗡嗡嗡、嗡嗡嗡口袋里的手机响了，这是这几天的第一个电话，是一个陌生的号码，村上信五犹豫了一会儿还是接通了电话：“你好？”  
“是我。”那标志性冰冷的声音，只有一个人——横山裕的父亲，“想必你都已经看到了。”  
“不是我想赶尽杀绝，只是你们年轻人做事都太冲动了，不给点教训是不知道天高地厚的，我限你一礼拜之内离开东京都，至于去哪里我不关心，只要你一辈子别在我儿子面前出现就可以。不要想着临走前再看他一眼了，他已经被我支开去了国外，没有一个礼拜是回不来的，你好自为之吧。”说完并不打算给村上信五再开口的机会，对面已经挂断了电话。  
对面只剩下嘟——嘟——嘟——的忙音，村上信五的手无力的垂下，低下头看着猫窝里依旧睡的舒服的千酱说：“千酱，或许不用过几天啦，有人等不及的赶我们走，我们今晚就收拾好不好？”  
“喵~”

一个礼拜的奔波，公司没有让他做交接手续，没有让他写辞呈，简单的走了一个离职手续，一切都显的十分匆忙，明眼人都看着的出来这是催着他赶紧离开，没有开除已经是很大的面子了。  
匆匆收拾完行李，交了房门钥匙，这算是彻底与自己住了10年的房子说拜拜了，心中万分感慨，这里以后再也不是他的家了，不知道下一任住客会是谁呢？  
村上信五想自己又要开始一段无依无靠的生活了，不，不对，他这次不是无依无靠，至少他还有千酱陪着他。接下来目的地是哪里他也不知道，决定去了机场看一眼最近的航班是哪一个，就去哪一个地方吧。去一个没有人认识他的地方重新开始。这次他决定死死的锁上自己的心门，不为任何人打开，因为打开后的代价实在是太大了，他受不起第二次的伤害。  
叫来出租车去了机场，他看了一眼电子屏，看着那最近的那一个航班，是去冲绳的飞机，也许上帝还是怜悯他的，至少给他了一个还算不错的地方，离东京够远，地方够偏，临走时，横山裕的父亲给他邮寄了一个快递，里面是一个假身份，横山裕的父亲希望他能走的一点痕迹也没有，再也不会被发现。茫茫人海找一个人谈何容易，更何况是一个刻意被隐藏的人呢？  
从此，村上信五从东京消失，去往了横山裕不知道的地方，再也没有出现过，横山裕回来后也因此第一次跑回来他父亲家中与他父亲大打出手，然而他怎么可能是自己的父亲的对手的。那次回去后，他再也没有出来过。  
不久后关于横山裕的新闻接二连三地出现：震惊娱乐圈，横山裕突然隐退！？  
……  
横山裕隐退回归家族继承家业。  
……  
横山集团大公子横山侯隆与小林集团的小林彻公子订婚，预计明年二月在夏威夷举行婚礼。


	30. 第三十章

冲绳，有着日本夏威夷美称的地方，在这个每年都有无数游客到访的小海岛上，两年多前来了一位默默无闻的陌生男人，他带着他的小猫在这里的一个海之屋安顿了下来。  
村上信五两年前来到了冲绳，下了飞机，他是迷茫的，不知道要去哪里，事先没有任何准备就被无情的赶出了原本属于自己的世界。  
他漫无目的的走着，海岛上吹来的风中带着海水的咸味，只用穿一件衬衫的凉爽天气，让人心情舒服了很多。不知道走了多久，夜已深，但是他没有停下来的想法，耳边的海浪声越来越近，他这才注意到自己走到了一片海滩附近，深夜的沙滩上看不清任何东西，只能借着月光看到深远的大海。  
海浪不断拍打堤岸的声音与深夜微凉的海风……看不到尽头的村上信五有那么一刻甚至产生了轻生的念头，就这么一了百了也挺好，反正世上不会再有惦记他的人了。  
“喵～喵～”千酱似乎有心灵感应一般，见着主人一动不动的站在堤岸边，它有些不安的扒拉着猫包，发出叫声。村上信五一下回过神来，想起来千酱有一天没吃东西了。他把千酱抱出来，给它喂了一点猫粮。  
“对不起啊，千酱，把你忘了。”村上信五说着，撸了一把千酱的脑袋，小小的身体柔软的毛发，他还有千酱呢，怎么可以因为这点事情就有那样的想法，要这么一走，千酱以后该怎么办？就算是为了千酱，也要努力的活着。  
夜越来越深，这海风吹上去也越来越凉了，只穿了一件衬衫的村上信五突然觉得冷了，抱着千酱又往前走了一点，前面有一间木屋，是一家海之家，也不知道这是哪里，附近乌漆麻黑的也找不到地方，只好先在这里避一会儿了，虽然是开放式的设计，但总比外面好。  
村上信五坐在里面的椅子上，千酱在桌子上玩着他手里的逗猫棒，发出丁零当啷的声音。不知不觉的就睡着了。  
“喂，醒醒，小伙子，醒醒。”一个苍老且奇怪口音的声音叫醒了熟睡的村上信五，疑惑的睁开眼睛，千酱还趴在自己身上。他努力的坐起来，昨天晚上，睡在长椅上，睡的腰酸背疼的。  
“小伙子，你是谁呀？”是一位老大爷，口音应该是冲绳本地话，听着有些听不懂。  
“对……对不起，将就睡一晚，给您添麻烦了！”村上信五道歉道。  
老人听着村上信五讲话，看看他身后的行李箱：“外地人？”  
村上信五说：“是。”  
老人问：“刚来吧，怎么睡这里了？”  
村上信五不好意思道：“十分抱歉，各种原因就……”  
老人上下打量着村上信五问：“来这里干嘛的？旅游？”  
村上信五摇头，老人又问：“那，是工作？”  
村上信五沉默良久，才说：“我也不知道……”是的，他也不知道自己来这里做什么，将来要做什么，酒店行业是绝对没法再踏入了，本来自己文化水平就不行，一出来工作就是做酒店这一块，如果是这样，自己又能做些什么呢？村上信五很迷茫。  
老人说：“小伙子，哪里来的？”  
村上信五说：“东京。”  
老人说：“小猫挺可爱的。”  
村上信五说：“谢谢。”  
“要不，就在这里吧。”老人说：“我这里正好缺人呢！”  
村上信五不可思议的看着老人：“什么？您确定吗？您都不知道我的来历就这么雇佣我不太合适吧。”  
“没什么不合适的，你看着也不像个坏人，坏人会养猫么？哈哈哈哈！”老人笑了，“我儿子成年后就上京了，现在家里就我跟我老伴儿，他体弱，没办法顾着这里，他说把这里卖了，我却有点不舍得，毕竟，这是我跟他一起开的一家店啊。”  
村上信五还想开口拒绝，却被老人赶在前头：“店里有一间小房间，里面有一张床，可以供你睡觉，洗澡的话，外面也有热水。”  
村上信五看得出这位老人极其想留下他，问道：“大爷，我们只不过是刚见面的陌生人，你就这么信我吗？”  
“就我刚刚跟你说的，我老伴儿他身体不好了，这家店我们再没经历经营，他说卖掉我舍不得，但我拗不过他，我们在一起30多年了，我从来都听他的，既然他要卖了，我也说不了什么，依习惯了。”村上信五静静地听着老人讲，内心不自觉的羡慕这一对的感情，“今天本来是来最后看它一眼就准备卖了，结果你出现了，我觉得这或许是神明的旨意不让我卖吧。”  
村上信五虽然有种赶鸭子上架的感觉，不过回头一想，人家两口经营了这么久，卖掉的确挺可惜，再看自己这样，总比漫无目的流浪的好，虽说不是酒店管理，不过管理这种小店其实跟酒店管理有很多共同之处，想来也不是什么坏事儿，于是就这么稀里糊涂的答应了这位老人。  
为自己丰富的经验活用在了这家店上，又有千酱这只可爱的小猫作为镇店吉祥物，此处竟又开始有模有样的经营了起来，村上信五与老人商量好了一切，不知不觉的一过就是两年。  
这两年里，村上信五帮忙经营的这家店慢慢在附近小有名气起来，外地游客问起来哪里比较好，总会不由自主的介绍他这里。  
哪里有一位长得特别帅气的小哥，店里养了一只特别萌的矮脚小猫咪，他们家特别好。  
于是慕名而来的越来越多，看着这么帅气可爱并具的小哥，又养了一只猫总是免不了被追求这样的事情。  
“老板，还单身吗？你喜欢什么样的Alpha？我这样的你喜欢吗？”  
“老板，今晚有空？约一下如何？”  
“老板，可以加个line 嘛？”  
“老板，需要找个人陪你度过发情期吗？”  
各种各样的人，村上信五这两年算是都见识过了，结果都是不出意料的拒绝了，对于这种其实也不奇怪，由于现在社会压力，在日本选择终生靠抑制剂度过的Omega已经越来越多，所以对于这一方面，日本政府也实行了各种优待政策，然而效果好像并没有多大的改善。  
大家唯一奇怪的一点是，这位小哥拒绝了一切拍照的邀请，甚至地方新闻过来拜访过也拒绝了出镜，对外村上信五总是谎称自己有镜头恐惧症，但这一切真正原因，只有村上信五自己清楚。  
当年的那件事情，村上信五还记忆犹新，自己被威胁消失在当时对他来说最爱的人身边，甚至来不及反抗就被剥夺了一切，刚到这里的时候，安顿下来没多久，本以为可以安心地过生活了，没想到村上信五又接到了那个可怕的电话，电话里，横山裕的父亲，不，应该说打电话的已经不是他本人了，只是一个管家而已，既然已经被赶走了，对于他们家来说，这种后续的交代也不需要自己的亲自出场，毕竟这样的庶民蝼蚁，没有让他多费口舌的必要，都是在浪费时间罢了。  
横山家对村上信五的打压是绝对的，甚至让他不能出现在任何镜头了，那些任何能得知他位置的事情方式被一概禁止，村上信五根本无力反抗，因为反抗的后果是很可怕的事情，他们真的什么都做的出来。  
后来看着横山裕传出的一条条消息，村上信五的理智告诉他，离这个姓氏的人越远越好，不管是不是亲儿子，反抗的行为都没有什么好下场。  
这是一段可怕的回忆，或许一开始自己就不应该答应去看那场演唱会吧。本就两个世界的人，何必如此痴心妄想呢。

这一天，村上信五跟往常一样的悠闲地在店里，4月的天气还是很凉爽的，沙滩上的人也少，店里没有平时那么忙。他趴在吧台上，看着电视，千酱也跟着在旁边小憩，猫耳朵时不时的抖动一下，十分可爱。  
背后响起脚步声，脚步轻而快，村上信五回头一看，是个小孩子，看着不大，头发十分柔软，脸白白嫩嫩肉嘟嘟的，穿着一身花衬衫配上破洞牛仔裤，看着十分小大人的感觉，这样的搭配，村上信五总有种说不出的熟悉。  
“叔叔，你这里有好吃的吗？”小孩子奶声奶气的，话还有些说不清楚。  
村上信五看着他，笑道：“有呀，你想吃什么呀？”  
“唔……我也不知道，我肚子饿了！”  
“你家大人呢？就你一个？”村上信五疑惑道。  
“哦！他们俩在后面，马上来！放心我们有钱的！”小孩儿不光打扮十分小大人的样子，语气竟然也有这么几分感觉，不知道他的父母会是怎么样的两个人。  
“小一，让你走慢点的！”  
“爸爸！”小孩转身，看到大人，便跑了过去，一把抱住对方的大腿。  
村上信五的视线跟随着小孩儿看过去，看到的却是一个熟悉的人。两人彼此都十分惊讶。  
破洞牛仔裤，看着十分小大人的感觉，这样的搭配，村上信五总有种说不出的熟悉。  
“叔叔，你这里有好吃的吗？”小孩子奶声奶气的，话还有些说不清楚。  
村上信五看着他，笑道：“有呀，你想吃什么呀？”  
“唔……我也不知道，我肚子饿了！”  
“你家大人呢？就你一个？”村上信五疑惑道。  
“哦！他们俩在后面，马上来！放心我们有钱的！”小孩儿不光打扮十分小大人的样子，语气竟然也有这么几分感觉，不知道他的父母会是怎么样的两个人。  
“小一，让你走慢点的！”  
“爸爸！”小孩转身，看到大人，便跑了过去，一把抱住对方的大腿。  
村上信五的视线跟随着小孩儿看过去，看到的却是一个熟悉的人。两人彼此都十分惊讶。


	31. 第三十一章

对方摘下墨镜，露出惊讶的眼睛，虽然黑了点，不过的确是本人：“村上君！？”  
村上信五也很惊讶，没想到这辈子还能遇到：“m……丸山先生。”  
“我的天呐，我以为我这辈子都见不到你了！”说着，丸山隆平上前一把抱住了村上信五。  
“爸爸！你出轨了啊！！”小孩儿还没有到区分第二性征的年纪，平时在家懵懂地看着两位父亲也是这样恩爱的抱在一起，也不知道是哪里学来的词，就这样的脱口而出，弄得村上信五哭笑不得，丸山隆平却是习以为常。  
丸山隆平敲了自己儿子一脑袋：“乱说什么呢？”  
“还不是你教的？”大仓忠义这时从外面进来，抱起小孩儿给坐到一边。

“去你妈的。”丸山隆平骂了一嘴便不理那父子俩，转头就关切地找村上信五聊天去了。  
“啊，村上君，原来你在这里，我以为这辈子不会见面了，你黑了一点。”丸山隆平感叹道。  
村上信五给他倒了一杯茶说：“让您担心了，这肤色，海风吹的嘛。”  
丸山隆平说：“都说了，对我不需要用敬语，更何况你我已经不是上下级了，是吧。还是叫我maru吧。”  
“好。”村上信五点点头。  
“这几年，过的怎么样？”丸山隆平有些担忧地问。  
“我挺好的，在这里生活。没有什么压力，悠闲自在！很舒服。”村上信五摸了摸旁边千酱的毛说，“看，它都胖了不少呢。”  
丸山隆平沉默了一会儿：“对不起，当时没能帮到你……”  
“没关系，事情都过去了，不用内疚，我的事跟你没关系的。”在村上信五看来，就算丸山隆平当时出面帮他，结果都是一样的，“来，这杯饮料送你孩子喝，小一是吗？”  
“嗯。”听到自己名字，小一跑了过来，丸山隆平一把把他抱上吧台，“快谢谢叔叔。”  
“谢谢叔叔！”  
“多大了？”村上信五好奇地问。  
“2岁了。”丸山隆平没有多说……心里说不出地有些内疚，若不是那个时候突然怀孕自顾不暇，村上信五也不会被逼到这个样子，“对不起。”  
“都说了，跟你没关系，总是道歉干什么。”村上信五说。  
丸山隆平沉默了一会儿握拳，无奈地锤了一下村上信五肩膀，说：“你这里有什么推荐吗？我们三个还没吃饭呢。”说完招手让大仓忠义也来吧台坐着。  
“好，等着我这就去做！”说着村上信五就进了厨房。  
于是丸山隆平这一家三口就在村上信五这里吃了一顿饭，期间知道到他们一家子是来度假的，也是听说这里非常出名才来的，没想到就这么遇见了。  
这一天丸山隆平特别碎碎念地跟村上信五聊了好久，被抛下的父子俩只能在海边玩沙子。  
村上信五看着这幸福的一家三口心里说不出是羡慕还是嫉妒，两个同样高契合度，更是相当的身世，门当户对的，这才是真正的天造地设的一对，回头想想自己那短短半年不到的恋情，只好感叹，各有各的命吧。  
丸山隆平意识到要走的时候已经是傍晚了，这个季节本就没有什么客人，不知不觉两个人就聊了一下午，大家都也很默契地没有提那三个字，仿佛成了一种禁忌，都不愿意揭开那个没法治愈的伤疤，疼。  
总说时间是治疗伤口最好的良药，如果说时间是良药，那梦境就是那让他无法痊愈的毒药，甚至会成瘾。虽说已经过去两年了，但梦境中还总是出现横山裕的身影，村上信五总是梦见他和横山裕还在一起，过着简单平凡的日子，有时候梦境中甚至能感受到相爱的感觉，两人恩恩爱爱地腻在一起，梦中接吻嘴唇的柔软度如此真实，赤诚相待时，对方炽热的体温，进入他身体那充实的感觉、甚至摩擦中的快感，都如此真实。做了这样的梦之后，每每醒来他都需要自我排解一下。  
内心渴望的东西得不到释放，村上信五甚至出现发情期时间混乱的，抑制剂难以有效控制他发情期的现象，这是他来到冲绳后一次突然到来的发情期发现的，那个时候距离他的正常发情期还有3个月的时间，那天半夜，体内的欲望突然袭来，没有任何发情期前的征兆，他根本没来得及采取任何措施，躺在床上，结合热导致他难受得无法言喻，喉咙里不由自主地发出难耐的声音，他没想到他会再次遭遇这样的事情。在被赶出东京前他甚至想着以后可以省去买抑制剂的费用，因为他再也不是一个人了。  
事事难预料，那天清晨，被发情期折磨了一晚上的村上信五被这海之家的另外一位主人发现，那位Omega老爷爷发现他的时候，村上信五已经出现脱水的症状，意识也不太清楚了。  
自此之后，他需要定时去医院做检查，发情期需要通过验血通过体内的激素值来确定日子，同样在一次一次抑制剂的剂量增加，最近医生建议村上信五最好可以通过寻找Alpha来自然地度过发情期，虽然现在的抑制剂没有什么副作用，但是这是在正常剂量的前提下，村上信五这两年抑制剂的使用已经快超出正常范围了，这次检查下来的情况，医生的嘱咐是：“希望你能找个Alpha，你使用的抑制剂的量已经超出了正常剂量，为了你的健康着想，建议不打抑制剂。”  
“好的，我知道了，谢谢医生。”村上信五拿着配好的抑制剂回家，今天验血的结果告诉他，他的发情期又要来了，就在这两天吧，此时正值7月，旅游旺季的时候，这是他今年第二次了，他最多的时候一年会发情四次，医生也找不出到底什么原因，或许是出于内心深处本能真正渴望无法得到，所以甚至建议去看看心理科。

7月7日，乞巧节，这天晚上海滩上有好多游客，店里生意也格外红火，忙得停不下来呀，外面的竹子上挂满了人们美好的心愿，日文中文英文各国文字都有，外国人也很稀奇日本的节日。到点了，还有烟火晚会，来到这里后，村上信五还学到了好几个国家的常用语。  
这一晚到了深夜才慢慢安静下来，村上信五终于可以收拾打烊了，正在打扫店内卫生的时候，悠悠的带着海水味的海风中隐约出现了一种熟悉的味道，一开始村上信五并不在意，只以为是自己的错觉，可是当这个味道伴随着脚步声越来越近的时候，村上信五终于觉得不对劲了，他再熟悉不过了，那个让他身体发热、渴望的味道。村上信五僵在原地，背对门口，身体不由自主地发抖。  
“村上！”直到听到声音他才本能地回头，虽然已经是意料之中的人，可是当真正地对上视线的时候，村上信五还是没有控制住自己，那张梦中百转千回的面孔，此时真的出现在自己面前了，没有欣喜，带着可以说是愤怒的情绪，一步一步逼近自己，直到把自己逼到墙上，无路可退。  
“终于找到你了！”横山裕死死地盯着村上信五，村上信五却一直避开他的视线，那眼睛中满是无措和惶恐，这让横山裕愤怒又心疼，“为什么又不打一声招呼的消失？为什么？！你知道我这两年一直都在找你吗？”听到这句，村上信五身体一颤，视线慢慢看向对方。  
横山裕借此机会，捏住村上信五的下巴，狠狠地吻住了对方的双唇，紧闭的双唇被强行撬开，舌头伸进去乞求着对方的回应，却只换来对方越来越疯狂的挣扎。  
最终横山裕被村上信五强行用力推开两步之外，横山裕一个重心不稳坐倒在地上，村上信五一下泄了气顺着墙一下也坐到地上，大口喘气，面色潮红，刚刚横山裕在吻他的时候释放出不少的信息素，他吸了不少，此时体内那股本就已经难以控制的原始欲望正在蠢蠢欲动。  
“滚！！”村上信五大吼出声，横山裕为什么要出现，为什么还要来打扰他的生活，在梦中已经够折磨他的了，为什么现实还是不肯放过，他甚至这样想。矛盾地想不通自己究竟怎么了，之前总是幻想着他会不会一直在找他，会不会出现，可是真正出现的时候，他竟又十分的害怕？  
横山裕一直都在找自己？他不敢相信自己的耳朵，他不是在与世隔绝的地方，横山裕结婚的消息早就是天下皆知的事情了，他以为横山裕早就把他给忘记了，为什么结婚了还要来找他，还要做出这样诱惑他的举动？所以他选择逃避，他用尽全力吼出那个字，只希望横山裕能快点消失在自己面前，他现在身体越来越热，昨天刚打的抑制剂看来已经失效了，他感觉快控制不住自己了，如果横山裕再不走，他不敢想象接下来会发生什么，他的理智在告诉他不能做出插足别人婚姻的事，情急之下只吼出那么一个字。


	32. 第三十二章

横山裕自那次冲动行事后，第二天就被他那位该死的父亲绑架回家，软禁在家里，他不是没有反抗过，然而他父亲拿捏着他的软肋——村上信五。横山裕父亲用村上信五威胁他，只要他再反抗，就别想在这个国家看到对方。  
横山裕父亲这个阶层的人，黑白两道都有势力，让一个人消失还是非常简单的，横山裕这点也非常清楚，他只恨自己没有这个实力去与自己父亲抗衡，恨自己出生在这样一个家庭，他只能妥协，为了村上信五的安全。  
只是横山裕不知道，他被软禁的这半个月里，外面的世界早已天翻地覆，娱乐圈铺天盖地是自己隐退的消息，Ali在电话那头声音十分疲惫，甚至能听出正在发抖，努力地把经过告诉他。他父亲强压到她公司，她一个小小的娱乐圈事务所根本没法反抗。  
再到后面，他得以出门，他第一时间跑回他跟村上信五那间一起合租的公寓，可惜早已人去楼空，没有留下一点痕迹，他的父亲居然做的如此决绝，他一下子瘫坐在地上，这就是现实给他的教训。  
那晚他在那个合租屋内静静地坐了一晚上，第二天出来后仿佛变了个人一样，自此之后横山裕身上再也没有那样的急躁易怒无知毫无城府，一切情绪写在脸上。  
现在的他冷漠寡言，一切听从父亲指示，结婚继承家业，除了工作，他不会与人多说一句话。这两年他拼命工作，因为他那一晚终于明白，只有足够强势的权利才能只手遮天，只有足够强势的权利才能让所有人遇之畏惧！既然他有这个条件，为何要拒绝呢？早晚有一天要利用他父亲留给他的基业把他父亲亲自踩在脚底下！横山裕终于学会了隐忍。  
暗中他也没有停止过寻找村上信五的下落，可是当真是他父亲才能做得如此滴水不漏，真整整两年，都没有任何线索。直到有一天，丸山隆平带着儿子去他家玩，他儿子一不小心说漏了嘴，才让横山裕得知了村上信五的消息。  
横山裕那一瞬间内心激动得无法控制自己，于是真的就说走就走地飞去了冲绳，那天是乞巧节，海滩上的人特别多，炎热的夏天，晚上的海风十分舒服，周围皆是灿烂的笑容，在那进进出出人满为患的小店里，他终于看到了那个他心心念念的人，他瘦了，也黑了，可是那勾人心魂的信息素的味道还是那样的甜美，即使在那样气味杂乱的环境下，他也能轻而易举地就能辨别出来。  
横山裕躲在沙滩的一个角落里，静静地看着那个忙碌的身影，视线无法离去，直到夜深，周围的人才慢慢离去，他终于有机会可以和他单独相处了，可是当他渐渐靠近村上信五的时候，内心那一股火气却莫名地升腾起来，他为什么当年又一声不响的离开，连一样东西都没有留下，抛弃他一个人痛苦地留在东京做些那些他最不愿意却又必须去做的事情，他却在这里过的悠闲自在？  
所以他很生气，本来有一肚子的话却在两个视线碰撞之后瞬间哑语，所以他只能强吻了对方，用这样简单的方式，来表达自己对村上信五的一切怨言。那嘴唇还是那样的柔软，是真真切切的村上信五，不是每每睡梦中，那个虚假的一夜春宵。  
横山裕以为村上信五会激动地回应自己，两人接下来会有一段难分难舍的互动，可是得来的却是无情的拒绝和那一声滚叫得好大声，好用力，这不是横山裕记忆中的村上信五，他记忆中的那个人，是一个很容易害羞的人，是一个从来不会说这般粗鲁脏话的人，对待自己也永远都是温柔的。那一声滚深深地扎透了他的心脏，冰凉的刺刀一般，感受如此真切。

“你刚刚说什么？”横山裕还是难以置信地问了一遍。  
村上信五靠在墙上强压着那股即将从破体而出的欲望，艰难地开口：“我让你……滚。”只要横山裕再继续呆在这里，他不敢想象接下来会发生什么事情。  
“你在说什么？是我呀，你的yoko啊！”横山裕心中万般难受。  
村上信五捂住胸口，再难忍受，欲望最终击溃了那道防线，疯狂地在体内四处流传，村上信五一下躺倒在地上，难受地大口喘气，后穴开始逐渐发痒流水。  
“hina！你怎么了？！”横山裕发现不对，一个箭步冲了过去，突然闻到那股让他神魂颠倒的香甜气息，这味道来的太突然，横山裕猝不及防，差一点没有控制住自己，最后还是强行镇定下了来：“你……怎么这个时候发情？”  
村上信五说：“唔……抑制剂失效了。”  
看着村上信五痛苦的样子横山裕十分难受说：“hina，让我帮帮你好吗？让我帮帮你吧。”  
这是在乞求吗？发情期的脑子无法有效地思考，看着横山裕这样柔声地乞求，村上信五有那么一点心软，又或许是发情期结合热在作祟，导致他生理上更倾向于原始的本能，村上信五看着横山裕那忧心忡忡的眼神，和这两年之久都没有感受过的温度与香气，最终诚实的身体战胜了理智的思想。  
村上信五主动的环抱是默许的信号，两人双唇相交，舌头在口腔内交织，鼻息灼热地喷在对方脸上，一个悠长的吻结束之后，催情的结合热让村上信五更加无法控制自己，他变得恍惚，一切归于最原始的思考，他在横山裕的怀抱里喘气，考虑到这里四面露天，就算再夜深也终究有被发现的危险，发情期的Omega释放出的信息素会吸引周围一切与他契合度有70%以上的Alpha，所以这里是个不安全的地方。  
横山裕四周看了看，打了个电话，司机快速地把车停到了附近的堤坝，横山裕抱起在他怀里不停蹭着他的村上信五进了车里。这是辆密封性极好的商务车，空间大而宽敞，独家定做的与驾驶位有一个隔间，只留一个小窗户用于简单的传递任务。  
这里离他自己家的旗下的酒店距离有2小时的路程，那里有着世界上最好的服务，但是这2小时村上信五怕是熬不过，所以在车上先来一发是必然的事情了，横山家的司机都是经过专业训练的Beta，所以横山裕一点也不担心会出任何事情，他把后座的两排椅子都放平，形成一个临时的大床，车上有枕头、被子，一切一应俱全。  
横山裕把村上信五放上去，对方看着自己，迷离的眼神中带着水雾，潮红的双颊，被他自己扯得凌乱的衣服中那半露的胸膛肉眼可见地起伏着，一切都是这么的诱人，这个小小的空间已经被两个人的信息素填满了。  
横山裕也变得有些无法思考，回归了最原始的本能，他逗弄着村上信五胸口的两颗乳头，触电般的感觉使得村上信五发出难耐的呻吟，下体早就湿透了他的裤子，两个硬挺的阴茎结结实实地抵在一起相互磨蹭。  
整整禁欲了两年的村上信五，身体诚实地告诉他自己十分想念横山裕，后穴迫不及待地想要被那个硕大的阴茎进入，捅进直肠，捅进生殖腔。  
司机开车很稳，并且放慢开车速度，他多年的工作经验告诉他自己应该怎么做才能让老板满意。  
村上信五在后面两腿大张，自己的阴茎正被横山裕含在嘴里吞吐，灼热的口腔，柔软的内壁，龟头被刺激得非常有精神，两年之久的空虚寂寞让他很快地就释放在了横山裕的嘴里，又浓又稠，满满是自己信息素的味道，然而那根阴茎还是屹立不倒地挺在那里。  
横山裕毫不犹豫地咽了下去，随后又伸手捅进那个早就迫不及待的后穴，终于进入正题了，村上信五竟主动的扭了扭腰让手指更加深入。  
横山裕双指在后穴中摸索，熟悉村上信五体内的他很快地找到了那一处微微的凸起，横山裕轻轻一按，紧跟着是一声惊叫，那是村上信五前列腺的位置，作为男性，自己的前列腺是身体的敏感部位之一，轻轻的触碰就能引起大脑极大的兴奋，那是一种极为奇妙的感觉，横山裕两根手指快速的在那凸起部位来回按压，村上信五发出连续性的叫声，身体紧绷，双手紧紧抓着身下的被子，青筋都看得十分清晰。  
那一阵攻势结束，村上信五一下子泄了气，瘫在床上大口喘气，横山裕再次爬上来，亲吻安抚身下这只可怜的小兔子，这一吻结束后，村上信五无力难耐的声音说道：“进来。”后穴就算被双指进入按压过前列腺依旧无法满足发情期的Omega，原始的本能希望的是更彻底的侵入，希望自己的Alpha能够侵入他更深处的神秘地带，那个只有Omega才拥有的绝对领域。  
这是邀请，神圣的邀请。  
横山裕轻轻吻了一下村上信五的额头说：“好”声音沙哑磁性中带着宠溺的味道。


	33. 第三十三章

横山裕扶着自己的阴茎，对准村上信五那一张一合十分饥渴的后穴一贯到底，随后便刚听到村上信五那一声满足的长叹，体内被一根硕大的阴茎填满的满足感，十分的幸福。  
一上来就是快速的律动，村上信五紧紧抱着横山裕，埋在对方的肩头，用心感受着这美妙的感觉，这根硕大的阴茎说不想念是不可能的，自从遇到横山裕后，那短短的半年不到时间对他来说都是快乐的，其中包括这最原始的本能，这是这世上最简单快乐的事情，也是很有效释放压力的事情，这两年里，村上信五也偷偷地打飞机自慰过，可是这远远不及这种真实的感受来的快活。  
温暖紧致的内壁，这个地方横山裕想了两年，整整两年他都没有再跟任何人有过亲密的接触，就算是他那位所谓的伴侣，一直被冷落在一旁的横山夫人，对外说好听一点两年来都是相敬如宾，说难听一点横山裕从来没有把他放在眼里过，这个人只不过是他那位可恶的父亲用来满足他野心的工具而已。  
车内的空间有限，可以做的姿势很少，两个高大的男人，没法完全的跪坐起来，横山裕仰躺在底下，让村上信五双手反撑背对着自己，自己阴茎从下进入的同时，也握着对方的阴茎搓揉，这个姿势很容易顶到体内的前列腺，所以每一下都极为刺激，加上前面的阴茎被反复玩弄，流出的前列腺液沾了横山裕一手，很快就发出滑腻的噗噗声，这声音极为淫荡。  
“啊——”村上信五难耐地仰头不停呻吟，有时难免的颠簸让横山裕的阴茎自己都难以控制节奏，但是这颠簸恰到好处，两个人都能感受到那种毫无准备突然来袭的爽感。  
背对着自己的村上信五慢慢双手软得没有了力气，一下跌倒在横山裕身上，那散发着信息素的源头就在他的鼻口处，那里是Omega全身最诱人的地方，如果说后穴给肉体带来的快感，那这里就是精神上的攻克。这里往往都是让Alpha忘失自我的地方。  
发情期的Omega的信息素是最为香甜的，他会本能地吸引周围单身的Alpha前来占有他，当然一位珍贵的Omega只有最强大的Alpha才能拥有，所以在古代的时候因为Omega的稀缺，为了得到Omega，Alpha往往会为此大开杀戒，直到最后只有一位Alpha能站在Omega面前，那才是真正的胜利者。  
日益变迁，随着科技的不断发达，Alpha和Omega也渐渐达到了一个平衡的比例，所以再也不需要那样惨重的代价来换得拥有Omega的资格，这是现代人才拥有的待遇。  
横山裕舌头轻轻舔过那块柔软的地方，敏感的腺体可以清晰地感受到了舌头上面的小凸起，村上信五瞬间全身战栗，紧绷的后穴更加紧致，死死地咬住横山裕的阴茎，毫无准备的横山裕一下吃痛。  
“嘶……宝贝，放松，你弄疼我了。”横山裕大手按住村上信五的前额，吻着他的头发安慰受惊的小兔子一般。  
横山裕放缓抽插的速度，刚刚村上信五的后穴突然的收紧，差点就控制不住地要射了出来，他转移目标逗弄村上信五胸前的乳头，让他转移注意力，对腺体循序渐进地攻克，先是亲吻，逐渐转而舌头轻轻舔舐，随后是啃咬，一步一步地深入力度，村上信五只剩下本能的声音，大脑早就失去了思考的能力。  
这个姿势虽然能让两个人都很爽，但是终归不能进的很深，很快的两个人都失去了性趣，村上信五主动转身，去亲吻横山裕，横山裕抱着他的肩膀一个转身把他压在身下，肉棒再次贯穿到底，这是最原始的姿势，却是最实用的姿势，横山裕因为无法完全直起身体，所以一直紧贴着村上信五，这个姿势让肉棒很容易地进入了更深的地方，马上就碰到了那个Omega的绝对领域——生殖腔。  
生殖腔因为发情期的原因早早的就打开了，就等待着它心心念念的阴茎与它的亲吻。  
横山裕的阴茎很顺利地就亲吻到了村上信五的生殖腔，引起村上信五的惊叫，被顶进的快感与疼痛并发，小腹酸酸地难受，可是却又好喜欢这样的感觉。龟头卡在腔口的感觉也十分奇妙，那是不同于摩擦后穴内壁的感觉，横山裕是第二次感受到这样的感觉，第一次是两年前第一次与村上信五度过发情期的时候，但是那次并没有敢多去触碰，因为那个时候两个人还没有确认关系，自己只是一个陪Omega度过发情期的Alpha而已。  
然而现在不同了，横山裕毫无戒心地多次进入其中，两个人都发出失控的呻吟，横山裕紧紧抱住村上信五，每一下顶撞都十分用力，给人感觉仿佛要把对方融入进自己身体的占有欲，信息素浓郁得都快波及到开车的司机了，经验丰富的司机嘴角扯起一点神秘的笑容，他非常清楚接下来会发生什么事情。  
“hina…hina…”横山裕不断亲腻地叫着身下的人的名字，手指插进村上信五的头发之间，抱着他的头轻轻侧身，躺在村上信五一侧，依旧让对方背对自己，两人一同侧卧，横山裕抬起村上信五的一只脚，阴茎再次进入，直直的插进了生殖腔。  
横山裕凑前紧紧抱住村上信五，再次吻住对方的腺体。  
“啊——”Omega因为天生的比Alpha弱小，所以经过基因的进化，直觉相对的比Alpha和Beta都要敏感与准确，所以就算此时的村上信五大脑混乱一片，他也能意识到接下来会发生什么，他突然有些害怕，横山裕今晚是想要标记他，他之后的命运会怎么样？但村上信五又有些坦然，既然都到这个地步了，两个人都这样失控，结果成了必然，又有什么担惊受怕的，反正自己这辈子估计也不会遇到第二个能让他心动的人了吧。  
但是村上信五嘴上还是不停地在求饶：“yoko，不要…啊——不要…求你，yoko，不要，啊哈……”  
横山裕早就对此充耳不闻，即使听到也只当是做爱之前那助兴的话语罢了，因为村上信五的身体与他太契合了，嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实系列。  
“啊哈……yoko……”无用的求饶反而增加了横山裕的性趣，频率越来越快，啃咬腺体的力度越来越重了！  
阴茎的前端在不断胀大，直到它完全卡住在生殖器口，无法拔出，横山裕再也忍不住，精液从体内喷射而出，同时牙齿用力一咬，一下咬破腺体嘴里分泌出带有信息素的液体流入村上信五的腺体内，瞬间遍布全身，包裹并侵占住村上信五的信息素。  
体内成结射精是一个漫长的过程，这比普通的射精有所不同，成结射精往往需要长达30分钟，期间Alpha的阴茎会牢牢扣在Omega的生殖腔里，不停地射入精液直到全部射完为止。  
腺体微微溢出的血丝被横山裕全部舔掉，被横山裕信息素侵入的感觉十分奇妙，大过于后颈被咬破的刺痛感，生殖腔里不断射出的精液灼热的让小腹有暖暖的感觉。  
村上信五全身不住地颤抖，横山裕咬着他的腺体，紧紧地抱住他，手抚摸着对方柔软的头发，让对方尽量地放松。

得到精液的身体得以安静下来，结合热暂时退去，村上信五疲惫地躺在横山裕怀里，在车上睡不踏实，时梦时醒。  
司机意识到后面的动静结束了，便加快车速，不久就到了目的地，横山裕事先联系好了店里的高管，为避嫌没有走大门，而是从员工通道进入，来接人的高管是个Alpha，出来时候，看到横山裕怀里横抱着一个人，用一件大衣遮挡着全身和头部，看不出是谁，但是从自身散发的信息素中带有一点自己老板的信息素的味道来看，应该是夫人。所以并没有多想什么。  
这里虽然是是自家旗下，但是更多的还是自己父亲的狗腿，所以横山裕一切做得还是极为小心的。  
“少爷，房间已经准备好了。”高管毕恭毕敬地说。  
“嗯，带路。”横山裕的声音冰冷，村上信五在衣服里没有睡着，还是第一次听到他这样毫无感情的声音。  
高管一边带路，一边带着讨好地说：“少爷放心，我等这里设施与服务都是一流的，绝对可以让少奶奶与您度过一个美妙发情期。”  
横山裕明显地察觉到怀中的人浑身一震，于是他也少见地在外人面前扯起一点笑容，带着一点邪魅：“很好，我很期待了。”  
一路来到最高层，这里是一处视野很好的海景房，落地窗占据一面墙的大小，可以观看到冲绳海湾的全景，客厅有很舒服的柔软的沙发，茶几上摆着早就准备好的水果与精致的点心，房间里也准备好了最舒适的床单与枕头，甚至浴室里的按摩浴缸中也早就放好了舒适的热水。一切准备得都井井有条。  
横山裕满意地点点头，拍了拍那位高管的肩膀：“很不错。”  
“应该的，没有问题我就退下了。”说罢，高管退下，房间里只剩横山裕与村上信五两人。


	34. 第三十四章

横山裕抱着村上信五直接去了浴室，虽然车里有足够的冷气，可是一场酣战下来还是出了不少汗，再加上海洋性气候的潮热，这下车的一瞬间一下子给人更加难受了，于是二话不说的先洗个澡。  
浴缸里安静得只有水流的声音，横山裕从背后静静地抱着村上信五，为他洗干净身上的污渍。  
村上信五一波发情期的潮热过后，整个人无力地瘫软在对方的怀里，任由对方摆布。大脑目前还处于一个无法思考的状态，虽然一波潮热已经过去，但毕竟发情期的Omega还是遵从着天性，对于在刚刚标记过自己的Alpha怀里，他感觉无比的满足，并潜意识地规避掉了一些他不愿意想的事情。  
一身洗干净后，横山裕把村上信五抱到卧室，通知准备一些饭菜，发情期刚刚开始，未来他们还有最多6天的时间要在这里度过，发情期的Omega是最需要食物和水的，所以为了下一波潮热的到来做好准备，横山裕决定先好好的补充一下体力。  
村上信五靠坐在床上，身上有沐浴后清香与自身的信息素的味道，潮热之后的信息素没有这么浓郁勾人，味道清爽了许多，加之沐浴的清香，整个人散发着不同于其他发情期的Omega的让人十分舒服的香甜。  
横山裕闻着心情很久没有像现在这样舒服了，饭菜到了，做得十分清淡，Omega在发情期的时候，对于食物有生理性的排斥，类似于孕期的妊娠反应，所以一般的Omega如果确定自己需要自然度过发情期会去医院配专门发情期使用的能量补充剂，无色无味每天一包即可。可是倒霉的村上信五两次发情期都是在毫无准备的情况下突然而至，导致他无法通过能量补充剂来补充体力。横山裕只能尽量准备清淡的食物了。  
村上信五这次的发情期来的有点凶猛，上次虽然也没有能量补充剂，但是对于横山裕做的食物，村上信五还是勉强可以下咽的，这次或许本来就是因为发情期不稳定，激素分泌比平时都要高出许多，导致他现在都无法吃下多少东西。横山裕一口一口耐心地喂着村上信五，对方时不时的会因为恶心反应而拒绝，横山裕看着担心又心疼，他并不知道村上信五这两年到底是什么情况，只以为是发情期的正常反应。  
吃完后横山裕便上床，抱住村上信五，温暖的怀抱以及让人安心的信息素的味道让发情期缺乏安全感的Omega很快进入了睡眠。  
但很快的，第二波热潮在凌晨5点左右的时候袭来，横山裕是被浓郁的信息素和村上信五不安的动静弄醒的。  
横山裕想也不想，探手在被子里握住了对方早就硬挺的阴茎，在黑暗中只听到一声难耐的“唔”下一个便感觉柔软的嘴唇覆了上来，村上信五主动地打开对方的口腔，在里面索取，渴望以此得到更多的安慰。  
横山裕一把抱紧村上信五，下体因为信息素的相互勾引下，起了反应，他大手把两个人的阴茎一起握在手里，两根灼热的东西抵触在一起摩擦，互相摩擦的快感带给两人更加兴奋的冲动。  
村上信五的后穴已经湿润一片，横山裕伸手进入里面摸索，他喜欢这个步骤，只要不是时间问题，都不会省去这样的步骤，与阴茎进入的感觉不一样，阴茎只能有龟头处摩擦的快感，以及对肠壁内不规则的凹凸感，手指却不同，密集细致的触感神经能清晰地把在肠壁内触摸到的每一样不同的感受传达给大脑，加之灵活的指关节，比起阴茎这样的一根的海绵体，手指可以在里面做出更多不一样的动作，这样加大了做爱时的性趣。  
手指在直肠壁时而来回抠弄，时而扩张，村上信五被这样的举动搞得失控，前列腺那里在不停地遭受侵犯，不知道下一刻自己是要失禁还是要射出来，他内心又兴奋又害怕。不过还好，在自己快要控制不住的时候，横山裕的手停了下来，抽出来的那一瞬间，后穴空虚至极。导致他混乱的大脑下意识地就让他说出了：“进来。”这样的话。  
横山裕也是一瞬间的诧异，今天村上信五真的是前所未有的主动，随之戏弄的想法来了，他揉捏着对方的乳头，亲吻着他的脖颈问：“进哪里？”  
“下面，唔……”  
“下面哪里呀？我不懂呢。”横山裕靠近村上信五的耳边，说话时灼热的气息都喷在耳朵上，村上信五本能地躲开，耳朵是他敏感点，那一下下的气息让他全身汗毛站立。横山裕趁机还咬了上来，村上信五“啊”的一声发出惊叫。  
横山裕很喜欢村上信五这样突然的惊叫，这满足了他内心抖S的心理。  
“说，下面是哪里？”横山裕的嘴唇在村上信五的耳垂上轻轻摩挲，轻微的痒痒的。  
“哈……就是那里啊……”村上信五微微发着抖。  
“哪里啊？”横山裕说，“说出来，我想听，想听hina说一些色色的东西。”说着，用自己的阴茎抵在后穴口，欲进欲不进。  
“就那里啊……不要……”村上信五说。  
“不要了？哦……”横山裕说着，阴茎就离开了，村上信五却快速地伸手抱住横山裕，不让他起来，他刚刚话没说完，他想说不要再玩弄他的耳朵了，快点进入正题好不好！？  
无奈横山裕沉迷于他的戏弄当中，就是故意的，终于村上信五再也忍无可忍，或许是发情期本能的激发，他突然来了力气，一下推开横山裕，把对方翻身压在身下，自己则跨坐上对方腰上，后穴蹭到那硬挺的阴茎，随后自己扶着横山裕的阴茎，对准自己的后穴插了进去。那一瞬间的扩张的满足感村上信五长叹一声，随后自己动了起来。  
横山裕被这样的举动震惊到了，在之前没有分开前，虽然相处的时间并不多，不过做爱确实没少做，只要挤出一点时间横山裕就会和村上信五干上一发，这是在生活一种很好的发泄和调节情绪的方式。但是在那半年里，几乎都是横山裕主动，村上信五很少表现出任何主导动作，即使有也是在情至深刻时的一些在自己接受范围内的主动迎合罢了。  
但今天这样的村上信五还是第一次见到，横山裕足足愣了半分钟，才在阴茎在直肠壁内摩擦出的快感回过神来，反应过来的横山裕更加兴奋，他主动一顶，随着村上信五本来就向下的动作，那一顶变得及其用力，也及其至深，那一下，毫无难度地直接顶破那尚才微微张开的生殖腔。两人同时发出“啊”的，区别于不同的，村上信五的叫声从喉咙结结实实地发出来，那是生殖腔突然被硬撞开的痛楚，随后一下软倒在横山裕身上疼得发抖。横山裕的叫声有些沙哑带着猝不及防的快感而来的控制不住，十分舒服。  
横山裕抱住趴在身上还在发抖的村上信五，好笑又心疼：“你是个白痴吗？”  
“谁让你这样玩我的。”村上信五不服气地说。  
“好好好，我错了我错了。今天表现不错，老公好好奖励你。”横山裕抚摸着村上信五柔软的头发说。  
静静地等了一会儿，等着村上信五这波疼痛过去后，横山裕感觉到村上信五自己在难耐地蹭了便问：“可以了吗？”  
“嗯。”村上信五伏在横山裕身上点了点头。  
横山裕就着这个姿势抽插律动，一开始缓慢轻柔，随着时间加快速度，加快力度，甚至翻身把人欺压在身下。村上信五在他身下呻吟，硕大的阴茎在体内进出，扩张与顶到敏感点的快感满足了他。  
“快点……再快点……”主动的索取，今天的村上信五真的让横山裕喜欢到想要揉捏到自己身体里，只是这样的已经无法更好地满足了，他于是越来越用力，越来越深入，再次深入进Omega的绝对领域。  
横山裕掰过村上信五的脖子，再次稳住颈后那块柔软的地方，那里有一块咬痕，永久性的痕迹，那是一个已经被标记的Omega的证明，从此这个Omega只属于他一个人所有，对方的信息素只有自己能闻到。  
“hina、hina……”横山裕舔舐着腺体，含糊不清地叫着村上信五。  
村上信五紧紧抱着横山裕，轻轻叫着对方的名字：“yoko ……”  
“叫我另外个名字，我想听……我想听……”横山裕说。  
“ki....唔……kimi……”听到从村上信五嘴里叫出的这个名字，横山裕再也无法忍耐了，阴茎一下顶进村上信五体内的生殖腔，结随之张开，同时用力咬住腺体。  
疼痛与快感并行而来，村上信五紧绷身体：“啊——”这一声里带着哭腔，又带着些许享受。  
二次标记使得两个人的信息素结合得更加牢固，村上信五甚至可以感受到对方的心情，他知道横山裕不想放过他，一辈子也不想。


	35. 第三十五章

村上信五这次发情期来势汹汹不过走得也干净利落，到第六天的清晨发情期就结束了，清醒过来的时候体内那种难耐的潮热已经没有了，身上虽然被空调吹得不再黏答答，不过房间里那股性爱后充斥的味道暂时消散不掉，横山裕就在自己身后睡着。  
艰难地撑着坐起来，身体的酸软提醒着他过去的那几天里他跟横山裕无止境的疯狂，什么都没想什么也不管，不计后果地疯狂求欢。即便短暂的逃避，但总是要面对接下来的事情。  
村上信五对着浴室里巨大的落地镜，上面还有前两天他们疯狂过的痕迹，看着镜子里一丝不挂的自己，身上都是欢爱过后留下来的点点滴滴，最瞩目的莫过于他转身之后脖颈处的那一个永久性的咬痕，摸上去的手不自觉地颤抖，这是一个不可被抹灭的印记。  
这个印记代表着Alpha对Omega的独有权，标记过后，Alpha与Omega只能闻到对方的信息素，再也闻不见其他的人的味道了，同时Omega身上也会因为因为标记后Alpha的信息素融入自己体内后而散发出自己Alpha的味道，这是在提醒其他Alpha这个Omega是有主的了，当然如果有更强大的Alpha出现的话也可以进行覆盖标记，不过这种标记往往会对Omega的身心产生巨大的创伤。在古代往往有Omega奴隶死于这样非人的对待下。  
飞于千里之外的思绪被从外面进来的横山裕给打断，同样一丝不挂地出现在自己面前，一手覆上村上信五在脖颈处的手，然后把他拥入怀中：“这么早就醒了，不多睡会儿？”  
“不困了。”村上信五说。  
“洗个澡吧。”横山裕说完便带着村上信五进了淋浴间，昨晚的余韵尚在，横山裕又温情地与村上信五接了一个漫长的吻。  
洗完澡后又是一顿丰盛的早餐，两人就着阳台坐下，夏日的海风徐徐吹来，非常清爽，然而这样好的天气下，发情期过后的两个人冷静下来后，都不约而同地避开了那些沉重的话题，不想谈，也不是谈的时候，两个人的情绪都因为标记之后而互相感知。  
早饭结束后，两人各自收拾了一下，横山裕接了一个电话后，对村上信五说：“接下来我有些事情需要回东京处理一下，你乖乖待在这里不要乱跑，等一切事情处理完之后，我会回来接你的，相信我好么。”说完抓起对方的双手，紧紧握在掌心里。  
村上信五不知道应该怎么回答，只是沉默，对于面前这个男人，村上信五说不出是什么感觉，但是不可逃避的是，他的确还爱着这个男人，但是现实总是无法像童话故事结局那样美好，自己最终还是成为了一个第三者。  
横山裕见村上信五低头不答，知道他在担心什么，于是将人拥入怀里安慰道：“你放心，既然我能标记你，就证明我并没有标记过除你之外任何一个Omega。”  
听到这里，村上信五突然发现了这个问题，抬头惊讶地看着对方，横山裕对于村上信五这个表情有些好笑说：“在我心里，你才是我的终身伴侣。”  
“可是……你不是已经结婚了吗？”村上信五不解道。  
“结婚了就一定要标记吗？”横山裕说，“我与他只是联姻的关系，并没有夫妻之实。”  
“他不介意吗？”村上信五依旧不解。  
“我不知道，我跟他几乎没有什么来往。”横山裕说，“我父亲只是需要一个更好的赚钱机会，对于婚后我们的生活他从来都不管。”说完，横山裕在村上信五额头上亲了一口：“等我回来。”  
“好……”这回村上信五安心了许多，或许这样他们之间还是有机会的，哪怕只是那么渺茫的几率也是不能放弃的。  
“对了，我会联系yasu的，过几天让他过来帮你看看，你们好久不见了，他听说我找到你之后开心的不得了。”横山裕说。  
“是吗？我也好久没见到他了。”村上信五说。  
横山裕走后，村上信五回到了自己的店里，那里挂着一个外出有事的牌子，看来在自己发情期的这几天，横山裕贴心地给他安排好了，只希望接下来的日子能安安稳稳度过吧。

几天之后，安田章大如期而至，看到村上信五给了他一个大大的拥抱：“信酱，你想死我了！”  
“我也想你。”两年不见，安田章大变化很大，作为一个时尚达人，几乎每天看他的都有不一样的地方，更别说两年不见了，真不知道他一个医生哪来那么多时间花在打扮上的，在村上信五的概念里，医生都是熬夜忙碌得不可开交的人呐。  
“我接到yoko的电话说找到你了，就立马把手头的研究做完赶过来了，看到你我安心了许多。抱歉，之前没有帮到你。”安田章大说。  
“没关系的，都过去了，不用放在心上。”村上信五安慰道，当年的这几个人心里都对他愧疚不已，不过他并没有放在心上，毕竟那么厉害的一个人物，作为小辈手段怎么有他那样的老辣呢，即使帮了，结果也差不多吧。  
“千酱呢？它还好吗？”安田章大最喜欢的就是村上信五家这只猫了，对于毛茸茸的小动物，安田章大根本没有抵抗力，奈何家里特殊性不给养，所以对于想念村上信五之余更想念的还是他们家这只小猫咪，要是被村上信五知道安田章大这样的想法，估计打死他的心都有了吧。  
“在里面睡觉呢吧，千酱，千酱熟人来咯。”说着村上信五走进后面的休息间，千酱果然躺在自己的小窝里睡得香甜，安田章大跟着一起进来，看到千酱的瞬间就扑了上去，千酱本身被叫醒之后，睡眼朦胧地还没认出来是谁，被安田章大这反应吓了一跳，瞬间炸了毛，对安田章大不停的哈哈。  
“千酱！是我呀！”安田章大小心翼翼地靠近千酱，千酱盯了好一会儿才冷静下来，原来是以前那只经常来给自己送饭的人类。以前在合租房子的时候，只要村上信五和横山裕都不在的时候，几乎都是安田章大跑来给这位小祖宗送饭的，村上信五一开始听说横山裕叫他来帮忙照料，还觉得不太好意思麻烦别人，然而横山裕却对此表示一百个放心：“没关系，他自己都巴不得把千酱绑回家自己养呢，他不会介意的。”是了，多亏这个人类，千酱才没有挨饿。  
终于认出是谁之后，千酱就不炸毛了，但是安田章大终归是吓到了千酱，所以千酱这一下午都不太愿意给对方撸毛，安田章大只要一靠近，千酱就离开，一伸手就躲开。  
安田章大哭丧着脸向村上信五求救，村上信五看着对方就觉得好笑说：“你给它喂点小鱼干吧，应该就没事儿了，给。”说完把自己做的小鱼干给了安田章大。果然有了食物千酱就愿意接近安田章大了，千酱嘴里呜噜呜噜地吃着小鱼干，表示既然给我吃的，那就先勉强原谅你这只愚蠢的人类吧，随便摸，朕高兴！终于摸到千酱了，安田章大一下子圆满了。抱着千酱爱不释手。  
这一下午安田章大就在后面撸猫，村上信五在前面接待来往的客人，晚上忙的时候，安田章大也出来帮忙，等到深夜10点之后人渐渐地散去，两个人才有空坐下来，一起吃点东西。  
“你每天都这么忙吗？”安田章大问。  
“恩，主要还是夏天，旅游季，会比较忙，之后就不会这么忙了。”村上信五说。  
“我看来的人都很喜欢你的样子，听说你在这里也算小有名气啊？”安田章大说。  
“没有啦，都是来看千酱的。”村上信五说。  
“所以现在不管是人还是动物都是看颜值的啊。”安田章大说，“来千酱，小鱼干。”  
“这次来，准备待多久？”村上信五问道。  
“啊！想起来了。”安田章大突然地反应到自己来是有正经事情要做的，结果来了之后看到村上信五太激动，又想念好久不见的千酱，于是乎把所有的正事儿都抛在了脑后，等到村上信五问起他相关日程的时候才想起来的，“对不起，对不起，我给忘了，我还有正事儿的！”  
“没事儿的，也不着急啊。”村上信五说。  
“yoko说，你这次发情期来得特别突然？”安田章大问。  
“是呀……”一说到这事儿，村上信五就有些头疼了。  
“你这两年的发情期时间正常吗？”安田章大问道。  
“不正常，我这两年一直去医院做定期检查的。”村上信五如实回答道。  
“果然是这样，你的那些检查报告还在吗？我的仪器还在空运过来，明天应该能到。”安田章大说。  
“……”贫穷限制了村上信五的想象，居然还有专门空运的？  
“等明天到了之后我安排妥当，后天吧，帮你做个全面检查，然后明天你把之前的检查报告给我先看一看吧。”安田章大说。  
“可以，没问题。”村上信五说。  
“那咱们今天就不聊这个话题了，我来给你说说这两年的事情吧！”安田章大两年没见村上信五，有好多话要说，两个人这天晚上聊到很晚才各自回家。


	36. 第三十六章

第二天，安田章大中午时又来村上信五这里蹭了一顿饭，顺便拿走了之前的检查报告回去研究，仪器下午就能到齐，没什么问题明天就可以做检查了。临走前，村上信五问：“明天是在哪里做检查？你地址还没有告诉我。”  
“明天会有人来接你的，你在这里等着就行啦。”安田章大说，“好啦，8点之后就不要吃东西啦，一直到明天我抽完血之前，记住哦！”  
“哦，好，明天见。”村上信五与安田章大告别后，开始隐约地不安起来，虽然心里已经隐隐清楚了明天检查下来会有什么结果，但是在没有落下实锤的那一刻就总是抱着侥幸心理得过且过的一天又一天。甚至那天晚上做梦都是在做检查，梦里零零碎碎的片段总是重复着，直到醒来也没有任何结果。这导致他一晚上没有睡好，精神奄奄的。  
昨天安田章大说要把千酱也一起带上，于是村上信五就背着千酱一起在路口等着，不久一辆黑色的小轿车停在他身前，司机从车上下来，那人穿着一身黑西装，面无表情地鞠了一躬后毕恭毕敬走到村上信五这里为他开车门。  
司机一路无话，本以为安田章大那样性格开朗的人，身边应该会是同样有亲和力的佣人，结果也是这样严肃面无表情，所以有钱人对于自己身边佣人的标准都是一个样子的吗？  
路途似乎比较远，不知道是不是最近没有睡好，村上信五上车没多久就觉得很困，眼皮打架睁都睁不开，不知不觉就睡着了。等他再次醒来，他发现周围环绕的都是郁郁葱葱的树木，再仔细一看，原来已经到了山里，在这么一个四下无人烟的地方，竟然还有这么一个大别墅，依山而建，旁边就有一个山泉，是个十分好的地段，村上信五再次感叹有钱人的生活自己根本无法想象啊。  
司机下车为村上信五开门，别墅里出来同样两个黑西装的男人，戴着墨镜，村上信五一下觉得这两个人很眼熟，身体不自觉地微微颤抖，心也莫名地慌了起来，Omega的直觉一直都是很准的，这种不安的感觉，随着两个人黑西装男人的接近越来越大。  
直到两个人来到村上信五面前，把他领进别墅里，来到客厅坐下后，那种熟悉的压抑的气息扑面而来，千酱感觉到了主人的不安，担心地用爪子不停地扒拉太空包，喵喵叫个不停。  
“嘘！千酱，安静……”村上信五说。  
手心里已经冒出了冷汗，背后的开门声让他知道他即将面临的是谁，脚步声不止一个人，村上信五不敢回头看，因为他对那个人是从心底里生出来的恐惧。  
“好久不见，村上先生。”背后其中一人幽幽开口，声音忠厚却带着无比冰冷的语气。  
村上信五这才起身回头，虽然不是意料之中的那人，却也大差不差了，毕竟那人怎么会为他这么一个小角色亲自驾临呢，心里闪过一瞬间的自嘲，还是太高看自己了。  
“村上先生，您是不是忘记了之前与老爷的约定了？”对方依旧冰冷地说，话语之间带着十分厌恶的感情。  
“我……”村上信五下意识地抓进沙发靠背，低下头不敢直视对方，来人正是横山裕父亲身边的管事，一个Alpha管家，虽然信息素没有横山裕和他父亲的那么强大，自己也因为被标记后闻不到其他Alpha的信息素，从而也无法被其他信息素影响，但是那种与生俱来的气场和压力却一点也不输于信息素带来的压迫，再加上自己也因为那件事情之后，一直在担心被发现，心虚得更加不知道该说什么了。管家身后的两个黑衣人已经径自走到了村上信五身边站好，让他没有地方可以躲。  
“村上先生，您违背了与老爷的约定，所以接下来您可能需要受一点皮肉之苦了。”管家说完，身后的两个黑衣人，抡起手中的铁棍，对着村上信五后背就是重重一记。  
村上信五吃痛瞬间跪倒在地上，后背传来钻心的疼痛，疼得他直不起腰，这一波疼痛尚未缓解，下一记铁棍就抡了过来，再次打在背上，村上信五再也撑不住，倒在了地上。  
7月的冲绳十分炎热，只穿了一身薄薄的短袖短裤，铁棍打上来的疼痛更加切身，身上也逐渐出现了赤条条的伤痕，黑衣人下手毫不留情，村上信五被铁棍打得到最后皮肉伤已经麻木，骨头的疼却是钻心，就算这样也无法让他忽视从小腹处传来的刺痛，他下意识努力地弯起腰，让他们尽量不要打到肚子上。  
千酱在太空包里扒拉着不停地喵喵叫，声音十分的尖锐，有人在危及自己主人的生命，你们快住手啊！！  
然而这些都是无济于事的，直到空气中传来清晰的Omega的信息素的味道，那是从村上信五身上流下的鲜血中的信息素气味，那个味道与平时Omega的信息素味道有些不同。  
管家闻见后有些惊讶：“停！”  
虽然只有短短3分钟的时间，可是这已经足够村上信五受的了，身边的黑衣人停下殴打后，村上信五更加蜷缩地捂住自己的肚子，管家看到他的裤子上有隐隐的血迹。  
管家走到村上信五跟前，扔给他一份合同说：“这是摘除腺体的手术协议，在这上面签字吧。”没有任何商量的余地，这是命令，必须签字。  
正当管家还想说什么的时候，外面的大门突然被撞开，安田章大气势汹汹地带着一群保镖冲了进来。几个保镖一下把村上信五身边的两个黑衣人撂倒在地上，安田章大紧随其后冲过去抱起蜷缩在地上的村上信五后，看到对方狰狞而又痛苦的表情，头上不停地冒着冷汗，身下的裤子已经被鲜血染红，虽然出血量并不是很多，但是这足够让安田章大的怒火瞬间燃爆到顶点，愤怒的叫着管家的名字，可是抬头看，管家已经跑得不见了踪影。  
现在不是追管家的时候，安田章大思量后让身后的保镖抱起村上信五，直奔外面的直升机。

原本今天安田章大是可以睡个懒觉再慢悠悠地醒来等村上信五的，昨天他已经看了检查报告，再结合两年前给村上信五做的检查报告里面看，已经对他这两年来的病因有了结论。  
因为本身横山裕与村上信五两人是高契合度AO，在一次次的交合过程中，两人的信息素其实已经微妙地有了一些结合了，这个微妙的结合度不是他自己家的仪器，是检查不出的，所以这两年村上信五去医院检查也是没有任何结果。就因为这个微妙的结合度，让他的发情期发生了紊乱。长时间得不到Alpha的安慰，那一点结合度影响了村上信五体内激素的紊乱，给激素传递了错误的信息，导致了发情期的紊乱。至于为什么抑制剂剂量一次比一次大，大概就是Omega从古至今与生俱来的本能在作祟吧，毕竟契合度这么高呢。  
本来安田章大已经想好了怎么损村上信五了，结果一通电话打乱了他所有的美好心情。  
“少爷，我看到村上先生上了一辆不明轿车。”安田章大家的司机原本是来接村上信五的，结果刚到没多久，就在前面看到了村上信五上了另一辆车，一辆并不是自己家里的车，多年的职业经验告诉他事情不对，第一时间尾随其后，偷摸地跟着那辆不明车辆，并给自己少爷打了电话。  
“什么？怎么回事？”安田章大一下从床上跳起来。  
“不清楚，我已经在跟着了，他往X山里走了。”司机说。  
X山？不好！安田章大听到这个名字后立刻说：“你继续跟着，不要被发现，到了目的地再给我打电话，我马上就过去！”  
“是！”说完司机挂电话，专心跟踪。  
安田章大挂完电话，立刻拨打另一个电话：“喂，是我，马上从你家冲绳基地直升飞机带一队人接我。”  
电话那头听到安田章大与往常不同的语气，带着怒火和威慑，虽然知道不是针对自己，但是安田章大生气起来的气场是从来不亚于一般的Alpha的。于是那头也一改以往爱扯皮的风格说：“好，我知道了，二十分钟之后到。”  
果然准时二十分钟后，一架直升机降落在自家草坪上，安田章大二话不说一跨二上毫不费力，作为一个Beta，此时此刻的气场与压迫力完全不输给在场左右的Alpha保镖。  
中间他与跟踪车辆的司机时刻保持联系，最终确认的地方果然在意料之中，这也让他的心一下子沉入了大海，这动作也太快了，安田章大心里想。  
一个平常温柔的人，真正生气起来是十分可怕的。所以当安田章大来到这个熟悉的别墅，亲自撂倒门口的重重保镖之后，砸开大门看到蜷缩在地上身上满是伤痕的村上信五后，那一瞬间爆发的气场连旁边的Alpha保镖都为之颤抖，他们是知道自己老板这个Beta朋友的实力的，可是这样的状态，还是第一次。只可惜管家老姜一个，跑得比谁都快。


	37. 第三十七章

村上信五被保镖横抱着进了直升飞机，呼呼的轰鸣声近在耳边却也无法转移他对于来自腹部疼痛的注意力，他一直拼命地按着腹部，现在他清楚地意识到那个疼痛因何而来。  
“信酱，不要怕，有我在，你不会有事的。”安田章大上了直升飞机后一直在不停地安慰村上信五。  
村上信五被放平在保镖身上，安田章大脱掉保镖的外套，一层层地垫在村上信五的腰下，尽量把他的臀部垫得高高的，鲜血还在缓慢地往外流，从中散发出来的是Omega信息素的味道，但是直升飞机上的这些Alpha都不为所动，因为孕期的Omega的信息素中会散发出一种独有的气味，那种气味明确告诉着这些Alpha自己已经有主且怀孕了。  
直升飞机的速度明显比驾车快了很多，不到片刻，就到了安田章大所住的地方，那里是他家在冲绳的别墅。  
安田章大带着后面抱着村上信五的保镖一路冲进房间，将村上信五放在治疗床上，幸好仪器已经都到了，不然真不知道这样下去会发生多么可怕而悲伤的事情。  
村上信五刚躺下就蜷缩起身体，双手死死捂住腹部，身体微微颤抖，此刻的疼痛已经变成了更加难忍的坠痛，这种感觉让他明白即将有什么东西要从他身体里流失，所以他努力地蜷缩起身体，努力地保护着肚子里这个弱小的生命。  
下嘴唇已经被咬到出血，铁锈的味道充斥着整个鼻腔。  
安田章大努力让村上信五躺平，抬高他的屁股，并且给他打了自己研制的保胎针，经过一系列的抢救，总算是保住了村上信五腹中的胎儿。村上信五精疲力尽地昏睡过去，安田章大也松了一口气，却不敢离开半步，一直看护着医疗床上的人。  
第二天清晨，村上信五醒了，他恍惚间忘记发生了什么事，不过腹部那隐隐约约难受的感觉一下提醒了他昨天发生的一切，村上信五不安地摸上腹部。  
“放心，孩子还在。”安田章大早早的就醒了，手里抱着千酱就进来了。千酱看到自己的主人，一下子就从安田章大的怀中跳了过去，在村上信五身边乖乖地坐下，舔舔自己主人的手。  
村上信五摸摸千酱的头表示安慰自己没事，抬头又望向安田章大：“谢谢。”  
“不用说谢谢，应该的。”安田章大说，“我才应该说对不起，是我太大意了。”  
“没关系的，至少孩子没事。”村上信五说着又将手放在了腹部上。  
安田章大看着满身是伤痕的村上信五就后怕，要是自己再晚去一步，恐怕会一尸两命吧，那份当时扔在村上信五身边的腺体摘除手术协议也是看得他心惊胆战的，那个人真的太可怕了，不，他不是人，他是一只没有任何感情的冷血怪物。  
“你这段时间还是住在我家吧，你目前才不到3周，昨天那件事情我虽然勉强保住了，但是情况还有些不稳定，加之你这一身伤……也不好露面了。”安田章大说道。  
村上信五这次没有反驳，乖乖地听了安田章大的话，留了下来。  
“yoko还不知道这件事吧。”安田章大问。  
一听横山裕的名字，村上信五撸猫的手一顿说：“我不知道，或许知道吧。”村上信五想了想又说：“等我身上的伤好了以后再告诉他吧，我不想让他担心太多。”  
“也是，就怕他知道他爸把你抓起来打一顿这件事后，直接杀了他爸爸。”安田章大半开玩笑说。  
两个人都选择性地避开了把这件事告诉横山裕，虽然安田章大是半开玩笑说的，但是他们两个人都清楚横山裕的性格其实与他爸是一模一样，尤其是这两年游走在商场中的横山裕，做事行为性格越发的与他那位爸爸相似，这一点安田章大看在眼里，但是横山裕却比他的爸爸多了那么一点善良，因为从小跟着母亲的原因，母亲温柔善良的一面影响了当时小小的横山裕，让他短暂拥有了几年快乐时光，善良让横山裕没有走向他父亲那样的道路，也是这一点让他无法与他父亲那样冷酷无情，无法彻底击败他的父亲。  
“他……最近怎么样了？”从横山裕离开冲绳已经有半个多月了，被标记后的Omega会对自己的Alpha产生本能的依赖与臣服，所以村上信五这种思念在标记后被无限地放大了，原本可以压在心底的情绪，此刻都已经隐藏不住了。  
安田章大被村上信五这样问后，突然想到：“哦，对。我来之前他让我告诉你，他最近公司的事情比较多，不能来看你，应该要到下个月才能来了。他还让我转告你，他也很想你。”  
听到了这里，村上信五多少有些脸红，羞涩地避开安田章大的眼神。对方看着好笑，又接着说：“来之前我大概已经猜到了你的情况，所以提取了他体内的信息素，研制了一种新型的香水爆爆珠！”  
村上信五听得满头雾水，吐槽道：“这是什么奇怪的名字？好low。”  
“不要纠结名字！这不是重点！”对于自己这次研制的东西，安田章大有着无脑的保护欲，不允许任何人质疑吐槽任何一点，这是自己的绝对立场，“这名字这么可爱！哪里low了！？”  
“……”对于安田章大作出这样的反应，村上信五满头黑线，这是何种护崽行为？看着对方投来生气的眼神，村上信五只好连忙道歉：“对不起，对不起！我不是故意，这个名字……恩……是很可爱的！是吧千酱！”  
千酱身为一只猫当然听不懂人类的语言，只是听到自己的名字本能的回应了一声：“喵~”  
安田章大怀疑地看着村上信五和他手里千酱，看了好一会儿才说：“算了！看在你是孕夫的份上饶了你。等着我去拿东西。”说着安田章大离开了房间去拿东西去了。  
村上信五这才松了一口气，撸着手里的千酱，周围突然安静下来，他的注意力就转移到了这间房间里，这个房间摆满了医疗仪器，大大小小都是自己看不懂的东西，自己躺在一张单人床上，比起医院的那种统一的三件套，这床上的配套让人舒服许多，柔软的席梦思，柔软的枕头与被子，等着等着眼睛又开始打架，昨天的事情让他的元气大损，刚醒来也没多久，又开始犯困了，不知不觉地又睡着了。刚睡着的时候，睡得不是特别安稳，睡梦中断断续续的片段，说不上来做的是什么梦，一会儿梦里是跟横山裕刚见面的时候，一会儿是两个人在一起那段美好时光的场景，一会儿又做梦梦到自己被绑架到横山裕父亲那里的场景，这样凌乱的梦，让村上信五辗转反侧难以安睡，那种不安与难过的感觉压在胸口处特别清晰。  
但不知不觉，这种感觉在慢慢地消失，隐约睡梦中好像闻到了那个熟悉的味道，内心的躁动慢慢消失，村上信五蜷起的身体慢慢舒展开来，脸上因为做梦而皱起的眉头也慢慢地抚平消失。  
看到村上信五真正睡安稳后，安田章大脸上带着得意的笑容，悄悄地离开了这个房间。  
下午，村上信五自己醒来，精神比原来好了很多，身上难受的感觉消失了，心情也好了不少，小腹也没有早上那么难受了。伸了个懒腰，旁边千酱还在自己身边睡着，感觉到主人的动静，也睁开了眼睛，看着主人。  
摸了摸千酱的毛，村上信五试图下床站起来，可是这些动作牵扯到了那些被铁棍打出来的伤口，多少有点疼，不过还是可以忍受的，他一步一步挪着步子走出这间房间，这个房间正对这个房子的客厅，安田章大正坐在客厅里百般无聊地看着电视，听到身后的动静后回头：“醒啦？”  
“嗯。”村上信五回答。  
“饿了吧，我让保姆准备了吃的，来过来坐。”安田章大说。  
村上信五一步一步地慢悠悠地挪到沙发上坐下，安田章大看他的这个样子又心疼又好笑说：“睡的怎么样？”  
“嗯，感觉不错，虽然前面还在做梦，不过后面好像就没有了，总的来说睡得很踏实。”村上信五说。  
“那就对啦！”听到这里安田章大又掩盖不住脸上得意的表情了。  
村上信五疑惑问：“什么？”  
安田章大拿出一个透明的玻璃瓶，在村上信五面前晃了晃，里面装着好多淡蓝色的好像玻璃球一样的东西随着安田章大的动作跟着一起滚动：“这个！知道这是什么吗？”  
村上信五摇头表示不解：“这是什么？”  
“这就是我跟你说的那个香水爆爆珠啊！”安田章大献宝一样地打开玻璃瓶，凑到村上信五跟前说，“来你闻闻看！”  
村上信五凑上去，闻了闻后表情十分惊讶，虽然味道没有真人的那么浓郁，但是，这的确是他的Alpha的味道：“这到底是什么？”


	38. 第三十八章

“嘿嘿！这是你用你老公的信息素研制的信息素浓缩球！”安田章大得意洋洋地说。  
一提到“老公”两个字，村上信五难免有些尴尬，但是更多是一脸震惊二脸懵逼的状态，面前这个人真的是个机器猫一样的存在，只有你想不到没有他做不到的东西：“香水爆爆珠？”  
“对。看来还没开始傻。”安田章大说。  
“……”村上信五满脸黑线。  
“就在我来之前呢，yoko过来找我了。”安田章大说。

横山裕在村上信五发情期结束后，就匆忙地赶回了东京，消失了一个礼拜，公司的事情已经堆积如山就等他这个老板过来处理了。总算忙完手头的事情之后，就第一时间去找了安田章大。  
当时安田章大正沉迷在自己的研究室，听见横山裕亲自来研究所找他，就一定有什么事，平时都是一个电话到位的。于是他放下了手头的工作去见了横山裕。  
安田章大见到横山裕的时候，发现他今天心情非常好，这样的横山裕已经有两年没有见到了，心想这是有什么好事啊？  
“我找到hina了！”横山裕见到安田章大第一时间就告诉了他这个消息。  
“真的？太好了！”安田章大也十分惊喜，“他人呢？”  
“在冲绳。”横山裕说。  
“原来在冲绳啊，好地方呢！”安田章大说。  
“我这次来找你是希望你能去帮我照看一下他。”横山裕说，“我这次找到他的时候，发现他身体上有些不太对劲。”  
安田章大听到这里，不禁皱眉：“怎么了？”  
“我这次去的时候，刚好是他的发情期，但是已经打了抑制剂，结果在我与他接触的时候，他体内的抑制剂就突然失效了。”横山裕说。  
安田章大听闻有些不解：“这不是很正常么，发情期的Omega，如果闻到Alpha带有诱惑性的信息素，抑制剂就会失效，被迫进入发情期的。”  
“不是的，这个不是重点，我发现他的抑制剂的剂量不正常，我在他发情期间，让人去他的住处带换洗衣物的时候，告诉我发现垃圾桶里的抑制剂剂量不是正常发情期Omega使用的剂量。”横山裕担忧地说。  
“所以他在这个情况下，抑制剂还是失效了？”安田章大问。  
“是的。所以我很担心……”横山裕越说眉头皱得越紧。  
安田章大说：“这次发情期是你陪他度过的吧。”  
横山裕说：“对，而且……我……没忍住，标记了他……”  
“……”安田章大听了扶额，突然有些头疼：“大佬，你知道你这标记得不是时候啊！”  
横山裕说：“是，我知道，我实在没忍住……我太想他了！”现在想来横山裕自己也有些懊悔，在这种时候标记村上信五的确是个很不明智的选择。  
“你们Alpha都是用下半身思考的动物。”安田章大吐槽道，“所以，你今天是来找我帮什么忙的？不只是去帮他看病吧。”  
“是。”横山裕只有面对村上信五的问题时，才会这样放低姿态，为了自己的Omega，让他做什么都愿意，“我接下来会做一些非常危险的事情，这个事情关乎着我和hina的未来，我希望你不要告诉他。”  
安田章大说：“然后呢？你有很长一段时间不能陪在他身边，是这个意思吗？”  
“是。”横山裕说，“所以，我希望你可以想个办法，我知道被标记的Omega不能长时间离开自己的Alpha，不然会因为得不到Alpha信息素的安抚而心力交瘁，因此心理受创。”  
“你知道你还要标记他！”安田章大听得甚至有些火了，这是多么不负责任的行为啊，“更何况，你们这种契合度，就算他是抑制剂失效发的情，他的受孕率也比普通Omega要高啊。”  
“对不起。”横山裕说，“所以我更要请你帮这个忙了。”  
安田章大是第一次在横山裕口中听到对他母亲以外的人说“对不起”这三个字，一个一出生，地位就高高在上，从没有因为任何事情屈服过的人，自从遇到村上信五后，安田章大一次次地见证了这样的横山裕的存在，在这个人的心里，村上信五应该是除了他母亲之外，没有人能替代的存在了。安田章大叹了口气说：“你跟我来。”  
安田章大转身带着横山裕进了自己的研究室，研究室里放满了瓶瓶罐罐，各种仪器各种颜色的液体：“别好奇，别碰，有些东西都是致命的。”安田章大提醒着好奇宝宝横山裕，“看这个。”  
横山裕问：“这是什么？”  
安田章大手里拿出一颗透明的小珠子说：“我最近正在研究的东西，香水爆爆珠！”  
横山裕满脸黑线：“？？？这什么奇怪的名字？太……”  
安田章大生气地打断他：“闭嘴，还要不要我帮忙了？”  
横山裕：“……”  
安田章大说：“我最近正好在研究关于这一方面的东西，现在的这个社会与以往不一样了，AO结合不再是那样传统的Alpha主外，Omega主内了。”  
“因为AO的比例逐渐达到一个平衡后，Omega不再是一个稀有动物的存在，必须像旧社会那样保护起来，包办婚姻了。”  
在这样一个AO地位逐渐平等的社会里，更多Omega因为工作的原因无法与自己的Alpha长期呆在一起，出差在国外待个一年两年都有，在这样的情况下，虽然两方也会定期见面，但这是一个不确定因素，经大数据调查，两地工作的情况往往让AO之间出现Omega情绪失控无法正常工作，甚至切除腺体离婚，有些AO也因此不愿意进行彻底标记，因为现在医学的发达，抑制剂更加有效无害，慢慢的AO之间就演变出了更多的不婚主义者。  
横山裕说：“社会少子化。”  
安田章大说：“是啊，这对于日本未来来说，是一个巨大的危机啊。所以当下解决少子化的问题，就拦到了我们这种各个领域大佬的身上了呀！”  
这是在变相夸自己厉害吗？横山裕这样想着：“所以安田医生想出了什么办法呢？”  
“就是我手上这个啦！”说着安田章大轻轻捏了捏他手里的这颗透明珠子，“这里面是Alpha的浓缩信息素，用力捏爆之后，里面的信息素会变成水雾散发入空气当中，围绕在周身。这样Omega就能闻到自己Alpha的信息素，从而得到有效的安抚了。”  
“好像很厉害的样子？”横山裕说。  
“那当然。”安田章大得意地说，“已经到了临床阶段了，正在准备招募志愿者，你要来当我的第一个志愿者吗？”  
横山裕问：“你要我怎么做？”  
安田章大说：“很简单，我只需要提取你的信息素就可以了。”  
横山裕：“就这么简单？”  
安田章大：“就这么简单！不过按你这种情况，我需要的量会比较多，所以你可能会有些承受不住。”  
听闻横山裕也不犹豫说：“没事，我受得住。”  
安田章大：“那行，你去那里卧躺下，我准备一下。”  
安田章大用一个特殊的仪器罩住横山裕的后颈：“接下来，你需要不停地释放你的信息素，尽量浓郁一点，越浓越好，直到我说可以为止，尽量一次性完成，不要有停留。”  
横山裕比了一个OK的手势，并开始专心释放自己的信息素，渐渐地横山裕头上开始冒冷汗，这是长时间释放信息素的原因，安田章大给他戴上了氧气罩，提供足够的氧气，让他稍微好受一些。  
收集信息素过程并不长，只是越到后来越吃力，到后来横山裕的脸色变得苍白，眉头紧皱变得有些痛苦，这是过度释放信息素造成的。  
安田章大站在一边，看着那电脑上缓慢的进度条，也不禁着急起来，不知道横山裕是否能撑到进度条结束。最后当进度条终于到100%的时候，安田章大立马叫停，横山裕一下脱力，眼前已经发黑，随时都有可能晕过去。  
安田章大给横山裕打了一针安定剂说：“辛苦了，好好睡一觉先。”安顿好横山裕后，安田章大这边马不停蹄地开始了浓缩珠的研制。最后得到的就是村上信五面前现在这瓶东西了。  
横山裕在安田章大的研究室里躺了一下午就醒了，醒了之后感觉整个人有气无力，身体沉重。他有些艰难地撑起身子站起来，大手按了按太阳穴。  
“你醒了？”安田章大说，“感觉怎么样？”  
“不是太好……”横山裕开口声音十分虚弱。  
“你这两天好好休息，不要过分操劳，大概一周左右就能恢复元气的。”安田章大说，“珠子这两天就能做好，之后我就去找信酱。”  
“辛苦了。”横山裕说。  
“这有什么，应该的，不过我这次要开个更高的价了哈！”  
横山裕失笑，无力地锤了一下安田章大的胸口说：“放心少不了你的。hina的事，就拜托你了。如果……他有了，记得一定要告诉我。”  
安田章大沉默了一会儿说：“恩，你放心吧。”


	39. 第三十九章

安田章大把来龙去脉告诉了村上信五后，对方用心体会了一下周围，信息素的味道一直持续着，似乎可以持续很久的样子。  
“这种珠子，我结合了香水制作的原理，捏碎之后，爆出来的水雾可以在你的身上持续6个小时左右不消散。”安田章大介绍道，“当你需要的时候捏碎一颗就可以了。”  
“所以你刚刚在我睡觉的时候，用了这个对吗？”村上信五终于明白了。  
“是的，多亏这个，你才能恢复精神。被标记后的Omega孕期是需要Alpha一定量的陪伴的，Alpha的信息素能平缓Omega孕期敏感的神经和孕晚期时胎儿频繁的胎动。总的来说孕期有Alpha的陪伴能轻松很多，这是被标记Omega才能享有的特权哦！”安田章大小课堂开讲了，“你现在怀孕不到3周，妊娠反应还没有开始出现，Alpha的信息素同时也能缓解Omega的妊娠反应。”  
“那妊娠反应什么时候开始？”村上信五问道。  
“因人而异吧，每个人怀孕的反应都是不一样的，每个Omega怀孕的妊娠反应都会有差别，怀孕期间都有可能出现，大多数情况下是2个月左右开始。”安田章大解答道。  
村上信五若有所思的点点头，安田章大接着说：“怀孕后还有很多禁忌需要了解，还有很多知识需要知道，这个给你。”安田章大拿出一叠小手册交给村上信五，“这是孕夫小手册，每个Omega确诊怀孕后都会发放一本这样的手册，上面你需要知道的东西都有，怀孕9个月，一共9本，每个月需要注意的东西都不一样，我都给你准备好了。”  
“谢谢。”村上信五翻开小手册，认真的看了起来。安田章大看跟他交代得差不多了，便让保姆把饭菜端上来。村上信五自昨天开始到现在都没有好好地吃过东西，但是饿久了，再加上昨天的遭遇说实话，太丰盛的东西反而难以下咽，所以安田章大给他准备的吃食清淡爽口，分量也不多。  
“你这段时间就先住在我这里吧。”安田章大说。  
“恩……我店那里……”村上信五欲言又止，海之家那里已经闭店两天了，现在旺季，来来往往都是游客，倒不是怕错过生意，而是怕那些慕名而来的客人落空白跑一趟。  
“店的事情，我联系了maru，他已经派了一个人过去帮忙了，据说也是个帅哥哈哈哈哈，maru说，绝对不会让游客因为看不到你而失望的！”安田章大说。  
村上信五说：“啊，又麻烦他了。”  
安田章大说：“没关系，都是好朋友，好朋友就应该互帮互助啊哈哈哈哈，对了，告诉你个我刚知道的好消息吧。”  
村上信五好奇：“什么？”  
“maru那家伙，又有了！”安田章大说，“而且据说时间跟你没差几天，果然他跟yoko是从小玩到大的，这种事情都不约而同哈哈哈哈。”  
“真的吗？那也恭喜他啊，之前见过他的儿子，是个很可爱的小孩子，这次一定也是一个可爱的小家伙吧。”村上信五真心为丸山隆平高兴。  
“再过8个多月，你也会有一个很可爱的小家伙的，到时候就能跟maru家的一起玩了，说不定还能定个娃娃亲。”安田章大说。  
这话听得村上信五一阵脸红，脸上又挂不住的喜悦，用了安田章大给他的带有横山裕信息珠子之后，他的心情一直都非常好，现在满心期待着自己肚子里的这个小东西快点长大。

村上信五自从在安田章大家的这栋别墅住下之后，真正地过起了悠闲的日子，活了快30年了，从来没有这样悠闲自在，身心得到了很好的放松，只是这样悠闲自在的日子没过多久就结束了，因为随着日子一天一天的过，肚子的宝宝在成长，孕期的各种妊娠反应也接踵而来，在怀孕2个月以后，最先开始的妊娠反应就是各种吐，从早上定时定点的晨吐开始，到闻到什么都会犯恶心，严重的时候又要跑去厕所吐的时候，村上信五终于发现怀孕并不是一件简单的事情。  
“呕~”村上信五抱着马桶，吐得酸水都出来了，难受得要命，胃里已经没有东西可以吐了，可是喉咙里那股恶心的感觉就是退不下去，虽然有安田章大给的那个爆爆珠，但是量总是有限的，也不能频繁的使用，产生依赖性可不好，不就是一个孕吐么，自己Alpha不在身边就不行了？自己可没有那么矫情。村上信五这样想，决定忍一忍，总能过去的。  
安田章大最近把研究室搬到冲绳这里之后，就开启了“自闭模式”，自从嘱托过村上信五一些孕期注意事项后已经有将近一个月没有见到过他了，明明住在一起，却永远看不见他的影子，安田家的保姆却说：“少爷总是这样，村上先生习惯就好了，等少爷的研究项目一个阶段结束后，他会出来的。”  
“好吧。”村上信五最近因为妊娠反应，脸色也有些憔悴，本想找安田章大看看，结果也不知道什么时候能出来，还好在安田章大家这位保姆的照料下，还是稍微好一点，保姆作为过来人，虽然是为女性，生理结构上与男性有所不同，不过都是孕育过孩子的人，大体上都是共通的。  
到了3个多月的时候，村上信五的反应比之前更加严重了，期间安田章大出来了一次，给村上信五做了一次检查，显示一切正常，宝宝很健康，然而村上信五已经被这个妊娠反应折磨得难受死了。  
“爆爆珠有在用么？”安田章大问。  
“有的，但也不能不间断地用吧。”村上信五抱怨道。  
“恩，我的确没有考虑到这点，毕竟你跟yoko是我第一对志愿者，这个产品目前还在改良呢！”安田章大，“感谢您为医学界作出的无私奉献。”  
最近安田章大的研究比较紧张，出来没有休息1天就又钻回研究室了，为此村上信五还担心过他的身体健康，但是他们家保姆告诉他：“别看少爷是个Beta，但体质上完全不输给Alpha哦，村上先生不用担心。”  
于是乎村上信五最近因为妊娠反应，睡眠质量也变得不是很好，虽然已经到了9月，但是位于南边的冲绳天气依旧维持在高温，孕夫的体温本就比常人要高，所以最近的天气越发难受，睡一会儿就浑身湿哒哒的汗给难受醒了。  
半梦半醒，也不知道自己是不是在做梦，只是原来躁动不安的心平静下来好多，隐约感觉有一只大手从背后抱住了自己，虽然是夏天但是并不感觉到热，对方的肌肤反而是温暖干爽，抱着自己十分的舒服，终于安心了不少。  
本来就没有睡安稳的村上信五还是被身后的异常弄醒了，熟悉的味道充斥着他的鼻子，不是平时会让他闻到想吐的味道，那是让他能全身放松、安心的味道，他睁开眼，难以置信地看着抱着自己的手，那一只手轻轻地盖在自己的小腹处，大拇指轻轻的摩挲着。  
村上信五翻身果然看到了那个他朝思暮想的人。  
黑暗中，对方看着自己的眼睛闪闪发光。村上信五也看着对方，忍不住地主动凑前吻住对方，是他熟悉的味道，是他的横山裕。  
热吻之后，村上信五靠在横山裕怀里喘息：“你怎么来了？”  
“我想你了。”横山裕说，“想你跟孩子了。”  
“我也想你了。”村上信五说着紧了紧抱着对方的手臂，贪婪的吸食着对方的信息素，孕期的Omega对自己Alpha 的信息素更为敏感，虽然有安田章大做的爆爆珠，但是不管什么东西嘛，还是原装的最好啦。

在东京与父亲斗争的日子，是黑暗的，无尽头的。村上信五是唯一让他坚持下去的理由，现在他的hina为他怀了他们的孩子，这让他更加坚定了打败他父亲的决心。  
当时横山裕还在开会，当放在桌上的手机屏幕突然亮起来的时候，他反射性地低头看了一下，是安田章大发来的消息，只有很简单的几个字“おめでとう”，但横山裕一下子就明白了其中的意思，高兴得差点在员工面前失态，虽然强忍住了，但是还是有细心的员工发现了自己老板刚刚那一瞬间的笑容，从前的巨星果然不管岁月多么摧残，都能完美地抵御所有的攻击。那一瞬间的笑容看得在场的细心看到的女性同志们都愣神了好久。  
好不容易回到办公室，横山裕把门反锁，CEO办公室的设计有很好的保密性，特别是隔音效果，所以横山裕在里面做出多少人设崩塌的兴奋行为都不会有人知道。  
那天不会有人知道横山裕做出了多么向小孩子一样的反应，因为他的Omega怀孕了，他们即将会有一个属于他们自己的小宝宝。  
可惜的是横山裕走不开，他不能陪在村上信五身边，甚至看不到他宝宝出生的那一刻。所以他把这一切的错，都推给了他的父亲，他需要加快打败他父亲的计划，他要让他的父亲永远地关入监狱，当年他所做的一切见不得光的事情都要给他翻个底朝天，让他永远翻不起身。


	40. 第四十章

村上信五依偎在横山裕的怀里，横山裕抱着自己的Omega，轻轻抚摸着对方后脖颈的腺体，这样轻柔的抚摸可以得到很好的安抚，村上信五这一晚睡得特别安稳，横山裕也因此多日来操劳的身体可以得以放松，好好的睡了一觉。  
只可惜美中不足的是，村上信五还是固定地被晨吐给弄醒了。早上一阵恶心上来，不顾还在睡梦中的横山裕就冲去了厕所。横山裕刚被吵醒的大脑还在开机状态，一脸懵逼地并不知道发生什么事，只以为是起床上厕所，直到注意到厕所里呕吐的声音才发现不对劲。  
横山裕起床过去查看，发现村上信五正抱着马桶难受呢，虽然之前做偶像的时候，拍电视做综艺多少有了解过关于怀孕一方面的知识，所以对于自己的Omega的这个妊娠反应还是了解的。  
横山裕上前给村上信五抚背：“感觉怎么样？”  
村上信五缓了一会儿说：“唔……好多了。”  
看着脸色略微有些泛白的村上信五，横山裕多少还是有些心疼的：“辛苦你了。”  
“没事的，这个月过去应该就会好的，都习惯了。”村上信五说。  
横山裕倒了杯水给对方漱口，本想醒了干脆就去厨房做早饭给村上信五吃，没准想保姆早早地就把早饭做好了，保姆看见横山裕有些惊讶的表情莞尔一笑说：“村上先生这两个月都是这个点起床的。”  
横山裕点点头说：“是这样，辛苦你了。”  
“横山少爷，您的早餐是这一份。”看见横山裕要拿村上信五的那一份早饭，保姆赶忙阻止道。  
横山裕：“怎么，不都一样？”  
“劝你不要动我那一份，不然你会后悔的。”这时村上信五出来了，看到了也跟着阻止横山裕的行为。  
一个两个阻止自己，本在村上信五面前就无芥蒂的横山裕终于显出了自己原本的样子——横山裕大少爷，大少爷的少爷脾气就这样犯了，逆反心理让他偏偏要吃村上信五那一份，村上信五忍住不笑说：“不许后悔，全部吃掉啊！”  
横山裕莫名其妙地看着坐在对面村上信五：“可以啊，又不多。”  
村上信五做了一个请的手势，横山裕拿起一个三明治就往嘴里咬了一口，味蕾品到味道的一瞬间脸色立刻就绿了。村上信五终于忍不住笑了出来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，好吃吗？”看到对面的人要做吐掉的动作立马制止道，“不许吐，咽下去！”  
被半路截住的横山裕只能硬压着自己把这一口咽了下去：“这是什么？怎么这么酸！？”  
旁边的保姆也笑了半天，于是向横山裕解释说：“村上先生怀孕了之后，口味就变了，现在特别喜欢吃酸的东西，也喜欢闻酸酸的味道，所以现在先生的食谱都是偏酸的。”  
横山裕才想起来，怀孕期间口味是会变的，当下尴尬了，这两块三明治要怎么吃得下去？看看对面的人再看看盘子里那两块三明治，然后又可怜巴巴地看着对面的人，意思是：我们换换吧。  
村上信五好笑地说：“说好全部吃完的啊！”  
横山裕委屈地说：“我错了……”说完耷拉着脑袋低头认错。  
看在自己的Alpha态度还不错，这样子的表情又太可爱了，于是就饶了对方这么一回，把早饭换了回来。  
横山裕问：“你现在住在这里还习惯吗？”  
村上信五说：“习惯的，这里yasu的人照顾我照顾的很好。”  
横山裕说：“那就好，一直待在别墅里吗？”  
村上信五说：“是呀，yasu说呆在这里安全一点。”  
Alpha敏感的直觉告诉他事情有点不对劲，自从安田章大到了这里半个月之后才知道自己Omega怀孕的消息，又从昨天才得知两个人住在这里之后，就觉得不太对劲，安田章大不会有什么事情隐瞒着自己吧？横山裕这样想，正常情况下，安田章大应该做完检查就可以回去了，这里一切都可以自己派人照顾，这一切却被安田章大婉拒了，并且说自己会照顾好村上信五。这一切的一切都有些不对劲，心里那隐隐的不安浮现出来。  
“你怎么了？”看见横山裕越来越紧皱的眉头，村上信五担心地问。  
横山裕找个了理由解释道：“没什么，想起了公司的事。”  
村上信五问：“最近一定很忙吧？”  
横山裕说：“是啊，不过最近这个项目已经收尾了。”  
村上信五听到收尾两个字以为横山裕接下来可以有好几天的时间，内心不免有些小期待，只是横山裕接下来的话又让他马上回到了原点：“然后紧接着下一个项目明天开始，对不起不能陪你太久。”  
村上信五有些失落，沉默了一会儿说：“没事的。”  
标记后AO之间的情绪是有微妙的共同的，所以横山裕很快地捕捉到了村上信五这个细微的心绪说：“今天我会好好陪你的，好久没出去了吧，我带你去海边走走吧，趁着这个时间太阳还不晒。”说完拉着村上信五就走了。  
这栋别墅就建在海边，离沙滩并不远。早晨的沙滩上没有人，刚刚退潮的沙子还湿漉漉的没有晒干，赤脚踩上去细腻柔软很舒服。横山裕牵着村上信五的手在沙滩上散步，两排脚印越走越长，村上信五慢一步在横山裕身后，明显心不在焉。  
“hina，你说孩子叫什么名字呢？”横山裕突然问起这个。  
“嗯……有想过。”村上信五说。  
横山裕问：“有想到什么名字吗？”  
村上信五低着头，也不看前面说：“没有……”  
横山裕回头看着自己的Omega，知道自己没有办法陪在身边，伤心了。  
被标记后，Omega会因为体内融合了Alpha的信息素变得臣服、依赖，所以这是出于本能，并不是矫情，特别是孕期的Omega，心绪更加敏感，所以很有可能某一个不为所动的事，也能触到他们的心。  
村上信五有时候也会讨厌这样的自己，所以他难受的不光光的横山裕不能陪在自己身边，更讨厌的是作为Omega这样天生的本能，自己作为一个新时代的独立Omega，完全可以自我依靠，现在却因为自己的Alpha无法陪在自己身边而闹情绪。  
横山裕转身，面对着村上信五说：“hina，你相信我。”这是两个人在一起以来，自己说过的最多的一句话。本以为这样一句话可以让村上信五安心，可是却恰恰相反，因为这一句话让对方又想起了之前发生的那些可怕的事情。  
村上信五抬头看着横山裕说：“你让我怎么相信你？”  
横山裕没有想到村上信五会说出这样的话，惊讶地看着对方，不知道应该怎么回答。村上信五此时又说：“横山……横山侯隆，我们本来就是两个世界的人，在你父亲第一次赶我走的时候，我就已经做好了跟你的诀别。你过你的少爷日子，我过我的生活，以后井水不犯河水。”  
“你知道那种被赶出来后，不知所措，一无所有的感觉吗？”  
“你知道在被你找到的那一瞬间，我当时恐惧感吗？”  
“你知道被你标记以后，我那几天日日夜夜提心吊胆地睡不好觉吗？”  
“你知道你的父亲对我……”  
横山裕捕捉到自己父亲这两个字，立马打断村上信五：“那杀千刀的对你怎么了？”  
虽然只是一瞬间，但是那一瞬间的杀气还是被村上信五捕捉到了，他才反应过来自己刚刚情绪失控，差点把不该说的话给说了出来：“没什么……”  
横山裕看着村上信五，对方却有意识地避开了自己的目光，不敢对视，横山裕知道村上信五一定有事情瞒着自己却不愿意说，但是他识趣地没有再问，而是伸手把对方抱紧在怀里，轻柔地抚摸着对方后脖颈处的腺体。  
很快在横山裕的怀抱里，村上信五放松了下来，意识到刚刚的失态说：“对不起。”  
“不，我才是。”横山裕说，“我才应该说对不起，当初是我太草率去对峙我父亲才会害你被赶到这里的。”  
“对不起，是我没有考虑到你的感受，只一味地满足自己。”  
“对不起，在最不应该标记的时候标记了你。”  
“对不起，我一定会让他为他所作的一切负责的！”  
“hina，请再相信我一次，好么？我不会再让你一个人面对那些危险了，相信我会保护好你的！”横山裕说，“我知道我之前没有能保护好你，我知道我父亲的可怕，我知道他对你所作的一切，所以我一定会让他付出代价的。”  
村上信五静静地靠在横山裕的怀里，眼前有些模糊起来，泪水已经溢满眼眶，他不知道该怎么办了，他拿眼前这个男人没有办法，不管什么时候，对方那些信誓旦旦的话，最后他都会无条件地去原谅他，今天也是一样，因为横山裕还爱着他，他也一样爱着横山裕，他们两个已经紧紧地缠绕在一起分割不开了。  
“好。”村上信五最后说出了这个字。  
横山裕再次收紧了双臂，眼泪无声的从眼眶里掉落，随后把头埋进了村上信五的肩头说：“谢谢。”  
这一天，两个人又彼此的往对方的内心深处走了一步，多月来的心结也就此打开，村上信五知道横山裕在努力着，即使失败也会再次爬起来，为了他们两个人……不，三个人的幸福和未来。

——万里挑一•卷二—— 完结


	41. 第四十一章

那天后来，横山裕和村上信五两个人坐在沙滩上靠在一起腻歪了很久，直到中午时分太阳晒得烫皮肤，大少爷横山裕娇贵的身体受不了了，才想着回去。  
横山裕却美其名曰太热孕夫容易中暑，对宝宝也不好，实则村上信五心里清楚横山裕的少爷病又犯了，不禁好笑。  
回去之后，保姆已经把午饭准备好了，两人用完餐后，村上信五就开始犯困了，嗜睡也是妊娠期的反应之一，于是横山裕便陪着自己的Omega上床睡觉了。  
村上信五几乎一沾床就睡着，横山裕过后询问了保姆才知道上个月开始就有了睡午觉的习惯。看着村上信五睡着了，横山裕便悄悄离开，去了安田章大的研究室，一直到了很晚，才出来。刚好赶在村上信五睡醒前一会儿。  
到了晚上，吃过晚饭，横山裕就要走了，虽然之前已经都做好了分开的准备，但是两人还是有些不舍。  
“等我回来接你。”横山裕紧握着村上信五的手，目不转睛地看着村上信五，为了把他现在的模样时刻记在心里，就像是战士远征前的离别，下一次不知道几时能再与自己的妻子见面。  
村上信五整了整自己Alpha的领结，关照道：“你注意休息，别太累着自己。我和宝宝一起等你。”  
离别吻是不可避免的，横山裕用力地吻住对方的双唇，真的好想把这个人揉进自己的身体里，这样就不再会有人能伤害到怀里的这个人了。  
“好啦好啦！你们两个够了啊！这里还有一个单身狗呢！”一旁不知道安田章大什么时候出现的，看见眼前的场景，一开始是以吃瓜群众的心态去看热闹的，可是时间太久了，是个人都会看腻的，所以最后就演变成了这俩货是故意撒狗粮给他吃的！  
“yasu，hina就拜托你了。”横山裕说。  
安田章大点点头：“放心吧！”  
横山裕终于走了，虽然只是短短的一天，不过也是给村上信五起到了很好的安抚作用。  
安田章大虽然成天泡在研究室里，但是村上信五每天的饮食起居和作息习惯都有在注意，保姆时刻向他汇报情况，他时刻了解后发现村上信五的各种数值都在不正常范围内，爆爆珠虽然能应付一时难处，但最终还是不能代替真人，所以他才把横山裕叫了过来。  
临走前横山裕来找安田章大，他出乎意料的发现这个人真的比他父亲还可怕，居然连那样的事情都想得出来，帮他是一定的，只是不知道村上信五在这过程中能不能承受得住，希望他要比自己想象中的坚强和心大吧！

时间一天一天的过，其实过的还是很快的，转眼马上就要10月份了，自己的肚子也开始有些微微凸起，不过因为穿着宽松的T恤在外人来看还是看不大出来的，只有自己才能注意到，肚子已经不再柔软，硬硬的微微的挺在那里，腰也明显的感觉粗了一圈。之后看了安田章大给的孕期手册，村上信五知道了在进入第四个月的时候，宝宝就会开始出现胎动，幅度大的话，母体是可以感受到的，他十分期待第一次感受宝宝胎动日子。与此同时，安田章大也因为一个研究项目的原因需要前往东京总部才行，所以他们也不得不就此分别。  
临走前安田章大嘱咐村上信五一些日常的问题，也告诉他：“保姆也是有医生经验的，有不舒服的地方随时告诉她，还有每个月检查，保姆也会帮你做，有问题随时联系我哈！你生产期的时候我应该可以赶的回来！”  
村上信五说：“好，你放心吧！我可以照顾好自己的！”  
安田章大也走了，这么大个别墅就剩下他自己一个人了，不免有些孤单，不过幸好安田章大走之前，改良了爆爆珠的成分，所以目前村上信五一个人还是可以的，只是他千算万算的没有想到会遇到那个人。

“老爷，少奶奶去冲绳了。”东京偌大的横山老宅，管家毕恭毕敬地在书房里与横山裕的父亲报告。  
“安田家的那位也被支走了？”高大的董事椅背对着屋内，面对窗户看着外面风景，脸上依旧没有任何表情的人，横山裕的父亲，多年来的经历早就让他失去了人心应有的温度，他只为达成他的目的。  
管家回答：“是。”  
横山裕父亲冷笑了一声说：“你说我是不是仁慈了？居然没有直接杀了那个人。”这一声冷笑带着对自己的嘲讽。  
管家回答：“为这样的事情杀人，是怕脏了老爷的手罢了。”  
看似只有两个人的书房无任何异常，其实只要任何一个人进去都会被这两个人可怕的气场压倒，那种由心而生的恐惧。

说到横山家的少奶奶，也就是两年前报道与横山裕结婚的那位小林集团的小少爷——小林彻。虽然名义上已经结了婚，但是实际上两个人并没有任何实质上的夫妻行为，这一点横山裕也是与村上信五说明的，所以说到小林彻找上他的时候，是意料之外的。  
10月份的冲绳，天气已经算不上炎热了，海风吹吹的温度刚刚好，安田章大也走了以后，总要找点事情打发时间，于是村上信五就想到了在花园里浇花种菜，想着这么大一个花园不弄点什么总是可惜了。  
于是他请教了花园里的园丁，跟着一起学起了园艺技术。这天他正在花园里给他中下的植物浇水，就听背后响起了脚步声，村上信五回头瞧去，是一个陌生男人，带着墨镜，身高修长皮肤白，墨镜遮住眼睛瞧不出什么样子，就听那男人问道：“是村上信五吗？”  
被直呼其名，这人到底什么来头：“我是，你是？”从可以闻到的信息素来看，这个人是个Omega。被标记后的Omega虽然除了自己的Alpha再也不能闻到其他Alpha的信息素，但是可以闻到同第二性征人的信息素的味道，所以当对方一接近，就闻到对方毫不遮掩的信息素的味道。  
那男人摘下墨镜，显出他精美立体的五官，村上信五的第一反应就是：这个人长得真美。男人有些不屑地看着自己，上下打量后说了一句：“也就长的一般嘛……那家伙什么眼光啊。”  
村上信五听得满头问号，这家伙谁呀，怀孕后的自己脾气也变了不少，耐心没有以前那么好了，也没有那么平易近人了，所以莫名心内有些不爽。  
“我叫小林彻，横山裕的合法伴侣。”那男子说。  
小林彻？村上信五听到这三个字就震惊了，横山裕与他说过这个人，只是没想过会来找自己，这是来干什么？捉小三吗？村上信五对此不免有些心虚，没有说话，想听这个人会继续说什么。  
“你在浇花？兴趣真是文艺啊，横山就是喜欢你这一点吧。”小林彻的语气多少有点酸了吧唧的，“哎，真好，羡慕你。”  
“……”村上信五自从住进来之后就开始看起了电视，现在也会追一些电视剧之类的，正常情况下，小三被正牌捉住，正牌多少应该表现出愤怒吧，可是这位小林彻并没有表现出任何生气的样子……等一下，他刚刚自我介绍是什么来着？小林……彻？  
“等一下，你说你叫什么？”村上信五再次试探的问。  
“你耳朵有问题吗？本少爷凭什么再说一遍？”小林彻不耐烦的说。  
村上信五小心翼翼的问：“你……小林？”  
“是啊，我跟横山本来就是名义上的关系，我不爱他，他不爱我，我凭什么随他们横山姓？”小林彻说。  
真是个十分有个性的人，村上信五多少有些放心，这个人不是来找……  
“你，赶紧给我离开横山裕！”然而一颗心还没放下来，一个想法还没落下，小林彻就当头给了他一棒，“赶紧给我有多远滚多远，不要出现在他面前，听到了没有！？”  
“你什么意思？”村上信五十分不解，这人什么意思？  
“虽然呢，我不喜欢横山裕，他也不喜欢我，可是我毕竟已经嫁到了他们家，名义上我已经是他合法伴侣了，你这一脚插进来算个什么事儿？我还是要脸的。”说着，把从手里刚才一直拿着的一份文件扔给了村上信五。  
村上信五打开，是一份腺体切除手术协议，看到这份文件，村上信五身体开始不自觉的发抖，小林彻又继续说道：“离开他吧，这是对你最安全的选择。他是斗不过老爷子的，我是为你好。”  
“凭什么？”村上信五发问，他已经被标记了，他是横山裕的人，除了自己的Alpha以外没有人能在压制住他，除非是天生可怕的人物，更何况面前的也只不过是个Omega而已。  
“凭什么？你似乎还很有优越感？你不过就是个小三而已，还是个被标记的小三而已，你别忘了Alpha可以标记任何Omega，他标记我，只是时间问题。你如果要跟我闹，是没有胜算的。”小林彻振振有词。他说的没错，自己只不过是个没有名分，上不了台面的人，面对正牌自己是不可能有一点胜算的，激动的心情让他的小腹隐隐作痛，村上信五一下坐在了旁边的椅子上，看着那份协议，脑子里乱成一团，已经不知道应该怎么办了。


	42. 第四十二章

小林彻并不是一个心狠的人，本来不想管这件事的，横山裕外面爱谁有谁，反正自己也不爱他，一个名义上的伴侣而已，等两家合作结束后，早晚是要离的。只是有人给了他一个丰厚，也是自己最想要的条件，禁不住诱惑的小林彻于是就答应来趟这个浑水，看着面前的这个人，总有种自己以强欺弱的感觉，而且人家还是个孕夫耶：“好啦！你不要难过，我也是迫不得已的，你只要答应签字就行，后续的我都会给你处理好的。”  
村上信五已经没有什么心思听小林彻讲话了，他的手按在小腹上，那里的疼痛越来越明显，在小林彻看来只是觉得对方因为话受了打击，摸着肚子只是担心孩子，正常的该有的心情罢了，于是自我以为的安慰道：“不过，你放心，我不会要你的孩子的，只是摘个腺体，孩子你可以留着，而且我每年都会出足够的抚养费的！不过这个孩子这辈子不可能和横山家有任何关系，只要你做到这一点。其他我不会为难你的。你不要难过，这一切都是为了你的安全着想！  
“我的天，你怎么了？？”小林彻自顾自地说话，说到半路才发现村上信五已经疼得脸色苍白，额头冒冷汗，扭曲的表情，小林彻终于意识到了不对劲，急忙大喊：“快来个人啊！！”  
可是偌大的花园哪那么好叫人啊，完了完了要是村上信五出什么事情，横山裕肯定杀了他啊：“你……你能站起来吗？”  
“你……你说呢？”村上信五艰难地说。  
慌忙之间，小林彻只能自己动手，作为一个Omega天生力气小，是不可能抱得动比自己还重的人，只能抓住对方的手，单手架在自己肩上，然而那一下子整个人的重量靠到他身上也是一个不轻的分量，小林彻心里叫苦：这都是什么事儿啊，本少爷怎么就这么倒霉啊。  
好不容易把村上信五带回别墅里，自己也跟着出了一身的汗，保姆见状急忙把人带进检查室里急救，还好没有什么大事，只是日头太热，又因为太激动动了胎气，吃了安胎药休息一下就好了。  
小林彻看到保姆出来，本想进去看看，但是被保姆阻止了，告诉他：“还是暂时不要打扰村上先生比较好。”  
保姆这么说，小林彻只好先放弃说：“那能见我了给我打电话，我先回去了。”  
保姆说：“好的，小林少爷慢走。”  
村上信五并没有睡，躺在检查室的床上，望着白色的房顶发呆，放空思绪不去想任何事情，这样想反而平静了很多，这一呆就是一下午，直到门外保姆敲门说：“村上先生，小林少爷来了。”  
闭了闭眼睛，调整了一下自己，该来的总是要来的：“让他进来吧。”  
说完，就听门开了，小林彻从外面走进来，表情似乎还有些担忧，真是稀奇的表情，随后便听到对方关切地问：“你没事吧？”  
村上信五语气冷漠的说：“没事，谢谢小林少爷关心。”  
小林彻说：“抱歉，我不是故意的，不知道你会激动成那样。”村上信五没有回应，转了个身背对过去，不想面对他。  
小林彻观察了一下周围后，定了定心说：“我接下来要说的事，希望你能平静地听完，可能你会有些惊讶，甚至一时无法接受，不过这都是为了保护你的安全。”  
……  
随着日头渐渐昏暗的检查室，只剩下两个人在其中不知道说些什么，只知道，最后村上信五红着眼睛签了那个摘除腺体的手术协议。  
小林彻从检查室出来的时候，在门口又说：“放心，这次手术是我小林家旗下医院最优秀的医生。”  
躺在监察室床上的村上信五没有做任何回应，疲惫的他背对着门口，别人看不到他此刻的表情，在外人来看那个背影是伤心是绝望。什么海誓山盟都敌不过现实二字。  
做完自己该做的事情，小林彻也不在这里多待，当天晚上便飞回了家。一个礼拜后，村上信五进了手术室，一个腺体切除手术很简单，1个小时之后就出来了，村上信五的后脖颈多了一块纱布，因为怀孕的的关系只做了局部麻醉，所以出来时人都是清醒的，安田安排的保镖都在场，就等着人出来后，送回去。  
因为刚做完腺体摘除手术，Omega暂时无法释放信息素，需要等待新腺体重新生长出来之后，才能再次恢复正常，所以被这么多Alpha围着，村上信五也无所谓。  
再接下来，小林彻给他安排的就是离开这里，再次去一个横山裕没办法找到的地方。这次去哪里呢？一个挺着肚子的Omega可以去哪里维持生计？村上信五再次陷入迷茫之中。他坐在花园里，手里抱着千酱，有一下没一下地抚摸，看着眼前自己种的花出神：“千酱呀，我们又要搬家啦。”  
“喵～”千酱从村上信五身上蹦下来，伸了个懒腰去玩那些长出来的叶子，短短小爪子极其可爱。  
村上信五本想继续把千酱抱回来撸一会儿，可是突然肚子里的动静打断了他的动作，虽然只是短暂的一下，但是那个感觉无比清晰地刻在了脑子里！他的孩子，终于会动了，村上信五喜出望外地摸着自己微微凸起的腹部对着里面的宝宝说：“你会动了？宝宝……再给爸爸动一下好不好？”  
仿佛是感受到了母体父亲的想法，宝宝又在里面动了一下，这次真切的感觉到了，本来这4个月的妊娠反应难受得他几近崩溃，加上小林彻的到来更是让他对于这个孩子的去留产生了想法。本以为已经看透一切准备就此堕落下去的时候，总是会有人会来拉你一把，把你及时地拉回来。  
村上信五喜出望外，那一刻他终于真实地感受到了他身体里那个弱小的生命，它比他自己还要顽强，在自己想放弃的时候，它用它微弱的力量喧宣告着自己的存在！它也有生存下去的权利！那一刻村上信五决定，至少为了肚子里的宝宝，他也要努力地活下去。

第二天村上信五打包好所有东西，坐上了小林彻为他准备的私人飞机，自从遇到横山裕他们一群人之后，自己几乎就再也没有坐过民航了，不免有些想念，不过民航人多眼杂，他现在这个情况并不适合坐。  
飞机飞过大阪，飞过东京，往更北的方向去了，他没有选择回大阪高槻老家，他现在这样回家实在太唐突了，当初执意要出来工作，跟父母闹得并不愉快，之后感情就越来越淡了，他不愿意再去打扰他们的生活，于是去了另外一个地方，那是一个很少有人知道的地方。  
北方的十月份天气已经十分寒冷了，村上信五穿上了久违的冬装，一身简单的深色毛衣长裤外套着深棕色的呢大衣，看着十分低调， 他敲了敲那扇陌生又熟悉的大门，过了良久，里面才传来了开门声，门内一个苍老的声音问道：“谁呀？”  
“爷爷，是我。”村上信五说。  
老人一看来人是村上信五，喜出望外：“信酱，你怎么回来了？”  
村上信五不知道应该怎么说，只说：“想家了。”  
村上爷爷上下打量着村上信五，当眼睛落到他的腹部时，有些惊喜，可随后又看向他的眼睛时，眼睛里流露出来的感情让这个年过7旬的老人一下看懂了。村上爷爷低下头叹了口气说：“进来吧，你这身子，别受冻了。”  
村上爷爷把他的孙子领进客厅，倒了一杯水给他问：“什么打算？”  
村上信五说：“如果可以的话，想在孩子生下来之前，能在爷爷这里借住一下。”  
村上爷爷说：“什么话，借住不借住的，都是一家人，这里就是你的家，想住多久都可以。”  
村上信五听得眼眶有些红，回答的时候带着一些若有若无的哭腔。  
村上爷爷来到村上信五面前，轻轻把他抱在怀里，就像小时候那样，摸着他又黑又软的头发说：“孩子，你受苦了。”  
村上信五建起的多年牢固的堤坝在那一瞬间崩塌了，没有比亲人的关切来得再真实了，从来没有在外人面前那样哭过的村上信五，这一刻在自己爷爷怀里，哭得就像个小孩子，肆无忌惮，因为这里不会有人对你冷嘲热讽，不会有人伤害你，不用提防任何人，可以肆无忌惮地宣泄感情了。多年的积压，在这一刻倾泄而出。  
村上信五在自己爷爷怀里哭了好久，最后哭累了，加上孕期嗜睡的关系，不知不觉竟就这样趴在爷爷大腿上睡着了。  
村上爷爷静静地看着枕在自己大腿上睡着的村上信五，用手擦去眼角的泪水，岁月的流逝终究还是在这个孩子的脸上留下了痕迹，终归是会长大的，现在他也即将成为人父，不知道会不会像村上信五小时候那样可爱。


	43. 第四十三章

村上爷爷的这个老宅子坐落于北部的某个不起眼的小地方，远在山中，一天只有上午与下午两班公交车到这里。经过几代人的变迁，这里已经成为一个老年村了。年轻人纷纷上京，鲜少再有归家的人了。  
村上信五的这位爷爷是他的Omega爷爷，非常和蔼可亲的一位老人，村上信五自小来这里都喜欢粘着爷爷不放，相反对Alpha爷爷则是敬而远之，小时候的印象里总觉得这个人凶巴巴的，很可怕。等到后来逐渐长大，就再也没有回来过，上一次回来的时候还是Alpha爷爷的葬礼。  
“来，信酱，拜一拜爷爷。”神龛里放着Alpha爷爷的照片，还是他小时候印象里的样子，正经严肃。  
村上信五跪在神龛面前，为Alpha爷爷上了柱香，村上爷爷在一旁念叨说：“老头子，信酱都长这么大了，而且还带回来一个小的，要是你还在的话，一定会很期待小家伙儿的到来吧，毕竟你那么喜欢小孩。可惜你总是板着脸，孩子们都怕你的。”  
村上信五侧头看看爷爷，爷爷眼睛有些微红。村上信五的这两位爷爷是十分相爱的一对，一路互相扶持过了40年的光阴，现在这个家只剩下Omega爷爷一个人，一定也十分孤单寂寞吧。  
“四个月了吧？”看着村上信五的肚子，村上爷爷有经验地问道。  
村上信五回答：“是啊。”  
村上爷爷又问：“宝宝动了吗？”  
村上信五说：“动了，最近隔三差五的可以感觉到了。”  
村上爷爷苍老的手扶上那微微凸起的肚子上，感叹道：“有生之年我还能见到重孙子，我以为我死了你们这几个小的都不会成家的。”  
村上信五说：“ 爷爷你说什么呢，你长命百岁的。”  
村上爷爷笑了笑说：“hina呀。”hina是村上信五从小的乳名，所以当村上爷爷这么叫他的时候，是真的宠爱着这个孙子，“人生老病死是自然规律，我也不可避免，只是时间长短问题。我不在乎我能活多长，顺其自然就好。你也不要太在意，毕竟你Alpha爷爷还在另一个世界等着我呢。”  
村上信五握着爷爷的手摩挲，不知道说什么好，他的这两位爷爷携手走过这么多年感情依旧如胶似漆，虽然葬礼那天Omega爷爷并没有流眼泪，可还是被他撞见了，爷爷偷偷躲在黑暗的曾经是他们两个人的卧室里抹眼泪，无声地，却撕心裂肺，一生挚爱先一步离去，论谁能波澜不惊，只是怕子女担心罢了。所以葬礼后，所有亲朋好友都离开了，唯独村上信五陪爷爷多住了几天，希望自己在他身边，能让他这几天好过一些。  
自从跟横山裕在一起后，发生了这么多事以来，最后沦落到这样的境地，村上信五每每想起他这两位爷爷的感情时，十分羡慕，为什么他没有这样美好的感情，他的要求并不高，能平平淡淡地过此一生也就可以了，可是上帝却并不想他的人生过于平凡而把他牵线给了横山裕。  
“这个月的检查做了嘛？”村上爷爷问。  
村上信五说：“做了。”  
村上爷爷说：“住在这里唯一的不方便就是去城里的班车少，哎……”  
村上信五说：“没事的，我掐着点就好了。多走走对我对宝宝也好。”  
“没有Alpha，怀孕要比其他Omega辛苦很多。”村上爷爷知道村上信五是不想让他担心，可是他也是过来人，他清楚怀孕时的辛苦不免心疼，“希望你这一胎是个Alpha就好了。”村上信五本以为村上爷爷有第二性征歧视，结果就听又说，“这样，就不用经历这么辛苦的事情了。”  
村上信五听得眼眶又有些湿了，怀孕时的感情就是细腻，容易被触动。  
“村上的那位叶阿姨还记得吗？”村上爷爷问。  
村上信五听了回忆了一下说：“那位中国阿姨吗？”  
村上爷爷说：“对，他们家是中医世家，一直就在村子里，给我们这些仅剩的老人看病，她什么都擅长，包括孕产这一方面，都是中国古代的方法，特别有效。这样吧，城里的孕检你一个月去一次，其他时间都去叶阿姨那里，会方便很多。”  
村上信五一听觉得这个主意不错，的确可以省很多力，就答应了。  
“饿了吧？你现在喜欢吃什么口味？”村上爷爷看看时间，差不多到了饭点，“走吧，后花园我种了好多蔬菜，都特别好吃。”  
“现在爱吃酸的，爷爷。”说着，站起来跟着村上爷爷一起去了后花园。  
村上爷爷家老宅子占地很大，在那个时候也是个相当富裕的家庭，独栋上下两层，还有个阁楼，周围是大院子，前院有池子，鹿惊咚咚咚的声音听得让人心神宁静，一回家，村上信五就把千酱放了出来。一开始还有些胆小的小猫咪，这会儿已经跑到前院的池塘里看鲤鱼去了。  
后院，自从村上家小一辈都搬出去以后，就被二老改造成了蔬菜地，后来还受同村的叶阿姨的影响，养了几只鸡。刚孵出来的小鸡嫩黄嫩黄的跟在鸡妈妈身后，一同来到后院的还有千酱，见到这些小活物就双眼发亮了，猫的天性使然，迈开小短腿跑起来还特快，追着小鸡四处乱窜。  
“千酱！快停下！”村上信五看到了急忙阻止。  
村上爷爷却在那里哈哈大笑起来说：“没事没事，让它玩吧，小鸡崽有老母鸡呢，之后这院子可就热闹了。”  
村上信五有种预感，千酱很快就会从一只温顺乖巧的宠物猫变成一只无法无天放荡不羁的野猫。  
“来来来，不管它们，看看我种的菜，想吃什么自己择。”村上爷爷自豪地给村上信五展示自己的劳动成果。一家人村上信五也不客气地选了好多，最近开始孕吐反应减轻以后，胃口也大了起来，看到这个想吃，那个也想吃。两人挑了一大箩筐的蔬菜回去。  
晚上村上信五帮着村上爷爷一起做饭，村上爷爷身边好久没人了，难得家人回来了，一高兴做了一桌的菜。村上爷爷以前开居酒屋为生，做得一手好菜，当时生意相当好，跟Alpha就是在自己的居酒屋相识相恋相依的。  
一桌的菜，两个人吃，村上爷爷高兴，家里终于有点人气了。

另一边，终于把一切都处理好的小林彻来到横山老宅的书房里，横山裕的父亲坐在里面等着他。  
横山裕的父亲：“回来了？”  
小林彻说：“是的，爸爸。”  
横山裕的父亲：“一切都处理好了？”  
小林彻说：“是的，爸爸，都处理好了，那个人的腺体已经摘除了。”  
“说实话我这个父亲没有教育好自己儿子，真的有些抱歉了。”横山裕的父亲说。  
“爸爸不需要道歉，是他自己渣，跟您没关系。”小林彻每次见横山裕的父亲都是背后一身冷汗，尽管对方已经收敛了自己的信息素，但是那个与生俱来的气场还是让他瑟瑟发抖，尽管自己的出身相当，但毕竟Omega天生劣势没有办法，“需要告诉爸爸他现在的位置吗？”  
“不了，不需要，除了你不需要第二个人知道他的位置，一个蝼蚁不需要我关心，接下来做好你的本分，早点让他标记了你，给我们家生个接班人就好了，这就是你的工作。”横山裕的父亲说话冷冰冰的一点人性都没有，对他来说，这些都是小林彻必须完成的任务，从来没有真正的把他当过自家人，刚刚能说出一句客套话，已经是想不到的了。  
“是爸爸，我会努力的。”小林彻嘴上答应，背地里厌恶至极，这么一个奇葩老头怎么就让他给摊上了呢，什么标记，什么生个接班人，我呸！当老子什么人了。  
横山裕父亲说：“下去吧。”  
小林彻说：“好的爸爸。”  
出了老宅小林彻一下轻松了不少，从口袋里掏出一部明显不是自己的手机，通讯录里只有唯一的一个电话，他按下通话键，对方很快就接通了：“喂。”  
小林彻说：“事情都办妥了，我也跟老爷子说了，他没问我要住址。”  
对方：“好，谢谢了。”  
小林彻笑了说：“哟，我居然还能从你口中听到谢谢两个字啊，这么久了，跟你对话的次数屈指可数，难为你这个大少爷了，答应我的事你没忘吧。”  
对方：“没有，答应的都会做到，他现在在哪里？”  
小林彻说：“在北部的一个小山村里，他爷爷的老家。”  
对方：“恩，知道了，挂了。”  
小林彻说：“拜拜。”  
挂完电话，小林彻想想就觉得好笑，本以为横山家都是一群奇葩，没想到还是有正常人的：“开车吧，送我去机场，我要出国浪一段时间。”终于把事情办妥，接下来就没有自己什么事儿了，可以尽情的去玩，等国内一切结束回来办个离婚手续就彻底解放了，想想就开心。  
司机说：“好的少爷。”


	44. 第四十四章

自从村上信五回到这位于北部的一个小山村里，已经度过了1个多月了。这里缓慢的生活节奏很适合他安胎，宝宝在肚子里长得很快，之前一趟去医院做B超，可以清楚地看到宝宝的样子，只是在缺少Alpha信息素安抚的情况下,宝宝难免闹腾一些，闹得厉害的时候村上信五也是难受得冒冷汗。多亏村子里的叶阿姨医术精湛，让他多少少了些痛苦。  
下乡的日子平静单调，北方早早地就下起了雪，山里的温度更是比外面冷许多，冬天家家户户几乎都不太会出远门了，村上信五坐在被炉里，手里剥着柑橘，村上爷爷去隔壁家下棋了，他一个人留在家里，无聊地看看电视。  
外面的雪轻轻地落下，盖满了枝丫和草地，院子里有先前刚下雪时，他跟村上爷爷一起做的雪人，安安静静地立在那里。  
千酱也因为寒冷不愿意出门去院子里了，此刻正窝在被炉里呼呼大睡呢，安静的时候甚至能听到她轻轻的呼噜声，自此来了村里，千酱比以前调皮多了，没事就爱找那些家鸡，追着跑，弄得满院子鸡毛，别看是只小短腿曼基康，跑起来噔噔噔可快了。  
以前租的房子是楼层房，千酱从来没接触过楼梯这种东西，老家是独栋复式，上下有三层楼，本以为那么高的台阶，千酱那小短腿是绝对爬不上去的，结果村上信五再一次小瞧了人家千酱的潜力，虽然一开始有些困难，可是时间久了慢慢掌握了诀窍拿捏住技巧，现在爬楼梯也毫不费力，果然不能因为人家腿短就对人家有偏见。  
村上信五5个月的肚子已经很明显了，缺少Alpha父亲的关系，宝宝总是躁动不安。这不在坐在被炉里看电视这会儿，宝宝又闹腾了，村上信五放下剥到一半的橘子，双手放在肚子上轻轻抚摸：“宝宝好乖，不要闹爸爸。”  
肚子里的宝宝闹得有些厉害，奈何一直有叶阿姨开的药方，时间久了也终归没有Alpha父亲的信息素来的好，村上信五忍着不适，慢慢地躺下，闭上眼睛，不停地抚摸肚子，希望肚子里的宝宝能感受到他的关怀。  
不知不觉被炉暖和的温度让村上信五困意袭来，孩子慢慢的安静了下来，终于不闹腾了，自己也是出了一身冷汗，就在这样的情况下渐渐地睡了过去。  
村上信五再次醒来的时候，会感觉额头冰冰凉的很舒服，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，一直遍布褶皱干瘦的大手按在他的额头上，随后便感觉全身酸痛，难受得要命：“信酱，你发烧了。”  
村上爷爷一回来就看到睡着在客厅的村上信五，本来想做了晚饭再把他叫醒，毕竟本身孕夫就是嗜睡体质，但是村上信五转了个身，通红的双颊加上难受的表情，村上爷爷直觉不对，手覆上去，果然烫得不行，此时村上信五也因为难受睡眠浅的原因醒了。  
“爷爷……”村上信五张口，咽了口口水，喉咙疼得难受，嗓子已经哑了。  
“信酱不要说话了，我打电话叫叶阿姨过来帮你看看。”村上爷爷看着发烧难受的孙子，自己心里也难受极了，立马去打电话叫了大夫。  
年纪大了体力不行，村上爷爷只能让村上信五继续躺在客厅里，顺便去准备了一点外面的雪，融化水之后敷在额头上，村上信五瞬间舒服了好多。  
不久叶阿姨就来了，看到村上信五这个样子也不免心疼起来，当初听说是一个人，身边连个Alpha都没有，当时就心疼极了。  
“来，我把把脉。”叶阿姨的手搭在村上信五的手腕上。不管什么时候叶阿姨的手都是暖暖的，即使是从外面冒着风雪风尘仆仆的赶过来，这双手也总是保持着温暖，抚上他手腕总是那么温柔，“宝宝最近闹腾得厉害了？”  
村上信五点点头：“刚刚闹得厉害，我出了一身汗，可能是那会儿着凉了。”  
“哎，你这孩子，本来就是一个人怀着宝宝，一定要多注意一点。”叶阿姨说着，“我也总是好奇，你一个被标记的Omega能离开自己的Alpha这么长时间也不受影响，也就是肚子里的宝宝缺少Alpha信息素的安抚比普通胎儿闹腾了一点。”  
村上信五听到这里一阵苦笑没有回答叶阿姨的疑惑。  
叶阿姨也没有多问，一个孕夫最怕的就是生病，病了也几乎不能吃药，感冒药对胎儿大多都是有影响的，所以孕夫只要一生病，那只能等他慢慢自己好起来：“哎……我只能给你开一点安胎的药，至于感冒就需要你靠你自己好起来了，这两天难受就好好休息吧。你这孩子。”  
村上爷爷送走叶阿姨后，便去做饭了，给村上信五喂了一点粥，原本嘴里就没有什么味道，现在更加没有胃口了，勉强喝下去一碗，感觉比刚才有了点力气，在村上爷爷的搀扶下去了楼上的卧室休息了。  
晚上雪停了，难得晚上有晴天，躺在床上，往窗外看正好可以看到天上的月亮，现在是12月15号了，天上的月亮虽然不算很圆，但今晚却格外的明亮，照在白色雪地上，折射出来的光照进了他的卧室，把不远处那一块地面照得通透。  
下午睡够了，现在反而睡不着了，他静静地看着窗外，夜深了除了偶尔枝丫上掉一些雪下来，就没有什么动静了，这是一个万物俱寂的季节。  
肚子里的宝宝又动了一下，这次并不是大动作，只是缓缓地动了动，只要不是太过分到让村上信五难受，他还是很喜欢感受宝宝的胎动的，因为这个可以时刻让他感受到宝宝存在，让他原本焦虑的心情平静下来。  
咚咚咚、敲门声响起，随后房门被打开，村上爷爷抱着一床被子进来了：“信酱，还没睡昂？”  
“爷爷……睡不着，下午睡太多了。”村上信五不好意思地笑了笑。  
“我给你拿了一床被子，你多盖一层，你现在的身子没法吃药，那就只能用老办法了，来。”村上爷爷把被子盖在原本的被子上，“盖多一点，捂一身汗出来就会好的。”  
“谢谢爷爷。”村上信五说。  
“早点睡吧，好好养病，晚安。”村上爷爷又摸了摸村上信五的前发，满眼的温柔关怀。  
“嗯……晚安爷爷。”村上信五说。  
老办法总是有效的，第二天村上信五出了一身汗，瞬间感觉身体不再像昨天那样沉重酸痛了，反而轻松许多，就是还有些虚弱，不过养两天就能好了。  
村上信五之后在床上又躺了两天，感冒终于好了，期间村上爷爷带着千酱上来了，说：“千酱这两天跟在我身后不停地喵喵叫，我估摸着是在找你，所以我就带过来了，看你光躺在床上也累，千酱正好来作伴。”  
“千酱，来。”村上信五说。  
“喵~”听到主人叫自己，千酱主动地喵了一声。  
村上信五看到千酱来，瞬间笑了，这小家伙总是能在人心情不好的时候准时出现在自己身边，有了它总能治愈一切不美好的东西。  
感冒好了之后，村上信五例行产检也到日子了，冬天地面因为下雪湿滑，原本就上午下午两班的班车来的更慢了，村上信五敢大早跑去乘车，原本2小时的路程开了3小时才到城镇里。  
城镇和乡村就是不一样，接近年底，城镇里已经有了圣诞节的气氛，到处都是挂满礼物的圣诞树和红绿搭配的装饰，街边还有带着驯鹿角头箍小姐姐在发传单和纸巾，到处传播着浓浓的圣诞节味道。相反乡村里，因为老人居多，常年生活在乡村的原因让他们与社会潮流接触甚少，虽然圣诞节早早就传入日本，但是对于他们乡村老人来说并没有多大的想法，反而临近年关，都在相继准备新年的东西了。  
看着周围的环境，村上信五不免想起三年前的时候与横山裕度过的圣诞节，一个让他毕生难忘的经历，那天真怕自己冻死在山里，还好最后横山裕还是找到了他，没过多久他们两个就互相敞开心扉在一起了，甚至谁也不会想到在之后发生那样的事情，他们两个还能在一起，而且现在肚子里已经怀了他们两个人的孩子。  
他躺在B超室的床上，看着显示屏中的影响，那个是他的宝宝，手和脚都看得很清楚，甚至可以看到他的五官。  
医生还是那样几句话，胎儿很健康，只是缺少Alpha信息素安抚的原因要比其他胎儿活跃很多，如果感到不舒服需要随时来检查。这些话村上信五早就听腻了，不免又想七想八地出神。  
最后医生又交代了几句，村上信五就返程回家了，回家的时候，外面下起了小雪，地面湿滑，村上信五回到家天早就黑了，乡村的房屋几乎没有什么路灯，有也只是零星的几个十分昏暗，如果不是白雪在月光下的反光，平时夜里走路几乎是要看不见了。  
村上信五脖子缩在围巾里，慢慢悠悠地走着，雪天地滑，走不快，心里也不知道在想什么，渐渐地他被一个若隐若现的气味吸引了注意力。


	45. 第四十五章

随着村上信五的脚步，那个气味越来越明显，越来越熟悉，他惊觉慢慢地加快脚步，随着越往前走，他走得越快，最后小跑了起来，当在昏暗的路灯下，看到那个熟悉的身影向他慢慢张开双臂，村上信五毫不犹豫，一下子扑进了对方的怀里。对方也顺势把他抱得紧紧的。  
即使不受体内原本的Alpha信息素影响，但他还是非常想念这个味道，以及这个人，村上信五深深的把自己埋在对方怀里，贪婪的嗅着对方身上的味道以及感受其独有的温度和那份安全感。  
往年都是在大城市生活，12月份早就有了圣诞的气氛，然而小山村里的老人们不讲究这些，却是早早地准备起了新年的事宜。  
另一边的东京都，晚上比白天更加的热闹，从高层往外看，马路上川流不息的车灯和周边漂亮的霓虹灯，这曾经是村上信五最喜欢的景色。横山裕在自己的办公室里，望着窗外默默地站着。  
自从自己被迫隐退之后，他作为一个商圈新手接手了这个公司的总经理职位，他父亲把自己得力的员工派了过来教他经营公司，或许是因为横山家族优秀的基因和后天在娱乐圈滚打摸爬出来的社交经验，他上手很快，短短两年就能独立完成接手的项目。  
但是当年安插在自己身边的眼线却还在，自己当时得知村上信五的消息时太激动，导致没有处理好自己的行踪，即便已经及时安排安田章大去保护却也还是晚了一步，那天当村上信五在自己身边睡着之后，他便去安田章大的研究室里找了他。  
安田章大正在专心地做研究，听脚步声就能判断出来的是谁：“来啦。”他正背对着横山裕在看用显微镜看自己培养的细菌。  
“说吧，我不在的这几个月发生了什么？”横山裕问。  
安田章大叹了口气：“先说好，听的过程中保持冷静，我这个研究室的东西可经不起你砸啊。”  
横山裕：“行，你说吧。”  
安田章大把那天没能及时把村上信五接回自己别墅的事情一五一十地告知了横山裕，当听到村上信五被那个人渣管家打了还差点流产，还是把研究室的一把椅子给砸坏了，安田章大看着心疼不已，却也只能让着对方。  
等横山裕冷静了一会儿，安田章大才开口说：“这样下去不是办法，虽然我这里暂时安全，但是长久下去你父亲肯定还会再想别的办法抓信酱的。”  
横山裕的眼神冷得可怕：“我知道。”  
安田章大：“而且我怀疑，我这个别墅里也有你父亲安插的人，这两个月时不时就有人神不知鬼不觉地对信酱的饮食下毒。”  
横山裕：“是谁？”  
安田章大：“我不清楚，所以信酱在我这里也不是绝对安全的，你需要给他找一个更安全的地方，而且必须让你父亲不会再伤害他。”  
横山裕一下子坐到一旁的椅子上，双手颓废地撑着脑袋：“混蛋！”  
看着对方无助的样子，安田章大掏出口袋里的烟，点上抽了起来，烟雾缭绕，尼古丁让他冷静了很多：“我有个办法，只是比较冒险。”  
横山裕：“你说说看。”  
安田章大：“呼……我的师哥堂本刚认识吧。”  
横山裕：“认识，以前你一直把他挂嘴边，你崇拜憧憬的对象，怎么？提他干吗？”  
安田章大脸上略带红晕轻笑了一声：“他最近搞研究，新研究出了一样东西，就是因为这个我想到了一个计划。”  
横山裕：“说。”  
安田章大：“保证信酱的绝对安全就需要让他不再成为你父亲对付的目标，你父亲会对他下手无非是你的原因，如果你永远不出现在冲绳，那他就永远不会有危险不是吗？”  
横山裕对此无可厚非，他也想过这个情况，他的父亲无法对他下手，无非因为他身上流着横山家的血液，他父亲可是指望着他给横山家传宗接代呢。相反村上信五却不是如此，他甚至只是一个手无缚鸡之力的平民Omega，父亲要动他则易如反掌。  
他曾经听到村上信五在冲绳的消息时，也犹豫过要不要来找他，他知道如果踏出这一步就没有了回头路，只是在丸山隆平拿出那张在海之家与他合照的照片，照片里，那个皮肤有些黝黑，但笑容还是始终不变的可爱，就是他心心念念的那个人。  
最终他还是选择了这一步，他承认自己很自私，为了得到自己想要的，甚至在最不应该的时候标记了对方。但是事情既然已经发生了，他能做的只有面对，也正是这样让他更加坚定了要送那个变态父亲入狱的决心。  
“如果你要心无旁骛地对付你父亲，首先就是让信酱在你父亲眼里彻底消失。”安田章大说。  
横山裕抬头看向安田章大，从他手里接过递过来的烟，好久没有抽了，但是此刻他不想拒绝：“我应该怎么做？”  
安田章大说：“你标记了信酱，你踩了你父亲最大的逆鳞，你会说‘一个Alpha标记一个Omega有什么大不了的，又不是只能标记一个’的确是这样，但是你忘记了一点，你和信酱是高度契合。你父亲在害怕，他知道高度契合的AO特殊性，因为你父亲以前也遇到过一个与他高度契合的Omega，可惜这个人并不是你妈妈。”  
横山裕有些疑惑，这些事他从来没有听说过，没有听任何人提过：“你怎么知道的？”  
安田章大：“我父亲告诉我的。”  
横山裕：“你父亲怎么知道的？”  
安田章大：“我们两家是什么关系，你还记得吗？醒醒喂，我们家历代是你们家的家庭医生，这些事我父亲当然知道啊。”  
横山裕：“……”自己家的事，这家伙居然比我还了解得更清楚，艹，横山裕内心不由地别扭。  
安田章大接着说：“本来你父亲的性格非常的温柔，特别喜欢笑，我父亲说你笑起来的样子就特别想你父亲当年。”  
横山裕：“谁要跟他像……”  
安田章大忍不住笑了一声，继续说：“你父亲那个时候特别受欢迎，家室加上帅气的颜值，追在他后面的Omega数不胜数，可是你父亲一个也看不上，直到后来遇到了那位与他高契合度的Omega，因为信息素的高度契合在从中作梗，从此你父亲便坠入了爱河。后来，你父亲与那位Omega结婚标记，本来应该是令人羡慕的幸福的一对，可是那位Omega红颜薄命啊。  
横山裕皱眉：“发生了什么事情？”  
安田章大说：“两人在一次旅行中出了车祸，你父亲坐在驾驶位上，只是受了点伤，可是那位就没有这么幸运了，为了躲闪一辆突如其来的卡车，他们的汽车向山崖壁撞去，副驾驶被撞得严重变形，坐在位置上的那位Omega当场身亡了，而且当时已经有了4个月的身孕……”  
横山裕没想到自己的父亲原来还有这么一出悲惨经历。  
安田章大叹了口气，有点上一根烟：“我父亲说，你父亲把他与那位Omega的尸体关在屋子里整整7天。”  
横山裕：“他疯了吧？”  
安田章大：“确实是疯了，因为他7天后出来，整个人都变了，变成了现在样子，有哪个正常人会把自己和一具尸体关在房间里整整7天，还是在没有任何防腐措施的情况下。你知道吗，那位Omega死的时候是在夏天，门打开的瞬间一股尸臭让在场所有的人都吐了。”  
横山裕：“所以后来他就娶了我妈？”  
安田章大：“是的，后来在你爷爷的逼迫下娶了你的妈妈，这是家族联姻，为的只是横山家有个传宗接代的人而已。”  
横山裕：“所以他就可以这样对待我妈妈吗？明知道我妈生了我之后身体不好，还把她一个人丢在北海道，即便没有爱过我妈，我妈又做错了什么？”横山裕说到最后是那么的撕心裂肺：“我妈死的时候都不忘叫他的名字，即使再没有感情，也至少……至少来见我妈最后一面啊！”  
“用力地爱过一个人后，即使其他再美好，也无法找回以前的那种感觉了。”安田章大说：“yoko，其实你也是一样的，你和你的父亲是一样的，你父亲对那位Omega掏出了真心，你对信酱也是掏出了真心。只是他不应该之后辜负了你妈妈，又伤害了信酱。你还有一颗善良的心，他已经没有了，所以，你不能再让他逍遥法外，必须要让他受到应有的惩罚。”  
没错，yasu说得没错，他的父亲伤害了两个他最爱的人，必须要受到惩罚。横山裕的手里已经握住了让他父亲入狱的罪状，然而他没有证据，他还需要时间去寻找，但是在这个过程中他遇到了最大的阻碍就是村上信五。  
横山裕又抽了一根烟。  
两个人在研究室里肆无忌惮地抽烟，整个室内烟雾缭绕，他们俩好久没有这样放肆过了，那时的少年轻狂早就一去无回，现在更多的是为了释放压力。  
不知道过了多久，两个人总算平静了心态，横山裕掐掉手上的烟头说：“来，接着说你的计划吧。”


	46. 第四十六章

“OK，那我继续说我的计划。”安田章大搬了张椅子坐到横山裕身边，“我师哥研究了一个腺体阻隔片。”  
横山裕一听就皱眉：“又是什么乱七八糟的东西？你们研究院天天都在研究些什么鬼？”  
“闭嘴，听我说！”安田章大打断他，“我们研究院近年都是以防止少子化为主题在研究，而我跟我师兄是一个大组，其中我跟我师兄各带一个队伍进行各自的研究发明，我呢就是发明了之前的那个爆爆珠，不过还有待改善啦，我师兄那里就是研究了这个腺体阻隔片啦。”  
横山裕：“这个腺体阻隔片到底是什么东西？”  
安田章大：“其实我们两组的目的都是一样的，减少Omega对自己Alpha信息素的需求，Omega被标记之后，腺体内带有了Alpha的信息素，这个信息素会影响Omega的大脑，让他们对自己的Alpha产生依赖和更多信息素的需求。我师哥研究的这个阻隔片是直接从根本阻隔Omega体内Alpha的信息素对他们大脑的影响”  
横山裕：“这东西要怎么用？”  
安田章大：“植入腺体内，需要做个小手术。”  
横山裕：“那不需要了呢？再做手术取出来？”  
安田章大：“目前是这样的，不过师哥还在做进一步的改善，其实这个手术并不那么麻烦，只需要切一个很小的创口就ok了。”  
横山裕：“你是想让hina做这个手术吗？我的确之后很长时间不能陪伴他，但是这个跟我们的计划又什么直接关系吗？”  
安田章大走到书桌前，拿起一本合同，给了横山裕：“当然有关系，你看看这个吧。”  
“腺体切除协议”六个大字映入眼帘，横山裕看得一阵恶寒：“你什么意思？”  
安田章大察觉横山裕明显误会了，这个护妻行为也太敏感了：“你想什么呢？这不是我家的，这是你家的。”  
横山裕满头雾水。  
安田章大解释道：“我刚刚没跟你说，我是怕你更受不住，这是我当时在那个别墅里发现的，就掉在信酱身边不远处，就拿了回来，你父亲想清除信酱的腺体，不过我不知道他们有没有发现信酱怀孕的事情，因为当时我赶到的时候，他的下体已经在流血了，我不知道那个管家察觉到了没有。”  
“他肯定察觉到了。”横山裕冰冷的声音笃定道，“那个老狐狸不可能不发现的。”  
“所以，我的计划就是将计就计。”安田章大说。  
横山裕：“你想让hina摘除腺体？你疯了吧！不怕我杀了你吗？”  
安田章大赶忙躲得远远的，横山裕现在散发出来的那股危险的信息素，连他这个beta都感觉到了：“喂喂喂，我还没说完呢啊，你先放下你的信息素……听我说完。”以后老子再帮你出谋划策我就不叫安田！  
“大佬……您先冷静OK？听我说完！”安田章大背后冒出一身冷汗，他还是第一次感受到被Alpha信息素威胁是什么样的体验，的确不好受，怪不得Omega都这么听话，“我当然不是真正的做腺体摘除啦，这只是一个幌子！”  
听到这里，横山裕终于不再为难安田章大了，看到这份协议的时候自己已经控制不住内心的怒火了，当再听到将计就计这四个字的时候，他的怒火就无端地冒了出来，虽然知道安田章大的计划一定不会伤害到村上信五，但还是无法忍受，无名火就这样来了。  
横山裕冷静下来后，觉得有些对不住安田章大，不好意思地说：“抱歉……你继续说”  
安田章大松了一口气：“感谢大佬不杀之恩。”说着深深地鞠了一躬，这举动居然把横山裕给逗笑了，安田章大也跟着笑了，“我都快两年没见到你笑的样子了。”说完，横山裕立马又板回了脸，安田章大又逗他：“来，再给大爷笑一个~”  
横山裕：“滚滚滚滚滚。”  
安田章大：“小的告退！”  
横山裕：“回来！”  
安田章大：“大人一会儿让小的滚，一会儿又要让小的回来，真是为难小的了，大人真讨厌~”好久没有这样打趣了，安田章大不免戏精上身语调和表情都十分夸张。  
横山裕又被逗笑，无奈道：“快说，一会儿hina该醒了！”  
安田章大：“是，大人。”说着转了个身，又转了回来，表情一瞬间变正常，清了清嗓子继续说道，“腺体摘除的手术与植入阻隔片的步骤差不多，所以我想的是让信酱同意签了协议，表面是腺体摘除，实际是植入阻隔片。”  
“这是一个办法，这样一来那老家伙就会以为hina的腺体被摘除了，然后把他转移到别的地方去，这样他就彻底安全了。”横山裕说。  
“是的，没有错，不过这个协议必须是你父亲的人过来主动惹事找上信酱。”安田章大说，“也就是我们需要在你父亲身边找一个可以说得上话，并且是站在你这一边的人。”  
横山裕沉默了，这样的人怎么可能找得到，安田章大说的这种人，其实就是卧底，可是这种身份的人需要早早的就把人安插进敌对阵营当中，并且需要花很多时间去培养信任，这完全是不可能的事情。  
安田章大知道他在顾虑什么：“退一步，找一个中立的人，你给一点他想要的好处也是可行的，yoko，这个人其实一直都在你身边。”  
横山裕思索了一遍身边的人，依旧毫无头绪，疑惑地看向对面一脸得意笑容的人，安田章大这个人，不仅医学界是个鬼才，出谋划策也十分在行，换在古代绝对是一名出色的军师。“你就别卖关子了，说吧，是谁？”横山裕问。  
“你的妻子啊！”安田章大说。  
横山裕：“？？？Hina？”  
安田章大瞬间扶额，提醒到这份上，横山裕还是没有明白过来：“我的天，yoko，人家好歹也是你的名义妻子啊，你是多不在乎他的存在？”  
横山裕这才恍然大悟：“小林彻？！”  
安田章大有种儿子终于开窍的欣慰感：“说句不好听的，你与小林彻才是合法妻子，信酱与你只是不伦的关系，这两年你也知道，他能同样对你不闻不问说明人家也根本不把这婚姻当回事儿，相信我此时你给他一点好处，他肯定会帮你。”  
横山裕：“你说的没错，我们这两年除了必要场合，以及每个月寥寥几次的同寝，几乎不会碰面，这也只是为了做做样子给那家伙的眼线看的，小林彻的确在婚礼的时候就跟我说过，他对我完全没兴趣。”  
“所以，你的意思是，让他出面的确是最好的办法。”横山裕突然想到了以前演的电视剧里正妻找小三讨说法的情节，不禁咂舌，“yasu，你平时是不是很爱看狗血剧？”  
安田章大不可否认：“的确……我虽然平时忙，但是节假日现在家里也会看看电视剧，特别你演的我可是很捧场的一集不落啊！”  
“我可谢谢你啦！”横山裕说，“OK，我明天回去之后就找他聊聊。”  
在研究室里又呆了一会儿看看时间差不多就回房间去了，翌日不舍地与村上信五告别后，横山裕就给小林彻打了电话。  
小林彻非常惊奇，这位名义上的丈夫居然会打电话给他，今天太阳是从西边出来的吗？  
接了电话，对面只说：“晚上回家吗？”  
小林彻没好气地说：“回……不过跟你有什么关系吗？”  
横山裕说：“我今晚也回来，有件事情要跟你谈谈，你应该会感兴趣，晚上见面聊。”  
小林彻一头雾水，这家伙能有什么事让我感兴趣的？  
抱着好奇的心情，晚上，小林彻回到了家，见到了这位名义上的丈夫：“说吧，有什么事情啊？”  
横山裕看了看周围似乎有些忌惮：“卧室里去说。”  
小林彻：“你干嘛？”小林彻一听卧室直觉不妙，这货不会是突然神经搭错，想上了小爷吧？“小爷对你完全没兴趣！不许碰我！”  
横山裕有些无语：“老子要是对你感兴趣还要等到现在，你自恋个什么劲儿？”  
“小爷长得这么好看？哪个Alpha不觊觎我的美色？”小林彻天生美男子，自小对自己这张脸十分的优越，“那又什么事是不能在客厅说的？”  
横山裕没有说话，看向头顶的监控，小林彻随着他的眼睛看了过去，瞬间了然：“行吧，走，去卧室。”小林彻是知道他这个丈夫跟他的公公非常不对头，与自己结婚也都是身不由己，自己也是，他小林彻的一句名言，也是从小说到大：我绝对不会被不爱我的Alpha标记的！因此两人也迟迟没有发生关系，相敬如宾地过了两年。  
两人来到卧室里，横山裕之前检查过这个房间，这个房间没有被装监控，但是他并没有放心，他又检查了一遍是否有窃听器，值得庆幸的是，他的父亲没有这一方面的癖好，还知道自己是他儿子，留了余地。  
小林彻关上房门，一屁股坐在床上，双手叉腰气势汹汹：“这回可以说了吧？”


	47. 第四十七章

……  
“事情就是这样，所以我需要你的帮助。”横山裕把事情和计划毫不顾忌地告诉了小林彻。  
“卧槽，横山侯隆，不怕不是疯了吧！”听完横山裕的叙述后，小林彻不可置信，“你还真没把我当过你的合法伴侣啊！居然在这里跟我说这种事！”  
横山裕坐在一旁的沙发上说：“你知道就好，我也从来没有干涉过你在外面养人的事情，既然双方都不在乎这个婚姻关系，为何不就此互相成全呢？”  
“我……”小林彻想骂人的话被一句梗在喉咙里，他虽然是对横山裕没有兴趣，也不想承认对方是自己丈夫，但是要从他嘴里毫不顾忌说出这些话，他还是觉得不舒服，更何况这人真的是出轨出得毫不心虚，还理直气壮！小爷我自己虽然在外面养人，但是我像你这样说过吗？这一家人还有正常人吗？小林彻想。  
“我凭什么要帮你？”小林彻没好气地说。  
“你帮我，其实也是在帮你自己。”横山裕说。  
小林彻一头雾水：“你什么意思？”  
“难道你不想要自由吗？你愿意永远地留在这个家里？”横山裕从公文包里掏出一份文件，递给小林彻。  
对于一个普通家庭，看到这份协议心情都不会好到哪里去，可是小林彻就不同了，这份协议对他来说是心心念念想要的了，原本的怒火此刻烟消云散，转而来的是掩不住的喜悦：“你认真的？”  
横山裕看着对方喜悦的笑容，就知道自己这步棋是走对了的：“你不要？”  
“要！怎么不要！我现在就签！”说着小林彻就要找笔。  
“等一下，这份协议不是现在给你签的。”说着横山裕一把夺过小林彻手中的协议文件，“等你帮我办完了事情之后，把那老家伙送进监狱了，就可以还你自由。”  
“这条件的确很诱惑我，可是你也说了，需要我去应付你爸爸。”小林彻虽然有些傻白甜，却也不是真的傻子，对于一件事情是否对自己有利他还是看得清的，虽然嘴笨了点，但是脑子还是很精明的，“你爸爸，那是个比你还要变态的存在，要我去应付他，之后谁来保证我的安全啊！”  
“在我的整个计划成功之前，我会保证你的绝对完全。”横山裕说。  
小林彻将信将疑，横山裕父亲真的是个可怕的存在，结婚之前他只听闻其人在圈子内的心狠手辣，却不见其人，甚至婚礼上都没有看见他的身影，直到婚后一同去了那座老宅。  
到了老宅之后，他就被单独叫进了那间书房，那是他毕生都无法忘记的事情，刚进入书房，一股扑面而来的压抑感就把他压得喘不过气来，不光是空气中信息素的味道，这间书房里本身萦绕的一个环境就让他非常不舒服，不知不觉手心里已经全都是汗了。  
当横山裕父亲转过身来面对他的时候，他几乎已经透不过气了，他从小到大养尊处优，从来没经历过这种事情，被一个Alpha用信息素压得喘不过气。  
“爸……爸爸……”艰难的叫了一声爸爸，发现声音居然在发抖。  
横山裕父亲就抬头看了他一眼，眼中那种无法用言语描述的审视，小林彻不自觉的发抖，这世上怎么有这么可怕的人，把所有人都拒之门外。  
“恩……虽然我答应你父亲不改你的姓氏，不过你进了我家，就是我家的人，守好本分，为横山家传宗接代是你的任务。”横山裕父亲口气冰冷。  
“是……是，爸爸。”小林彻回答道。  
庆幸的是，横山裕父亲没再多问什么，便让小林彻出去了，进去也就5分钟，仿佛度过了一个世纪，出来一身的冷汗，他发誓再也不要进这个地方了。  
可是现在，横山裕为了他外面那个平庸的Omega，要让自己再去应付他的父亲，虽然他非常不愿意，可是横山裕又给了他一个非常渴望的条件。这让他非常的头疼。  
横山裕看着小林彻抓耳挠腮的样子十分可乐，差点没绷住自己在他面前的人设：“给你一晚上时间考虑，过了今晚就没有这店了，想清楚，是后半辈子都捆在我横山家，还是后半辈子放飞自由。”  
“你不让我帮忙，怎么救你那个Omega，怎么对付你爹？”小林彻居然还让他做选择，难道不应该是他横山裕来求他吗？？怎么反倒是他没机会谈条件了？不知不觉小林彻早就被横山裕绕进了这个圈套中，果然这家人都是群变态！看着横山裕手里晃荡的那份离婚协议，小林彻咬了咬牙：“不就是应付你爹吗？我……我试试看！”  
横山裕把协议放在桌上后去了浴室：“期待小林少爷的表演，今晚不要出房间了，免得被怀疑。”

之后便是小林彻去了冲绳找了村上信五，上演了一场狗血的正牌怼小三的戏码，不过小林彻说话没轻重惯了，虽然知道人家是个孕夫，却不知道人家这么禁不住打击，直接倒在自己面前，这是赤裸裸的碰瓷啊，小林彻心想，要是被横山裕那个变态知道了，绝对会吃了他的！  
还好没出什么大事，后来等村上信五情况稳定下来之后，小林彻又去看了他，这回是在那个研究室里，进去看见躺在那里的村上信五，颜色憔悴，他突然觉得对方很可怜，不再那么讨人厌了。  
摘除腺体这种事情，对于一个Omega来说本身就是一件很有冲击力的事情，更何况是村上信五这样的情况，更加不堪一击了。小林彻思来想去之后，便决定改变一下计划，于是他把横山裕的计划一五一十地告诉了村上信五。  
村上信五听得已经脑子不够用了，都说一孕傻三年，的确此刻脑子已经过载了，不过还是在小林彻的耐心解释下，终于消化了内容。  
“所以说这并不是腺体摘除手术？”村上信五问。  
“是的。”小林彻回答道。  
村上信五安静地想了一会儿，又说：“那个手术是什么？在我的腺体按一个芯片？”  
小林彻说：“是的，装了之后，可以让你不受体内Alpha信息素的影响，独自生活。”  
村上信五不可置信：“居然还有这种东西……”  
小林彻：“你还要犹豫吗？”  
村上信五：“……”  
小林彻有些不耐烦了：“哎呀，有什么还犹豫的，我都把所有事都告诉你了，我又不会骗你！”  
村上信五又说：“你确定你这样一五一十的告诉我所有，不怕打乱yoko的计划吗？不会对你有什么影响吗？”  
“对哦……”小林彻陷入一度的沉默，他现在把所有事情都告诉了村上信五，会不会影响横山裕的计划呢？于是他认真地思考起来。  
这个计划中，不管中间过程如何，最后结局都是把村上信五推进手术室，所以其实这个过程中发生什么变化，都不影响结果，影响的其实是横山裕与村上信五的感情罢了，那这也跟他没关系啊，他现在把计划都告诉对方，总比村上信五真以为自己腺体被摘除来得好吧，到时候横山裕铁定需要花很多时间来挽回他跟村上信五之间的感情，所以自己间接性地其实是帮了他一把，嗯……没错就是这个样子。  
“我想了一下，结果是并不会！反而我觉得我还帮助了你呢。”小林彻一脸得意地说，“你想想啊，与其隐瞒，不如直接全部摊牌，这样也能让你知道横山裕是为了你和他将来，他……真的很爱你。”最后几个字都不知道自己是怎么说出口，后知后觉觉得自己好肉麻，小林彻这样想。  
“所以，你给句话，虽然结局你都要被推进手术室，但是，你还是回答一下吧，不然我这个心里总觉得过意不去，虽然我才是正牌……”小林彻担心道。  
村上信五想了良久，那段时间研究室里安静得小林彻有些尴尬，甚至摆弄起了桌上的实验工具解闷。  
不过最后他还是等到了村上信五的回答，他不知道村上信五想了些什么，只是他看见村上信五眼眶红红的，亮晶晶的泪水湿润了那双眼眸，他第一次因为一个同性这样悲伤的表情而产生怜爱感。  
横山裕告诉过小林彻，这间别墅里有变态老家伙的眼线，所以他在和村上信五一起出研究室时，故意放大音量说：“放心，这次手术是我小林家旗下医院最优秀的医生。”为的就是能让那老家伙的眼线听到。  
后来村上信五被推进手术室，来给他做手术的医生就是安田章大的师兄堂本刚，堂本刚看着村上信五说：“你放心，微创手术，很快的。手术结束后短时间内无法正常释放自身信息素，这是正常反应，等腺体适应了阻隔片就没事了。”  
手术之后，的确感觉与以前不一样了，以前那种因长久离开Alpha身边而产生的焦虑感瞬间消失，身心一下轻松了很多，对横山裕的思念一下淡了很多。


	48. 第四十八章

村上信五原本只是以为自己喜欢横山裕，是因为双方信息素高契合度的关系而互相吸引的缘故，所以当他的腺体里被埋入那个阻隔片之后，那枚小小的芯片阻止了Alpha信息素对他的影响，仿佛回到了被标记前，村上信五一度认为或许这样可以回到以前那样的生活，因为不再有Alpha信息素的影响，他就不会时刻得不到信息素的安慰而焦虑不安，那个不需要横山裕的生活，自由自在的生活。  
或许正因为有这个阻隔片的存在，才让他真切地感受到自己对横山裕的感情并非单单是因为信息素的关系，在与横山裕分开的这一个多月里，自己依旧无时无刻地不想他，想念他的怀抱，想念他怀抱里的温度，想念他对自己温柔的情话，想念一切的一切。  
每当宝宝在肚子里闹腾的时候，村上信五对横山裕的思念便变得更加强烈，他们两人之间感情早就超越了最原始的本能吸引，这一份感情已经深深地刻入了他的骨髓当中，已经无法剔除了，他早就在遇到横山裕的那一刻起就永远地失去了自由之身，横山裕也同样如此，他们早就在遇到那一刻就把对方囚禁在了彼此的内心深处。  
所以，当那个寒冷的夜晚，闻到那个熟悉的味道，村上信五不可置信他的出现，村上信五兴奋地，奋不顾身地，也忘记自己是一个有身孕在的人了，面对久别的爱人，任谁能控制得住自己呢？  
村上信五一下子扑进了横山裕的怀里，尽管如此，母体本能也还是小心着肚子，没有扑得太用力。  
横山裕也很想他，非常想他。两人紧紧相拥在雪地里，昏黄的灯光拖出了这对长长的影子，这个冬天似乎不再那么地寒冷孤寂了。  
“你怎么来了？”村上信五激动的声音都有些颤抖了。  
“想你了。”横山裕亲了亲村上信五的额头，顺势牵起对方的手说，“外边冷，先回去。”  
村上信五：“好。”  
他们站的地方已经离村上爷爷家不远了，走了没多久便到了，村上信五开门进去，给横山裕拿了双拖鞋：“爷爷~我回来啦。”  
“欢迎回来。”村上爷爷正在厨房里忙活做饭，听到孙子回来了，便出来迎接，却看见村上信五身后多了个人：“这位是？”  
村上信五还在不好意思怎么跟村上爷爷讲，横山裕先开口了：“爷爷好，我叫横山侯隆。”  
“啊，你好你好。”村上爷爷靠近，闻见了横山裕身上若隐若现的信息素味道，恍然大悟，惊讶地看了看对方又看了看村上信五：“你就是信酱的Alpha？”  
横山裕不失礼貌，面带绅士地微笑：“是的。”  
村上爷爷笑眯眯地与横山裕握手，本是都很开心的，结果下一秒只听一声清脆的“啪”，一个巴掌落在横山裕精致帅气的脸上，用劲之大，白皙的脸颊很快地起了红印子，横山裕与村上信五小两口皆是一脸懵逼，横山裕更是脸上火辣辣的疼。  
“臭小子，你这么久都死哪里去了？不知道你伴侣怀着孩子呢吗？”村上爷爷的生气的责骂，手掌心也同样火辣辣的疼，那一掌下了狠力道，横山裕挨得那一下整个人都踉跄了一下。  
“爷爷！你……”  
“你闭嘴。”村上爷爷果断地打断村上信五，指着横山裕继续骂道，“你作为一个Alpha，信酱的伴侣，在最应该陪伴他身边的时候，你去哪里了？啊！你知不知道这一个多月里，信酱是怎么过的？”  
“爷爷，你别说了，他也是不得已才……”村上信五刚要为自己的Alpha辩解，却又被村上爷爷打断。  
“不许护着他，信酱，就算天大的事，有你的身体重要吗？”村上爷爷越说越气愤，“让自己的Omega独自孕育生命，这是一个称职的丈夫，称职的父亲吗？”  
横山裕低着头，愧疚不已。的确如村上爷爷所说，身为一个Alpha，在自己Omega最需要自己的时候却不能在其身边陪伴，他不知道村上信五这几个月是怎么过的，但一定身心疲惫，即使埋入了阻隔片，但胎儿却不会受影响，他接受过的教育告诉他，缺少Alpha信息素安抚的胎儿会比普通胎儿活跃，厉害的时候甚至影响母体，他看向担忧的村上信五，脱掉外衣的他，除了那臃肿的肚子，整个人都消瘦了好多，脸上遮不住的疲惫。最应该补充营养的时候，却是这样一幅身子。  
横山裕双膝下跪：“对不起。”说着给村上爷爷磕头道歉，“是我的错，hina最需要我的时候，我却不能陪在身边，对不起！”  
村上爷爷说：“道歉的对象不是我。”  
横山裕意识到后转身面向村上信五说：“hina，对不起。”  
“你快起来。”村上信五把横山裕扶起来，“没关系的，你快起来吧，爷爷，你别为难yoko了。”  
村上爷爷看着自己的孙子，终于憋不住笑了出来：“哈哈哈，好了好了，不闹了，来吃饭吧，我今天做了寿喜锅，一起来吃吧。”  
村上爷爷的这个反应让横山裕有些摸不着头脑，明明刚刚火冒三丈的，现在又是什么情况？横山裕看看村上信五，村上信五无奈地笑笑：“没事的，爷爷就是担心我，他不会为难你的，走吧，去吃饭。”  
客厅里摆上了寿喜锅，三个人围坐在被炉边，开着电视机，气氛十分和谐，闻到香味的千酱从被炉里慢悠悠地钻了出来，伸了个懒腰，睡得饱饱的。  
横山裕看到了它：“千酱，好久不见啊。”  
千酱刚睡醒，脑子还有些懵，一时想不起来这个人是谁，有些熟悉，好像在哪里见过。“千酱，是我呀。”横山裕又说了一句。  
“喵~”千酱终于反应过来，这是当初那个骑在主人身上，屁股一动一动的那个人哦！  
“千酱认出我了？来奖励你吃个肉。”横山裕说。  
“你少给她吃，猫咪不能吃咸的，它已经太爱掉毛了。”村上信五阻止横山裕的投食行为。  
这么一说，横山裕才发现，千酱所到之处，只要是布料的东西都沾着它的猫：“怎么掉这么多？以前房子里都没什么呀？”  
“那是因为以前我及时用滚毛筒滚的呀！”村上信五说到这个就很无奈，“猫咪一年掉两次毛，一次掉半年，村里没有宠物店、没有超市，要买滚毛筒要去城镇上，不太方面，所以不太够。”  
“没事，我们自己勤快一点就好了，千酱这么可爱，怎么样都没关系，是吧千酱。”村上爷爷非常喜欢千酱，所以对方所有的错误都可以原谅，滤镜开到了最高值。  
“喵~”千酱走到爷爷身边撒娇，因为每次撒娇都会被投食，所以现在的千酱最爱的已经不是村上信五了，而是村上爷爷。老人不讲究给猫吃什么，再加上去城镇不方便，很多宠物的东西都不能及时补充，所以千酱便从一只宠物的待遇降低成了一只家猫的待遇，以前顿顿猫粮，拉粑粑还有猫砂盆，还有会流水的喝水盆，现在已经什么都没有了，猫粮两三顿才有一次，拉粑粑只能用沙子埋一埋，水也只能用普通的碗装着。  
千酱一开始对后两样都不太适应，但是当从小就吃猫粮的它第一次吃到人类的食物之后，突然觉得，后两样能将就就将就着吧！人类每天吃的都是什么绝世美味啊！俗话说由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，从此的千酱再也不大愿意吃猫粮了，为此，村上信五还说了村上爷爷好几次，但是并没有多大效果，该投喂还是投喂，所以最后以放弃告终。  
“没事的，千酱活得开心最重要，猫生短短十数载，爱咋样就让他咋样吧。”横山裕安慰道。  
村上爷爷摸着猫头，看看横山裕，虽然没有刚才那么生气，不过还是有些看不顺眼，毕竟是拐跑了自己孙子的人。  
横山裕观察人细心，很快地就看出了村上爷爷脸上的表情，从锅里夹了牛肉给村上信五：“来，多吃点。”横山裕想与其解释，说得再多，也没有实际行动来的真切，所以照顾好村上信五才是他最应该做的事情，相信村上爷爷是个明白人，能看出这一点的。  
老人都是过来人，年轻的人再怎么聪明有能力，这看人的本事还是需要日积月累的经验，村上爷爷活了70年，什么人都见过了，什么事都经历过，他也没有再损横山裕什么，只是聊了一些家常。判断一个人的人品，从他的举止谈吐，他对村上信五的态度，都能观察出来。  
村上爷爷一开始见到村上信五大着肚子回来的时候，以为自己孙子是遇到了渣Alpha，一直到今天看到村上信五带着那个Alpha回来的时候，自己毫不犹豫地就上去给了一巴掌接着破口大骂，再后来看到对方真诚的道歉，那个眼神里流露出来的感情，并没有骗他，才稍微松了口气。  
饭后，村上爷爷打发横山裕先去洗个热水澡，一路过来，外面天寒地冻的，先洗个澡去去寒气，然后把村上信五叫到跟前小声说：“hina，有些事，作为长辈，还是想跟你说一说。”


	49. 第四十九章

听到叫自己的小名，村上信五坐在被炉里，认真地看向村上爷爷：“爷爷您说。”  
“hina呀，他是谁我就不多问了，从他进门那一刻开始，他的穿着他的谈吐身上的气味，我就知道他不是一般家庭的孩子。”村上爷爷语重心长的说，“我看得出他是真心对你，你也真心喜欢他，只是既然你选择了他，就要做好一些觉悟，你们小两口的事我不会掺和，但是如果他欺负你了，爷爷只要还有一口气在也不会饶了他！”  
“日子是你们两个人过的，最重要的还是幸福，hina，你幸福吗？”村上爷爷问。  
村上信五被突然抛过来的这个问题给愣住了，他似乎没有想过这个问题，他幸福吗？村上信五反问自己，他纵观自己从认识横山裕开始到现在，经历了这么多事情，给他更多的似乎并不是幸福，他的家庭给他带来的更多的是对他身心伤害，被威胁被驱赶甚至被殴打，他的家庭给他带来的满满都是恐怖的回忆。  
但是正因为如此，他看到横山裕为他反抗他的父亲，为了保护自己他不惜离开了他自己最爱的舞台，为了保护自己，他放弃了可以被万众瞩目的事业，退居商圈默默隐忍。横山裕为他做了很多事情，一直都在默默地保护着他，即使他看不到这一切，可是他知道横山裕做这一切都是为了他。这何尝不是一种幸福呢？即使这幸福与众不同，无法与平常人家一样，但是村上信五相信，横山裕正在为这一切努力着。  
良久，村上信五抬头，眼神中透露出来的那份感情代表了一切：“爷爷，我很幸福。”  
村上爷爷悬在空中的心终于放了下来：“那就好，那就好……”  
“爷爷、hina我洗好了。”与此同时，横山裕洗完澡，裸着上半身，擦着头发，很随意地便出来了。  
村上信五好久没有看到横山裕的肉体，这几个月不见，横山裕越发的精瘦了，手臂上的肌肉线条温柔不显僵硬，白皙的肌肤，肚子上的腹肌线条也若隐若现，看得村上信五脸颊发烫，甚至有些不好意思地撇开了视线。  
“哟，身材不错嘛！”村上爷爷看着这精瘦的身材，不禁夸赞道，“我们hina真有福啊。”  
“嘿嘿，爷爷要是喜欢，改天带你一起锻炼呀。”横山裕说。  
“我这把老骨头了，还是算了。”村上爷爷说，“信酱，你脸红什么？自己的Alpha还不好意思啊？”  
村上信五：“……”爷爷有你这么坑孙子的吗？  
横山裕在一旁看着也觉得十分有意思，心里一些奇怪的想法呼之即出，于是问：“爷爷，我今晚睡哪里？”虽然心里早就做了决定，但是还是要象征性的问一问。  
看着横山裕眨巴眨巴的无辜眼神，村上爷爷心里了然，故意说：“啊，我给忘了，还没安排你睡觉的地方呢。”村上爷爷左右想了想说，“客房常年没人用，早就被我当仓库用了，上次信酱回家为了腾地方又搬了好多东西过去，要不……跟我睡？”村上爷爷看着村上信五，故意这么说。  
“爷爷！yoko怎么能跟你睡呢？”村上信五听到这回答一脸懵逼。  
“客房不能用，你一个孕夫……”村上爷爷刚要继续说下去，就被村上信五打断了：“我没事的，我本来就是地铺，多一个铺也可以啊。”  
“不太好吧，hina，你还怀着孕呢。”横山裕也装样子的在那里拒绝。  
“我说没关系的！”村上信五说。  
横山裕说：“好吧，既然你这么坚定，爷爷，可以吗？”  
村上爷爷说：“当然可以，你们本来就应该睡一起啊。”  
村上信五这才反应过来自己被这两个人给坑了，果然怀孕了脑子就不好使了，这是合着伙来让我自己亲口说出来呀，这样村上爷爷不会觉得横山裕不懂事，横山裕也不会失礼。

晚上，村上信五的房间里多了一个铺盖，横山裕就睡在自己旁边。两个人好久没有睡在一起了，村上信五透过洒在横山裕脸上的月光，静静地看着对方，精致的脸仿佛镀了一层银纱，忍不住伸手抚摸。  
抚摸脸颊的手被另外一只温暖的大手抓住了，横山裕睁开眼睛看了过来，村上信五满眼都是笑容：“有什么开心的事吗？”  
“有啊。”村上信五说。  
“什么事？说我听听。”说着横山裕靠近了些许。  
村上信五不回答，只是看着横山裕，不用他回答，横山裕也知道答案，于是他又靠近了一些，干脆挪进了村上信五的被子里，两个人好久没有这样亲密地接触过了，村上信五脸红地接受了横山裕的吻。  
温柔长绵，久久不舍。  
“宝宝都这么大了。”横山裕手覆在村上信五的肚子上，轻轻的抚摸，“动得厉害吗？”  
村上信五轻轻点头，横山裕又将他往自己怀里抱了抱：“对不起，没法陪在你身边，让你一个人受苦了。”  
村上信五这次对于横山裕的道歉没有说没关系，他的确很委屈，虽然知道横山裕也是有不得已的原因，可是这么长时间以来一个人默默受了这么多罪，不难受是不可能的。  
也不知道横山裕这次能在自己这里待多久，虽然爱人就在身边，可是内心的不安还是无法消除，今天横山裕来了，宝宝的确安分了不少，可是等到他离开，自己又要开始过那个整天担心宝宝躁动的日子了。  
怀孕后的感情特别容易被触动，想着想着村上信五居然哭了，现在只有他们两个人，不怕被爷爷发现而担心，村上信五肆意地埋在横山裕怀里哭泣，这么久以来埋在心里的那一份委屈终于有地方宣泄了。  
横山裕对于突如其来的状况措手不及：“怎么了？怎么哭了？”也不知道刚刚自己说了哪一句话戳到了对方的伤心点，只是徒劳地安慰，却也止不住对方汹涌而至的泪水。  
最后横山裕释放出信息素加以疏导，终于慢慢地，怀里的爱人平静了下来：“都哭成千酱的脸了。”  
深夜的小乡村，寒风嚣张地拍打得窗户呼呼作响，屋内两个人相拥在一起好不被这个声音所影响，良久，村上信五小声地说：“可不可以……不要走。”  
横山裕看着怀里的人，眼中满是心疼和愧疚，他终于明白村上信五为什么哭，这么久村上信五总是在默默忍耐默默地成全着自己，有什么事总跟自己说没关系，其实他心里一直积压着，终于到了爆发的程度。  
他自认识村上信五到现在，自己做的所有事都没有告诉过对方，也从来没有问过对方愿不愿意，总自以为自己是在为他们的未来而拼命，所以每次面对村上信五时，都有一种自己是一个好丈夫的迷之自信，直到现在他才明白自己根本不配，村上爷爷说得对，自己根本不是一个好丈夫、好父亲。刚刚来的那一巴掌就在提醒他这一点了。  
虽然他们两个已经是紧密不可分割的一体，但是在这个基础上村上信五他是一个健全的人，一个有着独立思考的个体，不是自己任意摆布的工具，所有事他有权知道有权选择。横山裕沉默了很久，村上信五泪汪汪的眼神中充满了不切实际期望，是的，对于他现在这样的状况，留下来不切实际，他还有好多事情需要去做，他还没有打败他的父亲。但是看到自己的爱人，他有那么一瞬间想要放弃这一切，带着怀里的人远走高飞，可是他不能。  
……  
“好……我不走了。”最终这句话还是脱口而出，他没办法再放开身边的这个人，既然他要自己留下，那我就留下，至于后面的事，都是可以应变的。  
其实村上信五早就做好了被拒绝的准备，只是他还是抱着那一丝侥幸的希望，当他听到那句话的时候，先是愣住了，这个渺茫的希望就这样实现了，他高兴得眼泪又控制不住地往下掉，只是这次脸上多出了一份止不住的笑容。  
“好了，不哭了，再哭，明天早上眼睛就肿了。”横山裕说。  
村上信五主动凑前，吻住横山裕，一手紧紧地箍着对方的后背，紧得两人的胸膛紧紧的贴在一起。  
怀孕后身体变得敏感，胸前的两颗小樱桃光光在单衣的摩擦下就敏感地立了起来。接吻到后来，村上信五的喉咙里发出来难耐的声音。横山裕感觉下身有什么东西在顶着他。  
横山裕失笑：“想要了？”  
村上信五非常不好意思地说：“自从怀孕之后，身体就变得特别敏感，稍微一碰就有感觉了……”  
横山裕声音已经充满了诱惑：“要不要老公帮帮你？”  
村上信五虽然想要，但是心里总有些顾虑：“宝宝……”  
横山裕说：“没关系，怀孕除了前三个月和后三个月不可以之外，中间适当的运动也是有助于你和宝宝的哦。”  
村上信五犹豫了一下，可是身体的渴望还是让他做出了妥协：“那……好吧。”


	50. 第五十章

横山裕伸手探入村上信五的身下，松松垮垮的短裤早就撑起了一顶小帐篷，隔着布料摩挲，怀孕之后身体变的敏感，区区这样的动作就让村上信五身体微微颤抖。  
横山裕亲吻着自己的Omega，翻身把村上信五压在身下，脱掉了他的睡衣，温热的唇遍布每一个角落，每一下都留下深深的吻痕。  
粉嫩的乳头早就因为敏感立了起来，最近甚至有些涨涨地发疼，横山裕咬住其中一颗啃咬舔舐，比以前更加清晰刺激甚至带了点疼痛的感觉袭来，村上信五喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟。  
“我只是轻轻的，你就这么敏感？”横山裕以前也听说过孕夫要比普通Omega敏感，只是第一次切身接触也难免觉得新奇，这样的村上信五看上去比发情期的时候更加地诱人。  
村上信五主动扣住横山裕索要亲吻，他的体温比普通人要高，肌肤已经微微的泛红，横山裕轻轻抚摸他隆起的小肚子，那里面孕育着与他的孩子，此刻正静静地躺在他伴侣的肚子里，也是这个小家伙离自己父亲最近的一次接触吧，或许是心有灵犀，横山裕似乎感觉村上信五的肚子微微动了一下，似有似无地顶了一下覆在肚子上的那只大手。  
“宝宝动了？”横山裕疑惑地问。  
“嗯……他感觉到你了。”村上信五肯定地回答他，“说来这是你们父子第一次的互动。”  
横山裕内心激动，低头请问村上信五的肚子：“宝宝，再动一下让爸爸看看？”等了一会儿也没有反应，不免有些失望。  
村上信五觉得横山裕这样的反应很好笑，横山裕尴尬地说：“不许笑了。”  
“对不起，对不起，就是觉得……你那样子挺可爱的。”村上信五说。  
横山裕脱下村上信五的短裤，一下握住对方的阴茎搓揉，村上信五发出猝不及防的叫声。“你说谁可爱呢？”  
“额……你慢一点。”村上信五声音微微颤抖。  
横山裕坏笑：“以前这个速度你都没事儿，现在这样就受不了了吗？”说着另一只手的一根手指就伸进了后穴，那里早就湿润了一片，就等待着横山裕的进入，自怀孕以来已经5个月了，那之后两个人就没有亲密接触过，一根手指进去的瞬间，村上信五就像触电一样身体紧绷。  
一根……两根……三根……手指在肠壁里来回抽插，不停摩擦按压村上信五的前列腺，本身怀孕前列腺就随着宝宝的长大而渐渐被压迫，自己的阴茎就已经经受不住挑拨了，现在再加上横山裕的按压，村上信五根本受不了这样的刺激，头脑已经无法思考，只有下身那股比往常还要刺激的快感，让他既像快要失禁又像是快要射了的感觉，阴茎在这样的刺激下越来越硬，马眼里不断的流出前列腺液，私处湿湿漉漉的淫荡无比。  
“唔……啊……我不行了……”村上信五艰难的说。  
横山裕加速抽插，村上信五受不了，想要大叫可是又怕老房子隔音不行吵到对门的村上爷爷，所以只能用手捂住嘴，尽量不让在最后失控那一刻发出声音。横山裕看到村上信五这个动作，上前把他的手掰开，用自己的嘴堵住对方，舌头伸进去肆意侵略，因为动情快速分泌的津液被横山裕毫不客气地吮吸，村上信五喉咙里发出唔唔唔的声音，双手紧紧抱着横山裕，手指用力过度，指尖微微泛白。  
“唔嗯……”眼角生理性的眼泪流了下来打湿了村上信五的鬓角，紧接着横山裕只觉得插在对方后穴的三根手指被紧紧地卡住，村上信五整个人瞬间紧绷，一股灼热喷到了赤裸的上身。  
浓稠的精液足足射了好几次才结束，两个人的身上均沾满了腥气的精液，村上信五胸膛快速地起伏，灼热的鼻息喷在横山裕的脸上，横山裕这才与村上信五分开双唇，中间连着丝丝银线在月光的折射下发出银光。  
村上信五颓然地喘气，额头已经冒出汗，疲惫的闭着眼睛，横山裕凑前亲吻眼睛，用纸巾简单给他们两个擦了一下之后，绕到身后，从身后轻轻抱住对方，给他们两个盖上被子。  
横山裕从身后亲吻村上信五，一只手有一下没一下的拨弄着乳头，村上信五嘴里发出若有若无的呻吟。  
双唇一路亲吻来到村上信五的腺体处，这里可以说是Omega露在外面的一个性器官。村上信五的腺体上有一个咬痕，这是咬痕仿佛一个证明，证明了他是一个已经被标记的Omega，是只属于横山裕的Omega。  
横山裕轻轻吻上，舌头轻轻地舔舐。腺体清晰敏感地感受到了舌头上的颗粒感，村上信五不自觉地仰头，呻吟的声音难耐了几分，内心却是安稳了几分，他很久没有被横山裕安抚腺体了，安抚腺体能很好地治愈Omega脆弱的内心。舌头上的津液浸入腺体之中，虽然腺体中有一片小小的阻隔片，或许影响Omega被标记后体内Alpha的信息素对他的影响，却很神奇地并不影响Omega接受Alpha后来释放的信息素。  
津液侵入腺体，进入Omega体内，村上信五瞬间全身战栗，那种舒服的感觉无法用语言来形容：“哈啊……”那音量大得有些没有控制好，这是他被标记后第一次清醒的情况下感受这一奇妙的过程。  
果不其然，门外传来了脚步声：“信酱，怎么了？还没睡吗？我听到叫声。”  
村上信五脑子一下子就清醒了，正想着应该怎么回应，就听横山裕在他背后说：“没事爷爷，hina抽筋了，我在给他按摩呢。”  
村上信五：“……”  
村上爷爷说：“哦……好，没事就好，你们早点休息啊。”  
横山裕回应道：“好的，爷爷晚安。”仔细的听着外面的动静，村上爷爷似乎回房间了，横山裕转头又亲吻了一下村上信五的腺体安慰道，“爷爷进去了，没事了。”  
村上信五松了一口气，以前在东京的时候家里没人，之前在酒店也是只有他们两个，所以肆无忌惮惯了，这次的确有顾虑到爷爷，已经很克制了，可是千算万算没有算到标记后咬腺体的感觉会这样的舒服，一时间也控制不住自己的声音，现在想想都有些后怕，万一爷爷要是就这样进来了，岂不是尴尬得要命。那一瞬间命根子都吓软了。  
横山裕有些好笑又有些无奈，伸手去探村上信五吓软的命根子抚摸，声音完全没有受刚刚突发情况的影响，依旧那么诱人：“不怕，软了我揉一下就硬了。”  
村上信五一直很欣赏横山裕这种厚脸皮，不管发生什么尴尬的事情都能若无其事毫不脸红，很快在横山裕的抚摸下，自己的阴茎很快又硬了起来，刚刚的感觉很快又来了，横山裕的阴茎自始至终一直顶着自己的屁股摩擦，很明显有点在忍耐的感觉：“你……不进来吗？”  
横山裕声音有些颤抖的说：“不着急的……”  
村上信五听着就知道这家伙一定在忍着，说是可以做，却还是害怕伤害到自己肚子里的孩子，不免有些暖心又有些心疼：“没关系，进来吧……我想要。”  
横山裕有些犹豫：“可是……我怕……”  
村上信五觉得好笑这人居然也会有决策不了的时候：“没事的，进来吧，刚刚理直气壮说可以做的，现在怎么就犹豫了？没事，宝宝在肚子里很乖……”说着，村上信五反手摸索到横山裕的短裤，脱掉后，那个火热且硬如铁的阴茎真真切切地顶在自己屁股中间，村上信五那一瞬间有些脸红，屁股主动地蹭了蹭，因为肚子大了，阻碍了手从前面够不着身后横山裕的阴茎，于是下身抬起了一点，主动把后穴凑到了横山裕的阴茎上。  
“hina……”横山裕被村上信五这一系列的举动弄得束手无策，干脆就依了对方，一手稍微架起村上信五的大腿，下身往前一顶，轻松地进入了村上信五的体内。  
“唔……啊……”粗壮的阴茎进入体内的那一刻，被填满的满足感十分幸福，这种从背后入可以恰到好处地控制住进入的深度，不会因为用力过猛而进得太深，虽说这个月份可以做爱，但是两人多少还是需要注意一下力度的。  
村上信五被横山裕抱在怀里，身下温柔地律动着，这个姿势，阴茎向前倾，所以更好地顶到前列腺，一下一下顶得村上信五很难控制住自己的音量，横山裕在后面亲吻舔舐对方的腺体，上下的快感同时侵入大脑，生理性的泪水控制不住地往外溢：“哈啊……不行了唔……”  
“唔……yoko……有点深……啊……”  
横山裕极力控制着自己的力度，不管什么时候，村上信五的后穴总是这么紧致温暖，律动摩擦带来的快感，加上做爱时双方本能地散发出的信息素，或许此刻慢慢让他的欲望更加地旺盛，好想要更多，却又不能放肆，这种被禁锢的感觉反而让他更加兴奋，那一瞬间有几下甚至没有控制好有些往里更加深入。  
阴茎在深入，横山裕一下子顶到了那里，紧紧闭合的生殖腔，一墙之隔里面正孕育着他和村上信五的孩子。横山裕及时反应过来亲了亲村上信五的腺体说：“抱歉……”之后退出些许，从入口浅出浅入地快速抽插。  
村上信五紧闭眼睛，握着横山裕手臂的双手越来越紧，隐约可以看到被握的手臂边缘泛起白色：“啊啊啊——”不行了，他快到极限了……  
横山裕的呼吸也急促起来，他大力快速地进出，不敢进得太深，一直在忍耐着，最后他张口用力咬破村上信五的腺体，村上信五正要大叫，就被横山裕捂住了嘴巴，所有声音都被抑制在了他的手掌里，同时此刻他拔出体内的阴茎，与村上信五同时射了出来。


	51. 第五十一章

一场淋漓尽致之后，两人喘着气，都出了一身汗，余韵未尽村上信五翻身面对横山裕又与他接了个吻，静静抱在一起。

良久之后，横山裕问：“感觉怎么样？”

村上信五轻声说：“恩……还不错。”

横山裕问：“没有什么不舒服吧？”

村上信五说：“没有，宝宝很安静。”

横山裕：“洗个澡吧？这样睡容易感冒也不舒服。”

听到洗澡，疲惫的本来想拒绝，可是想到容易感冒决定还是去吧，于是轻轻的点头，却不做任何动作。

横山裕知道他是累找了，Omega本来体力就不如Alpha好，现在加上怀孕体力肯定是更不如以前了，于是横山裕在先起身去了柜子里拿了一件毛毯，盖在村上信五的身上，横抱起对方，蹑手蹑脚的去了楼下的浴室。

夜深安静的很，两个人在浴室里稍微一点声音就听的很大，横山裕帮村上信五淋浴洗澡，洗完之后又弄了一浴缸热水。

横山裕轻轻的把村上信五抱进浴缸，在水的浮力下沉重疲惫的身体轻松了很多，村上信五闭着眼睛靠在横山裕的身上，热水温暖了整个身体，这样惬意的环境下，不知不觉就在对方的怀里睡着了。也不知道横山裕什么时候把他抱走的，第二天醒来虽然已经临近中午，但是久违的神清气爽，身体好久没有这么轻松过了。

从厨房听到动静的横山裕探出头：“醒了？去客厅坐着吧，早饭给你端过去。”

村上信五下来，与横山裕亲了下，马上就听到了一声咳嗽，原来村上爷爷也在厨房：“小两口小别胜新婚恩爱一点也无妨，只是注意一下我的存在啊。”

村上信五吐了吐舌头：“对不起呀爷爷。”

自从隐退接手自家公司之后，横山裕的生物钟就形成了规律，早上6、7点准时醒来，昨天因为一床被子被他们俩弄脏了，于是两大男人就挤在另一床铺上睡觉，虽然有些挤，不过两个人也不在乎，冬天也不会觉得太热，反而觉得暖和很多。

早上横山裕先醒来之后，悄悄的起床去楼下，已经习惯了给村上信五做早饭，便去了厨房，经过走廊时厨房对面房间的移门半开着，里面没有窗户黑乎乎的看不见什么，却是隐约有一盏暗灯，好奇的他打开进去，发现里面有一座神龛，里面摆放着一张遗照。横山裕跪坐在神龛前的团蒲上，看着遗照出神，遗照里的是一个老人，表情严肃的站在一个风景区前牌照，长相上隐约能看出有些村上信五的影子。

“这是信酱的Alpha爷爷……”后面想起村上爷爷的声音，不知何时他已经起床了，身上披了一件衣服就下来了，他走到横山裕跟前，与横山裕问候了早安。

横山裕给Alpha爷爷上了一炷香，拜了拜，村上爷爷又说道：“hina从小就怕他Alpha爷爷，因为他那张面瘫脸。”说到这里村上爷爷忍不住笑，笑容中眼睛里带着一丝泪光：“只是hina不知道他这位爷爷其实有多爱他，小时候我给他的东西都是他这位爷爷给的，只是因为这张面瘫脸，hina从小不爱与他亲近，反而更喜欢我。”

横山裕说：“hina小时候一定很幸福，被您两宠着。”

“他现在也很幸福。”村上爷爷说：“不是吗？”

横山裕听到这个，有些尴尬，内心又有些愧疚起来，昨天才意识到的问题，hina真的如他们口中所说的幸福吗。

村上爷爷看出了横山裕心中的疑惑：“知道hina刚回来那段时间的样子吗？我不知道他经历了什么，但是我知道他这几年绝对过的很不好，至于为什么不好，我相信这一切你比我更清楚。”村上爷爷深吸一口气，接着说：“我之前想着，如果让我碰到那个混蛋，我绝对不会轻饶了他。”

听到这里横山裕抬头看向村上爷爷，村上爷爷也看着他，没有怒火反而笑道：“还好，那个人是你。昨天hina把你带回来的时候，我的确想把你赶走，只是后来发现你对待他的感情并不是弄虚作假，况且就先饶了你。”

“爷爷，你相信我，我对hina绝对是认真的。”横山裕斩钉截铁的说：“我今后一定会让他幸福，不会再让他受到伤害。”

“Alpha的嘴永远都是骗人的鬼，你现在这样信誓旦旦，难保以后会不会返回，毕竟你面前就有一个骗人的鬼。”村上爷爷看向神龛里的那张照片：“说好跟我一辈子，结果就这样先走了，骗子……”

“我会用行动证明的！如果有一天我背叛了hina，我就下额鼻地狱不得超生！”横山裕非常认真的看着村上爷爷。

村上爷爷看着他，那认真的表情看到最后爷爷忍不住的笑了起来，那眼神跟他家那位当年有的一拼，这才放心了下来说：“希望你不要忘记你今天说的话。”

横山裕：“爷爷放心。”

村上爷爷：“起来吧，你会下厨对吗？做早饭去吧。”

横山裕先给村上爷爷做了一份早饭之后，看着时间想着要不要去叫村上信五起床，却被村上爷爷拦住说：“让他多睡会儿，你们以后晚上动静能不能小一点，我老年人睡眠浅。”

“啊，还是被爷爷发现了？”横山裕嘿嘿一笑。

“废话，我要不发现，白活这70年了，你们这些小年轻想的事情，跟我们当年没啥区别。”村上爷爷说，“以后动静小点，要不是我昨晚上好心提醒一下，说不定隔壁家都被你们弄醒了。”

横山裕说：“会的会的，以后会的。”

又过了一个小时，村上信五醒了，横山裕给他弄了早饭吃，他现在胃口比较大，横山裕在村上爷爷的提醒下，比以前多做了分量，而且现在特别还吃酸的东西，所以食物比以往多加了醋，不知道自己第一次做的孕夫餐对方还满不满意。

结果还不错，村上信五表示横山裕的厨艺还是那么的好，很开心的给了一个香吻做了奖励。

早饭之后，横山裕又跟村上爷爷去准备中午饭，吃过中饭后，村上爷爷又被隔壁的大爷叫去下棋，于是此刻的客厅里只剩下横山裕和村上信五和一只猫。

因为昨晚上横山裕答应村上信五要留下来，于是下午开始村上信五看电视，横山裕就开始各种打电话交代事情，也不避讳村上信五了，有什么事都在边上让对方可以听到，村上信五只是把电视声音开小一点，方便横山裕接听电话。

一打电话就是一下午，公司有很多事情要交代，加上准备把这里当做办公地点，没有重要的事情尽量电话、视频会议等等，总而言之忙活了一下午，听的村上信五有些不好意思了。

怀孕之后情绪时常不稳定，昨天晚上脑子一热提了这种要求，现在想来就有些对不起人家了，虽然自己的确不愿意横山裕离开，但是这样显得自己太自私了，横山裕也是为了他们将来在干事业，何况他还有个父亲需要对付，现在想来横山裕当初费尽心思把自己藏起来，现在却又出现在这里，肯定会让他父亲起疑的。

等横山裕终于忙停之后，村上信五小心翼翼的说：“如果麻烦的话，你回去也没关系……我会照顾好自己和宝宝的。”

横山裕握住村上信五的手安慰道：“没事，我答应你就会做好的，其实也不麻烦，公司的事情都拜托好了，不是万不得已我都不会离开的。”

“可是，你父亲那里……”村上信五还是说出了重点。

横山裕这次不再隐瞒，把事情说给了村上信五听：“他的事其实差不多了，很快就会有人去抓他，如果不是有十足的把握，我不会出现在这里的。”

“你打算怎么处置你父亲？”村上信五问。

“经过我的调查，他其实私下里一直有走私军火和毒品的买卖，这些事情我都已经掌握了证据，这待时机成熟把他逮捕就行了。”横山裕说，“他的这些勾当，其实警察早就成立了专案组，只是奈何他太狡猾，找不到任何有利的证据，之后我通过ookura得知他这个专案组的事情，我只是在背后帮他们一把而已。”

听到这些，村上信五无法想象，果然是贫穷的限制，这种情节以前只有在电视电影里见过，没想到现实还真有这种事情。

“我们很快就能光明正大的在一起了，等宝宝生下来之后我就为你举办一场婚礼，到时候我要让所有人知道，我喜欢的人是谁。”横山裕拉着村上信五的双手说道。

村上信五听着脸红：“婚礼什么的，请一些亲朋好友就好了，我不喜欢太过张扬。”

横山裕溺宠的亲了亲对方：“都听你的，到时候你想住哪里都可以，东京的那套出租屋，我买了下来，以后就是我们自己的家了。”

村上信五惊讶道：“你都买下来啦？”

横山裕说：“是呀，那里的有很多我们生活的记忆，我那两年就是住在那里，天天妄想着有一天你会回来。”

村上信五说：“你是傻子吗？”

横山裕刮了一下对方的鼻子说：“对，我就是傻子，我只对你傻。你要是那里住烦了，我们就去北海道，去奶奶那里，还有冲绳那里的海之家，或许你还想去那里，亦或者你喜欢清静我们就住在爷爷家。”

当横山裕正在与村上信五展望未来的时候，一个电话打了进来横山裕看来电不耐烦的接了起来：“喂，干吗？什么，你要过来？”


	52. 第五十二章

来电的是丸山隆平，只有在接他的电话时，横山裕才会现出一脸的不耐烦，那头丸山隆平说：“对呀，老子要过来！”  
横山裕扶额无奈：“ookura呢？他同意了？”  
丸山隆平说：“他没意见。你放心啦。”  
既然大仓忠义都同意了，横山裕也就不再阻拦，要知道这位大少爷倔起来可是连自己都招架不住的，也多亏大仓忠义能可以制服他了。  
“maru过几天会过来。”横山裕打完电话转告坐在一旁的村上信五。  
村上信五闻言也是惊讶：“什么？他怎么突然过来。”  
“本来ookura就要过来跟我商量事情，他估计在家闷坏了，坐不住就跟着一起来了。”横山裕说。  
“我记得他也怀孕了。”村上信五说。  
“是呀，比你大一个月，不知道他哪来那么多精力，怀了孕还不消停。”横山裕带着担忧又嫌弃的语气坐下来给村上信五剥橘子，“不聊他了，来吃橘子。”

横山裕说到做到，接下来的日子果真呆在村上信五这里了，叫人带了笔记本电脑来，放在客厅里，冬天的山村安静，白天村上爷爷都会跑去隔壁找朋友下棋给夫夫两人腾出二人空间。两人呆在客厅里一个工作开会，一个待在一旁默默地陪着，看看电视，横山裕不忙的时候，两个人就依偎在一起，日子过得特别惬意。  
公司对于老板出差在外也并不在意，反正横山裕一直都是三天两头地往外谈生意，大家早就习惯了视频会议这种方式，就没有人怀疑什么。  
这样的日子一晃过了一个礼拜，之前那位说着要来玩的人终于来了。  
村上信五刚一开门就开到风尘仆仆的两个人，丸山隆平看到村上信五的一瞬间就想扑过去给对方一个熊抱，结果却被大仓忠义拎小鸡一样拎回了身边，一边还觉得十分委屈，大仓忠义却慢悠悠地说：“你注意一下你自己和村上。”  
丸山隆平尴尬地相互看了看，随即又委屈道：“我这不是看到信酱太激动了嘛……”  
“哈哈哈哈，没事，进来吧，玄关冷。”后面村上爷爷走过来，看看这两个陌生的年轻人，“哟，大着肚子还跑出来啊。”  
“爷爷好！”丸山隆平脸上永远挂着灿烂的笑容，看着就让人开心。  
“你好你好，进来坐吧。”村上信五和爷爷把两位客人请到客厅，此时横山裕还在专心致志地工作，看到两个人来了便放下手头的事情与大仓忠义对视了一眼，对方心领神会地点头，横山裕就把人带到了楼上卧室，谈事情去了。  
“哇，这个就是被炉嘛？！”丸山隆平发现新玩意儿特别好奇。  
“是呀，丸山桑家里不用吗？”村上爷爷问道，对于没见过被炉的人他还是有些惊讶的，毕竟老人家思想概念里，这种东西还是居家必备的家具来着。  
“爷爷，现在我们年轻人装修用地暖之类的比较多，被炉基本用的很少了。”村上信五解释道。  
“爷爷，叫我maru就好啦！”丸山隆平说。  
“原来如此，原来如此，爷爷老啦，跟不上时代的步伐了，好了我去隔壁家玩了，你们随意哈，今天人多，晚上我们吃寿喜锅。”说完，村上爷爷又去隔壁了。  
丸山隆平看起来比6个月的都大，刚刚进来脱外套的时候，村上信五就发现了，一直在意着，看着他现在坐下来都有些吃力的样子，注意到视线的丸山隆平失笑道：“是不是觉得很大？”  
村上信五点点头好奇地问：“我去检查的时候，看其他6个月的人也没有你这么大的呀。”  
听到这里，丸山隆平摸摸肚子说：“双胞胎嘛，自然大啦。”  
“哇，那恭喜呀，以后家里可就热闹了。”村上信五说。  
“哎，本来小一在就够烦我的了，现在又一下添俩……都怪ookura，叫他收住一点，结果真的就是一匹控制不住的种马。”丸山隆平虽然嘴上总抱怨，但是心里还是很幸福。  
“信酱最近过得怎么样，之前见你，你还晒的老黑，现在都白回来了。”丸山隆平唠唠叨叨的个没完，从刚认识他还是自己上司的时候，就是个话匣子。现在见到见到村上信五更是有说不完的话。  
“喵~”听到家里有动静的千酱不知道从哪里钻到了客厅，好奇地探出了小脑袋。  
“啊，千酱，好久不见啊。”丸山隆平看到它，就爱不释手地想要抱，怀孕之后激素分泌的关系越发地喜欢毛茸茸的小动物了，所以看到千酱这只小毛球就按耐不住了。  
千酱看了对方好久，太久远了已经记不得是谁了，于是走到村上信五身边团坐着，优哉游哉地甩着尾巴。见千酱并没有理自己，不免有些失落。  
村上信五看着好笑：“千酱，这是你maru叔叔啊。”  
“喵~”千酱依旧眯着眼睛，仿佛在说：不认识。  
“千酱，我以前还给你喂过吃的呢！”丸山隆平说。  
“喵~”千酱打了个哈欠，头趴在村上信五腿上，背对着丸山隆平，仿佛在说：伺候本喵的人类多了去了，你谁呀你。  
看千酱并不理丸山隆平，对方心情明显低落了不少，村上信五安慰道：“可能时间太久，它不记得你了，没事，给它喂点吃的就亲近了。”  
原本耳朵都耷拉的丸山隆平听到有能让千酱亲近自己的方法，立马又摇起了尾巴看着千酱，村上信五从一旁拿出千酱吃的猫咪零食给对方：“给它吃这个吧。”  
丸山隆平拿出一条小鱼干，向千酱晃了晃：“千酱，看这是什么？”  
千酱闻到香味转头，果然看到丸山隆平手里那一晃一晃的小鱼干，眼睛亮晶晶地就走了过去：“喵~”仿佛在说：吃的！给我！  
丸山隆平故意挑逗这只小猫咪，甚至引诱它跳上了桌子，让它慢慢地接近了自己，看着自己一直吃不到小鱼干，千酱也急了，于是伸出小爪子就要去够，可惜小爪子太短，只能胡乱在空中乱挥，却怎么也够不着，气得它喵喵直叫。  
这行为把丸山隆平逗得开心，小爪子在空中挥舞的样子太可爱了，心都要化了，不再逗它了，千酱终于心满意足地吃到小鱼干，丸山隆平也心满意足地撸到了猫，毛滑滑的软软的太可爱了。  
两个人在客厅里一边撸猫一边聊天，从孕期注意事项到产后护理再到后面已经不知道聊到哪里了，不知不觉聊了一下午，村上爷爷什么时候回来的他俩都没注意，看着他们两个聊得劲头上也没去打扰，默默地去准备晚饭去了。  
此时楼上的两个人也聊好事情下来了，看见在厨房忙碌的村上爷爷，于是就去帮忙，横山裕第一次知道大仓忠义也会做料理，看着对方很顺手地拿起围裙穿好，在案板上娴熟地切菜，一瞬间根本无法把黑社会老大这个身份放在他身上。  
横山裕让村上爷爷去客厅休息，一把年纪的不太好意思让他干活，自从横山裕来了之后，这一个礼拜的饭食都是他做的，村上爷爷反倒清闲了许多。  
走到客厅里，两个人还在开心地聊天，看到爷爷进来纷纷打了招呼，这个时候才注意到厨房里的动静，爷爷说：“两个人在准备晚饭呢，maru酱，看不出来你家Alpha居然会做料理，他那样子根本看不出来嘛。”  
“啊，我一开始也很惊讶的，的确看不出来。”丸山隆平说着想站起来去厨房看看自家老公，可是因为肚子的关系，从地上起来略有吃力，村上信五看他那个样子，示意他坐着，自己去看就好了。  
村上信五起身去了厨房，看着两个Alpha在厨房里，穿着围裙忙活的样子，莫名的有一种说不出的氛围，他笑了笑问里面忙碌的两个人：“需要帮忙吗？两位先生。”  
里面的两个人同时抬头，横山裕发现自己的Omega正在门口站着说：“不用啦，hina，你去客厅等着吧，很快就会弄好的。”  
很快，寿喜锅弄好端上桌，之前就知道有客人来，村上爷爷特地杀了一只鸡，丸山隆平也带了好多肉来，摆满了桌子上都放不下。  
“大冬天的，果然还是吃锅最舒服！”丸山隆平看着摆满的一桌子肉，开心得不得了。  
村上爷爷也开心，从冰箱里拿出啤酒：“家里好久没有这么热闹啦，来我们喝点。”  
“啊，好呀好呀！”丸山隆平看到酒就想要伸手去拿，要知道怀孕最讨厌的就是这个不能吃那个不能吃，烟不能抽就算了，反正没有烟瘾，但是！酒都不能喝，这也太过分了，所以当他伸手要去拿的手，被大仓忠义给拦了下来。  
“这里能喝酒的只有我们三个，你们两个就喝果汁吧。”大仓忠义说。  
丸山隆平撇撇嘴不高兴了，没酒喝，只能喝果汁，不开心。  
不过情绪不稳定是孕夫的常态，当村上信五把千酱抱给丸山隆平的一瞬间，对方脸上又浮现出了笑容。


	53. 第五十三章

“hina，要几个鸡蛋？”横山裕问着在那里敲鸡蛋。  
“两个吧，谢谢。”村上信五说着与横山裕视线对上，对方很自然的在村上信五唇上留下一个吻。猝不及防的吻村上信五一下子就脸红了，低下头根本不敢面对其他人的视线。  
“yoooooo！这么久不见yoko你长进不少啊！”丸山隆平在那里调侃，对于这种撒狗粮的行为很是不满，转身向大仓忠义：“来！”  
说着大仓忠义也凑过来，在对方唇上亲了一下，丸山隆平这才心满意足地开始吃肉。  
“喂喂喂，你们四位，老头子我还在呢，不要在这里亲热好吗？”一边的村上爷爷不开心了，这明摆着欺负着他这位老人家啊。  
“啊，对不起啊爷爷，你要怪就怪yoko，他先起头的！”丸山隆平推卸责任毫不脸红。  
5个人围在客厅的被炉里，吃着锅子，一切都看着如此安详，村上爷爷今天高兴极了，喝得多了点，后头都直接醉倒了，无奈横山裕便把他背到二楼卧室安顿好，下来4人继续。  
没有了长辈的存在，4个同龄人更加放开了，丸山隆平没有喝酒但是状态跟喝了酒一样兴奋，也不知道他的精力都是哪里来的，对于这方面村上信五有些小羡慕，自己自从怀了孕之后，精力体力都不如从前了，4个人聊到最后的时候，他早就已经靠在横山裕肩头昏昏欲睡了。  
横山裕看了看时间晚上8点多，外面的雪也大了起来，便问道：“你们俩晚上怎么说？外面风雪这么大，也回不到附近的别墅里了吧。”  
大仓忠义看了看窗外说：“不会麻烦到你们吧？”  
横山裕摇了摇头：“这房子大着呢，三楼还有空的房间，我之前就打扫出来了，我带你们上去吧，我看maru眼皮也在打架了。”  
丸山隆平听到自己名字立刻坐直：“我不困，我还想再吃……一点……”说道后面，声音慢慢含糊起来，随后也倒在自己Alpha身上了。  
看这架势，是要休息了，大仓忠义推了推丸山隆平，示意他醒一醒，等到了房间再睡，可是睡意来得快，着得也快，任大仓忠义怎么喊都不愿意睁开眼睛，无奈的他只能抱起这个6个月的怀着双胞胎的孕夫，跟着横山裕上三楼，还好黑社会大佬力量不差。  
终于安顿好两位客人，横山裕下楼想收拾残局时，却已经听到厨房里叮铃当啷碗筷的声音了，横山裕看到厨房里背对着自己洗碗的村上信五，他走过去，接过对方手里的活说：“怎么醒了？不是睡着了？”  
“我听到你们上楼的声音，我就醒了，反正闲着也是闲着，就收拾一下。”村上信五说。  
“我来吧，你去歇着。”横山裕笑着说。  
村上信五也不走，就站在一旁看着横山裕洗碗，一直盯着他看，横山裕被这样的视线盯着十分不好意思，脸不自觉地红了起来：“干吗一直看着我？”  
村上信五说：“你今天和ookura桑下来之后，一直很开心，好久没看见你脸上一直挂着笑容了。”  
横山裕听了嘴角更加向上了：“是吗？”  
“是有什么好事情吧。”村上信五问。  
“有啊，有你在我身边，这就是好事情。”横山裕说。  
这话一出，换村上信五脸红了，横山裕总是能毫无征兆地蹦出情话，每次都能准确让他怦然心动。看着自家Omega脸红的样子，横山裕湿漉漉的手不禁捏了捏对方的脸。  
“……赶紧洗！不要玩了！”村上信五被湿手捏了一脸的水，恼到处找毛巾擦，然而厨房哪有擦脸的毛巾，最后他选择擦在横山裕的衣服上。  
横山裕忙躲开，多年的生活让他养成了良好的习惯，可不喜欢有人随便拿他的衣服擦脸，于是他下意识地躲了一下，村上信五拽着他说：“不准躲，是你先惹我的！”  
“我错了我错了！老婆大人！”横山裕求饶，什么都可以让，衣服就是不能脏，“你等一下！我给你擦，别擦我衣服上，什么都好说！我给你擦！。”说着横山裕去拿了块毛巾过来，总算给村上信五擦掉了脸上的水。  
两个人就像小情侣那样打情骂俏，完全不像两个30岁的大男人，甜甜蜜蜜的气氛充满了整个厨房间。两个人依偎在一起，村上信五等着横山裕洗完一起上楼。  
第二天大仓夫夫两人不再逗留，回自己附近的别墅去了，果然有钱人家真的哪里都有别墅啊，村上信五再次感叹，丸山隆平说他会在这里待到圣诞节之后，说想5个人一起开个圣诞派对。  
村上信五突然想到他们家还有个儿子，便问：“小一怎么办？”  
丸山隆平说：“他没事，他还有爷爷奶奶外公外婆，每年醒来床头都是一堆的礼物，总说最爱他的是圣诞老人。”说着村上信五听出了丸山隆平有些吃醋的样子，能吃一个不存在的虚构人物的醋，也只有丸山隆平了。  
村上爷爷这么大年纪了，虽然知道圣诞节，但是从来没有正经地过过节，也一脸十分期待圣诞派对的样子。  
圣诞派对要交换礼物，山村里这两天下大雪封山了，没有车子能进来，大仓忠义夫夫两人都是坐直升机才进来的，所以进镇上买礼物是不可能的了，还是尽量少出门吧。  
“大家再一起好好吃一顿好了，主要还是一个气氛比较重要。”村上信五说。  
“也是，礼物以后圣诞节再给也行。”丸山隆平想了想说：“但是游戏不能缺，游戏还是要玩的！”  
圣诞节那天，5个人又聚在一起吃了一顿玩了游戏，村上爷爷作为老年人却能跟得上年轻人的节奏，也让这场排队更加快乐了。  
那天玩到接近凌晨，村上爷爷老年人有些受不住就先去睡了，气氛一下冷静下来后，相继地两个孕夫也困了，这场派对也散了场。  
临走的时候，丸山隆平有些舍不得，平时在家养胎十分无聊，还要面对一个捣蛋鬼，处处惹他生气，好久没有这么开心地出来玩了。  
送走两位客人后，很快地也临近了新年，31号那晚，全家人围在电视机旁看红白歌会，村上信五不禁想起来，他们刚认识那年，横山裕还在做偶像的时候，在舞台上尽情绽放光芒的样子还历历在目，不禁低头笑了起来。  
“在笑什么？”横山裕问。  
村上信五摇了摇头说：“我还记得那一年在医院看红白的那会儿。”  
被对方这么一提醒，横山裕也想起了那一年，想了想，已经是4年前的事情了，时间不知不觉间就这么从脚边走过了这么久了。  
那一次，横山裕不顾红白的结束，自顾自地跑去北海道医院跟村上信五表白去了，害得他第二天缺席谢幕的话题就成了推特上的热点，大家纷纷推测横山裕缺席的原因，黑粉说：一定是耍大牌了，他不经常这样吗？之前一次在拍电视剧的时候不就老是给导演脸色看吗？  
粉丝说：一定是有别的什么原因，比如家里突然有事呢？我们尼酱这么好，怎么可能随便缺席呢？你们这群黑粉少在那里胡说八道。  
路人：快来，又有瓜吃了。  
因为这个原因，事务所的公关开年第一天就忙得要死要活，好不容易才把这件事给压了下去。  
想到这里，横山裕突然想到Ali，自己之前的经纪人，隐退那会儿也给她带来了不少麻烦，虽然那家伙给了一笔不菲的赔偿金，但是也消除不了横山裕对她的亏欠，不知道她最近怎么样了？公司里的那几个新人争不争气，退出之后就再也没有关注过娱乐圈的动态了，以后平定下来了一定要好好做一下补偿。  
“什么？yoko，你上过红白？”村上爷爷本来正看得聚精会神，耳朵里钻进了一些关键字，转头惊讶地问。  
“啊，是啊爷爷……我以前是做偶像的。”横山裕说。  
村上爷爷眯着眼上下打量着横山裕，缓缓开口：“怪不得见你那么眼熟，总觉得哪里见过，原来以前当明星的啊？”  
横山裕用出久违的偶像营业式笑容说：“是呀。”  
村上爷爷这样一看，果然有明星的范儿：“那你怎么会看上我家hina的？”  
“大概是因为信息素吧……”村上信五于是把怎么遇上横山裕，怎么被横山裕纠缠的事情告诉了村上爷爷听，村上爷爷还是第一次听村上信五说关于他俩契合度的事情。  
“居然还有这样的事情？几万人啊……高契合度到底是种什么样的体验？我下辈子想试一试。”这么狗血的剧情横山裕自己听着都有些听不下去了，却被村上爷爷误以为是一种浪漫的行为，所以不禁有些羡慕，自己的伴侣是一个一本正经的人，跟他在一起根本没有体会过什么是浪漫，“后来呢？谁先表白的？”  
……  
爷爷似乎听上瘾了，村上信五这么想，不禁扶额。只好把当时觉得浪漫，现在想想还是特别狗血的事情，叙述了一边。果然听得爷爷两眼冒星星：“你们年轻人真好。”  
好不容易把村上爷爷哄去睡觉了，年纪大的人熬夜不太好。于是客厅内就剩下横山裕和村上信五两个人了。他们并排坐在一起，继续看着红白，横山裕剥着橘子喂村上信五。  
很快到了倒数的时候，两个人跟着电视里一起倒数：“5、4、3、2、1……”  
“新年快乐，亲爱的。”横山裕说。  
“新年快乐。”村上信五靠进横山裕的怀里。  
横山裕抚摸上村上信五的肚子说：“宝宝，新年快乐，这一年将会是个全新的开始。”


	54. 番外1 情人节

番外1 情人节  
情人节这种节日对于多年独来独往的村上信五来说并没有什么特别，即使后来跟横山裕在一起了之后，他也并不怎么在乎这些情侣之间的节日。对于他来说只要两个人恩爱的过好每一天，即使没有什么惊喜也没关系。  
特别是在这种特殊的时期里，自己更多的精力都放在了肚子里这个孩子的身上，要说今天几号，你问了他也许都不知道。  
村上信五不记得，不代表横山裕不把这个节日放在心上。跟村上信五在一起之后，前前后后算来两个人正经谈恋爱的日子连半年都没有就被他那个变态老爹给搅黄了，多年后再见面又直接搞出了人命，真的是只想好好的谈个浪漫的恋爱怎么就这么难呢？  
距离情人节还有几天，横山裕正好回公司去了，他这几天虽然人在公司，可是每当下班坐在车里看到路边街道上满满的情人节主题的事物和活动，他就没有心思工作了。不懂得讨自己Omega欢心的Alpha不是一个合格的总经理。  
……  
“？？？我在说什么？”横山裕对于自己脑子里那些奇怪的想法表示疑问。  
“总经理，总经理。”沉浸在自我世界的人根本听不到司机在叫他，“总经理！！！”  
“啊？？怎么了？”  
“前面堵车了，一时半会儿走不了。”  
“哦……那我自己走回去吧。”说着横山裕也不顾司机的阻拦，自顾自的下车了，“今天就到这里吧，你回去吧。”  
……我还要能回得去啊！看着前面的大堵车，司机心里那叫一个万草泥马奔腾。  
横山裕走在路上，擦肩而过的都是成双成对的小情侣，上个月村上信五生日，他给他做了一个蛋糕，这次情人节要不给他做个巧克力？可是医生说村上信五最近血糖有点高，不能吃太甜的东西。这可伤了横山裕的脑筋，情人节不送巧克力送啥呀？！  
他拿出手机，开始在网上搜索“情人节送什么礼物好？”出来的答案千篇一律，送巧克力、送自制巧克力、送一卡车巧克力。  
……  
最后是什么鬼？横山裕接着搜“除了巧克力，情人节还能送什么？”网友答案：鲜花、一捧鲜花、一卡车鲜花。  
……  
最后横山裕又搜“情人节可以干写什么？”网友答案：做/爱、啪啪啪、找个地方车震。  
……靠！对啊！不，不对！不行啊，hina还有2个月不到就生了，怎么啪啊！？  
横山裕最后决定放弃，反正hina对这些节日也不感冒！  
所以说Alpha都是大猪蹄子，时间久了就这么说放弃就放弃了！  
虽然抱着这一点心态，但是横山裕还是选在2月14号回去了，只不过因为下午有个会议耽搁了时间，导致最后回去的时候已经很晚了。  
他象征性地带了一束玫瑰花回家，这个时间虽然对一般的年轻人还早，但是对于村上爷爷这种老年人还有怀着小孩的村上信五来说已经到了睡觉的时间了。所以横山裕回来的时候，屋内已经没有灯光了。大概都已经睡觉了。  
说好今天回来可以赶上吃晚饭，结果一个会议打乱了整个计划，真的很想打人。  
横山裕悄咪咪的进屋，本想上楼去找自己的Omega，结果发现客厅的移门还半开着，从里面透出昏暗的灯光，好奇的进去查看，发现村上信五竟然躺在这里睡着了。  
“hina～hina……醒醒，怎么睡这里了？”  
本来心里就想着等人回来的村上信五并没有睡熟，很快就被横山裕叫醒了，他睡眼惺忪的看着对方：“回来啦。”  
“怎么睡这里？着凉怎么办？”  
“等你……”  
“刚刚电话里都说了不用等我了，怎么也不听。”横山裕语气里带了点责备。  
“想着把这个送给你。”村上信五从身后拿出一个纸袋子，上面系着一个蝴蝶结。  
“这是什么？”昏暗的灯光下，横山裕看不真切。  
“巧克力，今天不是情人节嘛。”  
……  
“你不是一直都不在乎这些节日嘛？”横山裕对于村上信五会主动送他情人节礼物感到十分惊喜。  
“是爷爷提醒我的，爷爷说：看到自己心爱的人收到礼物的那一刻是很幸福的事情。”村上信五怔怔看着横山裕的脸说，“本来我不太懂……但是我现在似乎明白了。”  
“什么？”横山裕还很开心的在看手里的那一份礼物，抬头对上村上信五认真的眼神。  
“你笑起来的样子，yoko你知道吗？我最喜欢看到的就是你的笑容，你每次笑也让我觉得好开心，这一刻真的很幸福，因为从你的脸上笑容我知道，你很爱我。”  
……  
横山裕被他这一套一套的说辞说的一愣一愣的，这还是那个怀孕之后就老是犯傻的村上信五了吗？怎么感觉今天的他非常撩人？  
看着对方说到最后害羞的低下头，横山裕忍不住凑巧，捏住对方下巴吻了上去。  
舌头自然而然的彼此纠缠在一起，暖暖的、甜甜的。  
横山裕觉得自己已经无法脱离村上信五的魔抓了，即使他什么也不做，他也没办法控制自己更加爱他的心。  
玫瑰花散发的幽香烘托着这个小房间的气氛，村上信五安静的躺在横山裕的怀里，横山裕大拇指轻轻抚摸他的脸庞，十分宠溺。  
“巧克力好吃吗？”村上信五问。  
“好吃，跟你一样甜。”  
“油嘴滑舌。”村上信五听的害羞。  
“哪有，都是真心话。”说着横山裕有低头轻轻在对方的嘴唇上啄了一下。  
这一刻他们彼此就像这一份巧克力一样，早就把对方融化在自己心里，融化在自己血液里，变成了永远不可分割的一部分。


	55. 第五十四章

自从横山裕留下来之后，有了Alpha父亲的陪伴，肚子里的宝宝再也不像以前那样躁动了，现在除了正常的胎动外，平时都特别乖巧地待在自己爸爸的肚子里，保健院的医生也是格外的欣慰，胎儿终于能得到更好的发育。  
不知不觉横山裕在这里已经住了两个多月了，习惯了这样的工作氛围，感觉在家里工作，让他原本烦躁的心情平静下来很多，下属纷纷表示老板最近一定和夫人感情很好，的确是这样，只不过他们的夫人非彼夫人罢了。  
当然横山裕也不是两个月都待在村上信五这里，每个月还是会有一个礼拜的时间回公司去，避免起疑，总是要小心谨慎些好。  
接近3月的天气慢慢开始暖和起来，院子里的雪已经化的差不多了，绿色的嫩芽也从树枝里慢慢地透了出来。当晚的一声惊雷预示着春天的到来。  
这些天横山裕回公司了，村上信五坐在院子的走廊上休息，千酱也不再猫在家里，来院子溜达了，相比当时刚来，现在的千酱已经淡定很多了，不过看到小鸡路过的时候，还是会心血来潮地去追着玩。  
爷爷在菜园子里打理着种的菜，回头看见一猫一人同样的表情享受着悠闲的下午时光：“yoko什么时候回来呀？”  
“这两天就回来了吧。”村上信五说。  
“你看我种的黄瓜怎么样？”村上爷爷问。  
村上信五笑着说：“爷爷种的都好吃！”  
“哈哈，你小子就喜欢说我爱听的。”村上爷爷说，“等下个月熟了就给你们尝尝！”  
“好呀。”村上信五随口答应后却又想到什么，“咦？”  
村上爷爷问：“怎么了？”  
“不知道……突然忘记想要说什么了……”刚刚一个事情想到嘴边，开口突然就忘记了。  
村上爷爷嘲笑道：“我记得你们现在年轻人有一句话叫‘一孕傻三年’，我本来还不当真，这几个月看着你，我信了。”  
村上信五：“……”  
所以直到一个月后，爷爷把新成熟的黄瓜摘下来放在横山裕和村上信五面前，看着横山裕一脸难看的表情的时候，村上信五才想起那天他想跟村上爷爷说什么，横山裕非常讨厌黄瓜……当然那是一个月之后的事情了。  
再说到现在，两天后横山裕回来了，一脸兴奋地抱着村上信五，如果不是对方此刻怀着孕，他都想把村上信五抱起来转两圈了。  
村上信五很少见到这样的横山裕，奇怪地问：“怎么了？遇到什么好事情了吗？”  
横山裕说：“我得到消息，最近这两天他会去谈一笔军火走私的生意，我把这个消息告诉了警方，那天是最好的逮捕时机。”  
村上信五想了：“你父亲？”  
横山裕说：“对，他这么多年在背后搞了那么多肮脏的买卖……这些都是他应该受的惩罚。”  
“希望一切顺利吧。”村上信五说。  
“嗯，会的，警方其实也盯了他很久了，只是迫于没有任何实质性的破绽，他对外的行程保密都特别好，只是他没想到他身边会有一个我的眼线，站得太高，反而忽视了他身边的人。”横山裕说着，吻了吻村上信五，“等一切尘埃落定，我们的宝宝也快出生了。”  
提到宝宝，村上信五的眼神马上就柔和了许多，是呀还有1个多月了就要到预产期了，越是临近他们俩的心里越是忐忑，却又开心，那是只有身为父母的人才能体验到的那种心情。横山裕想当年他妈妈怀他时候是不是也像现在这样呢。要是她还在世的话，一定会很喜欢这个孩子的。  
“怎么了？”村上信五看着横山裕眼睛出神，不知道心思飞哪里去了。  
“没什么。”横山裕不想把这些伤感的事情告诉村上信五，免得他胡思乱想，便岔开话题说：“对了，maru他生了。”  
“是吗？！这么快？”村上信五问，“男孩还是女孩？”  
“双胞胎嘛，大多都会早产，你忘啦？”横山裕轻轻敲了敲这个已经傻了的伴侣说，“生了两个儿子。”  
“哦！恭喜恭喜啊！”自从搬到这里后，为了安全，不暴露自己的位置，他已经很久没有用手机了，所以很多消息都是通过横山裕知道的。  
横山裕说：“别恭喜了。”  
村上信五皱眉：“怎么了？宝宝不健康？”  
横山裕想想就觉得好笑说：“不，宝宝很健康，他就是愁的慌，家里又多了两个捣蛋鬼，说再也不想生了。ookura也愁得很。两个人又吵架了。”  
村上信五：“？？？？”  
“ookura十分喜欢女儿，所以一直有个女儿梦，偏偏这次又多了两个儿子，你说愁不愁，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”横山裕说着就笑了起来。  
“那你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”村上信五突然意识到这个问题。  
横山裕一把把对方抱进怀里说：“只要是你生的，我都喜欢。”  
“哎哟，大白天的就在这里腻腻歪歪，成何体统！”回家的村上爷爷看到这一幕，心里七分暖三分酸，不然也不会成天跑去隔壁家玩了。  
“爷爷我回来了。”横山裕说。  
村上爷爷嗯了一声，便上楼了。  
两个人又腻歪了一会儿后横山裕说：“等他被捕之后，集团肯定会有很多事情需要我去处理，到时候肯定不能久在你身边了，不过我会在预产期的时候后回来陪你的。”  
听到横山裕又要离开的消息时，村上信五起初是有些慌张的，可是随后对方的大手轻轻抚摸着他颈后的腺体，加上身上若有若无的信息素的味道，让他很快放松了下来。  
“不要担心，yasu说他这两个月手头暂时没有要紧的研究项目，会过来陪你的，这样你也不需要每周跑去镇上做检查了。”自从离预产期还有不到两个月后，产检变成了一个礼拜去一次，原本就偏远的小山村，大着肚子行动不便，最近脚肿得厉害，更是难受得不太想动，听到安田章大要来，村上信五心里安心了好多。  
“那你到时候要注意自己的身体，不要累坏了。”村上信五说。  
“好。”横山裕亲吻了对方的额头，“你月份大了不便挪动，yasu帮我们联系好了最好的产科医生，到时候都会来这里，帮你接生的。”  
“……”你们有钱人果然都喜欢为所欲为，村上信五想。

世上总是无法有完美的事情，一礼拜后，横山裕接了一个电话后，延展了好几天的眉头又皱了起来，他得到一个好消息，一个坏消息。  
好消息是：警方顺利地拦截并逮捕了那场非法交易的一部分相关人员。  
为什么说一部分，因为坏消息就是：横山裕的父亲在那次混乱的局面里逃走了，现在彻底失踪，警方正在全力追捕。  
虽然没有抓到头目，但是因为确凿证据，一切相关的人员都被陆续逮捕归案，这次的案件，横山裕提供了很大的帮助，与此同时他也需要回去整理横山集团的事情，出了这么大的变故，有很多事情等着他去处理。  
很快地第二天安田章大就大包小包的过来了，横山裕跟他交代了好多事情，便匆匆离开了。  
“信酱，好久不见！”安田章大来的时候，村上信五还在睡觉，等他醒来的时候，横山裕便已经走了，留下正在客厅喝茶的安田章大。  
刚睡醒的村上信五还有些懵逼，过了好久才打了招呼。  
“最近睡眠怎么样？”安田章大作为医生，开始询问产夫的情况。  
村上信五如是回答：“还可以……”  
“半夜抽筋嘛？”安田章大问，顺便捏了捏对方的腿，有些浮肿。  
“会有些，不过yoko都会起来帮我按摩，所以没什么难受的。”村上信五说。  
安田章大点点头说：“一会儿给你做个b超，测个血压，验个血，事前需要准备的东西跟往常检查是一样的。”  
“在家里就能做吗？”这个疑问，是村上爷爷发出来的，村上信五对于这些，早就见怪不怪了。  
“yasu，这是我Omega爷爷。”村上信五说。  
“爷爷好！我叫安田章大！”安田章大笑着与村上爷爷打招呼，村上爷爷对这个陌生的孩子很是好奇，打扮得如此时髦，却穿着一身白大褂，这种搭配微妙的很和谐，并没有显得格格不入。  
“你好你好，你是医生吧？”村上爷爷问。  
安田章大说：“是呀，yoko要回去忙，剩下的时间他拜托我来照顾信酱。”  
“原来如此。”村上爷爷点点头，随后从手里拿出一样东西给村上信五，“来，给你。”是一个御守。  
“我从村上的神社给你求了一个，保佑你安产。希望我的孙儿可以平安生产。”村上爷爷说  
村上信五听了有些鼻子酸：“谢谢爷爷。”  
村上爷爷因为对能在家里做检查这一事情十分好奇，便留在家里观看，看着安田章大从背后的大包小包里拿出各种各样的仪器时，不免发出了与村上信五当年一样的感叹——贫穷限制了我的想象。


	56. 第五十五章

安田章大来了之后，村上信五的一切都是由他来照顾。相比之下，虽然不是自己的Alpha，但是在专业上还是得到很大的帮助和照顾的。  
随着月份越来越大导致他的身体越来越不便，走路变得奇怪，坐着难受站着也难受，经常起夜等等，在没有Alpha的照顾下，虽然腺体中有阻隔片，但是不免还是会有些焦虑。安田章大也试着从各方面帮他缓解。  
比如4月份的樱花季来了，村上家的这家老宅子有些历史了，后院有一棵樱花树，村上爷爷每年都会修炼，所以每年的花开得都特别漂亮，远远望去一片樱色格外亮眼。  
自然景色总是最好的治愈药，天气好的时候两三个人便坐在樱花树下吃零食喝小酒悠闲地过着每一天，这样很好地缓解了原本焦虑的心情，日子就这样一天一天的过去，很快的便到了宝宝的预产期。  
最近开始村上信五出现了假性宫缩，没有疼痛，腹部却总是有收紧的感觉。安田章大表示这几天宝宝就要出来了，有什么问题一定要及时跟他讲。

另一头横山裕在集团这里忙得团团转，很多事情需要他接手打理，还有处理一些公司的人际关系，一下子大老板换了，大家总是需要一个适应过程。  
这几天便是村上信五的预产期，之前答应他会回去，所以更是抓紧每分每秒不放松了，为的就是能早一点回去。  
叮铃铃——叮铃铃——  
是办公室的座机电话，横山裕习惯性地接起电话，只以为是外面秘书发来的：“什么事？”  
对方没有回音，就这样沉默着，横山裕不耐烦地又问了一句：“什么事？快说。”  
依旧没有回答，最后因为手头的工作挂了电话，换了室内小广播把秘书叫了进来：“什么事？”  
秘书一脸疑惑：“我这里没有事呀，老板。”  
横山裕一听更是生气了：“没事打什么电话？工作不够多吗？”  
“老板，我并没有打电话……”秘书被横山裕的气势吓得瑟瑟发抖。  
“那电话怎么响了？”横山裕奇怪的问：“能查出来谁打的吗？”  
“老板，您这台电话，只通我外面办公桌上的那台，除了我没人能打通……”秘书说。  
“……好吧，可能是我听错了，你出去吧。”横山裕无奈道，或许是听错了。等秘书出去之后，他又继续工作，慢慢的，他觉得哪里有些不对劲，心里似乎慌了起来。  
突然灵光一闪横山裕突然想到了什么，停下手头工作，一个电话打给了安田章大，然而并没有人接。他想了想，最后给村上信五家的那个座机打电话，依旧没有人接。  
时间一点一点过去，对面只有忙音没有任何反应。终于意识到事情不对，横山裕不管手头还有多少没有完成的事情，立刻联系了秘书，即刻启程去村上信五那里。  
横山裕马不停蹄地赶到那里，晚上8点从外面看家里漆黑一片，没有灯光，没有活人的气息。横山裕进门查看，希望只是自己想多了，然而天不尽人愿，他看到倒在客厅的安田章大和村上爷爷。  
横山裕即刻上前去叫醒安田章大，安田章大在昏迷中勉强睁眼，看到面前的人还有一些恍惚，不过很快他就清醒了，他神情紧张地看着横山裕。  
横山裕看他表情知道发生了糟糕的事情：“yasu……你还好吗？hina呢？”  
“yoko，信酱他……”安田章大正要说什么，横山裕的手机这时候突然来了电话，一个陌生号码。  
“喂？”横山裕语气十分冰冷，他已经猜得八九不离十了，果不其然，对面出现了一个让他冰凉到凝固的声音。  
“少爷，老爷说了，若你想要救人，就过来，地址在餐桌上。”说完不等横山裕说话，对方就已经挂断了。  
横山裕看着一脸惊恐的安田章大说：“先把爷爷安置一下，然后我们去救人。”  
“对不起。”安田章大说，“我没有保护好信酱。”  
横山裕摇摇头：“不怪你，对方能把你也晕倒说明早有准备，是我疏忽了。”  
“喵～”千酱不知道从哪里出来，小心翼翼地看着周围，明显也是被之前的场景吓到了，他看到熟悉的横山裕，走到对方脚边坐下，求安慰。  
作为一只动物，千酱并不清楚发生了什么，它只是本能发现家里来了好几个黑衣人，吓得它躲了起来，等一切都平静下来之后，便发现到处找不着村上信五。  
它不安地到处寻找，终于在客厅里发现了另一位铲屎官：“喵～”  
横山裕把千酱抱起来，此刻撸了两下千酱柔软的毛发让他冷静了不少。他和安田章大把村上爷爷安置在卧室之后，安排了一个人在这里照看着。  
千酱饿了一天也终于吃到了食物，横山裕摸着小猫头，自言自语地说：“我一定会把hina安全地带回来的。”  
之后，横山裕与安田章大根据餐桌上留下的地址来到了那个地方，这个地方离他们离开的村子并不远，就翻过半个山头就到了，那个原本空荡荡只有茂密树林的山腰间多出了一个简易的小木屋，就是那里了。  
横山裕撞开木门的时候，随即映入眼帘的便是一脸苍白倒在地上的村上信五。

这一天原本因为村上信五随时的生产，安田章大已经准备打电话叫之前联系好的医生过来了。  
因为身子重不便走远路了，所以他这两个月里干脆把三楼的一间空房改造成了产房，本来已经为这一天做足了充足的准备却发生了意想不到的事情。  
村上信五原本刚睡醒正下楼，这几天沉重的身体让他无法安睡，精神一直不太好，突然从背后伸出来一只手，用毛巾捂住了他的口鼻，一股刺激的味道瞬间充斥鼻腔，没挣下几下，就没了知觉。  
也不知道过了多久，村上信五是在黑暗中被腹部的一阵疼痛疼醒的，疼痛持续了好一会儿才结束，于是他终于有精力注意力观察周围的环境了。  
这是陌生的地方，简易的木板房没有什么家具，甚至连照明都没有，而他自己则被双手双脚被绑了起来，扔在一边的地上。  
不远处只有一张凳子，昏暗的房间里，村上信五看不清是谁，却从那个身形上看了出来，上面坐着一位他再熟悉不过的人了，横山裕的父亲。  
那人发现自己醒了，便开口道：“好久不见啊，村上先生。”  
被标记以后的Omega是感知不到除自己Alpha以外其他Alpha的信息素的，所以村上信五此刻并没有像以前那样收到对方信息素的压制，虽然对方自身的气场也十分令人窒息，但是总算不会害怕得说不出话来。  
“好久……不见……”村上信五勉强回答。  
“不好奇自己为什么会在这里吗？”横山裕父亲问。  
村上信五本想说话，却被腹部袭来的疼痛打断，刚刚醒来时他大脑还处于发懵的状态，现在清醒过后他清楚地感觉到这个疼痛并不想往日那样，他能感觉到是生殖腔正在收缩。挨过这一阵疼痛后，额头已经隐隐地出了一层汗了。  
对方似乎对他的反应漠不关心，问了那一句之后便再也没有说话了，只是静静地坐在那里，手里似乎还握着一样什么有一下没一下地轻轻抚摸着。  
村上信五刚刚挨过那一阵疼痛也没有精力再说什么，只能默默地躺在地上，他感觉那人似乎在等人。  
在这样的情况下村上信五意外地冷静，伴随着一阵一阵的疼痛从腹部袭来，多次之后，他敢肯定这是阵痛，他要生了，偏偏在这个时候。  
“唔……”随着阵痛的时间一点一点的缩短，这些疼痛也越来越剧烈难忍，只是他知道，他目前还没有到关键时刻，羊水还没有破，也不知道自己下体开到了几指，就算来到十指，羊水破裂进入产程，自己双腿还被绑着无法张开，根本无法生产。  
胎儿现在已经在很下面卡在盆骨处更是让他难受不已，他下意识张开双腿，可是却只能把膝盖向外打开，这样的姿势让他更加难受了。  
他知道那人在等谁，他也在等那个人来救他。  
他现在疼得难受，却不敢乱动，他怕他随时因为一个动作导致羊水破裂产程……他只能极力地拖延时间，可是一分一秒在这样的情况下走得极为缓慢。  
“啊……”终于忍不住叫出声，肚子里宝宝想出来，可是他却没有办法，村上信五在心里默默地说：宝宝再忍一忍，你父亲很快就会来救我们的，在爸爸肚子里多待一会儿吧。  
“给他咬点东西，别把自己咬伤了。”那处悠悠地传来声音，村上信五已经疼得恍惚了，只感觉有人过来在他嘴里塞了一样东西。  
也不知道过了多久，只听砰的一声，对面的门打开了，从外面射进来刺眼的阳光，村上信五被阳光照得睁不开眼睛，只听到一声急切的呼喊：“hina！”  
那个声音，是横山裕，他终于来救他了。


	57. 第五十六章

“hina！”  
“信酱！”  
横山裕看到倒在地上的那个人，瞬间心痛到极点，想要冲过去解救却被迎面而来的重拳打倒在地，安田章大正要出手帮忙。  
“少爷，劝你不要乱动。”管家手握一把枪走到村上信五边上，对准他的头顶幽幽开口，“您也不希望村上先生头上多一个血洞吧。”  
“你到底想干什么？”横山裕看着对面几近昏迷的伴侣受到威胁，只能被任由地摁在地上。  
“这就是你对我这个父亲说的话吗？”横山裕的父亲隐藏在照不到光的黑暗里，看不清他的样子。  
“你根本不配作为一个父亲，从我出生那一刻开始……不，从我母亲嫁给你开始，你就从来没有正脸看过她，也没有真正地看过我，我们只不过，是你的工具罢了！”横山裕义愤填膺，恶狠狠地盯着黑暗中的人，“并不是我想跟你作对，当初若不是你伤害我身边的人，我这辈子都没有过这样的想法，是你逼我的。”  
听到这里，横山裕父亲也拔高了声音：“我做的这一切，都是为了我们横山家能够得到最完美的发展！”  
“你做的一切，就是贩卖毒品，走私枪械，甚至……甚至贩卖人体器官是吗？”走到这个地步，横山裕不再打算给这个人留任何情面，所有一切肮脏不堪的交易都曝光出来，在场除了对方的亲信，安田章大不敢相信自己所听到的内容，甚至连对面已经疼得精神恍惚的村上信五也是回了神。  
谁也没想过这些事情会发生在自己身边人的身上，这些名词仿佛只有在电影电视剧里才会听到，此刻一切都真实地发生了。  
“买卖本来就是你情我愿的事情，何来的犯法一说。”横山裕父亲语气冰冷至极，“心甘情愿的没有人去强迫你做。”  
“那你让那些受害人的家人怎么办，你知道这些交易的背后，有多少家庭因此支离破碎吗？”横山裕说。  
横山裕父亲冷笑了一声：“亲情爱情这种东西不过是人类害怕孤单所营造出来的一种气氛罢了，真正的人心都是自私的，人生来本恶，只不过在一些条条框框的束缚下，不得不被迫服从吧，只有生活在食物链顶端，才能为所欲为。”  
这个人已经疯了，横山裕这样想着，听着对面若有若无痛苦的呻吟，他根本没办法对抗那个人。  
“yoko，信酱恐怕在被绑架的过程中受了颠簸，预产期已经过了，期间任何事情都有可能让他进入阵痛，我刚刚观察了好一会儿，应该是已经进入规律的宫缩了，一直这样绑着他会出事的。”安田章大这句话说给横山裕听的同时，也是说给黑暗中的那个人听的，“伯父……就算你再冷酷无情，也看在信酱肚子里是你家族的血脉饶他一命啊。”  
对面没有声音……没有任何答复，看着痛苦不已的村上信五，横山裕心脏都纠在了一起：“横山一郎！你还想看着当年的事情重蹈覆辙吗？你忘了白石先生是怎么死的了吗？！”  
听到“白石”两个字，黑暗中的人身子明显一震，这个名字仿佛有魔力一般，吸引了横山裕父亲——横山一郎的注意力。  
“就算白石先生当年的死不是意外，你也不能把一切罪责一切怨恨发泄在自己家人身上吧！”横山裕说到后面已经发出了哽咽的声音。  
这个横山裕口中的白石先生，就是当年横山一郎的第一任Omega，也是他这辈子最爱的人。当年因为商业竞争激烈，有人不惜痛下杀手，杀害当时年纪轻轻就在业内颇有成就的横山一郎，于是他们那辆车的刹车被人动了手脚，导致了惨烈的车祸，幸运的是，横山一郎在这起车祸中幸存了下来，不幸的是，他的挚爱就这样因此丧生。  
当时的白石先生已经怀孕4个月，他一直隐瞒消息，还没来得及告诉横山一郎就撒手人寰了。  
横山一郎觉得，这些都是他的原因，他能力不够，弱小的人只能任人宰割，警方因找不到足够的证据而判定成了意外事故，那个凶手也仍在逍遥法外。那天他明白了一个道理，只有爬上金字塔的顶端才能掌控一切，才能拥有一切，从此他变成了一个冷血无情的机器人，那颗温热的心早就跟着那个人的离去一起死掉了。  
“唔……”一声连堵着嘴也控制不住的尖叫打破的周围死一般的沉默，村上信五那一瞬间疼得直起腰来，双腿控制不住地痉挛，有什么温热的东西从下体留了出来，他开始心慌。  
横山裕被这一声痛苦的叫声激起了愤怒，他不顾还在村上信五旁边的管家，用尽全力挣脱开身上的黑衣人，冲过去，将地上的人抱在怀里。  
安田章大同时也挣脱束缚，跑了过去。  
周围的人想要围上去，却被横山一郎制止了。  
怀里的人疼得发抖，横山裕拿掉村上信五堵在嘴里的毛巾，村上信五大口大口地喘气，安田章大拿出随身匕首，割开脚上和手上的绳子，没有了束缚的双腿无力地下滑。  
村上信五的裤子已经湿润一片，上面还沾着一些殷红，安田章大把他的裤子脱下来，掰开双腿查看下体。  
横山裕满脸担忧全在怀里的人身上，已经全权忘记周围还有危险。  
“信酱，你阵痛多久了？”安田章大问。  
“唔……不知道，我……不知道被关了多久了……”村上信五艰难地说。  
“昨天晚上，把村上先生绑过来的时候，我就已经发现村上先生下体见红了。”管家在一旁开口说。  
安田章大看了看周围，看了看表说：“刚刚是羊水破了，阵痛了将近12个小时，你们……你们还是人吗？！！”说到后面安田章大眼神也变得十分可怕，一个beta此时居然散发出不输于Alpha的气场。  
“现在怎么办？”横山裕现在只想带着村上信五离开这里，然而这个情形，看着村上信五痛苦不已的样子，他突然脑子一片空白，不知道应该怎么办了。  
“yoko，不要慌，释放你的信息素，信酱现在需要它缓解焦虑和紧张，这样会让他好受一点。”安田章大说  
说着横山裕释放信息素，闻到自己Alpha的味道，果然放松了许多，原本的紧张与不安都不见了。  
“现在这个情况，赶下山回家是来不及了。”安田章大看了看四周，又说道，“只能在这里生了。”  
“什么？！”  
“信酱下面的已经十指全开进入产程了。”安田章大解释道。  
这里什么也没有，怎么能让自己的孩子出生在这样的地方，太危险了！横山裕想要反驳，却被怀里的村上信五拉住：“没事……我可以的……”刚说完，一波疼痛再次袭来，疼得他再也说不出话。  
“信酱，接下来跟着我的指引呼吸用力。”安田章大并不准备等横山裕的回答，他作为一个医生已经做出了最准确的判断，犹豫只会增加村上信五的危险，“在下一波阵痛来的时候用力往下使劲，跟我的节奏吸吸呼，yoko，把信酱抱起来一点，不要平躺着。”  
“深呼吸，准备用力……”  
“啊……”一波阵痛袭来，村上信五随之用力向下，他感觉到自己的胯骨被撑开到极致，婴儿的头卡在那里，疼到麻木。待阵痛过去之后，村上信五像泄了气一样倒在横山裕怀里，大豆一样的汗水不停地流下，刘海和鬓角早就因为汗水贴服在脸上了。  
横山裕此刻感觉很无力，看着怀里的痛苦的人，他没有给过他良好的生活，也没能给他一个明亮的世界，甚至现在也无法分担对方的痛苦。  
“yoko！”安田章大看见横山裕紧张得出神，把他叫了回来，“你不是没事干，信酱需要你的信息素，冷静……生孩子是AO两个人的事情，配合好了，不会有问题的。你现在的工作就是缓解信酱的焦虑和不安。”  
“好……hina，你撑住。”横山裕亲吻了对方的鬓角，握住了对方的双手。  
“额啊……疼……啊……”再次袭来一波阵痛，村上信五疼得紧紧抓住横山裕的双手，那个力道疼得横山裕都皱起了眉头。  
进入产程后的阵痛频率越来越高，疼的时间也越来越长，那个疼痛，仿佛把他身上所有的骨头都折断了，没有一处是不疼的，村上信五疼得眼前恍惚，雾蒙蒙的看不清，原来不知道什么时候泪水早就浸满了眼睛。  
“信酱，加油啊！看到孩子的头了！”安田章大兴奋地说，“用力，快了！”  
太疼了，宝宝你快出来吧。村上信五在心里这么呼喊着，他已经无法说话了，疼得只有发出本能的叫喊，周围人在说什么，仿佛有一层隔板隔着，早就听不真切，他现在所作的一切完全出于身体本能了。  
“啊……”  
昏暗的室内，黑衣人帮忙打着手电筒，为安田章大打光，所有人都被这紧张的气氛感染，安静得只有村上信五痛苦的叫喊与安田章大指挥的声音。  
不知道过了过久，原本门外的阳光早就消失不见，一声婴儿啼哭响起，宣告着村上信五痛苦的结束以及新生命的降生。


	58. 第五十七章 -END-

婴儿啼哭声响亮，打破周围的寂静，村上信五无力地瘫在横山裕怀里，看到安田章大把孩子放到自己怀里的那一刻，他哭了，一切压抑的情绪瞬间涌出，豆大的泪水控制不住地往下掉，这个折磨了他一天一夜的孩子，终于出来了。  
“是个女孩儿。”安田章大眼睛也不禁湿润。  
“hina，是个女孩儿，我们的小公主。”横山裕看着被包裹在自己外衣里的女儿，小小的嫩嫩的，却不敢去碰，生怕一捏就碎了。  
然而怀里的人并没有给他任何反应，在孩子送入他怀里之后，他就因为疲惫失去了意识，眼前无边无际的黑暗笼罩过来，村上信五太累了。  
怀里的孩子啼哭声音嘹亮，向世人证明她来到了这个世界，向世人证明她的身体健康，安田章大为了以防万一来的时候带了一个医疗包，此刻正在为村上信五清理下体排出的污秽。  
所有人似乎都忘记了原本来到这里的目的，都在关注着这个小小的生命。  
“孩子，我看看。”黑暗中那个身体幽幽地站了起来，慢慢靠近。  
横山裕本能地护住怀里的父女二人，不让对方靠近。  
横山一郎没有靠太近，站在不远处静静地观察，他那张几乎永远都不会有表情的脸，此刻却带着一丝道不明的温柔，昏暗的房间里其他人可能注意不到，可是横山裕注意到了，这张千年不变的面瘫脸，有了变化。  
“好丑。”横山一郎看了许久给出了一个评价。  
“刚出生的婴儿都是这样的。”安田章大在一边解释道。  
横山一郎意味深长地点了点头，背过身去不知道在想什么，他从外衣内里的口袋拿出了一张老旧照片，苍老的手慢慢地拂过，那张照片经常被抚摸的地方已经微微发白。  
“yoko，信酱需要进一步的护理，这里没有更多的东西，再这样下去，我怕因为生产后的有些撕裂的伤口会感染。”安田章大说。  
横山裕听到这里原本想开口与横山一郎对峙，却出乎意料地对方先开口了：“你们走吧……”声音依旧冰冷，随后一声长长的叹息。  
“老爷？”这句话一出口管家也吃了一惊。  
“你什么意思？”横山裕难以置信对方会说出这样的话，他今天早就抱着必死的决心与他对峙一番，却在这个时刻把他们放了。  
“给你2分钟离开这里，不然之后你们就别再想活着出去了，趁我还没有改变主意。”横山一郎说着，依旧抚摸着那张老照片。  
说到这份上，横山裕几个人也不再犹豫，抱起昏迷的村上信五与怀里的女儿，正准备离开这个屋子的时候，却看到管家举起枪，对准他们，毫不犹豫地开了一枪，横山裕本能的保护欲让他转身护住怀里的村上信五，同时肩膀处传来了钻心的疼痛，一下子跪倒在了地上。  
“yoko！”安田章大下意识上前查看，却被射过来的子弹打开。  
“都不许动！”管家喊道。  
“你干什么？！”这下连横山一郎都没有料到这个事情的发生。  
巨大的动响，吓得原本已经睡着的婴儿再次哭了起来。一下子屋内乱了起来，黑衣人瞬间不知道应该站在哪一边。  
管家面带狰狞的笑容，阴森森地说：“老爷，你太让我失望了，没想到你最后居然会心软。”  
“你疯了吗？”横山一郎呵斥道。  
“我没疯，是老爷你先懦弱下来的。”管家把枪狠狠地抵在横山裕的头上，“都是因为你，还有你怀里这两个贱人，老爷才会变成这样。”  
横山裕吃力地笑了笑，觉得这个人莫名其妙。  
“老爷，我跟了你这么多年，你从来都是手段狠辣冷酷无情的人，却一而再再而三的对这些人手下留情，如果当初直接杀了，不干净果断吗？”  
“够了！我没有必要为了一个庶民脏了我的手。”横山一郎说。  
“哈哈哈哈……”管家发出诡异的笑声，“脏了手？你这些年做的那些事你以为你的手还干净着吗？什么庶民，都是借口，不就是因为这个人与白石先生有血缘关系吗！”  
今天震惊的事实在太多了，安田章大作为一个外人已经听了好多八卦了，他现在唯一的想法就是想办法带着横山裕他们离开这里。  
横山裕也震惊了：“到底怎么回事……hina……”  
“白石陽凪（hinagi）……是我舅舅的名字。”横山裕怀里的人不知道什么时候已经转醒，漆黑中他听到了孩子的哭声，不安且十分害怕，因此让他睁开了眼睛，便听到了之前的那些对话，“我妈妈有个弟弟，在我出生之前便因为事故去世了。”  
村上信五声音虚弱，拍了拍抱在他怀里的女儿继续说：“妈妈当年告诉我，舅舅嫁了一个很有钱很有钱Alpha，据说彼此非常恩爱，正当大家都为此祝福的时候，不幸降临了。”  
当村上信五说出这位白石先生的全名的时候，横山裕就注意到了：“那你的小名……”  
“没错，我妈说，当年我出生后，发现我的眼睛长的与我舅舅神似，于是取了舅舅名字中的两个音，做了小名，这就是我小名的由来。”村上信五说。  
“所以，老爷才会手下留情啊，当时老爷第一次跟你见面后，神情就不正常了，之后的调查发现了你的身份，他就再也没有忍心对你下过手。”管家说。  
“可是，你不还是把当时在冲绳刚怀孕的信酱绑架走，毒打了一顿，甚至害得他差点流产。”安田章大根本不相信这个管家所说的话。  
“我没有做过这些……”横山一郎说，“我的确得知了他怀孕的事情，当时只是想让他能消失在kimi眼前不要出现，我们横山家注定不能有自由的感情，否则会受到报应。横山家族的先祖时代双手沾满鲜血，一切报应都是由我们后辈来承担。”  
“我不相信神鬼和因果，我只知道在我和hina之间是你们阻碍了我们，如果没有你们搞鬼，根本不会发生这么多事情。”横山裕觉得莫名其妙，都0202年了，怎么还有人在这里乱力鬼神。  
“是的，老爷并没有做，都是我做的。”管家看着村上信五怀里的婴儿，不屑地开口说，“如若不是yasu少爷及时赶到，我早就把这个小家伙儿杀了。”  
“你怎么可以这么做？”  
“我这一切，可都是为了老爷您啊，老爷我讨厌你流露出那些悲伤、温柔的神情，杀伐果断的你居然被这几个人玩得团团转，我现在就帮你杀了这些人以绝后患。”说着管家就要开枪。  
砰——  
一声枪响，横山裕本能地紧紧护住怀里的人，却没有意料之中中枪的事情，等他抬头发现，他的父亲，手里举着一把还在冒烟的手枪，身后的管家已经腹部中枪倒地。  
同时又接连3声枪响，屋内仅有的三个黑衣人，纷纷倒在地上，横山一郎表情冰冷地走到管家面前，枪口指向管家的头：“你还有什么想说的。”  
管家嘴角流血，讽刺笑了：“哈哈哈哈……我还能说什么？”说着从口袋里拿出一个遥控器，“这里早就被我埋下了炸弹，就是为了现在做准备。”  
一旁的安田章大身手敏捷想要去夺取遥控器，却没想到对方居然毫不犹豫地直接按下了按钮：“15分钟之后，这里就会爆炸，一起死吧！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“怎么办？”安田章大看着这个情形，似乎能威胁到他们的人都走了，最大的反转就是横山一郎似乎并没有想象中的那么坏？  
“赶紧走。”横山一郎说着带着他们几个离开小木屋，但是糟糕的是他没想到横山裕他们来时的车已经遭到了破坏。  
“车坏了，走不了！”横山裕焦急的说。  
“没事，山后不远处停了一架小型直升飞机，你们几个可以逃出去。”横山一郎说。  
“爸爸……你怎么办？”村上信五虚弱地开口，这一声爸爸叫得横山一郎猝不及防，他从来没想过村上信五会叫他爸爸。  
“我留在这里，反正我出去也是被抓。”横山一郎说。  
“你找死啊，就算被抓你至少还活着啊！”横山裕想要带着横山一郎一起走，就算今天之后他或许对这个父亲有稍微的改观，但是他不该死在这里，他还等着法律的制裁呢。  
“再婆婆妈妈就真的走不了了，你们想都留下来为我陪葬吗？”横山一郎说，“赶紧滚！我活了这么多年也活够了，陽凪在那里也等了我好久了，他一定很想我，我也想他了。”  
横山裕居然看到对方的脸上流下了泪水：“你干的那些事怎么办？我才不会便宜了你让你一死了之呢！”你她妈就算进去了也总比死了好啊，给老子好好活着不好吗？！  
“我虽然对你们手下留情了，但是我并不承认我做的那些事情有什么不对的，这依旧是我保持的观点，所以我不会去接受的。”这时间横山一郎已经把他们带到直升机面前，小型直升机，能坐下三个就已经勉强了，“你们快走吧，不要让我反悔。”说着横山一郎已经给横山裕扣上了安全带。  
一旁的安田章大坐上驾驶位，劝横山裕上飞机：“yoko，伯父既然做出了决定，就让他去吧。”  
“还是yasu明白人。”横山一郎说，“kimi照顾好信五。”摸了摸横山裕的头，看了眼因为体力不支又睡着的村上信五，横山一郎慢慢离开了这里。  
那一瞬间，横山裕恍惚了，甚至没有注意直升飞机已经起飞，他不顾危险探出身体大声呼喊：“喂！你就这么不要我了吗？”脑海里，小时候的记忆突然回荡起来，小时候他似乎也这么说过，小时候的他握着妈妈冰冷的双手，哭得上气不接下气：妈妈，你就这么不要我了吗？  
那一刻眼泪无征兆地从眼眶里溢出，看着渐行渐远与自己背道而行，甚至头也不回的父亲，横山裕第一次为他留下了眼泪，就算做了那么多无法原谅的事情，可终究是他父亲。  
横山一郎站在小木屋里，看着手中的照片默默地说：“是个女孩呢，跟你当年一样。”时间一分一秒地过去。  
3  
2  
1  
“陽凪，我来了。”横山一郎深深亲吻照片中的人。  
0  
一瞬间火光四起，小木屋就此淹没在火海之中。  
巨大的爆炸声响彻，照亮了半边的天空，直升机里的人已然痛哭失声。  
\-------------------------------E N D-------------------------------


	59. 第五十八章 尾声

清晨的阳光透过窗纱照了进来，外面树梢上小鸟清脆的叫声唤醒了屋内沉睡中的人。  
村上信五慢慢睁开眼睛，恍惚地有些记不清发生了什么，他下意识地伸手去抚摸肚子，已经平下去了不少，他这才想起来，孩子已经出世了。  
此刻正躺在身边乖乖地睡觉呢。  
“醒了？”横山裕从楼下端着早饭上来。  
从那之后已经过去了一个礼拜。  
横山裕肩膀中了一枪，还好并不严重，安田章大已经帮他把子弹取出来并做好了包扎，此刻一只左手正吊着呢。  
“受伤了也不知道好好休息吗？”村上信五抱怨道。  
“没事，小伤，坐不住，来吃早饭。”横山裕一手把早饭端给村上信五。  
那天爆炸惊动了当地政府，对此一系列其实有好多事情需要去处理，可是横山裕并不想多管，全权交给律师和手底下的人去处理了，此刻他只想陪伴在自己家人的身边。  
“宝宝还睡着？”  
“昂，还没醒。”  
“嗨呀，这么好的天气，也不起床呀。”横山裕凑过去，戳了戳宝宝可爱的小脸蛋，这几天过去，小家伙慢慢长开了，越发的可爱。  
“这个阶段都是吃了睡睡了吃，哪有准时准点醒的。”村上信五说。  
“你最近涨奶难受吗？宝宝咬的你疼吗？”  
“……”一说到这个，村上信五脸瞬间就红了，虽然是男性，但是Omega不管男女在生产之后都会出现涨奶的反应，也是可以哺育孩子的，回想自己喂奶的样子，害羞得就想往被子里钻。  
“好了，别害羞啊！咱俩谁跟谁，你还跟我害羞什么呢。”说着横山裕去翻被子，被子里面的人拽着被子不愿意出来，两个人就在那里玩闹了一阵。  
“嘶……”  
听到横山裕倒吸了口气，村上信五知道自己一定弄到他伤口了，赶紧从被子里出来：“怎么了？弄疼了？”  
然而下一秒一个吻就毫无征兆地覆了上来，一切都是横山裕的恶作剧，两人甜蜜地吻了一阵，好久没有这样吻过对方了，彼此都觉得此刻无比幸福。  
“等下yasu说可以把你腺体里的那个小东西取出来了。”横山裕说。  
“是吗？可是我觉得有与没有其实也没什么区别。”  
“怎么没区别，有那个东西在里面，跟没标记有什么区别，你都感受不到老公的爱好嘛。”  
村上信五双手捧住对方的脸，凑得极近：“可我觉得，就算没有这层标记，我也依然很爱你啊。”说完，轻轻在横山裕微微撅起的嘴唇上啄了一下。  
今天的村上信五怎么这么撩人……他有点控制不住自己的欲火，然而对方现在这个状况是不允许他这么做的，他挣开对方，感觉脸有点烧：“总之，取出来也不是什么难事，一针打下去，吸出来就可以了。”一个Alpha的本能就是占有，虽然他也认为他们之间早就突破了标记这一层束缚，但是内心还是不由自主地希望村上信五能随时依赖他。  
“好，我知道了。”  
“吃好了就下来吧，今天天气好，我先带着宝宝感受一下自然风光！”说着横山裕就抱起宝宝下楼。  
横山裕虽然受了伤，不过抱一下宝宝还是没问题的，作为新晋奶爸，他最近恶补了好多带娃知识，对这个女儿也是越看越喜欢。  
不一会儿村上信五下楼了，他刚生完，走路姿势还有些便扭，不过已经好了很多，生产那天的场景还历历在目，回想起来不禁一阵恶寒，还好一切都过去了，事情都在往好的方向发展。  
客厅的阳台开着，阳光从外面照进来，暖洋洋的，横山裕坐在那里单手抱着女儿轻轻拍打，眼睛里满满都是父爱，村上信五看着这样的场景不禁出神。  
“信酱，早啊。”安田章大从外面回来，又是大包小包的，他总喜欢把自己的仪器乐此不疲地搬来搬去，“yoko跟你说了吗？”  
“说了，什么时候取？”  
“现在吧，你坐下就好，很快的。”  
说着安田章大拿出一个针筒，打进腺体中，村上信五只觉得一阵细微的疼痛，没持续几秒就结束了。  
“OK，取出来，你现在感觉如何？”安田章大问。  
“没有什么感觉。”  
“没有不舒服的地方吧？”  
“并没有。”  
“哦，好的，看来这东西效果还不错，等再过段时间就可以上市了，哈哈哈哈。”安田章大得意地笑了起来。  
“嘘……小声点，吵到我女儿了！”一边的横山裕哄着刚刚被安田章大笑声吓到的宝宝一边皱着眉抱怨。  
“哎，我怎么感觉生孩子的是yoko呢，比你都紧张啊。”安田章大小声地跟村上信五吐槽。  
“是呀，受了伤也不肯消停一点。”  
“哎呀，我的小外孙女在哪里呀？”这个时候村上爷爷也从楼上下来了。  
出事那会儿，村上爷爷也不幸遭受伤害，不过还好村上爷爷没醒多久，横山裕就把村上信五救回来了，所以并没有受到多大的刺激。夫夫两人不禁松了一口气。  
女儿醒了，正睁着她的大眼睛好奇地看着这个世界，她的眼睛长得像村上信五，又圆又可爱，嘴巴嘟嘟的像横山裕，一看就知道继承了两位父亲的优秀基因，将来一定是个大美女，横山裕已经在为将来女儿愁嫁了。  
“名字想好了吗？”安田好奇地问。  
“还没有呢，最近正因为这个伤脑筋。”村上信五说。  
此刻村上爷爷正在逗弄着睡醒的宝宝，看看院内春意盎然的一片新绿的时候感叹道：“叫葉子（youko）吧。”  
听到村上爷爷的话，三人均是朝向他，村上爷爷接着说：“孩子在4月降生，正是遍地新生的季节，孩子正像那初生的绿叶一样娇嫩可爱，却又有着强大的生命力，叫葉子吧。”  
村上信五看着爷爷，又与转头过来的横山裕对视，嘴里默默念着这个名字：“葉子……youko……you……YOU！横山裕！”  
横山裕此刻也反应过来了，自从隐退之后，他就用回了自己的真名，当年在演艺圈跟了自己20多年的艺名差点忘记了。  
给孩子取这个名字，不仅有这个季节的寓意，也带着对自己从前事业的一种怀念，横山裕看着宝宝，小心翼翼的说：“youko？”宝宝笑了，横山裕又叫了一边，宝宝笑得更加灿烂了。  
于是宝宝的名字就这么决定了：横山葉子。

“嗨！Yoko，我们来啦。”丸山隆平带着自己的大儿子和老公来了。  
日子一天天的过去，眼看着这樱花的花期快过了，趁着这个时候，横山裕一家子约了朋友们过来一起赏樱，比起那些人山人海的地方，这里真的是一个独居一处的好地方。  
“唔啊……原来你们家还有这么一大棵樱花树呀，早知道就早点过来了。小葉子呢？快抱过来我看看！”丸山隆平兴奋地问。  
微风习习，樱花瓣慢慢飘落在地上形成一张粉色的地毯，小葉子正在摇篮里呼呼大睡，完全不知道有客人来了。  
“唔啊……好可爱啊。”丸山隆平看着宝宝软嘟嘟的小脸心都被萌化了，连平时少言寡语的大仓忠义也不禁多看了两眼，眼睛里满是羡慕，默默地自言自语道：“我也想要个女儿。”  
连在一边看着妹妹的大儿子也跟着说：“我也想要妹妹。”  
丸山隆平瞬间炸毛：“……你们自己去生！”  
大仓忠义平静地说：“我没有这个功能。”  
大儿子：“我未成年。”  
丸山隆平：“……”  
“信酱！我们来啦。”不一会儿安田章大也来了，之前因为工作的原因看着两个人都没有什么大问题就先回去了。  
只是平时都是一个人的安田章大这次身后却多了一个人，那个人看着大家明显有些羞涩，不失礼貌地微笑道：“大家好，打扰了。”  
在场的所有人在看到安田章大带来的这个人的时候，全是惊讶的表情，横山裕不禁回头看看大仓忠义，然而对方依旧冷漠脸一张，而且视线专注着小葉子不肯挪开。  
“这是怎么回事？”村上信五惊讶地问，“怎么两个ookura？”  
是了，来的这个人长着一张与大仓忠义一模一样的脸，然而看着性格却与他完全不同，在座的人，除了大仓忠义他们一家和安田章大以外都是满头问号。  
“大家这是怎么了？”大仓忠义这发现大家都在看着他，于是他转头看向门口，发现是安田章大他们来了，“yasu、hibiki你们来啦，话说你们干嘛都看着我？”  
“哥，嫂子。”  
“哟！Hibiki好久不见，今天有空出来啦。”丸山隆平习以为常的打招呼，转头向还在继续盯着小葉子看的大仓忠义没好气的说，“你不介绍一下你弟弟吗？”  
“哦……这是我的胞弟，八云响。”  
“大家好。”八云响自然地露出笑容，那个笑容好看得让人怦然心动。  
丸山隆平感叹道：“你什么时候能像你弟弟那样笑给我看啊。”  
大仓忠义：“下辈子吧。”  
“Hibiki是我胞弟，当时父母离婚后，弟弟跟了我妈，所以不是一个姓，是个Omega，在东京某医院急诊科做医生，目前在跟yasu谈恋爱。”  
“哥！”自己的事情被作为哥哥的大仓忠义毫无保留地说了出来，瞬间害羞得想要找个地缝钻进去。  
“明明是双胞胎，性格差异也太大了。”横山裕咂舌，这兄弟俩也太极端了。  
“嘛嘛……没事啦，反正大家迟早是要知道的。”安田章大在一旁安慰道。  
“yasu，说好的喜欢女人的呢？”横山裕调侃道。  
“这是遇到真爱了。”村上信五补刀。  
“……闭嘴！”这回轮到安田章大害羞了。  
一群人吵吵闹闹地坐在树下谈天说地聊尽人生，气氛十分欢乐。  
他们彼此拥有，将来的也不再是孤单一人。村上信五感慨：“要不是当初阴差阳错地去看了那场演唱会，就不会遇到你了。”  
横山裕笑了笑，将爱人拥入怀中，与之彼此深情地说道：“就算没有那场演唱会，我们终究也会在茫茫人海中相遇彼此，毕竟我们是万里挑一天造地设的一对。”  
\------------------------完结------------------------  
作者念念碎：

双更惊不惊喜！哈哈哈哈

嗷嗷嗷嗷终于完结啦！！！

历时整整5个月_(:з」∠)_写完啦！！！

当时真没想过自己时隔4年会再回来写我团同人，还是这么长的。。囧

这都要怪我当时做的那个狗血梦，真的超级狗血，而且梦里我BE了，哭唧唧。主要还是我当时沉迷各种ABO狗血以及狗血文的原因吧。。。

如果有小伙伴好奇我做了什么梦可以私信来问我，这里就不公开说了，因为太羞耻了！

然后

这里最后还是私心给小公主起了我的名字_(:з」∠)_

注：葉子读：youko 不读yuko，跟尼酱的裕还是有区别的，虽然很多地方都是写的YOU（毕竟这个名字是爷爷起的！），其实罗马拼音是yu啦，葉子读yo u是よう 长音吼！不懂日语的小伙伴不要读错了嘿。

当初我也是误打误撞才发现自己名字和尼酱很像_(:з」∠)_運命がな……うん、運命だx

然后yasu跟hibiki是怎么回事呢，因为我看着横雏二花都有伴儿了，其实就一直想给yasu找个伴儿的，也就是在这两天突然想到拉郎配这个办法，于是我就把hibiki拉过来给yasu了233333给了他与kura双胞胎的设定w有木有很棒！

于是就有了一对BO！嘿嘿嘿。是安仓没有错，因为现在的yasu太A了，文里面也是按照他现在的造型写的，所以就安仓了。

之后也许会写这一对的番外，应该不会独立起来写一篇了_(:з」∠)_我需要努力填完二花的坑。。。

其实写着写着发现能扩写的cp还有横山爸爸和白石先生，还有小林彻这个傻白甜也可以有，不过这些都属于原创了，我就想想哈哈哈哈哈哈。

总之在这里谢谢身边怂恿我的小伙伴，不然也不会有这篇文了，也谢谢喜欢这篇文的小伙伴_(:з」∠)_第一次写长篇有很多很多不足的地方尽情见谅，但是也因此有了一定的成长。

接下来这一篇还会有几篇番外不定期的更新！！之后就请大家期待二花的相爱相杀吧！！！

大感谢！！！


	60. 番外2 花好月圆时

“咿~~呀~~~”  
“小葉子在说什么？”村上信五正拿着婴儿玩具逗弄着快1岁的女儿，现在小公主长得白白净净，一双亮晶晶的大眼睛特别好看。  
“啊！啊~~~~”现在的小葉子还只会发出一些咿咿吖吖的简单音节，不知道在说些什么，接着她又指了指一旁睡觉的千酱。  
“要千酱抱抱吗？”  
小葉子懵懂地点点头。千酱当初对这位新加入的小成员十分好奇，它会趁着宝宝睡觉的时候凑前去闻闻，味道奶奶香香的，淡淡的带着有一点主人的气味。千酱虽然只是只猫咪，但是慢慢地它明白了这是当初在主人肚子里的宝宝，以前的千酱趴在村上信五身边时，总能听到肚子里的动静，那个时候它便意识到主人有了宝宝，只是人类的宝宝在肚子里待的时间好长好长呀，怎么这么长，果然愚蠢的人类都没有我们猫咪这么厉害。  
千酱对于小葉子的死缠烂打也是无可奈何，自己作为家里的老大不能跟一个人类的小p孩计较，所以任由小葉子抱着它，蹭它都已经从生无可恋到习以为常了，偶尔小葉子睡觉的时候它还会在旁边陪着睡，吃饭换尿布也会跟在身边，不知不自觉自己已经变成了一只“奶猫”了。  
“我回来了，啊，宝贝真的好喜欢千酱啊。”横山裕从公司忙完回家。他们还住在村上爷爷的老家这里，一来是安静二来空气也更加清新，村上信五和女儿也能拥有更好的环境。  
“欢迎回家，公司那里忙完了？”  
“嗯，都差不多了。”横山裕脱掉外套，伸了个懒腰，一下赖在了村上信五怀里，“都好了。”  
“辛苦你了啊。”捏了捏横山裕的鼻子，“起来，你好重。”  
“我不……”这一说横山裕赖得更死了。  
“起来！”  
“我不！！就想抱着你不放嘛。”  
“……”这个横山裕越来越腻歪了。  
紧紧地赖了一会儿，横山裕突然跳起来说：“哦对了。”村上信五看着他从西装口袋里拿出一张纸放在桌上。  
“什么东西？”  
“打开看了，就知道了。”  
村上信五打开一看：婚姻登记表。  
“……”村上信五这才想起来，自己跟对方还没有登记结婚。这一晃居然都过了1年多了，当初是记得他说一切弄好了就跟自己登记结婚的，不过因为傻三年的进度条还没读完，所以村上信五早就不记得这个事情了。  
“你的心真的很大啊，hina。”横山裕后来听村上信五说出这件事的时候，是这样吐槽的。  
“来来来，快填了。”  
“……”村上信五无动于衷。  
横山裕只以为对方高兴坏了，又催了一遍：“好了，不要这么高兴，又不是什么大事，填完之后我们就举办一个婚礼。”  
“……”村上信五沉默了好一会儿才说，“不行。”  
“……”这回轮到横山裕无语了，导致他以为自己听错了。  
“我说，不行，我不能就这么填了。”  
“hina？你……”横山裕不知道村上信五为什么这么说，两个人明明连孩子都有了，为什么现在又不行了，“是我最近惹你哪里生气了吗？”  
村上信五摇了摇头：“不是，只是我觉得你还没有见过我爸妈，就这么跟你填了，我总觉得有点过意不去，你还没有经过我爸妈同意呢。”  
“……”  
“呀~~”诡异的沉默被一旁腻在千酱身上的小葉子打破。  
“youko来，爸爸抱，不要老去打扰千酱啦。”小葉子被抱回村上信五身上，得救的千酱立马跑去了别处，“好啦，别一张苦瓜脸，去见一下我爸妈吧，我只是想我们的婚姻能得到他们的祝福啊。”  
这一路来，的确一直没有听村上信五提到自己的父母，虽然现在两个人的关系已经得到了村上爷爷的认可，只是父母还不知情，到时候直接让他们去婚礼也不太礼貌，如果不是村上信五这样提醒，横山裕怕是真忘了这事儿了，毕竟自己是父母双亡，对方不是。  
“恩，好，不过你爸妈要是不同意怎么办？”横山裕对于见父母这件事莫名的有些惶恐。  
“这个我倒没想过耶……不知道啊，先见了再说呗。”村上信五倒显得很自然，毕竟是自家父母嘛。  
于是两个人选了个日子，带了点村上爷爷自己种的蔬果去了村上信五的出生地大阪高槻市。

村上信五的家是个普通的独立房屋，虽然没有村上爷爷家那么大，但是从外观和地段上看上去也不是一般人家住的地方。  
“hina，你家到底是干嘛的啊？”横山裕站在家门口问。  
“啊，我没跟你说过吗？我爸妈是开房地产公司的。”  
“……哪个房地产？我知道一个村上集团……”  
“啊，对，就是那个……”  
“………………”横山裕现在脑内是一个什么样的状态是无法想象的，“那你为什么放着家族企业不做，跑出来干大堂经理？”  
“你不也放弃继承家产要跑出来做偶像吗？”  
“……”好像很有道理。  
“那你当初被老头子逼成那样也不回老家？”  
“我当初要出来，跟爸妈闹得有点不愉快，就不想回来了。”  
“哦…………原来你也这么叛逆啊。”  
“彼此彼此……”  
村上信五摁响门铃：“爸！”  
“信五，回来了啊，进来吧。”村上爸爸带着一副眼镜，长的十分温文尔雅。  
“妈呢？”  
“在客厅看电视。”村上爸爸带着两人进屋，“这位就是横山君吧。”  
“爸……伯父好。”  
“你好，来进来坐吧。”  
横山裕有些窘迫，走到客厅，就感觉到一股盛气凌人的气势扑面而来，好强大的信息素！  
客厅里端坐着一位十分优雅的女性，就听旁边村上信五叫了一声：“妈……”  
“哎呀~儿子回来了呀。”村上妈妈看到自家儿子，笑盈盈地上来迎接，紧接着看到身后的横山裕，表情不由又冷了点，“你就是横山家那个小崽子？”  
“阿……阿姨好……”任凭横山裕曾经在江湖上如何叱咤风云，现在到了这里，那种气势一下子被浇没了，现在整个人怂得不行。  
“不要紧张啦。”村上信五在横山裕耳边小声说道。  
横山裕进了村上信五家才知道，他们家是少有的男O女A的家庭组成，所以这么久才有村上信五这一个儿子，至于为什么横山裕当初查不到村上信五的具体家庭背景，主要是因为村上家实在太低调了，保密措施做得好。  
“阿姨，这是爷爷托我带给你们的蔬果。”  
“爸爸自己种的啊，好久没有吃到爸爸种的蔬菜了。”村上妈妈看到那篮子蔬果开心不已。  
“来，喝茶。”村上爸爸泡了茶过来。  
“我们hina酱好久没回家了，是终于想通要回来继承家业了？”村上妈妈说。村上妈妈不是不知道他们今天来的目的是什么，只是不想说，因为看着横山家的人他就来气，当年他弟弟就是因为非要嫁给他们横山家才出了事情，现在连自己的宝贝儿子也搭进去，真的是自己的宝贝白菜被猪拱了，再看看面前这个横山家的小崽子，越看越不顺眼。  
“妈，你说什么呢。”村上信五看看横山裕，示意你快说啊，早说完早完事儿。  
横山裕看着对方也是欲言又止，又看看村上妈妈，甚至一眼都不想多看自己，自己是多不被待见啊。天不怕地不怕的横山裕居然遇到了克星。  
紧张得手里出汗，村上爸爸在一旁看着好心地拿了纸巾过来给他。横山裕连忙道谢，心想村上信五家的人真是两个极端啊。  
心理建设了半天，也在村上信五眼神的催促下，横山裕终于开口：“阿……阿姨，伯父。”  
这么一叫，原本聊得挺开心的一家人都把目光聚集在了横山裕身上，横山裕被这样的目光注视得后背一阵冒汗：“那个……请把你们的儿子交给我，我想跟他结婚，请允许我和hina结婚。”  
……  
一阵沉默，四双大眼睛你瞪我我瞪你，良久，村上妈妈开口：“孩子他爸，我饿了。”  
“啊，好，我去准备饭菜。”村上爸爸应答道，“爸爸这次带来的蔬果一定很好吃。”  
两小辈皆是一脸懵逼。  
“妈？”村上信五试探的叫了一声。  
“儿子，咱们吃饭吧，我好饿了。就等着你们回来吃饭。”村上妈妈伸了个懒腰，“跟我说说，你这几年在外面干了啥。”  
“横山君，过来一起帮忙吧。”村上爸爸知道横山裕再待下去一定会尴尬，于是把他叫到厨房帮忙。  
等两个人走后，没了别人，村上妈妈一下卸了刚刚的架子，整个人瘫在沙发上：“啊……累死老娘了。”  
“……妈，何必呢。”村上信五无奈自己母亲这么大了还一副小孩子脾气。  
村上妈妈没好气地说：“我就是要杀杀他的威风，拐走我儿子，还被标记生了孩子，当妈的能不心疼嘛！？”  
“好啦，好啦，我这不是还好好的吗！要看你外孙女吗？现在可可爱了。”  
“哪呢哪呢？”一听自己的小外孙女，村上妈妈就贴了上来，村上信五翻开自己的手机，给她看自己女儿。  
“唔……太可爱了，跟hina你小时候长得一模一样！！！”  
另一头在厨房忙活的两个男人，相比刚刚客厅的气氛要融洽好多。  
“横山君今年多大了？”  
“35了。”  
“比信五大了1岁啊。”  
“是呀，伯父。”  
“嗯？刀工不错嘛！经常做饭？”  
“夸奖了。”横山裕不好意思地笑了。  
“伯父，多放点这个吧，hina喜欢吃。”  
村上爸爸看着横山裕递过来的东西，有些惊讶更多的是欣慰，他默默的放下了心，对方的反应都非常自然，不是刻意。一些日常的小动作往往能反映出一个人的最真实的性格，村上妈妈是故意不回答，在一起了这么多年，他了解，村上妈妈这是想试探横山裕，于是便也放任不管了。  
很快桌上香喷喷的一桌，什么都有。  
“好久没一家人吃饭了。”村上妈妈开心地拉着儿子上座，“来，爸爸给你做的都是爱吃的菜，是不是很想念爸爸的手艺呀。”  
“妈妈，你也多吃点啊，叫饿的人不是我。”对于村上妈妈今天异常的态度，村上信五着实有点招架不住。  
“阿姨，hina不能吃这个，他现在还在哺乳期，太咸的东西他不能吃太多。”横山裕看着村上妈妈总给他夹那些菜，已经不安半天了，最后总算忍不住了。  
“我儿子爱吃，关你什么事啊？！他吃了这么多苦，还不能让他吃点好吃的？”说着村上妈妈又凶了起来。  
“妈……”  
“闭嘴，胳膊肘都往外拐了，我是你妈，还是他？”  
……  
“阿姨，我知道，我一进门你就看我不顺眼，hina舅舅的事，我也知道，我只是想告诉你，我绝对不会让当年的事重蹈覆辙在hina身上。我会用尽自己全力去保护好我的家人。”说着横山裕紧握住村上信五的手，“这双手，我绝对不会放开。”  
横山裕无比认真诚恳地看着村上妈妈，村上妈妈反而被那双眼睛看得不好意思，回头看了看旁边的村上爸爸，村上爸爸温婉一笑点了点头。  
“我和hina不光光是信息素之间的吸引，这几年经历了很多事情，我也想清楚了很多，从一开始我任性自私不顾hina感受，到后来我明白……”  
“所以，你们婚礼什么时候？”村上妈妈并不想听对方在自己面前进行深情表白，刚刚的那些试探早就过关了，只是奈何村上妈妈那一口气老是憋着，刚刚那一瞬间她被横山裕的气势压了过去，可能对方并没有意识到，这是出自Alpha本能的一种保护欲，只有真心爱对方才有那样压过比自己强大Alpha的能力。  
于是，村上妈妈这口气直接就卸了……  
“下个月。”村上信五回答道。  
“啊？”横山裕被这突然插进来的话题搞得有些懵逼，自己正准备深情告白，怎么就突然讨论到婚礼了？  
“其实你们来之前爸爸已经打电话给过我们了。”村上爸爸说，“他千叮咛万嘱咐一定要我们同意，能让爸爸这么执着的，一定不会差。”村上爸爸与村上妈妈默契的互看了一眼。  
“哦，好啊~记得叫我啊。”  
“妈妈说什么笑话呢，你肯定要出席啊。”  
“？？？”横山裕今天的脑子一直在受着各种刺激，现在已经开始宕机了，这是被玩坏了的节奏。  
“吃饭吃饭，难得孩子们回家，好好吃一顿。”村上爸爸拍了拍还在读档的横山裕。  
“啊，好！”横山裕读档ing~  
读档完毕，横山裕突然站起来，对着村上妈妈90度鞠躬：“谢谢妈妈！！！！”  
“吃饭！！！”  
“嗨！！！！谢谢妈妈！！”那一瞬间，横山裕的笑容灿烂天真得像个小孩。


	61. 番外3 洞房花烛夜

阳光透过彩色的琉璃玻璃映射在洁白的墙面上，圣洁的十字架像下有一个人人正等待着长廊尽头的另一个人。  
村上爸爸身着礼服，挽着自己的儿子步入红地毯，一步一步走向前方，不远处，那个白色的身影正笔直地站着，等着自己的到来。  
“我儿子以后就交给你了。”村上爸爸拉过村上信五的手放在横山裕的掌心里，拍了拍，眼眶略红，“要好好的。”  
横山裕重重地点头：“放心吧，爸爸。”  
仪式开始，这是一场低调的婚礼，在场的祝贺者只有双方的至亲和朋友。这是村上信五要求的，他不希望把事情弄得特别隆重，他是个低调的人，从小的教育就告诉他为人处世不露圭角。只要过得幸福，不需要太多人知道，这是对自己的一种保护，也是对家人的保护。  
横山裕自然没有意见，他的想法很简单，只要老婆开心。  
主啊，我们来到你的面前，目睹祝福这对进入神圣婚姻殿堂的新人，照主旨意，二人合为一体，恭行婚礼终身偕老，地久天长……  
……  
神父：“横山侯隆先生，你是否愿意你面前的这个人成为你的伴侣与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康、贫穷还是富有，或者任何理由都会爱他、照顾他、尊重他、接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头吗？”  
横山裕深深地看了眼对面的人说：“我愿意。”  
村上信五低头微笑，即使已经排练了无数遍流程，等到这一天真正到来的时候，那种紧张期待溢满心房的幸福是平时排练不会有的。  
神父又重复道：“村上信五先生，你是否愿意你面前的这个人成为你的伴侣与他缔结婚约？从此改姓于他，无论疾病还是健康、贫穷还是富有，或者任何理由都会爱他、照顾他、尊重他、接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头吗？”  
村上信五笑得灿烂：“我愿意。”  
交换戒指后，神父还没有来得及说，横山裕就拉过村上信五的手，一把将他抱入怀中，吻上对方的薄唇。  
底下传来惊喜的呼声，村上妈妈赶紧遮住正看得津津有味的小葉子的眼睛。  
婚礼这一天流程下来，简直累个半死，直到晚上两人才把大家都送走，村上父母也带着小葉子回了位于东京的住处。  
目送最后一辆开走的车，终于只剩下他们两个人了。  
“走吧，回家。”横山裕牵起村上信五的手。  
“回哪个家，你家有点多。”村上信五轻佻眉头打趣道。  
“回我们的家。”横山裕亲腻的说。

回到这个久违的地方，站在熟悉的公寓楼下，村上信五有些恍惚。  
“还记得是哪个窗户吗？”横山裕问。  
村上信五指了指大概的地方，那是他住了好多年的地方，他怎么会忘记呢。  
熟悉的电梯熟悉的楼道，他们两个在电梯里就已经情不自禁地纠缠在了一起，唇舌交织毫无章法，灼热的气息呼在对方脸上，催动着他们的情欲。  
“开门……”村上信五喘着气说，他们已经靠在门口吻了好久了，幸好现在是深夜，楼道里已经没有人了，如果再不提醒的一下的话，横山裕很有可能就地就把他给吃了，到时候这两个人的信息素可是要充斥整个楼道啊，第二天绝对被投诉淹没。  
横山裕镇定了一下，从口袋里掏出钥匙开门。  
看着那些和自己离开前没有任何变化的摆设，千酱当初没带走的猫爬架和猫窝甚至还在那里没有动过，村上信五不禁眼睛湿润。  
“你离开后，我就把这里买下来了，那些年，尽管再忙碌，也会回到这里。”横山裕从冰箱里拿出酒，倒了两杯，“尝尝，放松一下。”  
两人碰了一下杯，醇厚绵柔的口感带到喉咙口灼烧的感觉让村上信五舒服得叹了口气。横山裕揉了揉对方的脑袋：“洗澡去吧，累了一天了，去放松一下。”  
村上信五轻轻嗯了一声，乖乖地进了浴室。对于一个日本人来说，一天最适合放松的方式就是好好地泡个澡，把整个身体浸泡在温暖的水里，除去全身一天的疲劳，所以当初村上信五特地好好选了一个浴缸，虽然不是很大，但是足够一个人舒服地躺在那里了。  
闭着眼享受着这一切，不知道过了过久开门声响起，村上信五不用睁眼也知道对方想要干吗，睁眼便看到横山裕已经全身精光地站在了他的面前：“我亲爱的老婆不邀请我一起泡吗？”  
村上信五失笑，挪了个位置给横山裕，让他坐到自己身后，自己则靠在横山裕的身上，横山裕一坐下来就开始给他按摩肩膀，村上信五闭着眼舒服地享受着服务。  
横山裕按摩肩膀的手慢慢的开始往下移，抚摸过村上信五光滑的肌肤，挑逗搓揉胸前的乳头，嘴唇亲吻对方的脖子，另一只手则抚摸着腺体处。村上信五的气息逐渐紊乱。  
温暖的浴室里，村上信五的脸颊很快便红了起来，此时横山裕的手已经游走到了他的大腿间，抓住了对方已经半勃的阴茎，把还半裹着龟头的包皮都褪到后面，不停地挑逗前面那还软小的龟头。  
“唔……”村上信五身体有些开始颤抖，他感觉到他体内已经有什么东西开始流了出来，只是流出来后很快地与水融合到了一起。他不自觉的回头想要去亲吻自己的Alpha，想要从他的唾液中得到更多的快乐。  
横山裕白皙的肌肤不知道是因为情欲还是因为浴室的温度变得那么绯红，那么滚烫，他亲吻着自己的爱人，甜美的信息素交织在空气当中，让人如痴如醉。手指伸进对方的后穴里，同样带进去还有温热的洗澡水，村上信五不禁被这样的异感惊吓到，不过很快地又沉浸在了情欲当中，在与之比较下，这些根本算不了什么。  
滑腻柔软的内壁，横山裕的手指在灼热的穴道里摸索，唯一一块硬肉，那便是敏感点的所在之处，只有男性才会有这样独特的地方——前列腺。  
轻轻一按，村上信五便触电般的弓起身子，横山裕不断刺激那里，村上信五便不断地发出难耐的呻吟，这是他最喜欢听的声音，动听美妙，大大刺激着他的大脑，阴茎由肉眼可见的变大变硬，死死地抵在对方的背上。  
“啊……唔……受不了了。”村上信五紧闭着眼睛，舒服但是又太快，根本受不了这样的攻势，但是他又喜欢横山裕用手指攻略他那个地方，每次事后都后悔，结果每次是事前都想要，这就是人类矛盾的地方，“要射了……啊……”  
一股股白浊的液体从村上信五的阴茎里喷射出来，进入水中的那一刻慢慢雾化开来，村上信五瘫软在横山裕怀里大口喘气，额头上贴着的碎发不知是被汗弄湿的，还是被水打湿的。  
横山裕退出自己的手指，把对方抱起来了一点，坐到自己腰间，并扶着自己的阴茎，对准那个还在一张一合的后穴，插了进去。  
“啊……”阴茎插入的同时混进去了些许流水，水下的动静让整个浴缸的水面无法平静。  
敏感的内壁感受着阴茎的摩擦，村上信五久违地感受着这样的快感，自从生了孩子之后，两个人一个忙着照顾孩子，一个忙着处理集团事务，到了晚上也几乎累得倒头就睡，很久没有这么亲热过了，这种由似小别胜新婚的感觉。  
“hina……你这后面怎么生了孩子还是那么紧啊，夹得我好紧，好舒服……”  
“啊……唔……”村上信五听着这个骚话，听得本来就绯红的双颊又红了一个度。他转身紧紧抱住横山裕，横山裕用力的顶撞着他的里面，很快的便深入到了生殖腔口。  
紧闭的生殖腔只有在发情期才会张开，但是平时做爱，要是被阴茎顶到也是一个很爽的事情。横山裕的阴茎狠狠地顶了一下。  
“啊……”村上信五立马就感受到了小肚子那一块奇妙的感觉，有些疼，但是更多是触电一样的快感。  
后穴的水越流越多，纷纷与洗澡水融合在一起，浴室里回响着村上信五的呻吟和横山裕沉重的喘气，在浴室这样特定的空间里，这样的声音变得更加色情。  
“哈啊……好舒服……唔……kimi……”村上信五很少叫横山裕的名字，甚至连平时做爱也很少，只有情到深处时，才会有那么几次，这对横山裕来说是无比刺激的事情，于是他没控制住，一下射了出来。  
村上信五也被这突然的射进激得大叫，灼热的精液射满后穴，还有好多从缝隙里流了出来，小肚子暖暖的。  
“呼……你突然叫我kimi，我没忍住……”横山裕有些不好意思，“但是你今天真的好诱人……”  
村上信五笑了，抱住对方又亲了一会儿：“那我们回房间继续。”

今晚的村上信五特别主动，横山裕也喜欢这么主动的他。  
男人对于性这方面本能大于理性，原本村上信五并不是这么认为，在他还是个处男的时候，他无法理解这些事情为什么能带来快乐。直到横山裕闯入他的世界，让他真正体验到做爱之后，他打开了新世界的大门。  
原来做爱真的如此快乐，它是排解焦虑放松心情的好方式，它是稳固两人之间感情的调味剂。  
他们没有穿衣服，就这样赤裸着相拥进了房间，房间的床单都是新换的，原本的单人床被换成了宽大的双人床，柔软的席梦思把村上信五整个人埋了进去。  
横山裕这次没有急着把村上信五压在身下，而是从床头柜里拿出些东西出来。  
“你干嘛？”村上信五看到横山裕手里的那些东西，就想到了那一年他们去情侣酒店的那一晚……  
“唔，不想试试吗？”横山裕拿着手里的东西给村上信五看，“夜还长，不玩点什么，不就没意思了吗？”  
“你这个，干嘛用的？啊……”村上信五看着横山裕把他手里拿东西放在了自己的后穴处，然后慢慢地往里面推，刚刚被操过的后穴很容易就容纳了那个形状怪异的柱状物。  
“前列腺按摩器，你不是最喜欢我用手吗，这个比我的手爽上好几倍呢。”  
果然村上信五感觉到自己的后穴里，那个东西最凹凸的地方恰到好处地抵在了自己的前列腺上，但是感觉也就那样，不禁有些不相信地看着横山裕。  
横山裕却慢悠悠的说：“不急，等一会儿，还有东西呢。”他手里还有一根很细的软状管子，表面有细小的凸点，刚刚因为横山裕射的太快，村上信五此时的阴茎还硬挺在那里，但不算很胀很难受，横山裕上手拨开龟头上的马眼，就要把那根细小的东西往尿道里插。  
“！！你住手！”村上信五看到这动作立马握住对方的手制止，可是一个Omega的力道哪有一个Alpha厉害呢。  
“放心，不会有事的，放松。”  
眼看着横山裕把那根细小的管子插进了自己的尿道里，顶端还可以翻开来，盖在马眼上。  
当这一切都弄完之后，村上信五就像一个瘫痪的人，躺在那里一动也不敢动。横山裕亲吻他的额头，让他放松，随后从一边拿出一个遥控器，按下开关。  
滋滋滋滋的声音从后穴里传了出来。  
“啊……”后穴里，那个抵在前列腺处的东西，在不断地震动，频率高，不断地刺激着他的大脑，前面的阴茎也因为后面的震动而产生了共振，同时因为震动，尿道里的那跟管子也不断地碰触尿道壁，“唔……啊……这……这是什么……”  
尿道里的感觉是十分奇妙，说不出来，但是非常刺激大脑皮层，因为后面的刺激，尿道还在不断的流水，前列腺液多得连那跟管子都堵不住，不断地从缝隙里流出来，横山裕顺手握住那根已经硬得发胀的阴茎，前列腺液涂抹周身，滑腻滑腻的手感十分不错。  
村上信五紧绷身体，不断地颤抖，嘴里忍不住地呻吟，嘴角甚至已经流出口水，生理性的眼泪不断地往外涌，此刻的他感觉自己狼狈至极，然而在横山裕眼里，这是个多么诱人的肉体啊。  
“yoko……我……唔……”横山裕把按摩器档位调高，村上信五正要说的话就此被打断，这样的双重刺激下，村上信五根本无法好好的说话，他就像一个手无缚鸡之力的小动物，任由眼前这只野兽玩弄。  
……  
从未感觉如此刺激，横山裕光看着他的阴茎就硬得发疼，他忍不住了，拔出村上信五后穴的那根按摩棒，还未等到后穴闭合，自己的阴茎就随之而入。  
“啊……”贯彻到底的冲击，前后都被刺激得无法忍受。村上信五被横山裕大力地操弄，每一次抽插的浮动，都刺激着前面尿道里的那跟小软管，一下一下，一下一下，操到最后村上信五甚至已经两眼失神。  
横山裕紧紧抱着身下的人，不停地叫着对方的名字：“hina……hina……”每一声都是那么用力，仿佛就是要把对方吃进嘴里的感觉。  
他咬住对方的腺体，不断啃咬，村上信五崩溃地不断求饶，这样的刺激他受不了了，但是又好舒服，不想停……到最后只有嘴里不断的声音，以及止不住的生理泪水。  
“hina……”  
“啊……哈啊……嗯……kimi……”村上信五又叫了他的名字……  
“唔……kimi……疼……射……”村上信五已经讲不出一句完整的话了，横山裕此刻也喘得厉害。  
“hina……一起……hina……再给我生个孩子……好不好。”  
“哈啊……啊……唔……”  
高频率的抽插之后，横山裕拔出村上信五尿道里的那跟软管，那跟早就硬邦邦的阴茎，在得到解放之后，很快就听到他的主人一声大叫，大量的精液瞬间喷涌而出，射到之处都冒出了灼热的雾气，烫得皮肤有了本能反应，随之后穴也跟着不断痉挛收缩。  
本就在崩溃边缘的横山裕也随之一声低吼，阴茎再也受不得刺激，在收缩的压力下，也射出了白色浓稠的精液。  
横山裕摊在村上信五身上，两人大口喘气，他抹掉村上信五脸上的泪水，整理他凌乱的头发。  
“舒服吗？”横山裕问。  
村上信五大口地喘气，缓了好一会儿，才说：“舒服……但是好累。”  
“我也是……从来没这么刺激过。”  
两个人清理了一番后，躺在了床上，但因为不安分的小动作，两个人的情欲再一次被撩了起来，于是又忍不住来了一发。  
这一次横山裕很温柔，就两人背对背，躺在床上盖着被子，横山裕抱着村上信五从后面进入，没有过多的花样，只有安定的律动，村上信五在横山裕的怀里舒服地呻吟。  
这让他想起了怀孕那会儿的事情，那个时候他处于怀孕中期，可以做爱的时期，那会儿横山裕就是这样把他温柔地抱在怀里，很温柔细心地爱抚着他。  
“唔……嗯……”  
横山裕一边抽插一边轻轻啃咬对方后颈的腺体，如果说刚才的那一场如激烈刺激的过山车，那现在就是舒服得坠入了天堂一般。  
安静的夜色下，两个紧紧纠缠在一起的身体如一副美丽的油画，令人赏心悦目。  
村上信五已经不记得他们那一晚断断续续做了多少次，只是觉得那一晚怎么做都觉得不够，直到最后精疲力尽地睡过去。  
一直到第二天下午，才被手机铃声吵醒，来电是村上妈妈，听到儿子还是刚睡醒的声音，作为过来人当然知道是怎么回事，于是毫不客气地吐槽：“年轻人注意节制，小心精尽人亡！”  
“……”


End file.
